Taking Me Over
by LillyRose0231
Summary: "What kind of person are you that you don't just stay down!" Yuuki? She's the kind of girl who gets hit by parked cars and trips over flat surfaces. She also has a strange connection to Hiei, and whats that deal with Koenma acting like creeper? Join Yuuki on her terrifying journey in love and hardship. Rated for Language, Sexual situations, Rape, incest (not between her and Hiei)
1. w

Ok... This is a story that I deleted from one Pen name, and then when I made a new account and uploaded it, the account somehow got lost (as in it wont let me log in or send me an email to get a new password -_-) So!, I will be re-posting it on this name and hope that the same thing doesn't happen -_- I really don't want to be banned from this sight! :(

There have been a few changes made (if you have read it before you may want to again, as some major details have been changed) including her relationships with some of the characters.

SOOOOOO, under a new name, here is my story, now called Taking Over Me. Enjoy, and please, only constructive messages, and for gods sake, no rule book natzi's -_- if you are offended by my work, then you are obviously not old enough/mature enough to read my story.

PS- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters.

* * *

With an irritated sigh Yuuki pulled her dark brown curtains shut blocking out the world; it could spin with out her eyes watching it for a while. She wasn't sure why she continuously felt the need to watch as others lived the lives she wished she could; she would never be able to join them. She sighed again and shook her head; mopping wasn't going to change anything. That's what she always told herself. Being negative about her circumstances wouldn't change the fact that she was frail and sickly; it wouldn't help her to avoid her impending death that crept ever closer as summer began to rear it's ugly, oppressive head.

"I _wish_ I could just go _outside_; maybe it could be _good_ for me!" She growled and rapidly shook her head, ridding her self of that useless _'W'_ word. _'Wishing'_ has gotten her no were in the past, or present, and she sure as hell knew that it wouldn't be of any help to her in the short future she had before her. She was, and would continue to be sick, her parents were still dead, but worst of all she was stuck in this room! She felt like a princess stuck in a tower... Ok, so it was a room; a rather small room. But damn it, it sure felt like a prison/tower/thing!

_Heh-Tower..._ She giggled. It was an inside joke between her and her cousin Kazuma. It was a dream, a fantasy that she would one day be able to walk with other people out in the sun and cool northern breezes, with out the risk of dying on the spot. It was their joke that a tall, dark and handsome stranger would climb her tower and save her_... He will cure me with his love, and whisk me away to live in the country side. We will spend our days under the sun; dancing in the rain; making love in the wildflowers..._ she quickly stopped that train of thought as the heat rose to her cheeks. She had only recently added that last **'wish'**- No! Not a wish. A... _dream?... But didn't Cinderella say that a dream is only a wish that your heart makes?... damn..._ Not that she expected that 'wish' or 'dream' (or what ever they wanted to call it) to come true either. But it was a sweet, constantly lingering hope... _that's the word I wanted... its a hope...t'aint nothin' wrong wit'a hope..._

Yuuki smiled as she looked around at her 'tower'. It was pretty bland. Powder green walls and dark brown carpeting with dark wood furniture. No knick-knacks aside from a few pictures of her family, and no other personal effects aside from her key board and her book case full of books. They were the only activities that didn't practically kill her to do. So her life centered around her music and reading_... pish, yeah right... I HAVE NO LIFE!_ she thought as she scowled down at her end table. It too was bare, with a small table lamp and a note pad with a quickly scribbled note adorning it... _I think that note is mocking me... wait. Note? Must be from Shizuru...That means she's gone and I'm home alone... WOHA! I'm home alone... and there's a breeze coming from the south today... _

Without hesitation (although with quite of bit of difficulty; cures her weak little arms!) Yuuki flung the curtain back and threw open the window. She sighed as the warm breeze came rushing in, making her white blond hair billow slightly around her shoulders_... that feels so nice... oh and now I'm tired...damn it..._ she huffed as she sat back against her pillow her eyes fighting to stay awake. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears from the effort she made to open her rather small window. Stupid body... _I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!_ With that final thought, her eyes lost the battle and she fell into a rather annoyed rest.

* * *

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!"

That's what was resonating through the whole city of Tokyo. Kuwabara was once again proving to his three companions that he has the great ability to act more like a howler monkey then like a normal human being. Yusuke, who was walking backwards with his hands laced behind his head so that he could see his companions, snickered in amusement as Kuwabara struggled to come up with a smart retort. Hiei scoffed, glaring irritated daggers at the much taller carrot top.

"Shut up you over grown baboon; your irritating voice could wake the rats in Mikai."

"Shut up short stuff! And what do rats have to do with anything?"

"I believe Hiei means that the volume of your voice is loud enough to be heard on a different living plane." Kurama said as he glanced down the sidewalk before them, keeping an eye out for anyone in danger of being ran over by the backwards walking demon lord. Kuwabara fumed his arms crossed over his chest and his nose flipped up into the air hotly.

"Man Kuwabara, your such a dunce; what the hell did you learn in that fancy school of yours?" Yusuke jabbed, making Kuwabara grumble under his breath; something about midgets and what not. Hiei rolled his eyes; why he put up with these fools was beyond him.

"Idiot. Why do we have to go to this house with him," Hiei said with annoyance_**... I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP!... **_Hiei nearly stumbled on an uneven piece of sidewalk as the familiar yet unknown voice echoed through his head..._ damn this woman! Damn my Jugan! Why shouldn't I care about this woman's sleeping habits?!..._Hiei glanced over at Kurama, but the fox had missed his near introduction to the dirty human walk way..._thank god..._ Yusuke's irritated voice cut through his thoughts, bringing him back into the conversation.

"- to watch the tape for our new mission, and thanks to _you_, Kuwabara is the only one who _has_ a VHS player," Yusuke growled out as he turned to walk properly. Hiei glared at the back of his head as they turned onto Kuwabara's street_... what does the detective want; an apology? The damn thing got what was coming to it..._

"Hn." Hiei turned his nose up to the air snottily. He had already lost interest in this conversation. Kurama shook his head... _only Hiei would slice a VHS player in half because the sound of a rewinding tape caught him off guard..._

_...I don't get off guard fox..._ a voice growled in Kurama's mind. Kurama didn't even show any surprise, having felt Hiei sneak into his head before they left Yusuke's apartment. Hiei had developed a liking for being comfortably snuggled into people's minds; Kurama had a theory that it helped him to concentrate more on blocking the unwanted voices in the fire demons own troubled mind... _of course Hiei, you would decide to just nuzzle yourself into my head... don't you have your own mental voice to deal with instead of causing me one?..._ Kurama could almost feel a mental tick develop on Hiei's end of the link.

_...don't use the word 'nuzzle' to describe my actions fox-it's idiotic..._ Kurama chuckled as he felt Hiei slip heatedly out of his head. Said fire demon huffed; he was so insufferably board...**_  
_**

"OH MY GOD!"

Yusuke nearly fell over while Kurama winced at the sudden increase in Kuwabara's voice as he looked up at his house with wide eyes. Yusuke regained his balance and slapped the back of the taller man's head. Hiei glared at him, his hand resting on the hilt of his kattana.

"DUMB ASS; I thought someone was being attacked!" Yusuke glared daggers at his best friend who seemed to feel nothing from Yusuke's smack.

"URAMESHI LOOK AT THE HOUSE!" Kuwabara yelled out while running like a mad man towards the front door of the two story house. Yusuke huffed and did the house a once over his eyes landing on the only open window.

"Whats the big damn deal?" Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his head. He watched as Kuwabara struggled with the door screaming out things like "Uki! Uki!" and "open up you stupid door! I need to save little Uki!" Kurama looked around allowing his aura to stretch out to search for anything out of the ordinary. The house felt vacant of energy; he couldn't even feel the life force of a mouse with in the well kept homes walls. Hiei was just flat out irritated a look of plain disdain flashing across his face every few seconds. Yusuke suddenly jumped up, his arms waving in panic.

"OH NO; THAT'S YUUKI'S WINDOW!" Yusuke shouted as he ran over to Kuwabara and tackled him into the door, effectively shoving the door out of the way and allowing them into the house. Kuwabara could be heard cursing Yusuke's existence as Kurama took off after them to aid in what ever kind of battle was about to begin in the taller mans home. Had someone been taken from the home? Was there supposed to be an energy there that was now suddenly missing? Kurama didn't know, but he sure wanted to find out.

Hiei stood there, a baffled look upon his face that quickly turned into a scrawl. "Idiots... I'm surrounded by them," he said as he took the easier way up; he jumped in through the window.

...

...

...

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ok, were there is chapter one- I know, shorter then last time, but I wanted to split some of the chapters up to give the illusion of the story being longer lol.

I hope you liked it!


	2. New Favorite Colors Are A-Holes

Hey there! Here's chapter two :) I hope you liked chapter three- I know that they are kind of short, but I find it is easier to absorb more if you have less to read at a time.

PS- encase it didn't show up, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! yay!

* * *

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL HER TO KEEP THAT WINDOW SHUT?"

_... mmmmmmmm...Kazuma?..._ Yuuki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her cousins voice. She could hear him stumbling up the stairs as if having trouble with his big feet..._ wait... Kazuma's home? MY WINDOW!_ Yuuki frantically scooted over to her window to close it. She might be able to pull this off... "Grrrr... shut you dumb thing... maybe I could just feign innocents..." she pulled harder on the window in an attempt to get it to close. "Come on you stupid thing!"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO MO-" Yusuke's voice floated from the stair well.

SHIT! Just as she was about to slam the window shut a figure was suddenly kneeling between her and the open window. She saw red; cold, stony garnet stared at her from a stern, emotionless face. She could feel his shallow breath on her lips as his eyes became down cast, scanning from her bared legs, past the hem of her upper thigh length sleep shirt, a comfortable piece of clothing that accented the drastic pinch of her waist and the curve of her bust. His eyes roved over the skin left exposed by the wider neck line of her sleep shirt, following the soft flesh from the hollow of her throat to her soft, feminine jaw and her pouty lips. Hie eyes, which had been dull and lifeless now seemed to burn with an emotion she couldn't quite place... _Oooooooo... hello new favorite color!...hold on..._ he leaned forward, running his nose along the length of her throat and breathing deeply..._did he just sniff me?!_

The owner of the red eyes growled low in his chest, fanning his hot breath against her jaw as he gently ran his lips with feather light pressure from her jaw to the corner of her mouth_... Uuuuuhhh...shouldn't I be doing something about this?... oh, yeah-_

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YUUUUUUKIIIII!" Kazuma came slamming into the room and nearly fell over in his surprise. Yusuke, who stood out in the hall, looking into the room over Kuwabara's shoulder, seemed to pause for just a few seconds before he nearly rolled back down the stairs in his hysterical laughter. Kurama couldn't even help but let out a few of his own chuckles. Hiei was just plain confused. He can't remember what's happened over the last few minutes, but he was suddenly being beaten about the head and shoulders by a very small looking female who was screaming her head off about a rapist.

Hiei growled and grabbed both of her hands in his left hand and placed his right hand over her mouth. "If you wish to keep that tongue you will stop fussing," he stated aggressively. He suddenly pulled his hand away, a look of disgust going over his face as he wiped her saliva off; that little bitch just licked his hand!_... who knows what kind of diseases these filthy human females carry!..._ He went to yell at her but she beat him to the punch and threw her pillow in his face while he was off guard making him fall back onto the bed. Much to his horror of course. A human female the size of a tooth pick just knocked him off his feet with a pillow! Granted he was on his knees, but damn it!

"SCREW OFF MONKEY BREEDER!" she screamed out at him. She was bearing her teeth at him and after regaining some of his composure, Hiei almost smirked... _this girl thinks she's threatening? Pish..._

"Who are you-"

"I don't have to answer to you!" She pointed and incriminating finger at his face, her small finger tip resting mere centimeters from the tip of his nose making him go a little cross eyed. "KAZUMA! Get your perverted friend away from me!" Yuuki yelled. She felt her face going abloom with a blush as she remembered what he had done_... that prick! That doesn't count as a first kiss does it?..._ "WAH! YOU IDIOT! YOU STOLE IT! I WAS SAVING THAT YOU CRAZY LITTLE TERD!"

Hiei growled and touched his Kattana only to be suddenly thrown off of the bed landing on his back once again. He looked up with slight surprise as he saw Kuwabara, his face contorted with furry and a fist held out threateningly towards the smaller male. Hiei growled and in a flash he had his blade pressed up firmly against Kuwabara's neck.

"Move yourself fool, or I will cut you down were you stand," he said with malice. Kuwabara grunted and surprised everyone by grabbing the blade with his bare hand. Yuuki gasped, her horror forgotten and replaced with worry as blood started to dribble down from his hand onto her green blanket.

"Kazuma! Your hand!"

"If you expect me to let you hurt my family, you have another thing coming Hiei," Kuwabara growled out. Hiei glared at him then glanced over the buffoons shoulder at the small girl who looked horrified at the sight of Kuwabara's blood.

"Hn." _...weak..._

"Hiei." Kurama said with a warning tone. Hiei scoffed at him and relaxed his stance. Kuwabara grunted as he released the short mans blade and sat back away from Hiei. Yuuki scurried over to her cousins side taking his hand into hers.

"Kazuma! You shouldn't have done that, he wasn't going to hurt me," she said as she glared down at Hiei, who was shorter then her at the moment due to him no longer being on the bed. He merely scoffed and re-sheathed his kattana, giving her an annoyed glare.

"You shouldn't assume things about strangers _girl_. It just might get you killed some day," he stated plainly as he walked over to Kurama's side. Kurama raised a brow as Hiei passed him by_... I wonder what it was that he supposedly stole from her... there isn't anything here that would normally catch Hiei's eye, and Kuwabara doesn't seem to notice anything amiss..._

"What ever pervert..." she said as she used her now soiled bed spread to dab at her brothers hand. She heard Hiei growl but paid him no mind _... he doesn't seem all that vicious looking standing behind the tall pretty boy..._ Suddenly her hand stilled and she hunched over, as if in pain. "S-shit..."

"Yuuki!" Kuwabara shouted, startling the others in the room, as she started to choke and cough. Small speckles of blood flew onto the already bloody blanket as Yuuki tried to cover her mouth. Kuwabara turned and started rummaging though the side table drawer. He pulled out an inhaler and shoved it into her mouth pressing down on the top. A small hissing sound came from the little device and it wasn't long before Yuuki could breath again... kind of.

Kuwabara sighed as she took a few deep breaths. He scooped her up and handed her off to Yusuke. "Hold this while I get the bed cleaned up before Shizuru gets home." Yuuki twitched, flicking the back of his head as he turned around. He ignored it though, as she was so weak that it felt like she had poked him. Yusuke snickered.

"There ya go! You should feel better now, huh squirt?" Yusuke said as he held her like a small child... _this feels degrading... I'm twenty and I can be held like a five year old! CURSE MY 4'6" STATURE!_ Yuuki gave Yusuke a deadpanned look as another small cough came from her lips.

"Don't make me bite you," she said as she placed her head against his chest.

"Yuuki? I'm home! And you're in some major trouble little bro!" a voice shouted from the kitchen down stairs.

"Ahhh, shit." Yuuki and Kuwabara spoke in stereo making Yusuke laugh.

"Haha squirt! You got caught by both mother hens," he said as Kuwabara tossed the soiled sheets and blanket at his head which Yusuke dodged by ducking down."Hey! No throwing things at the person holding the squirt!"

Yuuki's face turned bright red and her right brow began to tick. She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled them apart in a very painful manner. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME SQUIRT!" Yusuke cried out in mock pain; her pinches felt like someone was tapping his cheeks. He grabbed her hair and tugged at it lightly, not wanting to actually hurt her.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama said in his soft spoken way. This stopped any retort that Yusuke was going to give and made Yuuki and Kuwabara stare over at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but-"

"Why is there blood on the blankets?" Shizuru interrupted Kurama as she appeared in the doorway behind him. Kurama winced at her cold tone and looked over his shoulder at her. Hiei just looked annoyed at everything. "Yuuki, stop pulling on Yusuke's cheeks, Yusuke stop pulling Yuuki's hair, and Kazuma, what the hell happened and why is that window open?" she demanded in one breath. Her voice was still casual, but her eyes... if looks could kill, they would all be dead and buried. Yusuke and Yuuki did as told and snapped to attention with a small "yes ma'am" while Kuwabara folded his arms over his chest.

"Ask the squirt, it was like that when we got here! And there's blood on the blanket because that short bastard-" Kurama tossed a small pebble at Kuwabara's forehead who fell over, his hands grasping at his wounded skull. "GAH! THE PAIN!"

"Yuuki and Hiei simply scared each other. We didn't know that someone was home and when Kuwabara started to act worried, Hiei was simply making sure that no one had entered the home through that window. He found Yuuki, a stranger to him, and reacted as if she were a threat," Kurama said simply. Shizuru gave Hiei a heated glare and opened her mouth to tear him a new one but the appearance of Yuuki standing in front of her holding her hands up stopped her dead.

"Huh? HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET OVER THERE?" Yusuke stated as he looked at were his arms were still positioned as if he was still holding her.

"Please don't be mad at... Hiei? Strange name... any ways! Don't be mad at him! He wasn't really going to hurt me! He had his hand on his sword and Kazuma reacted badly and Hiei cut his hand! That's why there's blood on the blankets," she said in a rush. Hiei gave Shizuru a glare over the top of the smaller girls head.

"Hn." he said as he left the room_... stupid girl..._ he thought as he flitted towards the kitchen. Kurama sighed and shook his head at Hiei's actions.

"Is this true Kazuma?" Shizuru said as she eyed her brother suspiciously. Kuwabara nodded his head feverishly. Yuuki smiled real wide and gave Shizuru a small hug.

"See? I'm all good! Now, be gone those of the opposite sex!" she said as she pointed at Yusuke and Kurama.

"Tch, why should we? You've been walking around in a t-shirt and underwear this whole time." Yusuke said making Yuuki blush ten shades of red as she glared at him. Kurama coughed into his hand awkwardly and made a B-line to the stairs saying something about finding Hiei. Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the back of his shirt as he passed him.

"Because Yuuki needs to take a bath now!" he yelled over Yusuke's shouts of abuse. Yuuki put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. How ever, it died in her throat as she turned her attention back to Shizuru who was giving her a very stern stare, her brown eyes showing her agitation and relief; when she had seen the window, she had instantly thought that she was going to come home to a horror scene...

"Don't think your out of trouble; we are still going to discuss this." She said flatly as she went into the closet and grabbed some clean sheets and a new blanket. Yuuki sighed, her shoulders falling in both defeat and exhaustion. It was like Kami had it out for her_... like he knows I'm doing something I shouldn't, so he sends people to stop me..._


	3. History 101

Ok, here's chapter 3 XD These are going to be posted quickly because I have little to no editing that I needed to do to them (there were 11 chapters of this story up before I closed the account, so other then some grammar and the first 11 full length chapters are done and ready to be published :) ) so enjoy the quick posting-

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

"FEW! I thought Shizuru was going to kill us for sure that time!" Yusuke said jokingly as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Kuwabara nodded in agreement as he took a seat between Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei was perched on the counter looking out the small window his back leaning against the fridge, and his right leg bent up allowing his arm to rest upon it.

"Hiei, please take your feet off the counter." Kurama pleaded_... for goodness sake people prepare food on that counter and Hiei runs every were he goes and..._ Kurama couldn't help the shudder that rippled through his body.

Hiei glared at him but complied with a huff, allowing his right leg to lay so that just his foot was hanging off the side_... I don't think he could go one day without nagging me over something..._

"Kuwabara, would you mind telling us more about Yuuki-san?" Kurama said, hiding the smug feeling he had over his obvious ability to control Hiei. "You nor Yusuke have ever mentioned you having a young woman under your care." Kurama gave the two young men a speculative look. They both seemed to twitch under it, unused to having Kurama's curiosity placed onto them in such a way_... it was like he was trying to read their minds..._

"Well, Yuuki has been around for as long I can remember." Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head. " I met her before I died the first time, and even then I knew that she wasn't like other people. She's always been kind of sickly, even when she was allowed to go out to school. That's were I met her. Me and Keiko walked her home one day after I saved her from being mugged by a group of thugs, and that's how I met this lug," he said while punching Kuwabara's shoulder making the big man grumble.

"When Yuuki was ten, she got really sick. She ended up in the hospital for two weeks. Her parents gave up on her, the bastards; they were the black sheep of the family, and were heavy into drinking and fooling around with drugs. My parents adopted her a few months later and she's been with us ever sense. When my parents died, Shizuru took over her care, but she was really paranoid about Yuuki being exposed to all the germs and shit and stopped letting her out of the house." Kuwabara said sadly. Kurama nodded in understanding.

"Hn, so the girl is special because she can't handle a common cold? Pathetic," Hiei said with a scrawl. Kuwabara and Yusuke both glared at him.

"Why you little punk-!" Shizuru came from no were and smacked the back of Kuwabara's head. "OW! What was that for sis?" he yelled out with irritation.

"Shut up, you'll wake Yuuki," she said calmly as she lit a cigarette. "And Hiei, you don't know a damn thing about this situation, so i suggest you watch your mouth." Hiei glared at the taller woman but kept his mouth shut. His ego had taken enough damage for one day. Shizuru sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. " Like Yusuke said, Yuuki's not like other people... she's been through a lot; more then any of you four are even aware of..." Shizuru said before taking half of her cigarette in one puff.

"What do you mean Shizuru?" Kurama was highly curious. The fact that Kuwabara and Shizuru have been able to keep this girl a secret for nearly five years makes her stand out, but as Kurama thinks back to the time they were in her bed room, he cant recall feeling anything off of the girl. Which was odd. Even the mist basic and plain of humans hold an aura; their life force is always noticeable around them. But she had neither spiritual, life, or demonic energy coming from her.

"Yuuki Chishio Dalia; her story is sad, but not anything less then what I would expect given who her parents were. She lived with them in a run down apartment until the age of ten when she suddenly fell very ill with what appeared to be a strain of the flu. It wasn't even two days after she was placed in the hospital by an elderly neighbor that her parents disappeared off the face of the earth. A few weeks after Kuwabara got into this spirit detective stuff, Koenma confronted me about her."

"Hey! That doesn't make any sense! You just met Koenma 5 years ago, when we all went to the dark tournament!" Kuwabara interrupted. Shizuru took another puff of her cigarette and glared at him. "Koenma has never mentioned her before."

"That's because he didn't want to bring her into this anymore then we did." Shizuru said flatly. Kuwabara's face scrunched up into one of pure confusion and mild anger and then it relaxed into understanding. Yusuke started laughing.

"And here he thought he was so sneaky keeping it a secret from Koenma!"

"Shut up Urameshi!"

"Both of you shut up before you wake the girl." Hiei hissed out making them both jump; he had been so quiet this whole time to have him speak so vehemently was a bit of a shock. Kurama raised a brow at Hiei who glared back in response.

"Anyways," Shizuru said with a bored tone. "Koenma came to tell me more about Yuuki so we could better protect her; she is being hunted. As we speak there are hired hands and assassins out for her blood. From what he told me, the price for her head is quite impressive. Double what yours ever was Kurama." Kurama's eyes widened; so much money for the death of one little human girl with no energy?

"Why put such a bounty on someone so insignificant? Enma is going senile with his old age." Hiei scoffed**_ ...Why didn't she answer me... her and...another fight..._ **he jumped as a voice floated across his mind. A soft growl left his lips as he shook his head. Not now_...these insatiable ramblings are starting to get to me..._ he was brought out of his thoughts by Kurama's voice.

"Hiei?" Hiei glared and gave his trade mark grunt while crossing his arms over his chest. Kurama sighed and entered Hiei's mind_... you heard the voice again..._ Kurama stated more then asked. He saw Hiei stiffen and sighed backing out of his mind, Hiei's reaction giving him all the answers he needed_... who ever this voice belongs to, it seems that they are getting stronger and more persistent... perhaps it is time to take this up with Koenma..._

_"What exactly is wrong with Yuuki-san?" Kurama said breaking himself out of his thoughts._

"For the same reason Yuuki is always so sick; she isn't human-"

"WHAT? What do you mean not human? I can't sense anything from her that would suggest otherwise," Yusuke said with indignation. Shizuru scowled at him, making him gulp.

"Will you just let me finish!" The room went quiet again. "Good. Now. Yuuki's body- not including her internal organs and brain- is that of an angel," she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Then what about the rest of her anatomy?" Kurama asked. Hiei scoffed at the foxes curiosity while subconsciously turning to better hear the conversation.

"Her internal organs and brain were swapped out for those of an infant fire demoness. Her angelic blood is slowly eating away at her. She can hardly eat and her heart, lungs and brain are starting to slowly shut down. The only part of her that is human, is her soul, and as far as we know she holds very little spirit energy." Shizuru said.

"That poor girl..." Kurama said simply.

"Hn, so her bodies destroying its self. How sad," Hiei said sarcastically. But the information was still interesting to him_... it's not every day you get to see such an experiment still alive and breathing..._ He smirked as he thought of his own experimental implant and the pain he suffered for it. And lets not forget what her brain and womb might go through in the next few years or so; he could only imagine how swift her death would be. Should her brain ever mature, she was sure to have a heat cycle, and she would most likely die, if not from the heat it's self, then from one of the many males that would come to claim her. Female fire demons are few and in between, due to their faster rate of maturity. They often went into heat very early in life, before they could properly defend themselves, and were killed when pursued. Hence the lack of pure blooded fire demons**_... this is not Shizuru..._ **the voice was so light this time that Hiei hardly caught what was said_... Oh great! Now it's starting to say names of people I know..._

"I don't get it; why would her blood be killing her?" Kuwabara said.

"Hn, you fool. Demon's blood has a special component to it that keeps our organs alive. With out it, our own energy would eat us from the inside out. The same is true of angel blood, but it is corrosive to demon flesh due to its purified state."

"That's right. By all accounts, Mrs. Yuuki should be dead by now; how has she survived for this long Shizuru?" Kurama interjected timidly.

"Koenma says that it is her human soul that keeps her alive; her spirit energy, as low as it is, is acting as a kind of buffer between her angelic blood and her demon organs, but in time, even that will fail her." The room went silent for a few minutes, before the silence was broken by a small thud from upstairs. It was like a ripple effect, everyone stood at once, focusing on the sounds of the house. The sound of shuffling feet met their ears and they all looked up at the ceiling.

**_Fuck... that was a bad idea..._** Hiei could actually hear the pain that was laced through the voice and it put him on edge even more. He had never gotten an emotion from this voice before; it was always the same monotone thoughts_...is it growing stronger, or is it just the effect of the situation... that has to be it... it's all in my head..._

"I thought you said that Yuuki was asleep sis?" Kuwabara said. Shizuru stared at the stare case through the kitchen door. Another thump sounded from upstairs followed by a muffled sound that resembled a small scream.

"She was..." Shizuru said. It took but a moment before the two siblings were running towards the stair case followed closely by the other three.

"YUUKI!"

* * *

Woo! Chapter 3! So what do you think? I changed quite a bit in this chapter, not so much in information, but it content and character reactions; I personally like the flow of it a lot better now.


	4. Lizards are Gross

WOO! Chapter 4! Once I get these first chapters posted, I will be able to start on the last few chapters! I am so excited XD

* * *

Yuuki jumped, suddenly jolted from her sleep by what she thought was a zap of electricity. She looked around her room groggily, expecting to see her brother or sister standing in the room. She always woke up, no matter what, when someone entered her room and sometimes just them walking by was enough to wake her up. They must have just walked by...

"Kazuma?... Shizuru? Is that you?" she asked while getting into a seated position. When no answer met her ears she grumbled and slipped out of bed. Shizuru had dressed her in a pair of underwear and a long lose fitting tee-shirt, something Yuuki was normally comfortable in, but as she left the warmth of her bed behind and ventured into the hall way, she couldn't help but feel highly exposed. It was like someone was watching her, hidden just out of her sight.

She heard someone shuffling around in Shizuru's room... _why didn't she answer me... her and Kazuma... they must have had another fight..._

"Shizuru?" She said as she placed a hand on the the door knob. The shuffling inside stopped, letting Yuuki know that her sister had heard her voice. "Come on ... tell me what you guys fought... about..." Yuuki opened the door slowly. She looked inside and suddenly her throat closed up and the blood rushed out of her face_... that is not Shizuru..._

"Hello little hybrid..." the monster said, its dry cracked lips stretching into a tight grin revealing long sharp teeth. It's skin was grey and scaly and looked like it was about to fall off. As it stood there chuckling at her obvious fear, the smell of rotting flesh hit her nose making her eye's water.

"...Kazuma..." Yuuki whispered as she took a tentative step back. The door must have slipped shut as she found her back pressed against it's cool wood surface.

"He won't be saving you little hybrid... you're all mine..." he purred out. In a flash he was in front of her, his hand coming out and contracting around her throat. "I can't wait to get you back-" he was stopped by Yuuki spitting in his face. "You little bitch!" he hissed out. He threw her across the bed room, Yuuki landing painfully on her back. She let out a low groan as she rolled over onto her side.

_Fuck... that was a bad idea..._

Suddenly the demon was upon her again its big hand pressing down on her small torso. Yuuki let out a small cry of pain as she felt her ribs start to break under the pressure.

"G-get off me fat ass!" Yuuki said just before her ribs completely collapsed under the weight.

"YUUKI!" she heard from the stairs..._ No! Stay away! Or he'll get you too..._

The bed room door crashed open and in came Shizuru and Kuwabara, their eye's wide with horror as they saw their tiny cousin pined under a demon that was a whole two feet taller then Kuwabara. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei stood behind them, taking in the scene, each one's face contorted in furry. How had they not sensed something this big?

"Yuuki!" Shizuru yelled out as she bull rushed the demon, wrapping her thin arms around its neck. "LET GO OF HER!" she shouted as she started squeezing the demons neck making it growl in annoyance.

"SHIZURU NO!" Kuwabara shouted as he went further into the room summoning his spirit sword. "Guy's help me!" He shouted as he charged in taking a swipe at the distracted demon.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH! GET OFF OF ME!" the demon growled as he used his spare hand to toss the tall woman away from him. Just then a stinging sensation entered his back and he looked back to see Kuwabara had stuck him across the back, leaving a long burn. "PATHETIC HUMAN!"

Yuuki could only lay there and gasp for air as the edges of her vision started turning black_... damn it... i can't die like this..._ she put her hands weakly against the much larger monsters wrist and tried in vein to push him off of her. The weight was suddenly gone and a warm liquid was dumped onto her body. The monster was howling in pain while clutching at the bloody stump that was his arm. Yuuki tried to take in a breath but found that she still couldn't breath.

"Hiei take Yuuki to Genkai's. She needs Yukina," Kurama said as he took a defensive position between Yuuki, the fallen Shizuru and the demon. Hiei grunted, but nodded and scooped the blood drenched girl into his arms**_...I can't breath... of all the ways to die... attacked by an over grown, melting lizard with a desperate need for a dentist..._ **Hiei shook his head, trying to rid himself of the voice why had it gotten stronger when he came into contact with this irritating woman?_... the voice, it must be her's... some kind of strange spell... stupid little witch..._

"YOU BASTARDS! GIVE ME THE HYBRID!" the demon yelled out as he reached out towards were Hiei was standing with the withering girl. Hiei glared at him and in a flash he was gone, leaving the demons remaining hand to crash through the floor. Kurama jumped over and grabbed Shizuru before she could fall into the hole and appeared at Yusuke's side.

"You better take her to Genkai's too Kurama! Me and Kuwabara can take care of this bastard," Yusuke said as he jutted a thumb at the ravenous demon. Kuwabara looked like a mad man as he took wild swings at the demon. His spirit sword looked as if it was white hot and boiling and each blow left a bigger and bigger scorch mark.

"I will see you there then. Just don't blow up the block." he said calmly as he tucked his rose back into his hair. Yusuke smirked and gave him a cheeky look.

"No promises."

* * *

There we are! Sorry, I know that it's a short chapter, but I feel like a lot happened (maybe not for character development, but in general)


	5. False!

Chapter 3 is here... and it brings cookies.

* * *

Hiei arrived at the temple in minutes, but even in that short amount of time Yuuki had fallen unconscious. He was ready to dump this damn female and leave. The whole time he was running he found himself constantly looking down to 'check on her condition' (for some damn reason that he couldn't quite understand) and every time he did he felt his chest constrict and his vision would gain a red edge to it. He was just feeling so... irritated? While not the strongest way to put it, angry or infuriated were to strong. He could feel the vibrant aura of the temple coming in the distance. Good. He needed to go vent off some steam. He landed in the man court yard mere seconds later.

"Oniisan!" Hiei looked up to see his younger sister running over to him. She must have sensed him coming which meant that Genkai's training was taking effect. "Oh my goodness! What happened to her?" she asked as she instantly started to check the girl over. "Bring her into the spare bed room! I'll go get Genkai-snesei!" she said as she hurried back into the temple. Hiei flitted away, appearing in the spare bed room moments later. He gently placed the girl down on the futon.

Standing back he looked down at her and his breath caught in his throat as the Jagan throbbed sending a bolt of pain down his spine that nearly made him wince. He felt like he couldn't breath, and it was as if someone had unleashed a horde of those stupid human insects... butterflies? Into his stomach. And what made it worse was that his Jagan seemed quite alright with this witch craft. He was horrified; not only had this _female_ caught him off guard and attacked him with a pillow and won, but then she had the gaul to send a horde of insects to flutter in his stomach, and he never even saw her launch the attack... _Sneaky little wich... I bet she's the reason I blacked out for those few minutes after jumping through the window..._

"Oniisan, you look like you've seen a ghost! What happened?" Yukina said as she stepped into the room. Hiei's face fell to its normal stoic form, but he couldn't help the small dusting of pink that fell against his cheeks. He hated it when he was caught showing... _emotion_.

"Hn, nothing..." _ ...stupid witch... _Hiei felt rather then saw Genkai walk into the room and give him an appraising look. He looked away, refusing to let her see his embarrassing state. She scoffed as she took a place beside Yukina and looked over the unconscious girl. Hiei took a seat against the closest wall and waited for the old woman's opinion.

"This girl is lucky to be alive..." she said as she nodded at Yukina who had just finished cutting the beaten girls shirt from her body leaving her in just her underwear. Hiei glanced out of the corner of his eye and nearly flinched. Yuuki's whole torso and parts of her throat were badly bruised. The bruise it's self looked like a giant hand print. Bellow her breast line, the flesh looked lumpy and uneven, a result from having all of her ribs crushed. Hiei felt his cheeks heat unnaturally as he looked her over and had to physically clench his fist to keep him self from slamming his head against the wall behind him. She wasn't even conscious and she had attacked him once again with these strange insects. Whats worse was that his Jugan was starting to pulse with each flutter of their pathetic little wings_... damn! I will have to talk to Kurama about something to kill them off... they are just insects after all..._

Neither of the two women who were tending to Yuuki seemed to notice the tick that had developed in Hiei's left eye."I'm going to heal her now Genkai-sensei." Yukina said as she glanced over to her teacher. Genkie nodded with a grunt. Yukina placed her hand's over the small girls form and closed her eye's in concentration. A teal glow started to emit from her hands and seep into Yuuki's body. As the sound of setting bones and mending tissue started to echo through the room, Hiei let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He growled to himself as he realized that he felt relieved_... damn woman... _he thought as he became more relaxed against the wall.

His thoughts drifted to the demon who had caused these injuries and he growled under his breath... _How did we not sense him?..._

* * *

In a part of the temple holding the bed rooms that were reserved for their little coven, Shizuru was laying in Kuwabara's bed. Kurama knew that she would wan't to see Yuuki as soon as she was awake_... but i'm worried that Shizuru wont be in the best of moods when she awakens... _he thought.

Kurama sighed as he felt Yukina's energy flare. It seems that she was able to help Yuuki in time. A sudden decline in Hiei's flaring aura caught Kurama off guard. Why was Hiei so up tight? That demon must have been in the house the whole time_... I'm sure Hiei is mentally flogging himself for not sensing the creature... we all are..._

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH URAMESHI!" Kurama sighed. At least Kuwabara was feeling better_... I don't even want to think about what's left of the demon... or that house... _Hiei's energy flared again, signaling that he was not to happy about the idiots shouting on the stairs.

Kurama stood, and after taking one last look at Shizuru's still sleeping form, left the room to stop his best friend from murdering the other two.

* * *

Hiei growled as he heard his sisters mate shouting all the way from the top of the temple stairs. He flitted away, confident that Genkie and Yukina had things under control, and reappeared behind Kuwabara his fist making contact with his thick scull. "Will you shut up! Yukina is trying to heal that idiot of a woman!" he hissed out as Kuwabara landed face first on the ground shouting about the indignity of Hiei's actions. Yusuke erupted in laughter, his arm wrapping around his abdomen as if in pain.

"Hey, don't call Yuuki an idiot-" Hiei put his foot on the back of the baboons head forcing his face to become re-acquainted with the pavement. Muffled cries of anger and embarrassment came from Kuwabara's struggling form.

"HA! You just got bitch slapped by Hiei!" he said. Hiei growled and held a fist up at the taller man.

"You'r next if-"

"Hiei it seems hardly like you to threaten someones life for the sake of a stranger," Kurama said from the temple door. Hiei glared at him from the corner of his eye. "If Yukina loses concentration she could hurt herself. That is my only worry," he snapped before he disappeared in a black blur. Kurama's eyes followed Hiei's form for a few seconds before it was completely out of sight.

"MAN! Who pissed in his corn flakes?" Kuwabara said as he stood up still nursing his abused head.

_My thoughts exactly Kuwabara... although a little less... vulgar..._Kurama thought before turning back into the temple. He heard Yusuke and Kuwabara start insulting each other again, but this time with quieter voices_... It's normal for Hiei to threaten our team mates... but it's not normal for him to be so... demonic about it. That look in his eye... Yusuke and Kuwabara are lucky to not have a missing limb..._

* * *

_DAMN! The fox is right... like normal... fucking demon,hiding like that... right under my nose... i should raise him from the dead and kill him myself..._

"umm... Oniisan? Are you ok? Your mumbling..." Yukina said as she looked up from her task. Yuuki was nearly completely healed with a small bruise just under her breast line. She was at this time rubbing a strong smelling salve on the discolored skin to help it heal on it's own.

Hiei stiffened and nearly slammed his head back against the wall he was sitting against. "Hn. How are the witches wounds?"He asked out of embarrassment. Yukina giggled slightly and shook her head; her brother could be such a dork. At that time Kuwabara and Yusuke came into the room followed by Kurama and Shizuru, who seemed to be fine other then a slight headache.

"... SHRIMP WHY ARE YOU IN H-" Kuwabara was silenced by a sharp tip of a kattana being pressed against his throat and rather murderous looking fire demon glaring up into his face.

"Don't you DARE wake her. If she moves and gets hurt again, I will kill you. Not only for making Yukina's work amount to nothing, but also for wasting my time and energy in bringing her here in the first place!" Hiei hissed out..._that was close... what the hell is wrong with me... it's the Jagan... or her spell..._Kuwabara glared down at him.

"You little punk, I should cut off your-"

"Oh Kazuma!" Yukina said as she placed a light blanket over the small unconscious girls form. "She needed to be healed and her clothing made it hard to see what was wrong with her! It's my fault, so please don't fight with each other," she pleaded with saddened eyes.

"Then why didn't he just lea-"

"Yukina. How is she?" Shizuru asked as she punched her brother in the back. She would kill the shrimp later_... Once I make sure Yuuki's alright... you better watch your back short shit... _Yukina let out a breath of relief as Hiei re-sheathed his Kattana and with a final glare took a seat as far away from everyone as possible in the small room. She looked down at her patient and sighed.

"There is still some minor bruising. She had a lot of organ damage, and she was bleeding a little into her stomach and lungs. After the tissue had been healed it stopped, but..." she trailed off, biting at her lower lip.

"Yukina. What happened?" Kurama inquired. She glanced at everyone in the room, unsure of were to begin.

"It-It wasn't my energy that healed her...once I started to place some of my energy into her body, it started to pull its self back together. I didn't have to manipulate it at all. Her bones were a little hesitant but her organs... it was like they had a mind of their own. They worked together to repair themselves...I've never seen anything like it, and neither has Genkai-sensei." She said as she stared down at the peaceful looking Yuuki. "She was twitching a lot too. Almost like she was having a seizure. I think she had some brain damage as well, and my energy was some how able to heal it."

"Is that why Grandmas not here?" Yusuke asked irritably. Leave it to that old croon to take off at a time like this and not tell them anything.

"Yes. She said that she had to talk to Koenma-sama; to tell him about her." Yukina said as she fiddled with the hem of her kimono. The room grew silent as everyone digested the new information.

"What's her name?" Yukina asked suddenly. Kazuma opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to the punch.

"Yuuki." Hiei stated quickly, his eye's never training from their thoughtful gaze out the window. Everyone stared at him, but he was paying them no mind. His own thoughts were jumbled, and his Jugan was throbbing painfully. Something wasn't sitting right with it.

"Distant hope." A new voice said from behind those who stood in the door. Everyone turned to see Koenma and Genkai standing behind them.

"Koenma-sama?" Yukina said. The group parted and allowed Koenma to enter the room followed by Genkie and the others. Koenma stared down sadly at the small girl, though something else twinkled just beyond the surface.

"It's what her name means. Yuuki- 'Distant Hope Child'- the last of the hybrids made to test organ transplants between demons and angels-" Yukina gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"Koenma-sama! Why would the spirit world do that to her? She shouldn't-"

"She shouldn't be alive." Genkie said irritably. She glared heatedly at Koenma who seemed to balk at the statement.

"No. She shouldn't be. We should have saved her the pain of living as_ this._.." Koenma said as he knelt down next to the unconscious girl. He reached a hand out and felt her pulse, his brow knitting together as if in confusion. Hiei stiffened, his eyes darting over as Koenma's fingers lingered over the prone woman's throat. He bit back a warning growl... _stop it! What am I thinking? Who cares if he touches her... or could kill her in mere seconds..._ his Jagan throbbed once again, but weather it was in protest or agreement, he couldn't be sure.

They all sat there in silence for what seemed like an eternity, Koenma pulling his hand back to himself. Hiei still felt uneasy; something was really off about this whole thing. Sure, Koenma knew her, but how? And who is this 'we'? Who else knew about this girl's condition?

"What brought spirit world to this Koenma-sama?" Yukina asked timidly. Koenma sighed and eyed everyone that was in the room.

"If I tell you, you must all swear that you will never tell Yuuki of this. You can not tell her of her condition. You can not tell her about her parents; her true parents. You can not tell her anything that might alter her view on her existence, is that clear?" He said. Kuwabara looked like he was going to protest but was stopped by an elbow from Yusuke and Shizuru who were standing on either side of him. They all nodded, swearing themselves to secrecy.

"Good. We will start with the basics. Yuuki was born from a forbidden romance gone wrong. The father was a very important person in the spirit world, and her mother was an angel who was a messenger of god, and was looked at as royalty. The two grew to _love_ each other and on the second day of the summer solstice, they copulated. The angles wings, and hair were black from that day on, signaling that she had lain with a man," he paused, his hands clutching into fist's for a fraction of a second and his brows knitting together in what looked to be aggravated thought.

"The now fallen angel was a wanted criminal by her people. The man, in hopes of saving her, housed her in his estate in secret. But it did not stay a secret for long. The fallen was with child. It was soon made public knowledge that the man had sired a child out of wedlock and with a none noble fallen. By the time the man's... father... found out," Hiei eye's narrowed, catching the spirit princes blunder. He glanced over at Kurama who gave Hiei and stoic look; had the fox not noticed it? Maybe he was reading to far into this. He jagan throbbed again. "The fallen had given birth to a girl; Yuuki. She was the symbol that the man and the fallen could start life anew in a different area of demon world. But when the man's father discovered the child, he sentenced the mother to death, and returned her to her people. He could not condom his only son, but instead placed a curse upon him to seal his true form. The mans father then took the child and donated it to the development of new transplant technology. The research had yet to have a surviving specimen."

"He condemned Yuuki to death when she was only two weeks old. But she survived the transplants. It was something that the man's father hadn't expected."Koenma s eye's glazed over, his brows furrowing in distaste. "The plan back fired so he called for Yuuki, who was now three, to be immediately executed. But the man would not let his daughter suffer the same fate as her mother so he stole the child and gave her to a human family; one that showed great promise in their spiritual awareness. He knew that if they sensed something was wrong they would leave the area. They were ordered to leave, so that not even the father would know were she was being held." He said as he looked around the room at the contemplative stares. He sighed and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "She has been in hiding for 17 years. And the attack on her today has drawn unwanted attention. She is a walking hazard; a threat to anyone around her. It was foolish for her father to think that he could keep her hidden forever."

"Then we will protect her." Yusuke said simply as he scratched the back of his neck. "We wont anyone hurt her because of her existence." he said with a thumbs up to the young prince. Koenma gave Yusuke an unsure look, as if unwilling to accept the help he offered. Kurama gave him a scrutinizing stare, one that went unnoticed by the others in the room.

"YEAH! You don't have to worry Koenma! Yuuki may not be my real cousin, but I still love her! I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will see to it that her fathers sacrifice and her mothers death shall no be in vain!" Shizuru sighed and slapped the back of his head. "OW!"

"Stop yelling, or you will wake up Yuuki," she said simply.

"You may also count on my support in this Koenma-sama. And I'm sure I can vouch for Hiei as well. Lady Yuuki will be well protected in our custody. We will not allow _anyone_ to bring her harm." Kurama said, a strange undertone to his voice that nobody but Hiei had caught..._ so the fox thinks something is up too... maybe I'm not losing my mind... but why did he have to volunteer me for this mission..._

_...Because, if Lady Yuuki were to be put in any harms way, could you really say that you wouldn't jump to her rescue?..._ Hiei scowled, giving a light glare to the nosy fox.

_Yes._

_We will see Hiei..._

"I thank you all. She is a very important person-"

"Oh cut the crap. We all know that you are the dad binky breath," Yusuke said definitively. Koenma stared at him wide eyed, and mouth agape.

"Yusuke, I think you have mis-"

"What? How is Koenma the dad? You heard his story! He never once claimed he was Yuuki's dad!" Kuwabara said confusedly.

"Didn't you listen to the story?!" Yusuke said nearly falling to the need to pull his hair out.

"Yusuke will you listen to me?!" Koenma hissed gaining the young lords attention. "**I** am not Yuuki's father! The file had no name for him, only stating that he has been dead for nearly ten years!"

"I think," Genkie said, "That we should all move to the dinning area to continue disusing our plan's of protection for the girl." Everyone nodded in agreement and started to file out of the room. Koenma stopped in the door way and looked back at the sleeping girl, his eyes dull and unfocused as he traced her outline through the thin coverings provided for her. He glanced up as movement in the room caught his eye. Hiei glared at him as he made his way around the room and towards the door, giving Koenma the slightest of warning growls. Koenma cleared his throat and shuffled out of the room before Hiei, putting and maintaining about ten feet worth of distance between them as they made their way down the hall.

As they reached the dinning area, Koenma was meet by Kurama's tall form leaning against the hall way wall, pinning him with a piercing stare. Koenma walked by him, his eyes darting up to Kurama's face only once before he entered the dinning area, leaving the two demons alone in the darkened hall way.

"If your domineer is anything to go by, I am assuming that you caught the smell of lies in the air as well." Hiei scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hn. Not that I care; let the damned prince play string master if he wants." Hiei turned to make his way down the hall.

"You are not going to discuss the measures of protection with us?"

"I see no reason to sit in on a conversation involving false hoods when we both know that I am the only one with the schedule flexible enough to stand watch." Kurama quirked his brow.

"So you will take her protection into your own hands then; that seems unlike you to make such a decision without consulting Makuro first." Hiei grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"That damned woman has no say in what I spend my time on while on an extended leave," Hiei growled out as he tuned on his heels and headed back down the hall. "I have some questions, and if keeping this wich alive is the only way to obtain my answers then so be it." Kurama sighed as Hiei disappeared down the hall, the soft shutting of a door being the only clue as to were he might have gone.

Kurama turned, and prepared to enter the dinning area; this was going to be a loooong mission.

* * *

Hmmmm, what is Koenma hiding? And why didn't he mention the name of her mother or her grandfather?! Just some food for thought :D


	6. Don't worry Be happy

Chapter 6! I will also be publishing a little one-shot for this story. Originally it was a chapter but the more I read over it, while I do love it, it doesn't really fit in with this story all that much.

Sorry for the delay on this chapter XD If there's one thing being a Supervisor is good for, it's tossing wrenches into the smooth workings of your personal life lol

* * *

It had been nearly two months and as June set in, so did it's oppressive weather. Everyone was gobbling down ice like it was candy and had their own designated lounge spots as to avoid to much physical contact. The only upside was that Yuuki's birthday was only a little over two weeks away! But it was hard to be to overly joyous as Yuuki sighed as she wiped the sweat off of her face and took a look around her.

At this moment she was flourishing in the court yard as she helped Kurama tend to Genkai's many rose bushes. The particular set that they were working on at this moment were a special kind of rose, personally created by Kurama for Genkai and Yukina. Kurama told her that each bush was infused with either spirit energy or blood from a single person in their little group. Yuuki was helping Kurama plant her rose bush that was infused with a little of her blood.

Yuuki gasped as the spot were they had just placed the seed sprouted to life and in seconds she was staring straight at a fully grown rose bush. The flowers were a beautiful forget-me-not blue with dark purple tips. "Wow... that was fucking cool Kurama!" she said as she reached out to touch one of the many flowers. It seemed to twitch under her touch, almost as if trying to roll over to allow her better access to more of it's petals "EEEK! It moved!" she shouted as she retracted her hand in surprise. Kurama chuckled.

"It is reacting to your touch; this plant now shares a bond with you similar to the bond Pu shares with Yusuke."

"So, it's kind of like a pet?"

"For lack of better explanation, yes, it is," he said as he watched her return her hand to the flowers. The bush was practically purring in delight as she stroked it's leaves and stems.  
"They really like attention don't they." Kurama nodded as he poured a large amount of water around the base of the new plant.  
"It is kind of like a requirement for them; like any other pet, they can't just be left to their own devices. They need love and affection from someone, but especially from the person who's energy they are infused with. It keeps them healthy." Yuuki glanced over at the other rose bushes; they all seemed to be well cared for and loved; all but one. And this one unhappy looking plant just happened to have black roses_... boy, I wonder who's that is..._ the thought was full of sarcasm _.. don't worry little bushes, I'll give you so much love it will make you sick..._ she thought as she reached out to pet the leaves and stems of the poor neglected bush. The bush responded in a flurry of movement all but suction-cupping to her hand with its petals and leaves, being mindful of its own thorns. Yuuki giggled as she used her free hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
Kurama watched the exchange with interest_... it isn't normal for Hiei's rose to allow anyone to touch it, and Hiei himself refuses to do so..._ he glanced over his shoulder towards were Hiei's energy could be felt as he was training_... the only other person able to even get close to the plant is Yukina..._

"I take it that Yukina didn't require your assistance today?" Kurama asked as he started to tend to the other roses. Yuuki nodded and held her free hand out allowing him to put his trimmings in her waiting palm.

"Yeah, and it's about damn time to. That girl is going to work herself to death," she said with a huff. "I don't care if she is a demon, she should really start taking better care of herself!" Kurama laughed in agreement as her words spun around in his head_...it sure does make life easier with her knowing the truth about us all..._ he thought as he remembered her first week here. Everyone tried to keep their true identities secret; they didn't want to cause her any more stress. They told her that a gas leak had lead to an explosion and that was why they were staying there. At the end of the week she called them all 'cock biting fuck tards' (Except for Yukina and Genkai) and told them to shove it up their ass' and tell the truth. When they refused to, she locked herself in her room for three days; not even Hiei could sneak in. She refused to open the door for anything, until they told her the truth. The whole truth. Aside from her true condition that is.

But Yuuki didn't show fear as she learned that two of her rescuers and one of her oldest friends were all demons. Instead she was beyond curious. And she made a point in expressing it. She was constantly asking questions, and had gotten answers from everyone. Even Hiei, who often could be found with in 500 yards of the hybrid. Not that Hiei had much of a choice in that part, or so the others thought_... he is keeping to his word about protecting her... volunteering him for body guard duty seems to have been a good choice for a cover..._

But if Hiei held any ill will towards Yuuki or the situation, he didn't show it. He answered her questions with unbelievable patients; he would even take the effort to make sure she understood before allowing the conversation to continue, at which point he would scowl and turn away as if suddenly realizing his out of character actions. At night, Kurama could hear Hiei cursing himself for any 'kindness' he had shown during the day. It was quite entertaining.

Kurama smiled speculatively but was pulled from his musing as the sound of a small cough entered his ears.

"Damn spit..." Yuuki said as she gave a side ways glance at Kurama who gave her a pointed look. Yuuki sighed and excused her self from his side before heading into the temple to look for Yukina and Genkai _... I'm feeling tired anyways..._

* * *

"Oh Yuuki-chan, you look a bit pale today, are you feeling well?" Yukina said as she stood to greet the smaller girl.

"I am fine Yukina, just a bit tired. I wanted to see if you needed my help before I retired for a small nap," Yuuki said as she nodded at Genkai in greeting. The old woman acknowledged her with a similar nod before she went back to staring into he coffee mug. Yukina smiled kindly and shook her head.

"No, feel free to rest when ever you need to Yuuki-chan. If you would like, I can come and wake you when it's time to make dinner," she said as she helped the girl to stand once again. Yuuki nodded excitedly_... I've always wanted to learn to cook..._ Yukina bid her farewell and Yuuki bowed to Genkai respectfully, earning a grunt from the small psychic, before leaving the room heading for her bed room.

Yukina watched her go worriedly. She excused herself from Genkai's presence, leaving the old woman to stare expectantly into her coffee cup.

* * *

By the time Yukina found who she was looking for the sun had just sunk beneath the horizon. He was flitting around the training grounds as he defended himself against an invisible foe_... I know that I will be scolded for wondering out this far from the temple with out an escort..._

"What are you doing out here unaccompanied?" A grouch voice asked from behind her. She smiled sweetly as she turned to see Hiei standing behind her a look of plain agitation on his face. He had put his cloak back on in the time that he had sensed her, but he still looked rather hot and sweaty from his rigorous training.

"I am sorry that I have not taken the necessary precautions, but I needed to speak to you. Alone." Yukina reached into her kimono sleeve and pulled out a cold bottle of water handing it to Hiei who took it with a small grunt of a thank you. "I am afraid that Yuuki-chan is getting sick again." Hiei stopped mid drink and slowly brought the bottle from his lips to study his sisters appearance.

She her self looked completely healthy, but the look of looming sadness that filled her eyes was enough to make him worry. She seemed genially worried for this girls well being. "What do you mean?" he asked her, making her face light up_... If talking about it will help, i guess I can indulge Yukina..._

"She has lost her color again, and she seems to be moving slower. She is taking a nap now but I am sure that she will sleep through the night; this is an act she has been doing more frequently as the week goes on. I am worried that my healing skills were not good enough to keep her healthy," she said her eye's brimming with tears. It was obvious to Hiei that she was feeling a little guilty and thought she had not 'finished the job' _... She shouldn't be thinking this way..._

"Do not worry your self over her so much. She has been sickly sense birth. Chances are, it's just her bad blood that is fighting her again." He said bluntly. She gave him a small smile and nodded her head. Hiei sighed; it wasn't the care free smile he had been hoping for, but it was better then her frown any day. He couldn't stand to see Yukina in any kind of pain.

"Come on, you should be back at the temple. I'll walk you there," he said as he walked past her and towards the temple_... at least I got some training in today..._ He turned catching her fiddling with the fold of her Kimono. "The onna will always be sick." He said as his sister came to walk beside him, a small worry line etched into her forehead.

"But still, I wish there was something I could do to help her nii-san..." she said as she grabbed hold of his hand making his cheeks flush slightly_... as do I sister... if only for your sake..._ he thought, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

* * *

YAY! A little sibling love there at the end :3 In the comming chapters there will be more Hiei/Yuuki stuff going on. I have noticed while going through all of these that there isn't a lot of Hiei/Yuuki development -_- I will have to see to that... well, till next time!


	7. Treating the Symptom

Thank you for your reviews!

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I would never have thought, after reading your work, that you would ever find my interesting :). I will go through the first few chapters and see about those random Japanese words (thought I had gotten most of the buggers out, but I'm sure I missed more then a few lol)

I also had a review by an anonymous reader, and I will be sure to keep the mystery going :)

I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to keep an eye out for the upcoming One-Shot for this story!

* * *

The next few days, Yuuki spent more and more time sleeping, and less time roaming the temple. Everyone was worried. Even Hiei found himself taking the time to check in on the sleeping woman. It wasn't long before Shizuru called Koenma. By the time the spirit prince had gotten there, three days had passed and Yuuki was sleeping almost the whole day away, only waking when goaded with food and water.

"She's worse then she was last time." Kuwabara said to Koenma as they all settled down in the kitchen to discus the new development. Despite her only being there for such a short amount of time, everyone had gotten used to the little woman's odd personality. Seeing her so weak and sick again, has had them all on edge. Yukina had come to see her as the sister she never had, and had become quite melancholy over her deteriorating health.

"The reports that were delivered to me show that Yuuki's health had improved ten fold. But there doesn't seem to be any real reason for why she seems to be deteriorating faster then before Yukina's healing." Koenma said, his brows knitting together in agitation.

Hiei growled slightly and crossed his arms over his chest. " Surely Yukina's abilities are enough to have healed her. She should have stayed healthy for another year," he said curtly. Yusuke nodded his agreement as Kuwabara put an arm around Yukina's shoulders. She smiled at her brother and snuggled slightly into Kuwabara's side.

"No amount of healing can change the composition of her blood," Koenma said calmly.

Yukina became confused."But even with her angelic blood, its like Niisan said; it took ten years for her to get even half as bad as she is now. There has to be some reason behind this," she said with tears in her eyes.

_Don't cry Yukina..._Hiei's shoulders stiffened. He hadn't told the others, but Yuuki was still awake; she only lacked the strength to open her eyes. Or the mental ability to form any coherent sentences out side of her mind. He was the only one who knew how she felt about this situation... and he was none to happy about that fact. His Jagan was happy as hell about it though and hummed every time her voice screeched across his mind. The traitor.

"We have no way of treating it other then a complete system transplant, though the risks are high, it would in the end be more effective then-"

"Your a fool Koenma," Genkai said as she walked into the room catching everyone's attention. Koenma sputtered and stammered as he gave her a surprised look. "Our goal is to protect this girl, not to push her to the brink of death. We have an abundance of what this girl needs." She gave pointed stares to Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei, making them all squirm a little under the psychics scrutiny But when no one said anything and Koenma's look went from surprised to confused (though to Hiei it seemed more like he was irritated), Genkai couldn't help but to think that she was surrounded by idiots.

"If Yukina's _demon_ energy was able to help her before, then why shouldn't it work again?" she said making Yusuke face palm himself. Why hadn't any of them thought of that? "Idiots..." she said voicing her previous thoughts as she turned from them and made her way down the hall towards the living room. Everyone sweat-dropped (even Hiei, although he tried to hide it) as they watched her leave the room.

Koenma huffed and stood, making his way to the bed room door. "Well see to it; I have important business to attend to." Hiei glared at the back of his head as he exited the room. Kurama glanced at the short demon before he too sighed. Yusuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well... I'm lost!"

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

She twitched. A new sensation was filling her body. It's the first thing she's felt it what seems like months_... It's... warm..._she thought as she felt something in her start to shift. Suddenly her body was alive, moving on it's own while still staying in its laid down position_... What 's happening..._

She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't bring any noise to come from her dry throat. A soft flutter in her head reminded her of her ever mentally present appointed 'guard'_... Hiei ...?_

**_...Just relax woman..._**he said back. Yuuki was struck with a sudden and unfamiliar desire to cry; and not your, few tears here, few tears there kind of crying. No; bawling like a baby, runny nose, wailing kind of crying. The sudden increase in her emotions seemed to have scared Hiei off as her mind suddenly felt usually empty, though the comforting warmth never left _...were are they..._

"Shizuru... Kazuma," she said tiredly as the tingling sensation started to leave her body. Yuuki didn't know when she had opened her eyes but she could see familiar calloused hands hovering over her lower abdomen and emitting a strange black/blue energy. "What's going on?" she said as she started to wiggle away from the strange light.

"Stop your squirming before you get burned." Hiei snapped making her go instantly still. He caught her eye with his own for only a moment before returning to his task. She felt his presence peek into her mind before settling in the back of her head, making her feel instantly calmer.

Shizuru placed a hand on her knee, calming the girls nerves. "Don't worry, we are just trying to help you."

She relaxed a bit more, but cast a weary glance at the strange energy coming from her silent guardian. "Well what ever he's doing, it feels... good." She looked around to see that everyone looked a little more then relieved at her statement. She tried to fight back a yawn as her eyes began to droop again. Before she fell into sleep once more her blue eyes met with deep red **_... sleep woman..._** she furrowed her brows in agitation.

_... I have a name..._

**_...hn..._**

* * *

Every day, like clock work, Yuuki was forced to lay down and allow a member of the team (normally Yukina; Hiei hadn't done so sense that first day) to 'heal' her. This has been going on for near a week and Yuuki was about to blow her top. It's not that she didn't enjoy the tingling bonding time that comes with the treatment, but the fact that their energy was being used on _nothing_ make it feel like a waste. And today was no different. It was nearing six o'clock pm and Yuuki knew that someone was going to come looking for her again to take her to the healing room of the temple.

She wasn't going to let it happen today_...I know that I'm being selfish and stubborn, but I also know there's something that they are all keeping from me..._ So, as six fifteen rolled around, Yuuki quietly slipped out of the temple, thankful that Hiei had decided to spend the day training. His presence was still in the back of her mind, but she knew (and hoped) that he would be to consumed with his training to notice her thoughts. Sprinting across the yard towards the surrounding forest, Yuuki concealed her self in the trees just as she heard Kurama calling her name from with in the temple.

_...I just need to think..._Yuuki wondered deeper into the forest, unaware as a pair of annoyed garnet eyes followed her every move. So much for getting in any training today.

* * *

_...What is that idiot doing wondering out here,especially alone? Ok, so I'm following her, but she doesn't know that... and either way she should be at the temple..._Hiei thought as he glared down at his unaware target. Yuuki had wondered quite far into the forest, and was starting to show signs of exhaustion, meaning that she would have to sit and rest soon_... and then I will apprehend her and take her back to the temple..._He peeked into her mind, allowing for a broader flow of her thoughts to enter his own, and felt a pang of guilt that nearly made him growl in irritation as her thoughts invaded his mind.

**_...what are they hiding from me? Why are they using her energy on me? There's nothing to heal..._**

Hiei pulled as far away from her thoughts and emotions as he could and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. So much complication from one girl. And she's only been here for two months! Hiei watched as she leaned up against one of the many trees and ran a hand through her hair. He stood there for a moment, taking in her features_... at least with her being a fallen's kin her looks are explained... hell knows that her idiot of a cousin is lacking in every department..._

She had mid back white blond hair that had a natural soft wave to it and bright blueish purple eyes, similar to that of some human flower Hiei had seen up in the mountains. They looked a little to big for her small featured face, giving her a more innocent look, though he knew from personal experience what kind of witch craft this 'angel' was capable of. Her skin was pale, looking almost translucent in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy. She was very small for her age, smaller then Yukina who was about an inch taller then her, and while she normally would be wearing shorts and a tee, today she was wearing a simple black dress with puffy sleeves and a black ribbon tied around her neck in a bow. She just 'felt like dressing up'. Hn. Hiei couldn't help but to think that the dress made her look like a baby doll_... a rather... curvy... baby doll..._Hiei thought with a slight smirk.

He knew that he would have been a fool to think that she wasn't physically appealing, not that he would ever act on such thoughts. Hell, he was sure that even other females would be able to find her attractive. Despite being the height of an adolescent girl, she definitely had the body of a woman.

Her chest looked a tad big for her small frame, but were really only a C cup, and her hips were pronounced giving her a drastic hour glass figure, resembling a pear. She had thicker thighs, something that today's human society would deem inappropriate, but as far as demons go, thick is ideal; a frail, thin woman is seen as unhealthy, and small hips and breast's are signs of an inability to produce strong offspring. And the thicker a woman (though not fat), the nicer it was to look at all their assets And Hiei would not deny that she had a nice... back side. Round and surprisingly firm looking, even in her pajama shirts that fall to her knees...Hiei chuckled as he thought back to a night when he had come into her room to check on her and found her getting ready to slip into bed.

She seemed oblivious to her lack of clothing, and Hiei being a male, took advantage of the situation. He was surprised to find that her legs are actually quite muscular...Hiei growled and shook his head to rid himself of the image. He has more important things to think about now besides the girl's choice in bed room cloths_...besides, didn't I already decide that that particular train of thought was dangerous?..._

Yuuki sighed and knelt down at the base of the tree she had just been leaning against_... about time..._Hiei thought as he moved to jump down next to her. It wasn't until he landed a few feet from her that he could smell the distinct scent of salt coming off of her_... I should have paid more attention to her scent..._ he thought as he took a tentative step back. He was never one to deal well with weeping women, and he doubted he was going to start being good at it today. Just as he was about to turn and go back into hiding, Yuuki looked up, her eyes showing first surprise and confusion but switching quickly to mild anger.

"What do you want Hiei? Can't you see that I was enjoying my alone time?" Yuuki bit out at him. Hiei felt him self flinch internally_...stupid woman..._

"I wan't you to go back to the temple and stop wasting my time with your insecurities," he said flatly.

"Wha- I'm going to ignore your obvious disregard for peoples privacy and instead focus on some questions of mine. Why are you guys wasting your energy on me?" Yuuki said as she glared at him with her hands on her hips. Hiei bit back the smirk he was dying to let show_... I will admit that her angry is kind of... what's the word... entertaining?..._

"Hn. You need to go back to the temple." He said snidely. She glared up at him and any innocence that was in her eye's melted away and was replaced with annoyance and anger.

"Sorry, but the word for the day is no." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her nose up in the air snottily making Hiei nearly snort at her immaturity. Instead he gave her a deadpanned look. "I won't go back until you tell me why you guys are fixing something that isn't broken."

Hiei suddenly felt like smashing his head against the closest tree_... this is ridiculous! Why can't she just accept the treatment? Why does she have to have a conscious about it? Why can't she just be selfish like a normal what ever the hell she is? WHY DO I ALWAYS WANT TO SMASH MY HEAD INTO TREES?!..._Hiei looked her over. She had stopped looking away from him and was now looking at him with an almost pleading expression. He could see a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as her anger and confusion started to mold into an irritated sadness. He felt his chest clench slightly as one of them rolled down her cheek, her hand coming up to quickly wipe it away as she cursed her self under her breath_... Damn fool..._

Hiei growled. "What does it matt-" he was interrupted by Yuuki throwing a stick at his chest, abut it was small, but it still surprised the demon. WHEN DID SHE PICK UP A STICK!?

"Have you ever seen Yukina after she does what ever the hell it is you guys are making her do? She is so weak she can hardly stand. You guy's are wasting your energy and her's trying to heal something that isn't bro-!" she was cut short as she was suddenly pined up against the tree she had been using as support. Hiei didn't know why he was suddenly so angry, but he now found his left hand around her neck and his right one gripping her hair, using it to hold her head back so she was forced to look him in the face.

"But you are broken!" He shouts at her. "You are so broken, that with out us, you would be laying in a bed like the sickly girl that you are! You should be damn grateful to them for wasting their energy on someone as pathetic as you!" He was panting hard by the end of his spew. It has been years sense he had acted on an emotion so much at one time, especially over something so minuscule, and the sound of his own voice echoing through the trees was unnerving to him_... I need to get control of my self... I haven't done this sense I was a pup..._ But he had little time to revel in this as a wet sensation suddenly ran over his left hand.

Another tear had escaped her light eyes as they started shifting to a strange purple that held such a collage of emotion that he had to force him self to keep his hold on her.

"Why are you crying now," he growled making her wince. The flow of her tears increased drastically and he felt his chest clench once again_ ...there must be something wrong with my core... just one more symptom to ask Kurama to heal..._

"I-i... I just don't...I don't understand what's going on... I just keep being told that I'll understand everything tomorrow...Well, I have checked the calendar 3 fucking times and have yet to find a day marked Tomorrow... " she wiped her face off roughly. "I feel like I'm using you... but if I were to ask you to not treat me, I feel like I would be burdening you if I asked them to stop..."Yuuki went to move her head and whimpered as she pulled against Hiei's hold. "Y-you can let go now..."

Hiei didn't even think before he released her blonde locks while making a mental note to beat the shit out of himself for caring about her discomfort.

"And the worst part about it is, that I don't know why I should feel guilty about any of it," she said as her head fell against his hand that was still wrapped around her throat precariously. "How can you guys trust me with your secret, but you cant trust me with my own?"

Hiei scoffed at this and released her neck letting her fall to her knees before him_... What an idiot..._he thought as she sat there and rubbed at her eyes_... It seems we may have made a mistake..._ The plan was starting to back fire. Koenma, though still insisting on the risky procedure, asked them all to keep playing dumb. The issue in that plan, is that Yuuki isn't an idiot; she knows something is up. And like Hiei and Kurama, she wants answers as well.  
"Stop crying," he demanded of her as he grabbed her arm and yanked her into a standing position. She mumbled something that resembled an 'I'm trying' but the tears just kept coming back to her eyes every time she thought she was finished_... this is ridiculous... how the hell do you get a woman to stop crying?..._

"Stop blubbering fool!" Yuuki looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. Hiei sighed; this wasn't working_...what would the fox do in this situation?..._ he could feel a migraine coming on. " Look woman; I'll take on more of this 'energy wasting' if it will make you shut up."..._smooth..._

"You promise?" she asked him shakily. Hiei stiffened. He hated making promises, especially sense his honor code made it hard for him to break them_...Damn..._

"Hn," he said numbly.

"Thank you Hiei..." she said as she half smiled up at him. But the smile was barley visible and didn't come close to reaching her eyes, a fact Hiei did not miss. But he didn't question it, and with a grunt he turned and stared walking away from her.

Yuuki followed him, feeling slightly better then she had before she had left the Temple. She glared at the back of Hiei's head though, as another wave of low grade anger rolled through her_... don't think I didn't miss the fact that you didn't tell me what they are trying to fix in me Hiei..._she thought with a bit of force. She wasn't sure if he had been listening but when she saw his shoulders go slightly more ridged, she knew that he had. But he did not stop or give any other indication that he was aware of her thoughts.

* * *

YAY! Hiei/Yuuki stuff! Not quite fluffy, but a little development lol. How do you feel about Hiei's skill's with weeping women? lol


	8. Gummie Bear Shooter

__YAY FOR CHAPTER 8!

* * *

_...Gawd this is so boring... why did everyone have to be busy on the worst weather day we've had all year?..._ Yuuki slammed her head against the cold window for the tenth time that hour as she stared out at the storm that was ragging out side. Normally she would love days like this; everyone would sit around and play games or watch movies but not today._  
_

"Get away from my window you moron, before you crack it with your thick skull."

_...And they left me with the temperamental Psychic..._ Yuuki gave her a half hearted glare before she sighed and moved away from the window as told. "Genkai, I am so board! Can't we like, I don't know, watch a movie or something?" Yuuki said as she plopped down next to the old woman who at the moment was staring into her coffee mug_... maybe that's how she can see the future... she does this a lot...can she even see the future?..._

"humph, why do you need me to watch a movie with you? Why can't you do that on your own?" Genkai snapped as she grabbed a cigarette from out of her sleeve and brought it up to her lips. As she reached for her lighter how ever, the cigarette was stolen away from her by Yuuki.

"You really shouldn't smoke so much... and besides! It's not as much fun to watch a movie on your own!" she said as Genkai gave her a death glare.

"Girl, give me that!" She said as she smacked the back of Yuuki's head. Yuuki yelped and fell face first into the floor a large knot appearing on her abused head.

"GAH! THE PAIN!"

"Why don't you be quiet? It's not very often that I get a day off from the dim wit and his gang of misfits, and I would like to spend it in peace!" Genkai said as Yuuki sat up with a goofy smile plastered on her face, her eyes darting around in her dizzy state.

She shook her head to clear her mind before giving Genkai a large pout. "But please master Genkai! I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day if you watch one movie with me." She said as she folded her hands under her chin. Genkai gave her a small glare before she went back to staring at her coffee mug. She sat there for a second, and just as Yuuki was about to give up the old psychic sighed and stood.

"I have a better idea. Not only will it let me relieve some stress, but it will keep you busy. Come with me," Genkai said as she walked out of the room leaving a confused Yuuki sitting on the floor. She put her finger on her chin and stared up at the ceiling_... I wonder what Genkai has in mind..._ "GAH!"

Yuuki grasped Genkai's wrist. Said crone had Yuuki's ear held firmly in her fingers and was tugging her down the hall with furry. "WHEN I SAY FOLLOW ME YOU FOLLOW ME DAMN IT!" she yelled over Yuuki's cries of pain.

"OW! Sorry Genkai but the person you are trying to reach has gone to the nut house for a fun filled weekend of licking walls, and wearing a cape! Please leave a message at the beep... BEEP!" Genkai how ever did not halt in her assault or the poor girls cries of insanity, and continued to pull her down the halls and into the training room. "HEY! BEEP MEANS TO LEAVE A MESSAGE AND TO STOP PULLING ON MY EAR!"

* * *

Yusuke grumbled as he raced into the Coffee shop to escape the rain_... damn it... all this rain made my hair fall into my face..._ He looked over and saw the other three boys, each looking just as wet and uncomfortable as he did, and walked over to them with a slight pout.

"It's about time you got here Urameshi! We thought you might have drowned or something," Kuwabara said as Yusuke sat down beside him. The shorter man gave him a light glare before turning his attention to his two demon companions.

"You guys find anything useful?" Yusuke said as a waitress came over and handed Kurama and Hiei a cup of coffee and Kuwabara a can of coke. "I'll have some hot chocolate." Yusuke told her. She bobbed her head in understanding and left them alone for the time being.

"Not much I'm afraid. With all this rain it's hard to get any kind of scent off of anything. Who ever stole the artifact must have known about the weather and used it to his advantage." Kurama said just as the waitress came back with a steaming cup of coco. Yusuke thanked her and as she walked away he nodded his head as he blew on the hot drink.

"That means that he knows who we are then, right? Or at least about who you are Kurama," Yuusuke said as he took a sip of his drink. He yelped slightly and pulled back away from the cup the bright red tip of his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. Kuwabara laughed at him as he took a drink from his cold coke.

"Thats why I don't drink hot stuff! I stick with ice, cold - BRAIN FREEZE!" he said as he grabbed his head. Yusuke laughed at him and slapped him on the back.

"Thanks for the warning Kuwabara, I'll be sure to remember your speech the next time I order a drink," he said as Hiei scoffed and turned his head away.

"Idiots..." he grumbled as he took a small drink of his coffee. He nearly grimaced at the taste of it, but stopped himself quickly as Kurama started to talk to the other two_... I'll have to get some sweet snow to cover up the taste of this bitter human concoction..._

"What you said might be true Yusuke," Kurama said gaining everyone's attention once again as he pushed the sugar towards the pouting fire demon. Hiei glared at the sweetener before snatching it up and pouring half the container into his coffee "But I am sure that who ever this culprit is, they know about us all. The Dark Tournament alone put our name's out in the demon world. And it also gave us a lot of enemies." Kurama said as he nursed his own coffee.

"But who would steal from the spirit world vault to get even with us? I don't mean to sound mean but, I don't care if Koenma gets spanked by his dad," Yusuke said as he took another small drink from his cup.

"So what does this guy plan on accomplishing by stealing from Koenma? Sure, we spend a few useless days hunting him down and killing him, but that's a victory to us. That's no way to get back at someone," Kuwabara said as he finally recovered from his brain freeze. "I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to actually attack us instead of hiding?"

"Maybe to a moron like you it does, but if he plans to succeed, attacking us straight out would guaranty him a visit from the ferry woman," Hiei said as he pulled his left leg up onto his chair and laid his arm over it. "Only a fool would think of attacking the detective, Kurama, or my self as a smart move."

"Yeah I guess... HEY! How come I'm not in that line up?" Kuwabara shouted as he pointed an incriminating finger at his shorter companion.

"Hn, why do you think."

"Why you-"

"Hey now, calm down children. As cute as your little love spats can be, can we stay on topic here?" Yusuke said as he looped an arm around both Hiei and Kuwabara's heads, practically yanking them out of their seats and making them lean over the table.

"URAMESHI/DETECTIVE!"

"Sigh, such children..." Kurama said as the waitress walked over tentatively. Kurama looked up at her and smiled kindly. "I believe we will be needing our check please," he said as the three around him continued their little spat. She nodded shyly and handed him a slip of paper.

"Alright kiddies, lets go before we get banned from another shop." Kurama said as he grabbed Hiei by the scruff of his cloak earning a growl of 'hey' from the short demon as he turned to the waitress again handing her a twenty. "You may keep the change miss. Come on boys," he said as he walked away with Hiei still in his grasp hissing like a pissed off cat. Kuwabara, who was currently in a head lock from Yusuke, was dragged out by the doe eyed man who gave a holler of thanks to the waitress.

The young waitress watched them walk away with a deadpanned face and looked down at the twenty in her hand_... well at least they left a really good tip..._ she thought as she pocketed the twenty in her apron.

* * *

"It seems to have stooped raining." Kurama said casually as he continued to walk down the sidewalk with his livid package still in his grasp.

"LET ME GO KURAMA!" Hiei hissed out as he squirmed in the taller mans hold. Yusuke had released Kuwabara once they had made it out of the coffee shop and the two were now laughing at Hiei's predicament.

"Only if you promise that you wont kill Kuwabara."

"Hn, fine-"

"Or run away. We still need to decide on a plan of action, and your input is vital."

_Grrrrr... damn that fox..._ "Hn, what ever. Just put me down; this is beyond degrading." Hiei looked around and saw a whole group of humans gawking at them from across the street. Kurama let him go and he landed on his feet and gave the humans a dark glare. They all squeaked and turned their heads away to make it seem as if they had been inspecting the ground or the sky as if it has changed in the last ten seconds. "Dumb idiotic humans..." Hiei spat as he readjusted his disheveled cloths**_...what have I gotten myself into?!..._** Hiei scoffed as he pulled on his collar_ ... couldn't have said it better myself woman... what were they thinking meeting up in public... in the rain..._

"Well, now that Hiei's pissing match with Kuwabara is over, what is our plan of action boys?" Yusuke said as he laced his hands together behind his head. Hiei glared at him and started to walk away leaving the other three to follow after him.

"I believe that if we give it time, they will show themselves. If we act as if we haven't noticed anything they will be more likely to slip up and then we can strike," Kurama said as they stopped at a cross walk. Kuwabara placed a finger on his chin as if in thought. Then he jumped, catching everyone by surprise.

"Wait! So we are going to leave ourselves completely open for an unknown enemy?"

"Hn, your such a fool..."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP HIEI!"

Kurama rubbed his temples."Please don't start again... What I mean Kuwabara is that we pretend to leave ourselves open. We will keep looking for clues, but during our daily routine. If we make a noticeable effort to look for this person, we might end up being lead into a trap."

"So you mean just act natural?" Yusuke said as they started to cross the street. At that moment a taxi attempted to turn the corner, meet inches from the boy's casual stride. Hiei, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, punched the car in the hood making a very deep dent in the top of it. The action drew the attention of every person standing at the intersection.

"WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING YOU STUPID HU-" Hiei's livid shouts were silenced as Yusuke placed a hand over Hiei's mouth and started to drag him out of the cross walk.

"Whoa there tiger! Sorry about that folks! Pay no attention to the ranting man! He gets pissy when it rains," Yusuke said as Kurama joined him and helped in restraining the very irritated fire demon.

"Damn shorty! You pissed the cab driver off big time!" Kuwabara said as he left the road. The cab driver had just gotten out of his car and was shouting at the four with a raised fist.

Kurama sighed as he looked at the distraught cab driver who was now sobbing over his ruined car_...leave it up to Hiei... I think hes about at the end of his fuse..._

"YOU FUCKING MIDGET LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!"

And there's the finale straw_... Three, Two, One..._

"Why you-" Hiei said as he tried to make a run at the cab driver. It was clear to everyone that Hiei had had enough conversing for the day. Yusuke picked up Hiei under his arms and turned around all the while with a squirming fire demon. Hiei however was determined to beat the damn cab driver into the bloody pulp he deserved to be.

"Kurama a little help here!" Yusuke said as Hiei pushed against his face with his foot. Kurama shook his head and couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed Hiei's legs and held them out of Yusuke's face while Yusuke re-positioned him under his right arm as if carrying a sack of potato's.

"TO THE TEMPLE!" He shouted ignoring the still ranting cab driver and the very shocked pedestrians.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Hiei shouted as Yusuke and Kurama started a fast jog in the direction of the temple. Kuwabara, who was very confused at this point, as he had spaced out for a second, noticed he was being left behind and started running after the other three.

"HEY! Don't leave me behind you guys!"

The crowd at the stop light watched as the four animated men disappeared into the city.

* * *

It was nearly twenty minutes before Hiei was able to be let down with out fear of him killing the next person who walked past him. They set him down at the bottom of the temple stairs and he glared heatedly at them.

"You... You...UGGG!" He said in a very un-Hiei-like manor as he turned around and started to stomp up the stairs. Kurama chuckled along with the other two who were nearly dying from laughter_... I can't blame them for being so entertained by all of this... it's not every day that Hiei acts his age..._

They followed after their fumbling friend, small chuckles escaping every few seconds. Hiei felt his left eye start to tick to the tempo of their laughter. When they reached the top of the stairs, Kuwabara let out another bark of laughter at something smart that Yusuke must have whispered under his breath.

Hiei spun on his heal, ready to give the two a thorough death threat but was stopped by someone shouting from the temples side yard**_... Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop..._** Everyone turned to see a very dirty, bruised and lightly cut up Yuuki running top speed towards them. The cloths she wore, which looked to have at one time been a pair of brown sweat pants and a green training tank, were shredded and covered only the necessities.

"SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Yuuki shouted as a dark silhouette appeared behind her and kicked her square in the back sending her flying forward ten feet. She landed hard, all wind being knocked out of her along with a bit of blood. The four boys rushed forward, Hiei getting to her first as she sat up coughing. He glared at the attacker as they walked forward.

"Don't even think of helping her! If she can't even handle a beating like this, what chance does she stand against a demon?" Genkai's voice took them all by surprise. Hiei was stunned as he watched Genkai walk into the sun. She didn't look as if she was even breaking a sweat. Just then Yuuki launched her self at Hiei and hid behind his back, her blue eyes starring over his shoulder at the small woman.

"Get off me woman!" he hissed at her but she payed him no mind. He growled in annoyance as his Jugan pulsed with joy as her hand curled into the soft fabric of his cloak.

" Look, just because your plan to invent a rocket-powered wheelchair and rig it up with a gummy bear gun to cause mayhem in the nursing homes didn't work out, doesn't mean that you can take it out on me!" She shouted making everyone deadpan.

"TEN MORE LAPS YOU USELESS THING!" Genkai shouted as she flash stepped next to Yuuki who squealed and jumped up running around the other side of the temple. "Damn brats!" Genkai said as Yusuke was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"Damn Genkai, why the sudden need to run her ragged?" Kuwabara said as Yuuki came back into sight in the direction that they first saw her.

"She said that she was board, so I gave her something to do. Besides, with your missions starting up again, she needs to learn how to protect her self," Genkai said as Yuuki passed them.

"She seems to be doing well for not having any kind of training before," Kurama said as he watched her disappear around the house again. Genkai snorted and started to walk towards the temple.

"Keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't stop running. She can be done after she finishes." Genkai says as she walks through he front door. Kurama heard Hiei grunt and as he disappeared Yuuki came back around to the front of the temple.

"Kuwabara, why don't you tell her. I have to be getting home now, mother is expecting me over for dinner." He said as he headed back for the stairs. Yusuke watched him walk off. He turned when he heard Kuwabara start to talk to Yuuki who was jogging in place in front of him.

"Hey Yuuki, Genkai said-"

"That I can be done after I finish these last eight laps up. I know, Hiei already told me. He also said that if I stop for to long he will _kick_ me around the temple for the last eight laps," she said with a small chuckle. "Is everything alright with him?" Yusuke nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah he's just kind of-" Yusuke started but Yuuki interrupted him.

"He seems emo today."

"Hiei's to old to be emo!" Yusuke shouted as she took off again in fear of Hiei keeping to his promise.

"YOUR NEVER TO OLD TO BE EMO!" she shouted back over her shoulder. Yusuke laughed and started to head into the temple. Kuwabara followed shortly after confident that Hiei was watching over her.

* * *

Yay for filler chapters XD if you can call it that; there is information that will come into future chapters, but I felt like having a little fun with this one lol. Thanks for reading!


	9. Kidnapped By Shadows

Here comes chapter 9!

* * *

_Damn, I can't breath... stupid old bat! Making me run like this for the last two hours... my legs are killing me..._ Yuuki thought all of this as she allowed herself to fall to the ground at the base of a large sakura tree that was planted in the back yard. Not to far from her, the group rose garden was happily soaking in all the rain that had been delivered to them that morning. Yuuki looked them over and gave a sigh. "You guys are so lucky... you get to relax and drink the day away..." she said to them while gently running her fingers against the leaves of her rose bush and those of the ever neglected petals of the black roses. They seemed to shutter almost as if laughing at her. "You know Hiei, you should really take care of your roses."

"Hn, why should I? I thought _you_ were going to take care of it." Yuuki glanced up into the thick branches of the sakura tree, her eyes landing on the darkest shadow sitting atop the largest branch. "Talking to yourself isn't a good way to prove your smarter then your idiot cousin."

"I don't have to, it's already a proven fact. And besides, I _wasn't_ talking myself; I'm talking to you." She said with a giggle. But the action was short lived as she groaned at the strain it put on her beaten body. Hiei scoffed at her and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"How pathetic." Yuuki glared up at him and reached for the closest thing to her, which happened to be her left shoe, and threw it up at him, hitting him in the leg.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she asked him through clenched teeth. Hiei glared down at her but didn't move from his spot.

"Hn, you can't even throw a shoe with enough force to harm a chicken. I pity you." He smirked and watched as her cheeks puffed up in agitation. But his triumph was short lived as she suddenly stood and started to climb up the tree.

Yuuki gritted her teeth as he body screamed at her to just lay back down, but she had a bone to pick with this pyro and damn it, she was gonna pick it clean. After many attempts she finally made it up to the branch that he was situated on and collapsed against it in victory.

Hiei looked at her with a positively board expression. "And what did you plan to accomplish other then getting yourself stuck in a tree?" he asked her flatly as she grinned at him evilly. He held his hand out to her in a bored manner. She quickly sat up and placed her palm only an inch or two above his open palm which was now glowing with his normal black and purple energy. A shiver went down her spine as his energy entered her body.

"I want to know why you have decided to be an ass." Yuuki crossed her available arm over her chest. Hiei snorted at the demanding look she gave him_... she still thinks she's a threatening person..._

"Why have you decided to be a bitch?"He gave a small smirk as she glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because, it's all being dumped on me, that's why. I don't see you cutting down the others with your words right now," she said with a huff_... Honestly, I didn't cause his bad mood..._

"How would you know what I do or say to the other idiots?" Hiei asked defensively.

"Because right now, instead of beating on the two people who probably caused your bad mood, your out here bringing me down! What the hell did I do to you today?" Hiei stared at her for a long time_... damn, she got me there... think up an answer quick Hiei!..._

"Hn." Yuuki nearly fell out of the tree as Hiei powered down his energy and pulled his hand away. His Jugan pulsed unhappily.

"What kind of an answer is that!? Look, I don't mind you wanting to vent on me, but at least tell me what your venting about so that if it's something that I did I can-"

"Again, why should I tell you anything? It's not like we are friends," Hiei demanded. Yuuki gave him a small pout which almost made him flinch... almost.

"What do you mean we aren't friends?"

"Even if I believed in having 'friends', I never agreed to have you as a friend, nor did I ever say I wanted your friendship. Who are you to decide that we are friends?" Hiei gave her a cold glare. Yuuki twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers.

"Why can't I be your friend?" Hiei scoffed as if the answer was obvious.

"Because I can't count on you to have my back. If I ever needed someone to fight along side me, to the end, could I count on you to be there?" he asked her. Yuuki's eyes widened; that's what he wants? A life oath? WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DEMAND IS THAT TO MAKE?

Hiei sat there, waiting for her answer for what seemed like forever. Her eye's glazed over as if in some kind of trance, and Hiei could tell that she was working her mind hard for an answer. After five minutes he scoffed and stood up glaring down at the small girl at his feet. She was looking around, her brows nit together. Had she even been listening to him?"That's why-" he didn't get to finish his thoughts as Yuuki suddenly threw her self at him for the second time that day.

Hiei didn't see it coming and his back slammed into the tree trunk that was behind him, Yuuki's rigid form pressed tightly against his. Hiei was about to throw her away from him when the scent of blood reached his nose. Then he felt it. It was small, barely even worth his attention, but it was there. A minuscule energy signature. That of a demons... did she-

"Yes... I would be willing to give my life for yours." It was soft, barely a whisper. "You are my friend... even if you don't want me to be..." Yuuki's breath fanned over his shoulder as a large spray of blood suddenly sprang from her back. Hiei was stunned. He hardly had regained his wits when he caught Yuuki who had fallen unconscious. Hiei growled and jumped down from the tree, pulling Yuuki into a bridal style hold.

Just as he went to take a step forward a sharp burning sensation suddenly hit his left arm; the arm that was supporting her back and head. "!" Hiei dropped Yuuki in his surprise at the sudden pain. She landed on her side, her wounded back now visible to him. A large gash went from the peak of her right shoulder and curved down to the very flank of her hip. It was bleeding profusely, but Hiei couldn't concentrate on that.  
He had forgotten about her blood.  
"KURAMA! YUSUKE!" Hiei looked down at his arm to see that the sleeve was soaked with Yuuki's blood. He tore the sleeve off and the sight made him nearly sick. The flesh on his left arm was blistered, the flesh quickly receding as it was eaten away. "Ku-Kuwabara..." Hiei felt his mind starting to swim. He fell forward, his head landing on Yuuki's exposed side. "Sister... help..." The word felt foreign on his lips, and had it been any other time, he would have killed himself on the spot... but at this moment, he found himself not caring.

* * *

Yukina stopped in her trek back to the temple, Shizuru at her side. The two woman stared down the side walk for a few seconds before they glanced at each other.

"I take it you feel it too?" Shizuru said as she put the cigarette she had been smoking out with the heel of her shoe. Yukina nodded and the two started jogging back to the temple_... Oniisan... Yuuki-chan... Somethings wrong, I can just feel it..._

* * *

Mean while back at the temple, Kurama and the others were running out of the temple towards the unrecognizable cries of distress that had sent chills down their spines. They came to a halt and stumbled back at the sight before them. Yuuki was sprawled out over the grass, her back torn open and bleeding profusely.

"Yuuki!"Kuwabara shouted as he ran to her side. She groaned, her hand coming up to her head.

"K-kazuma... they- they took him!" She shouted, sitting up quickly only to fall back in pain, the large gash on her back ripping open a bit wider at her sudden movements.

"Whoa there squirt! Don't go trying to stand up!" Yusuke shouted as he knelt down in front of her as Kuwabara held her up by her shoulders. "If you move to much you'll bleed to death!"

"But he's hurt! They took him!" she shouted as she continued to struggle against them. Kurama added his hands to the bunch by restraining her legs that had started to flail violently.

"God damn it Yuuki, calm the fuck-"

SLAP!

The three boys watched in surprise as Yuuki stopped her struggles, her head snapping sharply to the right and a rather small hand print on her left cheek. Genkai nursed her stinging hand as she glared at the girl.

"You fool! Pull YOURSELF TOGETHER!"Genkai grabbed her chin and made Yuuki look her in the eyes. "Now tell me, who took him?"

Yuuki's eyes teared up and spilled over for the first time through the whole ordeal. "It was a shadow." She said softly as the others removed their hold on her.

"What?" Kuwabara said just as Yukina and Shizuru showed up.

"YUUKI/YUUKI-CHAN!" The two shouted as they ran towards them. Shizuru and Yukina knelt on her left side the only side not occupied by anyone. Yuuki looked up at them before she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Yukina-chan... I'm so sorry..." her words trailed off just as she started to fall over, landing in Shizuru's waiting arms.

"You guys have some major explaining to do." Shizuru said as her cloths started to soak through from Yuuki's blood. "But first, lets get her healed up. Come on Yukina," Shizuru said as she stood and took Yuuki into the temple.

The three remaining boys and the old psychic stayed where the were for a few minutes just looking down at the large area the was now stained red. Genkai sighed, mumbling something about tea as she walked towards the temple. The three boys just sat there in silence, their minds running a mile a minute. Who in their right mind would kidnap Hiei? Or better yet, who could kidnap Hiei?

"Hey Kurama," Yusuke said breaking the silence as he stood and looked off into the woods. "What did Yuuki mean when she said that the shadows took him?"

"I don't have the faintest clue Yusuke. But one thing I do know, is that who ever took Hiei is no push over. They would have had to have outstanding abilities in stealth," Kurama said as he joined Yusuke in standing. Kuwabara just continued to sit there staring at the crimson ground.

Kurama suddenly hissed and looked down at his hand. Yusuke was caught off guard by his sudden noise and looked at his hand too and grimaced.

"Damn Kurama, how the hell did that happen?" Yusuke asked. His question was enough to pull Kuwabara from his musing. The big man stood and looked at the fox demons hand as well. It looked like it was burned and starting to blister, a small smear of Yuuki's blood lining the edges of the injury. He took his sleeve and tore a piece from it and wiped her blood off of his hand. The burning sensation lessened greatly, making Kurama sigh.

"It is nothing that I shouldn't have expected. Yuuki's blood is corrosive to demons; it is because of this human body that my hand still has most of it's skin," he said as he clenched his wounded hand testing the blister for mobility.

"What? How does it do that?" Kuwabara asked as he looked down at his hands that had a little of Yuuki's blood smeared on his palms.

"Angles are pure, and so their blood is the purest substance in all three worlds. Yuuki-chan's blood is that of an angles. Its the same concept of why her brain and reproductive organs, which are demon, are harmed by her blood. It's toxic to demons. While I expected it, I didn't expect it to have such a strong potency." He sighed, wiping the blood on the ground, stopping it from feasting on his flesh. "We should warn Yukina before she starts to heal Yuuki-chan. If even a drop of it touches Yukina-chan's skin, it could burn her."

Kuwabara snapped to attention and ran into the temple. Obviously he was just now aware of Yukina's arrival. "YUKINA! MY SWEET! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFUL-"His voice faded as he went farther into the temple and Yusuke and Kurama were left looking after him with deadpanned faces.

"Do you think he will ever stop doing that?" Yusuke asked as the two started to walk towards the temple.

"If I had to bet my money on it, I would say no. His actions make Yukina-chan laugh, and he would do anything to gain her affections." Kurama said as they entered the temple.

Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "I can't believe that they were able to kidnap Hiei. He's the hardest person to surprise in all three worlds!" Kurama stopped walking and watched as Yusuke continued on ahead of him.

Yusuke has a point_... even if Hiei is sleeping it is nearly impossible to sneak up on him... unless..._ Kurama got a mental image of Hiei and Yuuki talking_... Hiei wouldn't have let his guard down because of Yuuki would he?... no..._ Hiei getting distracted by a girl? "Not in a million years..." Kurama mumbled to him self catching Yusuke by surprise.

"What was that Kurama?"

"Oh, nothing Yusuke, just talking to myself."

Yusuke gave him a suspicious look. "Your spending to much time with Yuuki if you are starting to talk to your self," he said as he laced his fingers behind his head. Kurama chuckled and shook his head.

"Perhaps I am."

* * *

Yay chapter 9! I don't know why, but I do really like this one; the interactions between Yuuki and Hiei make me giggle lol


	10. Mate? Don't Make Me Laugh

Gotta love drama! Good thing this story is full of it!

* * *

Kuwabara was sitting in the living room surrounded by the rest of the gang_... damn that Koenma, were is he? We called him almost a hour ago..._ he thought with a small huff. Yukina placed a hand on his knee and Kuwabara looked down at her and gave her a small smile which she returned halfheartedly. Kuwabara placed his arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

Yusuke suddenly jumped up and popped his knuckles. "Alright, that's it! That toddler better get here soon or I'm gonna start handing out the spankings!" He shouted. A small pop was heard behind him and he turned to see Koenma in his adult form staring at him broadly.

"What was that about a Toddler and Spankings?" Koenma said making Yusuke sweat drop.

"About damn time you got here! What did you find?" Yusuke said ignoring Koenma's question. The young prince sighed and handed Yusuke a folder.

"We were only able to find this. It's a letter sent to my office stating why this person took Hiei. It seems he has some long standing grudge with him." Koenma said as Yusuke took the folder from him. "Were is Yuuki?" He asked. Yukina stood catching Koenma's attention.

"I'll take you to her Lord Koenma," she said with a sad smile. Koenma nodded in thanks and left the room with the ice maiden. After the two disappeared down the hall, Yusuke opened the file and started to scan over the information that consisted of a single sheet of paper.

"So, what's it say Urameshi?" Kuwabara said as he tried to look over Yusuke's shoulder.

"..."

"Well Dim wit?" Genkai said as she lit a cigarette.

"... I can't read it..." he said defeated. Everyone deadpanned. Kuwabara placed his hands on Yusuke's face and started to harshly pull his cheeks apart.

"You rotten punk! If you couldn't read it why didn't you just hand it over to Kurama?" he said as Yusuke pulled out of his hold.

"SHUT UP!" he said as he dived and tackled the taller man to the ground. They started a small scuff on the floor as Kurama picked up the fallen paper and started to read it over.

"This does not look good..." Kurama said to Genkai as they both walked out of the room and into the hall to avoid being caught in the middle of the stress relieving brawl.

"What does it say?" Genkai asked. Kurama handed her the paper. She looked it over and scoffed. "Who ever this demon is, he's a fool. Not only did he leave a ransom note with Koenma stating his name and location, but I doubt if Hiei even remembers who he is," Genkai said as she handed the paper back to Kurama.

"But what I don't understand is, if this Gorou* really is a hired hand, who is it that we are really dealing with?" Kurama asked_... Not to mention, wouldn't Hiei at some point have told me about a past grudge? If this information in the letter is true, then what ever personal revenge this Gorou has with Hiei happened just before Hiei left the thieves..._

"How the hell should I know?" Genkai said as took another drag of her cigarette. Kurama sighed and tucked the letter into his inside coat pocket.

* * *

_...Damn... what happened..._ he thought as he tried to bring his right hand up to rest against his eyes. He heard himself let out a loud groan as his body screamed at him for his movement. It was when his arm was unable to move that he finely felt the weight of shackles on his wrists and ankles_... what the hell... were's the woman?..._

"I see that your finally up," said a fake cheery voice. "Good." It's tone changed with that final word into one filled with malice. "It's obvious that I made a mistake all those years ago. I should have taken it upon my self to kill you," the voice said again as the sound of a cell door slamming open echoed through the cold room. "You have managed to hide from me all this time, but now I have you, and you will pay for what you did forbidden child."

Hiei's eyes cracked open slightly to look up at the towering figure that stood at his side. What the fuck is this lunatic talking about... he had a blurry memory of being attacked just before he was abandoned by the thieves, but none of those cretins mentioned being a hired hand. "Fuck you..." he said with a glare. The figure growled, but made no move to attack him as Hiei had been expecting_... I cant smell her... did they leave her there?... why cant I hear her..._

"Your demise will be a great thing," said the figure as they turned and walked away. They stopped at the entrance and turned to sneer at Hiei's battered form with glowing red eyes. "I don't know how, but my sources tell me that your little woman survived my attack and as such you were left alive, but I can assure you that a sword through your chest will do the job just as nicely, if not make the job a little more clean. I don't like to involve those who have done nothing to me."

"Your a fool." Hiei hissed_...This baka... I don't even know what it is that I have supposedly done to him... he must have me confused with someone else..._ "If your goal is to kill me, then why heal my arm? Why not just let me bleed to death?"

"And end all my fun so quickly?" the figure laughed heartily. Hiei growled at him, his aura pulsating slightly in agitation. "First I will give you some entertainment; after I take out your lovely mate, your death will be slow and agonizing."

Hiei would have fallen over at the figures last statement if he wasn't already chained to the floor_... WHAT? This idiot thinks that that useless and sickly onna is my mate?!... he truly is a fool... but I have to play it cool... if he discovers that that baka onna isn't my intended, he might go after Yukina instead..._ Hiei growled fiercely and bared his teeth at the tall man. "Don't you dare lay a finger-"

"Oh but I must lay a finger on her if I am to extract my revenge! I shall have to lay many on her in fact," the figure said with a small chuckle. "So i apologize greatly Hiei, but I will not be able to uphold your request." The luminous red eyes seemed to be glowing with slight amusement as Hiei lay growling on the floor.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked with a glare. The amusement the lit up the eyes was replaced with a burning hatred and sadness as they glared down at him.

"All I want is revenge for what you did. You see, you broke an un-written law; a law that binds even the most deranged of demons. You killed someone; someone very close to me; someone who should have been close to us. Someone, that no matter the reason, you should have known was off limits to harm. I am only looking to return the favor and then some," the figure said as the sound of shuffling cloths started to permeate the cold cell. Suddenly his hand flew out in a rough gesture and a thick smoke filled the room. Hiei coughed loudly as the smoke invaded his senses. "But for now, you must sleep. But don't be scared _little brother_, when you wake up you will see the face of your preciousness _Yuuki_," the figures voice said through the dark haze that had started to set in on Hiei's mind.  
"Her corpse will be available for your viewing shortly, though I doubt you will outlive her by much." Hiei felt his reality slipping as these words floated over his mind. With one last attempt to stay awake he pulled all of his energy to the surface. But it did no good. A cold laugh rang through the cell as the door was slammed shut_...damn it... Yuuki..._ Just as her name floated across his mind a small surge of energy entered his body, but it was useless as he slipped completely under...

* * *

Oh snap! Shit just got real!


	11. Marry Me OR Die

Here's chapter 11; it's a bit longer then my other chapters, but after reading through it, I couldn't find a good place that it would make sense to divi it up.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuki bolted awake, a cold sweat clinging to her body as she gasped for the air that seemed to elude her. "Fucking piece of shit..." she said as her body screamed at her for her sudden movement... well at least Koenma... god its weird to think like that... what was I thinking about?... oh yeah, Koenma's... offer... Yuuki sighed as she thought back to the conversation she had just had with Koenma...

_Yuuki felt fingers on her throat, dull nails pressing against her jugular vein. Her eyes flew open to see Koenma sitting beside her pulling his hand away quickly as if startled. Koenma**... what the hell is he doing here... what was he doing to me...** Yuuki thought as Koenma's face melted back into a blank slate._

_"Oh Yuuki, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..." he said._

_"It's ok Koenma...I've been sleeping to much lately anyways. I'm feeling much better..."she said trailing off as a pained look crossed over Koenma's face. "Whats wrong Koenma?" Koenma gave her a sad smile and placed a hand on the side of her face. Yuuki froze; she had only seen Koenma a couple of times, and Kurama and Hiei's odd behavior towards the spirit prince made her uneasy towards him._

_They sat like that for what seemed like a life time to Yuuki..._

_...my options... to become his... or be forever hunted..._ Yuuki thought as she ran a hand carefully through her hair. That was a lot to put on someone's shoulders; he gave her a week to decide_...how do you decide something like that in one week?!..._ She shook her head; she didn't want to think about it right now. Instead, she wanted to know why she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She looked down at her arms and legs and the many bandages and wraps that adorned them_... unless Hiei decided to use my unconscious form for sword training, I was positive that I only got hit once before I passed out..._ "But such is the enigma of my life... maybe I was attacked by a cactus or something..." she said to her empty room. "But something else feels off..." she said as she allowed her mind to wander. And then she found it. An empty space at the back of her mind. A space normally occupied by Hiei's presence._.. that's odd... normally Hiei is ALWAYS in my head... something about making sure I don't do anything to stupid or something..._

Yuuki felt her heart jump into her throat; she was sure that she had imagined it all. Hiei wasn't really gone right? Who the hell could kidnap Hiei?_ ...No... I'm just over reacting... he isn't gone, he's just mad at me for something... that's got to be it..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE AREN'T GOING TO TAKE HER?" Yusuke's voice knocked Yuuki out of her thoughts."Well someone's throwing a tantrum..." Yuuki said as she slowly maneuvered her legs over the edge of the bed. "Might as well go see whats going on... this should be interesting." She made her way up and out of the room using anything in her reach to support her sore body.

"Yusuke, please listen to reason-" Kurama started but someone who had just appeared in the door frame leading to the hall way interrupted him.

"YEAH YUSUKE STOP SHOUTING LIKE A BITCH! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO THINK!" Yuuki shouted making everyone look over at her with wide eyes. It took them all a moment to realize just who they were looking at.

"Yuuki-chan! You shouldn't be up and moving around," Yukina said. She was the first to break free from their surprise and was at Yuuki's side in a second holding the smaller girls hand in her own and leading her to the couch.

"I'm fine Yukina-chan, just a bit stiff and sore...never lick a cactus," she said as she took a seat next to Yusuke. Everyone gave her a strange look. "What? As cruel as Hiei can be, I highly doubt he's cruel enough to use me as target practice while I'm unconscious, and its no fun to blame myself... so I blame a cactus." Yuuki folded her arms over her chest with a huff. But the twinge of anxiety that flew across Yukina's face at the mention of Hiei made Yuuki lose her playful attitude. "Yukina-chan...?"

"Yuuki-chan, it is good that you are awake," Kurama said drawing everyone's attention. Yuuki looked around the room at everyone somber faces before looking down at Kurama's hand, spying a single piece of paper that was clasped there.

"What-"

"A ransom note from Hiei's captor. We were discussing a plan to-"

"What? I thought that I just imagined that he was kidnapped? You mean that someone actually got him? Who the hell could kidnap Hiei? A _SQUIRREL_ cant even sneak up on Hiei when his _asleep_." Yuuki shouted and once again everyone's faces looked contorted with confusion. "What? It's true!"

"What do you mean you thought it was a dream? You were the one who told us about the shadow!"

"What? Shadow?"

"We found you covered in blood and you tried crawling towards the woods screaming about shadows!" Yusuke exclaimed making everyone in the room sweat-drop as Yuuki looked at him like he had grown a second head_... it's official, Yusuke has lost his mind...__ why wouldn't Koenma tell me about Hiei's kidnapping... he hadn't mentioned it at all..._ Yuuki thought as Kurama cleared his throat.

"Yusuke, I don't see how that out burst helped the situation... I'm sure that the events must have been very stressful, and it is possible that her mind has repressed the memories of Hiei's capture for her own protection,"Kurama said as Kuwabara scratched the back of his head.

"What's that mean?"

"It's exactly what he said." Shizuru said in exasperation_... honestly, can't we just get on with this... Genkai and I need a smoke...and Yuuki should be in bed..._

"Repressed Memory is a hypothetical concept used to describe a significant memory, usually of a traumatic nature, that has become unavailable to recall. It's also called motivated forgetting, and it basically means that the person has blocked out a painful or traumatic time in their life." Yuuki said factually. She looked around and deadpanned at the surprised looks that were coming her way from everyone but her cousins_._"Gosh, a girl cant look something up on WikiPedia that's factual and apply it to every day occurrences with out being thought of as a freak..." she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest in agitation.  
Kurama chuckled at her... despite her acting like a child at times, Yuuki-chan seems to be very knowledgeable .. "Not that it matters. I do remember him being taken. I guess I was just hoping that it had all just been a really bad dream." Kuwabara patted her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled sadly, leaning herself into his chest; blood or not, she could always count on her big brother.

"What Yuuki-chan said is very true. It could take hours to years before someone remembers, and it could be triggered by anything, including a word or phrase that is apart of the memory," Kurama shifted in his seat so that he was leaning forward, his hands clasped under his chin and his elbows resting on his knees. "But we have gotten off topic. We must decide on how to go about saving Hiei."

"Well, now that Yuuki is here, I say that we go back to the second demand made by the creep." Yusuke said making everyone in the room groan. "Hey shut up! I still don't agree to what was decided, and I'm team leader, so what I say matters!"

"Oh grow up Urameshi!"

"I refuse to grow up; but I will make an effort to behave in public," he said gaining a snicker and a high five from Yuuki.

"Can we please just focus?" Shizuru said with irritation written clearly over her whole face.

"Uggg... when you say that it makes me tired..." Yuuki said as she slouched slightly in the couch. Yukina, who was sitting on the other side of her let out a small, half hearted giggle at her actions.

"I don't agree with Yusuke, I don't think it needs to be addressed again by all of us. We have all made our decision, but the decision should really lay with Yuuki-chan," Kurama said giving Yuuki a pointed look. Yuuki looked behind her hoping to see someone else with a sign that said 'hi, my names Yuuki', and when she was met with an empty wall, she turned back to him and pointed at her self.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because the ransom note left with Koenma-sama states that the only way to have Niisan returned to us is if you go with them to retrieve him," Yukina says as places a hand on Yuuki's shoulder making the smaller girl look over at her tear filled eyes. "Weather or not you go, determines what the others have to do to get him back."

_...boy what a load to put on my shoulders... seriously, its as heavy as an elephant!..._Yuuki bit her bottom lip in thought_... so if I don't go with them, then they would definitely have to fight this person, and possibly get hurt in the process... not to mention that they might kill Hiei once they see that I'm not with them..._

Yuuki was suddenly on her feet, ignoring her screaming limbs. "Hey Yukina would you mind helping me," she asked with a smile. Yukina gave her a confused look but stood any ways and took her right arm giving Yuuki some support. "To my room!" She said as they all started to speak at once.

"But/Yuuki/What/Wait!"

"Yuuki-chan what are we doing?" Yukina asked over everyone. Yuuki gave her a cheesy grin.

"Well I cant go save Hiei in my pajamas, and I'm sure that he would appreciate me taking a shower. Not to mention, we should heal my wounds a bit more so that I can walk with out help, right? Whats the point in saving him if he has to carry me back?" she said making everyone stop in their yelling. Yusuke got a big silly grin on his face.

"Hell yeah! Do you hear that guys, I told you that she would wan't to go!"

Yuuki and Yukina giggled together as they made their way down the hall. Kuwabara could be heard shouting at Yusuke to lose his ego and the following crash signaled that the two had started to fight again. They made it to Yuuki's bed room and Yukina set to work on Yuuki's wounds. "Yuuki-chan. I can't thank you enough for going with the boys, but you might be put in great danger if you go with them. Are you sure that you wan't to go?" Yukina asked as she held her glowing hand to a partially healed cut on Yuuki's calf.

Yuuki winced slightly as the skin started to pull its self back together. "Of course I wanna go! I made a promise that I wouldn't make you sad, remember? And if I had decided not to go, and someone got hurt because of that, then it would make you sad." Yukina smiled softly as she moved to Yuuki's other leg. "I made a promise to Hiei too. I would be breaking it if I didn't go along."_... not to mention Koenma's offer... this could be my last chance to prove my loyalty__ to Hiei..._

Yukina looked surprised by her words and stopped her movements. "What do you mean Yuuki-chan?"

"I made a promise that in the case that if he ever needed me that I would give my life to help him. And seeing as I am still alive, and he actually needs help, means that I am slacking in my duties as his friend," Yuuki said with a sour look on her face. "Although I have to say, it took me a while to agree to it. Who asks for a life oath in order for you to qualify as a friend?"

Yukina laughed at Yuuki's expression and continued with her healing. "Niisan has always had a very cynical point of view. He may be willing to protect you, but that doesn't mean that he trusts you to do the same for him. Until you prove that you are of actual use to him, you are just extra baggage in his life."

"Well this baggage just became his carry on pillow!" Yuuki said with a goofy grin. Yuknia shook her head and stepped back giving Yuuki a once over.

"I am sure you would be a very comfortable pillow Yuuki-chan. You can shower now, I have healed you as best as I can at this moment," Yukina said as Yuuki stood and tested out her legs. Her body was still a bit sore, especially her back, but she could at least stand properly.

"Hey Yukina-chan, why are my arms and legs taking longer to heal then my insides? Is it because of them being an angel or something?" Yuuki asked making Yukina balk at her.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, that's right! I don't know if Koenma told any of you or not- i guess i'm some angel, demon, hybrid thing..." Yuuki looked at Yukina's pale and worry filled face. "I don't know, but it sure does make more sense then having a low white blood cell count... you ok?"

Yukina broke out of her stopper and smiled down at the smaller woman. "Yes, sorry Yuuki-chan, I spaced out there for a bit," she said as she fiddled with the hem of her sleeve "Umm, Koenma-sama did tell us. But we were all under strict orders from him not to tell you. Not even Kazuma or Shizuru-san were aloud to say anything..." Yuuki gave her a blank look. "Please don't be mad Yuuki-chan! We didn't want you to be stressed, and Koenma-sama promised to punish anyone who told you. He was rather viscous about it all."

"Yukina-chan relax, I'm not mad. I was just putting two and two together, and now it all makes sense!" Yuuki said with a big smile_... this explains why everyone was acting like they were walking on egg shells when ever I would ask them about Yukina's treatments... but why the secrets? I would have rather had all this time to think over Koenma's options then only having a week..._

"What do you mean Yuuki-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, just how everyone was acting when I would ask them certain questions. But don't worry, I'm not mad. I am actually relieved! I thought I was dying, but things have the potential to be better now." Yuuki ran a hand through her hair and bit her bottom lip. "I guess I should take a shower now though..."

Yukina nodded and left the room with a short "by". Yuuki sighed as she headed towards her bath room_... this is all so crazy... everyone knew but me... but I cant be mad at them..._ she thought as she stripped and turned the water on to hot. She turned the cold knob just a tad to take away the initial sting of the hot water before she stepped into the shower_... but I cant but feel a little betrayed... they were just going to let me be married off... but do I want to marry Koenma?... if I was dying, I would have agreed on the spot; anything to alleviate the burden I have placed on everyone's shoulders..._Yuuki stood there enjoying the heat that cascaded over her body. She sighed in contentment and grabbed her vanilla sugar shampoo and squirted and generous amount into the palm of her hand.

_... but I'm not dying; I'm healthy and strong, and will live longer then any human... _she lathered up her hair slowly, allowing its sweet vanilla scent to relax her nerves a little at a time_...if I marry him, I will be free from my hunters... but I will become a prisoner to a relationship that holds no emotion... the burden will be lifted from the shoulders of my friends and family... maybe it won't be so bad-_

"HEY YUUKI! HURRY IT UP, ITS ALMOST TIME TO GO!" Yusuke shouted from her bed room, shaking her from her thoughts. "AND GRANDMA IS LOANING YOU SOME CLOTHS! DON'T ASK ME HOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FIT INTO THEM!"

Yuuki chuckled at him as she heard him leave the room_... what a goof-ball..._ Yuuki quickly finished up in the shower and jumped out wrapping a towel around her small frame. She combed her hair and brushed her teeth all in record time. Then came the hard part- dressing. Yusuke hadn't been kidding when he said he didn't know how she was going to fit into them. The cloths looked to be specially tailored for Genkai, and although the psychic was much older then Yuuki, Genkai was also much smaller then Yuuki... EVERY WHERE.

It was cute though, even just laying there on the bed. A long sleeved dress with a Chinese styled clasp at the hollow of the throat. From the bottom of the clasp, down and around the upper chest and down to just below the knee was dark purple with a wide slit that runs up to the upper hip area. The shoulders and belled sleeves were tan with brown seems. Brown pants, similar in style to those worn by the Disney princess off Aladdin were laid under the dress. A brown cord was laying next to the outfit most likely to go around the waist with a blue crystal pendant attached to it, and a pair of dark purple slip on shoes were set on the floor.

_...well... it is pretty cool looking...but how the hell am I supposed to wear it..._ Yuuki picked up the dress but dropped it as the fabric seemed to jump under her touch. "what the hell?" She mumbles. She looked down to see that at tag was sticking out of the back of the dress. She leaned down to take a closer look.

One size fits all woman's cloths~~ Created by Mistress Kumo

Yuuki scratched the side of her face. "Mistress Spider huh? How Cliche..." she thought as she put her hand out to touch grab the dress again_... it does say one size fits all..._ she thought as she picked up the dress. The fabric seemed to jump again but this time Yuuki kept hold of it. Her eyes widened as the dress seemed to grow in her grasp. She held it up at the shoulders to see that it had indeed grown into a dress that looked to be her size. "Well that is nifty."

"YUUKI LETS GO!" Yusuke shouted from down the hall. This made Yuuki jump into action. She quickly threw her used towel onto her bed and threw on a bra and underwear. She then grabbed the dress and tossed it on, taking a moment to marvel at how the fabric seemed to shift over her form, matching every curve, or at least those curves that you wan't to show, perfectly_... I could get used to this..._ she then tossed on the pants, taking notice that they seemed to do the same as well as the shoes. She put her hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of the way and put an anklet with bells around her right ankle.

"Alright, It's time to go!" Yuuki said to her self as she grabbed the cord belt, putting it around her waist as she walked out of her room.

"YUUKI!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP YUSUKE!" She shouted as she entered the living room. Yusuke gave her a once over his eyes wide in surprise.

"How the hell does that fit you?!" he shouted making everyone give him a confused look.

"I'm just magic that way, now are we going or not?" she asked making Yusuke give her a small glare. Yuuki returned it, starting a small starring contest.

"Yes, Koenma should be sending us a portal at any moment now," Kurama said making Yusuke look away form Yuuki.

"WOOP! I WIN!" Yuuki shouted as she pumped her fist in the air, ignoring the small nervous shudder that ran through her at the mention of Koenma's name. Yusuke looked back at her and grumbled.

"No fair, Kurama helped you cheat..."

"What ever helps you sleep at night Yusuke." Yuuki said as she tugged at her selves Kurama gave her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything as it seemed that no one else noticed her odd behavior_... Yuuki seems to be nervous, and I don't think this mission has anything to do with it... I wonder what-_

"Yo." said a voice from the door way behind Yuuki making her jump in surprise. Yuuki turned to see Koenma standing behind her in his teenage form, and quickly took a few tentative steps back, putting a little distance between the two of them. She smiled nervously up at him_... why am I so nervous all of a sudden?! He's only here to get us going on saving Hiei..._

"You shouldn't sneak up on people!" she scolded him making him quirk a brow.

"The rest of the room was occupied; or would you have rather me land on top of you?" He smirked lightly making Yuuki gulp and shake her head vigorously, her fingers coming up to tug absentmindedly at her sleeves once again. Kurama narrowed his eyes as he took up a station on Yuuki's right side...s_omething has changed... Yuuki shouldn't be this nervous around the man in charge of her protection..._ Koenma grit his teeth together as Kurama stared him down. He backed up half a step and addressed the whole room, allowing Yuuki to breath a gentle sigh of relief "Now, are we all ready?" Koenma said eyeing the three boys.

"Yep! Lets go kick this guys ass!" Yusuke said as he pumped his fist into the air. Kuwabara gave him a large cocky grin. Kurama relaxed, nodding his head as he placed his arm around Yuuki's shoulders. Koenma eye'd the display.

"Very well," Koenma said waving his hand to his left. A large swirling abyss died in hues of blues and purples appeared next to him, seeming to go through the wall. Yuuki examined it closer and realized that it did in fact go through the wall. It was a tunnel, a tunnel that seemed to never end. Yuuki gulped slightly, but she didn't have time to process her uneasiness, as she was swept up and placed upon Yusuke's shoulder in a seated position.

"ALRIGHT SQUIRT LETS GO!" Yusuke shouted. Koenma nearly fell over in surprise as Yusuke jumped into the vortex, Yuuki shouting profanities at him all the way. They were followed closely by Kuwabara and Kurama. Koenma got back up and stared down the vortex at their retreating backs.

"Yusuke Urameshi what do you think you are doing!" Koenma's face was beat red, and his voice echoed off of the temple walls, but it was to never reach his their ears, as the four had already disappeared. Koenma felt him self growl lowly in the back of his throat. "She better come back, or it will be your head Yusuke!" He shouted into the vortex.

* * *

So there you have it! Koenma has revealed his plan; but what will Yuuki choose?! Keep reading to find out!

Also, check out my one shot, A Precious Gem! It's one of those that will be referenced in this story, but it didn't quite fit in with the over all flow of the story lol. Let me know what you think :D


	12. Brother Dearest

Thank you to all of you who gave me reviews! I truly appreciate all of you and what you have to say :D

* * *

The cell door was thrown open and the sound of multiple sets of feet echoed through the air. Hiei struggled with his impaired senses, his head swimming as he tried to focus on the movement of the...2? 3? Hell, he didn't even know how many there were.

"You are being summoned by Lord Gorou," one of the demons grunted as the sound of shackles being unlocked echoed through the room. Rough hands grabbed at Hiei's arms, hoisting him into a semi standing position He attempted to struggle against the rough hands that grabbed him, but it was futile; he could hardly force his eyes open, let alone fight off his 'escorts'_... so this bastards name is Gorou huh? Doesn't sound the least bit familiar..._ he thought, his frustration mounting. He was dragged through what felt like hundreds of corridors, his feet and shins dragging against the ground painfully. After nearly a half an hour of constant movement he felt himself be dropped onto a stone floor, his arms and legs to weak to stop him from slamming to his side_... what ever he did to me must have paralyzed me..._ his thoughts were cut short as an irritatingly familiar voice cleared their throat.

"Ah, _ little brother_, so nice of you to join me. I just got word from a scout of mine telling me that your comrades are one their way. It seems that they took my request for the appearance of your mate seriously," Gorou said."It wont be long now that you two will be reunited, but first, perhaps I should help you in waking up a bit. It wont be nearly as scaring for you to watch your lover being ripped apart if your mind is in such a dense fog."

Gorou reached into his side pocket and took out a small vial. He knelt down and pulled the cork out of the bottle with his teeth before placing the vial against Hiei's lips. Hiei wanted desperately to hold his mouth shut, but in his weakened state all he could muster was to close that back of his throat as the_ ... it tastes like... rainbow sweet snow..._ just as the thought passed through his mind his muscles gave out, forcing him to swallow/choke down the mysterious liquid. He felt it pool in his stomach. As if flipping a switch his head exploded in the harshest migraine he had ever had the displeasure to have. He wanted to scream out in agony, but his body was unable to take in the breath necessary to do so, leaving him to suffer in silence.

"If your experiencing some minor pain, don't worry. It will subside in only a moment. Although I am sure that in your weakened state it must be nearly unbearable." Gorou was still knelt down next to Hiei's head and watched at Hiei was able to finally open his eyes and glare weakly up at him. For the first time, Hiei was able to see his captor. He stood out easily against the white wall's and ceiling, dressed from head to toe in black and midnight blues. The man was tall, easily over 6' 5", with pale skin that contrasted greatly with his pitch black hair, which was cut short in the back with his bangs hanging down to his chin, white highlights streaking through them liberally. But the one thing that caught Hiei completely off guard was the garnet eyes that stared down at him, so similar to his own, but filled with a sense of mischief that he had never possessed. He felt something stir inside his core; a sense of familiarity that only surfaced when he was in the presence of his sister. As he stared up at the strange, yet familiar man, he began to see more similarities between himself and this crazy man. Chin, nose, mouth; it was almost like looking in a mirror!

"Fuck... you..." Hiei grunted out. There had to be some kind of mistake; it was against the honor code of even the lowest of demons to attack, harm and/or kill members of your immediate family. It was supposed to be nearly impossible; a demons natural instincts to protect their kin was hard for the strongest of demons to override!

"Tisk, tisk _little brother_. I would have thought you were raised better then that. Such disrespect," Gorou said as he stood and laced his hands behind his head, a cocky grin on his face. "But then again, if I was chained to a floor, I would most likely be spewing curses too."

"You shouldn't flatter yourself. If you were chained to a floor, you'd be crying like the bitch that you are," Hiei said, his voice finally deciding to work for him.

Gorou laughed maniacally his head being thrown back in his hysteria. "My, you have quite the mouth! Maybe I should keep you alive a little longer, if only to have some entertainment!" Hiei gave him a 'wtf' look as Gorou practically died in his laughter. And then, as if flipping a switch, Gorou was serious again, a hand resting on his hip. "But on to a lesser topic, as I said before, your team is on their way," Gorou said.

_This guy is crazy..._ Hiei thought with a glare. There was no way he was related to this freak! It would be a stretch to call him a very distant uncle, let alone a half sibling!

"And if you look at the wall," he pointed joyously at the wall directly adjacent to Hiei's possession "You will be able to watch as they make their way to us!" Gorou said as he clapped his hands in mock excitement. "Why don't we check in with your rescue squad and see what they are up to."

Gorou reached into one of the many pockets in what looked to be an over sized black trench coat and produced a remote control. He pointed it at the opposite wall making a large projection appear seemingly out of no were on its smooth surface. The image was fuzzy for a few seconds, but as it cleared up the images of his fellow team mates appeared, weapons drawn and surrounded by a hoard of low class demons. Hiei growled as a flash of blonde hair ducked behind Kurama's back; were they crazy?! What was she doing here?!

"Oh goodie! Looks like the party is just starting!" Gorou said as he tossed the remote casually and repeatedly into the air. "Forgive me, but I have to leave you for a moment _little brother_; I must attend to my other guest'. It's rude to keep a lady waiting," He said with a wicked smirk. Hiei's jugan started to throb violently sending spark after spark of pain down the entirety of Hiei's spine making him growl in pain and furry. Gorou laughed at his discomfort as he turned toward the furthest wall. "Don't get your self tied into a knot _Hiei_; she will be returned to you soon. I think I might just keep her head, though I'm sure you wont miss it to much as you will soon follow her to the grave." Gorou slipped through the wall, leaving Hiei alone in the room with nothing but the projected images of his companions to keep him company.

Hiei let out a feral growl, the edge of his vision taking on a red hue as he pulled violently at the chains that held him. The image, which had held no sound previously, erupted in a series of snarls and battle cries as the his three team mates went into the offensive beating down the weaker demons with ease. He watched as the demons moved as one, attacking the team viciously. In seconds the three were separated, leaving a familiar blonde alone and defenseless in the center of the room. Two demons ran towards her. He could see every muscle in her freeze up. Her pupils dilated. Her eyes grew impossibly wide as all the color drained from her face.

It was as if time were slowing down for Hiei; the two demons moved as a single entity, drawing back their right arms in perfect sync the muscles in their arms and chest' moving seamlessly as they poised themselves to strike. They launched forward, claws aimed for the killing blow. Hiei sat, transfixed with the images playing on the screen. Was this it? Was he going to be forced to watch as Yuuki, his charge, was ripped apart by a couple low class demon sum balls?! Time slammed back into it's normal flow, the demon's now moving to fast for the camera to follow accurately. Yuuki's scream filled the empty room, slicing cleanly through the snarls of the many demons that surrounded her. Hiei could see the other three reacting to her terror filled scream; but it was to late. The demons were already upon her, their claws just inches from her unguarded throat and face.

And then the screen went blank, leaving Hiei with nothing but the lingering echo of Yuuki's horror filled screams. He waited, an unknown feeling rising into the back of his throat. His Jugan throbbed, keeping time with his thumping demon core; when had that started to beat? He waited. And waited. The strange swelling in the back of his throat became more intense as the seconds ticked by; the screen never came back on. What had happened? Was she-no! She couldn't be-!

The sound's of a pebble falling to the floor pulled him from his thoughts. He looked around, unable to see anything that was noticeably out of place. At least not at a distance. Something caught the light as he turned his head every which way, the shinning object laying only an inch or two from his head. He craned his neck; was this what he had heard?

He felt his breath catch in his throat; a single black and red stone lay there, winking at him in the light. Was that what the tightening of his throat was about? Was he actually affected by the stupid woman's demise? His throat tightened up again at the thought of Yuuki's death- No! He would not mourn for her! He didn't care! He didn't- another stone fell to the floor. The sound of it clinking against the stone floor made his blood boil. He growled, the hair on the nap of his neck standing on end. He glared down at his restrained arms; he had to get out of this room. He had to find her; she wasn't dead. She COULDN'T be dead! Another stone clattered to the ground, fueling his new found anger. He would get out of here; he would find her. And would _kill_ his bastard of a brother.

* * *

Yuuki couldn't hear herself screaming. She couldn't feel the biting of the claws as the grazed against her face; she was sure to have a scar now. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A flash of red. Kurama? Her lungs screamed at her; was she not breathing? No, she was still screaming. Why couldn't she move? Was this really it? Would she die here?

Snap. Yuuki gasped, collapsing to the floor that had shifted bellow her feet. She could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. With shaking hands she wiped the blood from her face. The ground shifted again. "W-what..." Yuuki said as she felt the ground beneath her shudder. The sound of crumbling rock filled the air. She looked down at the floor and saw a small round red stone sitting at her feet _...were... _ Yuuki could feel her mind start to fade, blocking out the sounds of the immediate danger that surrounded her. She just couldn't pull her eye's off of that stone. Were had it come from?

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you to take turns?" Yusuke shouted as he raised his fist, its circumference pulsating with blue energy. "SHOT GUN!" Yusuke thrust his fist in the motion of an upper cut sending a barrage of energy bullets at the many demons. But just as the projectiles reached their targets, all the demons in the room seemed to desolve, leaving the bullets of energy to strike the wall that was behind them. As the wall collapsed the room filled with dust making Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara choke and cough; were had the demons gone?

"What the hell? What happened?" Kuwabara shouted from the other side of the dust filled room.

"Nobody move! They might just be hiding," Kurama said making everyone go back on edge.

Yuuki's fingers grazed against the surface of the stone just as the dust settled around her; but she couldn't react to it. She fought with her mind; what had happened? Were any of the boys hurt? Why couldn't she control her body anymore? Another shudder, stronger then any before it, shook the entire room. Yuuki snapped back into control as her fingers curled around the mysterious stone. A loud grown came from the floor below her. "What the-" The floor beneath Yuuki started to crumble away. "KAZUMA!" She shouted as she tried to stand up to run away from the collapsing floor_... shit, I don't even know if I'm going the right way with all this dust! Were did this dust come from any ways! Either way, I blame Yusuke!..._ But before she could take two steps, the floor was gone and she was falling, her scream of fear slicing through the air, followed by the panicked shouts of the others.

As the dust cleared Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara looked around for Yuuki, their weapons drawn and ready to take on the new threat. An empty room met their gaze. Yuuki was no were to be fond, and as for what ever had crumbled away, there were no signs of any other damage other then the missing wall from Yusuke's shot gun.

"Were the hell is she?" Kuwabara shouted as they all ran into the center of the room were Yuuki had last been seen. "YUUKI!" Kuwabara shouted as he looked around the room. "Guys, we have to find her!"

"We know that Kuwabara!"

"I don't think that yelling will help us find her. She is obviously not in this room; our best bet is to move on and hope that she is with Hiei," Kurama said as he looked around the floor hoping to find some kind of clue. A small glimmer of light caught his attention. He walked over and knelt down and picked up a small jewel on a chain_... this looks like a hiruseki stone... but its black and red, so it can't be..._ Kurama turned it over in his palm before he tucked the necklace into his pants pocket. The other two didn't notice his actions as they were busy bickering over which direction they should go to find Yuuki.

"Why don't we go through the hole in the wall? No reason to waist a perfectly good door way," Kurama said making the other two stop in their bickering. They looked over at him with blank looks before they jumped and started to follow him through the makeshift archway_._

* * *

_...god damn it... my head..._ Yuuki thought as her vision started to come back to her. She groaned and rolled onto her back starring up at a red stone ceiling_...Wait... ceiling..._ "If I fell through the floor of the room above me, wouldn't this room have lost its ceiling...?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point," a voice said from above her head. Yuuki looked up and saw a man sitting at a counter. He was quite handsome, with black hair that has a few streaks of white in it. He was tall and his lean body was covered by a black tank top and black trench coat. His hands, which were adorned by what looked to be shark tooth bracelets, were folded under his chin and a small smile graced his lips as he looked down at her with blood red eyes that seemed to shine with mischief. "It's rather rude to stare you know," he said with laughter plane in his voice.

"It's rude to make people fall through floors as well, so I guess that makes us even" she said mockingly. Gorou raised a brow at her, a small smile still plastered on his face. "Not to mention you kidnapped my teams pyro midget. So not only are you rude, but you have a death wish."

"You sure have a mouth on you," Gorou said as Yuuki glared up at him. "But then again, so does _brother_."Yuuki give him a confused look.

_...brother...?_ "Don't compare me to strangers! Especially those who are related to a dork like you!" Gorou looked down at her with a blank look, but he soon threw his head back in laughter.

"Oh, yes, I can just picture the two of you now! I must say, Hiei sure does know how to pick a mate," he said. Yuuki bolted up into a standing position, her face puffed up and red as she glared up at him.

"EXCUSE ME?" she shouted up at him as she pounded on his chest with her small fist. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU JUST SAID BUT I KNOW YOU ARE BEING A PERVERT IN SOME WAY SHAPE OR FORM!" Gorou chuckles down at her_...very fiesty..._ in the blink of an eye he had her turned around her hands held behind her back with his right hand while his left hand rested softly against her neck_...gah! Thanks much creep, but my arm doesn't bend that way!..._  
"Hey, let me g-"

"It really is a shame that I have to kill you my dear. You would certainly provide me with some entertainment with that fiery personality of yours... but alas, I have other business to attend to," he said as he inclined his head to the front of her. Yuuki took in her actual surroundings for the first time. She was in what looked to be a kitchen area. There were counters and a fire pit with a large cauldron hanging over it. The walls were made of some kind of dull red stone, as well as the floor. There were no windows, but there was a large hole above the fire pit and cauldron that Yuuki decided must have been to let out smoke. But midst all of these old caveman type furnishings, there was a modern day video camera set up on a try-pod at the opposite side of the room_... this room... it almost looks familiar... except for that camera...is it supposed to be turned off?_

"You know it's not o-" Gorou's fist met her right side knocking the wind out of her. She fell to her left knee and gasped for air; she had not been expecting that. Before she took even two breaths, a fist met her cheek, sending her flying a couple feet.

"You... ass whole..." she gasped out as she glared up at him. Damn, its like Genkai times ten! Gorou kicked her in the side while she was still down, forcing the air out of her once again_... if this keeps up I'll die of suffocation..._

"You'r not putting up much of a fight for someone facing their death," he said coldly, any and all playfulness gone from his voice. " At least that _Michi_ woman fought back. Hiei's taste in woman has really changed, for him to chose someone as weak as you-" Gorou stumbled back as Yuuki flew up and punched him in the chin. He held his chin, a smirk on his face as Yuuki stared at her hand in surprise.

"Wow, I actually hit him... oooooowwwwww," she said as her hand started to throb painfully_... God, I think I hurt my self more then I did him... oh, my knuckles bleeding..._ Yuuki licked her bleeding knuckle and made a face_... Why did I just dooooo thaaaaaat..._ Gorous chuckles met her ears bringing her back to the situation at hand_... Oh yeah, kidnappings and beatings to worry about right now..._

"That's more like it! Killing you will be much more entertaining if you are fighting back!" He said as he launched himself at her, landing a punch to her abdomen again forcing a speckle of blood flying from her mouth splattering on Gorou's sleeve. She was on her knees again, a small trickle of blood falling down her chin. Gorou turned towards the camera and gave a sickening chuckle.

"I hope you like the sight of your intendeds blood otouto-chan. By the time I'm done with her, the walls of this camp will be painted with it."

He still hadn't noticed that the red 'recording' light was still not on.

* * *

Bam! Who the hell is Michi?! And _why_ is Gorou so hell bent on killing Hiei?! What do you think about Hiei's reaction to Yuuki's "Death"? It was hard for me to put what I imagined in my head into words. But i figured that Hiei wouldn't really know how to react and as such just end up getting angry lol. So yeah, message me about it.


	13. Running Into Parked Cars

Here's chapter 13! Gosh, I can't even describe how happy I am with the reviews I received :) thank you to all who took the time to tell me your thoughts!

* * *

"Damn! Were are all of these guys coming from?" Kurabara had just slashed down three more low level demons. The boy's had barely made it down the hall past the "door way" that Yusuke had blown into the wall when they were suddenly surrounded once again by the strange red demons. The three boys fought with every ounce of energy they had, but the demons just seemed to keep coming. "I feel like we've been fighting them for hours!"

"Shut up Kuwabara, we know that!" Yusuke shouted as he punch what felt like the hundredth demon in the gut, knocking them unconscious. When the beast hit the ground it evaporated a fresh demon took his place in the onslaught. "Hey, Kurama, do you smell something funny!"

"These demons are just an illusion," Kurama said as he annihilated another ten in one swipe of his whip. "We have to find the true demon. Keep your eyes open, he should be the only one who isn't really moving," he said making the other two blink at him; how long had he known about this?! Yusuke shrugged and went back to his attack, all the while keeping his eyes trained on the back of the room_... so were is this fucker..._ a sudden flutter of movement in a back corner shadow caught his eye.

"...THERE!" Yusuke shouted, taking aim and firing his spirit gun at a dark brown, almost black demon that seemed to be hiding in a crevasse at the back of the room. Kurama and Kuwabara turned just as the bullet of energy hit its mark. All the demons in the room disappeared in a flash of blue light. As the light diminished, the room around them dissolved into a long red, stone passage. The walls and ceiling were rough, but the floor

"What the?"

"It seems that the whole place was cast in an illusion... this is the abandoned thieves village," Kurama said as he touched the wall's. The three boys looked over at the only other person in the hall. The figure was hunched against the wall a hand holding his left shoulder which looked to have some kind of tribal tattoo.

He was a rather handsome demon, with dark skin, long black hair and human features. How ever, his golden eyes and pointed teeth and ears gave away his inhuman nature. He glared at them and turned to run, but Kurama was faster and caught the demons leg in his rose whip making the demon yelp in pain. A small trinket fell from his hands, clattering noisily against the stone floor. Yusuke walked over and picked it up. "This must be what was stolen from the vaults."

"Yes; Koenma said we were looking for a device used to cast illusions that are so life like that they can actually harm a person physically. It could very well be what they used to disguise them selves so they could sneak up on Hiei in the first place," Kurama said as he glared down at the demon bellow him; was he the ring leader? Or just a higher'd hand? Either way, he was going to destroy him...

"Whoa, that's scary..." Kuwabara said.

"Well that's one mystery solved," Yusuke said as he slipped the talisman into his back pocket. He turned his attention to the subdued demon. "I don't know were you thought you were going, but I know what your new destination is," Yusuke reached down and grabbed the golden eyed man by the front of his tattered tank top. "Your going to take us to Hiei, and then, your going to help us find our kid."

"Fuck you!" the demon shouted in a deep African accent. Yusuke wasted no time in socking him in the face, knocking him back down onto the floor. He picked

"I suggest you do as he says. Yusuke has no issues with beating you into agreement," Kurama said as he tucked his rose back into his hair. The demon held his face in his left hand and glared up at the three boys.

"Now, are you gonna play nice?" Kuwabara asked as he popped his knuckles. The demon eyed them all, before sighing and giving them a sneer.

"I told Gorou that picking on you guys was gonna get us killed," he growled. Yusuke smiled and picked the demon up by the front of his shirt; he didn't release him, and stead used his hold. This left the demon, who must have been nearly a foot taller then Yusuke, bending over so that he was face to face with the spirit detective.

"Glad you could see things our way," he said as Kuwabara placed his energy sword at the demons back. Yusuke pushed the demon away from him and gestured down the hall in mocking gentlemanly way."Lead the way." The demon glared at him before heading the opposite direction.

"This way... idiots..." he scoffed. Yusuke held his fist up as if to hit him, but a warning look from Kurama stopped him_... If we kill him now, we wont be able to find Hiei, or Yuuki... I hope we aren't to late for either of them..._ Kurama thought as whiff of blood hit his nose from the direction the male demon was heading. The three men followed after the dark skinned demon, each one poised to attack and kill him at a moments notice.

* * *

Hiei bit into the cuffs on his wrist's with vigor, ignoring the metallic taste that filled his mouth as his gums bled from the force of his teeth against the steel cuffs. He had to get out of here! All around him he could hear muffled shouting and screams of terror that made his skin crawl. An explosion rocked through the air, shaking the very wall's the surrounded him, but no other sound came through leaving him to wonder what the sound had been. Was it the others? Had they survived the attack? Was Yuuki with them? Was she ok? His mind raced with image after image of all the possible outcomes from the blast; Gorou popped into his mind first, crushed beneath a pile of rocks. A good thought. But all his good vision's of Gorou's mutilated body gave way to the negative possibilities Flashes of the others, limbs severed and bodies crushed crossed his mind, making him bite harder and harder against his restraints.

Break... break... ! BREA-

**_...damn...my head..._** Yuuki's voice floated over his mind forcing his mind out of it's mantra. She was alive? Truly alive?! Over whelming relief shot through him, soothing his jugan and releasing his head from it's migrain; she wasn't dead. She was alive. Hurt, but alive. But where were the others? Were they still with her? Was she alone? He should be able to see into her mind now, right? Hiei growled as he tried to see her location, to see her injuries and the wounds on the boys that should have been with her. But when nothing happened he slammed the back of his head against the floor beneath him. Why couldn't he contact her?! He could hear her!

**_...Wait...Ceiling..._ **Hiei sweat dropped as this random thought filtered through his mind. "That's right onna, all rooms have ceilings..." Hiei said sarcastically. He sighed as a few minutes passed by and no other thoughts came from Yuukis mind. But as the minutes went by, he couldn't shake the feeling of worry that fell over him**_...gah! Thanks much creep, but my arm doesn't bend that way!..._ **Hiei growled; was she being attacked? Had Gorou already found her? Where were the others?!  
"Where are you you stupid woman..." Hiei growled out. His Jugan was starting to throb; something felt off; foreboding **_...god, I think I hurt my self more then I did him... oh, my knuckles bleeding..._ **Hiei bit at his restraints once again_... at least she's fighting back, but she won't last forever... why isn't she with the others? Shouldn't they have intervened by now?..._ He pulled at his cuffs, gritting his teeth as the metal cut into his wrist's. Come on, let go!**_...Oh yeah, kidnappings and beatings to worry about right now..._**

Hiei froze. The scent of freshly spilled blood hit him like a tone of bricks. Blood that was not his own_... damn, it smells like it's in this room!..._ Hiei's eyes darted around, looking for the source of the smell. The sickeningly sweet scent grew stronger with each passing second, and that unwelcome sense of worry started to dig deeper into Hiei's gut_... somethings wrong... it's in here, I know it is... what kind of magic is this?!_ Hiei felt something splash onto his pant leg. He looked down to see the familiar shade of red that only came with fresh blood. It started to burn a little, letting him know just who's blood it was_... but that makes no sense! I'm alone in this room..._

"What the hell..." Another explosion echoed from outside the room, bringing Hiei's attention to the walls around him. They started to glow, gradually growing brighter_... damn..._ Hiei tried to bury his face into his shoulder as the light from the walls and even the floor beneath him became blinding. And then, it was gone. Hiei glanced over his shoulder his eyes widening as he watched the walls around him, and even the cuffs that had held him for so long, dissolve into a familiar red stone room.

_...this has to be another illusion... why bring me here?..._Hiei thought as he stood and cautiously looked around the empty room. Everything was smeared with blood. Even the ceiling had a few splotches here and there. But the only thing missing was the body. "Onna...?" Hiei whispered.

"Sorry _little brother_, she can't answer you right now." Hiei nearly groaned in irritation as the light-hearted, laughter filled voice of his captor entered the air. He looked over to his right to see Gorou standing behind the small counter station, seeming to appear out of no were. He was leaning against the counter, his hands folded under his chin and surprisingly clean of any blood. His coat was a different matter all together though; it was nearly soaked through. But the smug smile on his face, that Hiei wished to slice into many little pieces, told him that it wasn't reaching his skin_... then after I have cut his head up into little pieces, I will put it in that food processor thing that Kurama is enamored with and make an idiot sunday..._

"You know you really shouldn't mumble such things _little brother_, you might actually hurt someones feelings some day," Gorou said humorously. Hiei glared at him_... I really need to start paying attention to my mental ranting and make sure it stays mental..._

"You are no brother of mine; once I have her back I will take great joy in ripping your empty head from your shoulders." Hiei snarled, dropping into a fighting stance. "Where is she?!"

"She's here. I didn't mean to beat her so harshly, but once it became clear that my video camera wasn't broadcasting her beating to your location, I became a bit frustrated and well..." Gorou unfolded his hands and held them up for his inspection. "Lets just say, she made the perfect target for stress relief." Gorou smiled like some little kid who just been given a piece of candy.

"You have three seconds to tell me were she is," Hiei hissed out. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins_... I need to calm down, or he's going to have the upper hand... but he hurt her... because of me... because of me her blood stains these walls!_ Gorou's smile fell into a confident smirk.

"I'll give you a hin-!" Gorou was interrupted as a small bloody fist came from between his elbows and slammed into his chin. He hissed out, quickly wiping the smoldering blood from his chin with a clean portion of his coat.

"Please... keep talking... I'm sure eventually, you'll say something intelligent..." A voice gasped out as the hand weakly held onto the counters edge. Hiei watched with barely hidden surprise and rage as Gorou kicked his assailant sending them flying into the opposite wall, the back of their head making a sickening thwack sound as it came into contact with the stone wall. Hiei growled as he watched Yuuki crumple onto the floor in a bloody heap, her body shaking as she fought for air.

"Damn it... you are such... an ass whole..."

"What kind of person are you that you don't just stay down!?" Gorou shouted at her. Hiei couldn't move. His whole body seemed to be frozen to the spot. He couldn't bring himself to tare his eyes away from Yuuki's bloodied form. What was wrong with him?! He needed to move; she could bleed out soon. Die before he even had the chance of getting her to the medical ward!

"Me... well... I'm the kind of person... who gets hit by parked cars... trips going up stairs... and falls... over flat surfaces..." Yuuki says with a weak laugh as she slowly shifts her body so that she is laying on her left side and smirking up at Gorous infuriated face. Her eyes darted over and locked with Hiei's. She smiled at him, and chuckled. How? How could she laugh right now?!

"About damn time... you got here. I t-told you, I would have- your back," she said. Hiei's body and mind went numb, and a flash of color, an unknown memory, entered his vision. The scene matched what was happening now nearly to a T, but the only difference, was that instead of Yuuki lying on the floor, a dark haired woman with dull blue eyes was laying in her place. And unlike Yuuki, this woman was dead_... what the hell is thi-_

Hiei was slammed back into reality as his chest constricted. He gasped as his head was pierced with a blinding pain and his vision began to turn black at the edges. He could feel his Jagon pulling energy seemingly from no were in an attempt to bury the vision in the back of his mind, but as it did so more and more flashes of the same woman kept flying across his mind_... Michi...who?_ Hiei's energy skyrocketed and his cloak and tank top were torn to shreds as menacing green energy started to swarm around his body. His skin began to turn sickly green and large eyes began appearing all over his upper body. The eyes were wide, watering as if feeling his pain.

"What the hell is going on," Gorou shouted just as Yuuki's own vision started to blur. She groaned; her insides felt like they were on fire, and what little energy she had was being sucked out of her by an unknown source. Gorou growled, picked her up by the collar of her dress and shook her violently. "What the hell did you do? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STOP ME FROM HAVING MY REVENGE...!" Gorou shouted out in pain, his grip on Yuuki's now convulsing form growing limp enough that Yuuki fell to the ground once again.

He looked down at his hands, glaring as the blood he had been so mindful to avoid seared his palms; then, like a parasite, it started to devour his flesh. Searing pain ripped through him, and soon his screams of anguish joined those of his half brother who was now kneeling on the floor, his hands pulling at his hair in a desperate attempt to stop the agonizing pain that continued to rip through his head.

"GOROU-SAMA!" Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara all rushed in followed closely by their captive. All four stared in horror as their respective comrades jerked and twisted in obvious anguish.

"HIEI! YUUKI!" Yusuke shouted and went to run forward. Kurama stopped him, making the young half demon growl. "What are you doing Kurama!?"

"We have to be careful Yusuke; Yuuki's blood is corrosive to us," Kurama said making Yusuke stop. He looked over to see Kuwabara already at Yuuki's side trying hard to stop her bleeding and convulsing. "Leave Yuuki to Kuwabara, we have to help Hiei." Kurama went to move to his long time comrades side, but was blocked as their captive ran past him towards his master.

"Feiku... A portal!" Gorou shouted. Feiku, with a simple flick of his wrist, manifested a portal under his masters feet. After Gorou fell through he then took his leave, the portal soon vanishing with him.

"THAT FUCKER! HE COULD HAVE TELLIPORTED US THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Yusuke now is not the time for that!" Kurama stated as he moved to Hiei's side. Hiei was by now thrashing from side to side violently. "We have to knock him unconscious. His Jagon is attacking him!"

"Alright then," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles."Hold his head!" Yusuke told Kurama. Kurama was skeptical, but did was told, and was shocked when Yusuke sucker punched Hiei straight in the face. Hiei's movements stopped instantaneously, and if not for his heightened hearing and smell, Kurama would have been sure that Yusuke and just killed the smaller man.

"I'm sure a pressure point would have worked, but beggars can't be choosers i suppose..." Kurama mumbled.

"GUYS!" Kuwabara shouted from across the room. "Guys she's not breathing!" Kurama ran over to his side and looked down at Yuuki's still form.

"She needs to go to spirit world right away," Kurama said. "Kuwabara, you will have to carry her. Yusuke grab Hiei." Kurama dug into his pocket and took out his communicator. He flipped it open. "Koenma. We need a portal going straight to the medical ward."

"What happened?" Koenma asked, worry and mild irritation evident in his tone.

"It's Yuuki." No sooner had the words left his mouth then did a portal appear next to him.

"I'm on my way to meet you."

The screen went blank. Kuwabara had already jumped through the portal, Yuuki's still body cradled in his arms. Yusuke followed after him, Hiei tossed over his shoulder, leaving Kurama alone in the stone room. He looked over to were Hiei was just lying_... why would Hiei's Jagon attack it's self..._ A flicker of light on the floor caught his attention. He walked over, and knelt down. With his right hand he reached out and picked up a round black and red stone_... this matches the other stone that I found..._ Kurama thought as he felt the other stone that he had picked up earlier in his front left pocket. He placed this new find in his opposite pocket and stood, quickly walking through the portal_... I will have to show them to Yukina..._

* * *

woah... talk about crazyness! I apologize if this chapter seemed to be kind of rushed; even after all these years writing I still have issues with actions scenes

It might take me a while to update after this. Not only do I wish to add a few new chapters never before seen in this story, but as I was editing this chapter today, I learned that my aunt had died from MRSA. I will be taking the next week or two off from writing to tend to my mother and sister. I ask that you keep my aunt's soul in your prayers (what ever religion you may take condolence from).

Thank you


	14. Stripped Clean

Heres chapter 14- please tell me what you think :) the part in Italics is something completely new to the story, so tell me if it's ok or not.

* * *

As Kurama landed on the other side of the portal, he saw both Yuuki and Hiei being rushed down the hall on a pair of gurneys buy nearly ten nurses and doctors shouting instructions to each other over their patients still forms. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood panting at the check in counter of the ER, both bent over, hands resting on their knees.

"Were are they taking them?" Kurama asked. Yusuke straightened himself up-

"To the ER. Your friends are in very bad condition, especially the girl. She needs immediate surgery." A voice said from behind the other two boys. They turned to see their usual physician and surgeon, Alan.

"Hey Doc.. Is she really that bad?" Yusuke asked as he shook the doctors hand. The other two boys followed suit; this man has saved their lives more times then any of them could count. Alan, or Doc. as everyone called him, was a young american man in his late twenties His eyes were bright green , brighter then Kurama's even, although that might just be from the deep contrast between his mid back length dark brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail with a few stray pieces hanging around his face. He was human, but like Genkai, was extremely sensitive to the energies that surround him. How he got involved with the spirit world is unclear, but the boys (even Hiei) were undeniably grateful for his presence.

"If you had brought her to any other doctor here, they would have told you that you were to late and have left her to die on a gurney in the hall way... lucky for you I'm the only doctor here," he said with a bit of a half smile. "After some reconstructive surgery your little hybrid beauty should be just fine." Everyone froze, giving him wide eyes looks. Kuwabara's hand balled into fist's and all their eyes narrowed dangerously. Alan raised a brow at them and chuckled. "Don't worry... your secrets safe. What good would a demon ransom be for a human like me? Plus, I owe you guys to much to turn you in like that. If it wasn't for you, my clinic would never be used."

The tension in the room started to ebb away. Kuwabara took a shaky breath as Yusuke clapped his hand onto Alan's shoulder. "Thanks doc.. We will keep your clinic open for as long as you want," Yusuke said. Kuwabara nodded. Kurama narrowed his eyes; how had Alan known about her already? Was it because he was sensitive?

A strong beeping sound echoed through the empty hall way. Alan looked down at his side to see his beeper flashing at him. "Now boys, I am being called to work on your friend. I will send a nurse out every so often to give updates." He said. Kurama shook his hand. It seemed as if his questions wouldn't be answered today; Yuuki's health was more important than his curiosity.

"Thank you my friend."

"Any time," Alan said with a smile as he started down the hall way. The three boys watched his retreating form for a second more before Yusuke yawned and raised his arms above his head in a stretch.

"Well I should probably call Keiko. Come on Kuwabara, lets go find the cafeteria and get the girls caught up on everything," Yusuke said as he placed a strong hand on Kuwabaras shoulder, leading him down the hall towards the cafeteria Kurama watched them walk away and sighed. "Yusuke, I am sure you are the only one who will be able to keep Kuwabara-san calm right now..." Kurama said, knowing that the half demon lord couldn't hear him.

"Kurama."

Kurama turned towards were his name had been called and was surprised to see Koenma standing in a shadowed corner of a door way. Kurama tensed his shoulders and walked over to lean against the wall next to the door way; he wanted to keep this interaction as secreat as possible. The look on Koenma's face had him on edge.

"Koenam-sama, I am surprised that you are not shouting and demanding to see Yuuki-chan." Kurama said calmly. Koenma sighed and rubbed his face with his right hand.

"How is she Kurama?" Koenam said as he wrung his hands impaciently in front of him.

"She is not well Koenma-sama. Alan is sure that he can heal her, but if we had waited even another second, both her and Hiei would have died today," Kurama said, his eyes down cast. Koenma's hands curled into fist's, his normally light brown eyes turning near to a sinister black/brown. Kurama tensed; suring Koenma wouldn't be stupid enough to attack the fox demon.

"Kurama. After Friday .. this mission will be complete for you four." Koenam said with a sigh as he left the shadow of the door way. Kurama pushed off the wall and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't think I understand Koenma-sama. Surly you don't plan on handing her over to her grandfather!" He stated in a hushed tone. The glare that Koenma sent his way made Kurama back away untill his back hit the wall again.

"Do not insult me Kurama." He bit out. Koenma folded his arms over his chest, his mouth set in a firm line. "This mission, was a complete disaster! Yuuki should not have been allowed to go along. If I had known of your plan, I would have ordered her to my palace immediately I am very disappointed in all of you, especially you Kurama," Koenma said harshly. Kurama glared at him, moving from the wall; he wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, but he knew he didn't like it, and it seemed to be rolling off the spirit prince in waves. "It is clear to me that Yuuki is no longer safe in the care of you four; as such I have offered her an ultimatum." Kurama narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What do you mean Koenma? Yuuki has mention no such proposition to anyone in the group, that I am aware of."

"The details of our deal are of no concern to you." Koenma's voice carried an undertone that Kurama couldn't quite place. "I have contacted an old acquaintance of mine; once she awakens, she will give her decision. Depending on her desires and the decision that she makes, Yuuki may be sent to the Angle court, and placed in a training facility were she will be surrounded by guards at all times." Koenam turned and started to walk away, his shoulders set straight and strong. "Yuuki must be of age to enter the gates. In one week she will turn 21; that is the deadline I have set for her. I suggest that you tell the others; let them get the silly notions of stopping me out of their systems now." Koenma disappeared from sight leaving Kurama to his thoughts. It was now Thursday; how long would they have before Yuuki was taken from them?

* * *

_She wasn't sure were she was. But she felt weightless; like she was floating in the middle of the ocean. Which was impossible, right? She cracked her eyes open, only to close them as the blind rays of the sun hit her retinas. How come it looked so dark when her eyes were closed, but the sun was shinning so bright? She attempted to open them again; strange. Were had the sun gone? She opened her eyes fully, taking in the star covered sky above her. Hadn't she only closed her eyes for a few seconds?_

_"Yuuki." She jumped, jerking herself into a standing position. Turns out she wasn't in the ocean, or even a vast lake. She didn't think the small pool around her could even be classified as a lake; it looked more like a clear tide pool, but the color of the water (and the small grove of trees that grew around it) told her that is was a freshwater and not salt. She looked around; she could have sworn she had heard someone say her name. "You need to get out of the water; you'll be stuck here longer if you stay in there." She wiped her head around. Hiei stood at the edge of the spring, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black pants. He had on no shoes or shirt, and seemed to be with out his kattana, a notion stranger then his lack of clothing. Hiei never went anywhere with out his sword. Yuuki looked down at her own clothing. She wasn't wearing what she remembered having on before. She had mere bindings around her chest and a pair of pajama shorts on. Strangely though, she only felt mildly cold. She had yet to feel any wind though; god knows how it feels to be wet and stand in the wind._

_"Were are we?" She asked as she wadded over to his position. The water came up to her waist, making it a little hard to move through. She reached the edge and attempted to haul herself out of the water. She was to short. What a surprise. Hiei watched her with amusement dancing through his eyes. But he did feel bad for the girl; she had to be cold. With no warning he reached down and hoisted her out of the water by her waist. She stumbled a bit in surprise, but quickly gained her balance with Hiei's help. Her legs felt like jello._

_"We are in limbo." He said as he ran his right hand through her soaked hair, raising his body temperature to dry the silky black locks in record time. He wasn't sure why he felt he needed to do this. He attributed it to this place; he came here the last time he was forced into hibernation and again the many times before that. It's what made hibernating so dangerous for him. But having her there with him made him feel slightly better... and nauseous at the same time. He had never had anyone else in here with him, and the fact that she was in limbo made him feel a pang of worry that seemed to go hand and hand with this woman before him._

___ Yuuki watched him work, enjoying the feeling of his fingers rubbing against her scalp. _"Why is my hair black?" Better yet, how was she not freaking out right now? Here she stands, half naked, her hair dyed black, with Hiei, the demon who she was pretty sure only tolerated her, gently running his fingers through her hair. He shrugged his shoulders. She swallowed stiffly; he had said they were in limbo right? Did that mean they were-

_"We are both in a coma. I don't know why you hair is black; it could just be an attribute of your soul, while your living body has blonde hair." She chewed on her lower lip, but nodded." I've never been here with another person." She looked up and studied his face. He looked to be the most relaxed she had ever seen him; she was sure that if he sat down he would fall to sleep instantly. His eyes were intense, but not in a weird or an angry way. Just emotional. Maybe it was because he was in this realm? A bead of water ran down the side of his face; had he been in the water too? How long have they been here? Yuuki reached up and wiped the trail of water off his cheek with her thumb. Hiei felt all the tension drain from him as her skin made direct contact with his. It seemed that this place amplified emotions; he wasn't to sure if he liked it or not._

_"Your still wet." If it hadn't been Hiei standing before her, she would have thought that he had just sighed in contentment. He leaned into the open palm of her hand, using his own to hold hers in place against his cheek. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him in the process. She didn't fight it like she thought she should. She didn't even feel weird about it. Something in her was telling her to go with the flow which she usually does anyways. He nuzzled the side of her face, making her cheeks take on a slight pink dusting. "Hiei?"_

_"Shhhh." His grip on her waist tightened and with a flurry of movement, Yuuki found herself straddling Hiei's lap in the tops of the trees, his hands resting casually against her waist. She grasped his arms as she eyed the ground wearily; she was never the biggest fan of heights. He chuckled. "Don't be scared." She looked up at him, her cheeks turning pink again as their noses came within mere centimeters of each other. Their eye's locked and Yuuki was suddenly tossed back in time to the first time she had met the fire demon. He had stolen her first kiss. The thought made her heart flutter; her eyes darted down to his lips._

_ Despite the fact that she was more then 100% sure he never did anything to protect them (fucking demon gens) they looked soft, smooth and inviting. At least when not pulled back in his normal sneer. His lower lip was fuller then his upper lip, giving him a nearly constant pout, though it wasn't so noticeable that it came off as feminine. How had she missed that before? Her eyes moved from his lips to his defined jaw line. Though not as square and prominent as Kuwabara's, it was noticeably more masculine then Kurama's. It was a little less defined then she was used to, but that had to be due to his relaxed state. She reached up and traced his jaw line with the tips of her fingers. With sure movements she traced the bone from his chin to his ear lobe before passing up his temples and tracing his brow line. It was here that he looked the most feminine; his brows were naturally perfect and well shaped. They were rather thin for a man who never did anything with them. His brow wasn't very prominent (at least not while he wasn't scowling), but she found that she liked it that way. Prominent foreheads and brow lines made people look like monkeys._

_Hiei gave a barely noticeable shudder as her fingers moved over his skin. He bit back a moan when her nails grazed against his jaw. He felt heat start to pool in his stomach; he didn't understand. She wasn't even doing anything! Was she?_

_"What are you doing?" His voice tugged her from her thoughts; he didn't sound angry, or offended by her scrutiny. Merely curious. She furrowed her brow; what was she doing? She had looked at his face hundreds of thousands of times in the time they have spent together as guard and charge. But something in her told her to capture him as he was now. But what could prompt her to do so? Were they so injured that one of them wouldn't be leaving? She felt her heart ache; what if she died and got stuck here while Hiei, with his advanced demonic healing abilities, healed and was called back to his body? Or worse, what if she awoke to hear that her friend and closest companion had died; that she had been to weak to save him when he needed her most._

_"Memorizing." He quirked a brow at her, the biggest show of emotion he had given to her sense she woke up. "I'm scared; I don't want to forget." His brow's knitted together, the unmistakable look of worry washing through his eyes as he cupped her face in his hands. She blushed again; yes, it was defiantly this realm that was bringing out this strange (though acceptable) behavior in the normally stand offish demon._

_"Don't. Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen; I wont allow either of us to get stuck here." He pressed his forehead against her own. His hands felt warm against her face; come to think of it, she could feel his body heat seeping into her through his pants. She could even feel the heat radiating from his bare chest and arms. She hadn't noticed it before; how could she spend so much time with someone and not notice something like that? Hiei stared determinedly into her eyes; she was once again struck with de-ja-vou. "Do you trust me?"_

_She felt her eyes widened; she hadn't been expecting him to ask her that. He stared patiently into her eyes. He wanted to hear it. Not from her head, like he had before in her subconscious mind, but from her. He wasn't sure what he would do if she didn't. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask while they were here._

_"Of course I do Hiei." She said with a small smile. "I trust you with my life." His stare didn't waver. Was he waiting for something? Maybe for her to ask him-_

_"And with your heart?" She was struck dumb. Literally All thought left her mind. She felt like she couldn't breath; like she was just plunged into the hottest of fires. Surely she had been hallucinating. As for Hiei, he wasn't quite sure what had come over him. He himself did not have a heart, so why should he care if she trusted her's to him. What would he do with it, even if he did have it? What does one do when they own the heart of another?_

_"W-what-t?" She felt her cheeks flush with heat. Hiei smirked down at her, his eyes sparking playfully. She felt a rush of excitement as his hand ghosted down her neck and arms to wrap firmly around her waist. He pulled his forehead from hers and gently brushed his lips against her cheek, moving down to her jaw line. He felt her excitement mounting; was this what it means to own someone's heart?_

_"Do you trust me with your heart, Yuuki." She felt like she was on fire. And Hiei wasn't helping. He placed hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw, neck and shoulders making her shudder and gasp; why was this feeling so, unbelievably good? She could hardly think; her breathing was becoming shallow. Her legs and hands shook with adrenalin. She had never felt anything like it before-_

_"Hiei. Wait-" He pulled back, giving her a questioning look. Had he been mistaken? "I do trust you. And I would hope that you can trust me when I tell you that I am conflicted." Hiei brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_"What's wrong? You- I've hur-"_

_"No, no! It's not that Hiei; I am not troubled over you. I trust you," she picked his hand off her waist and placed it against her bandaged chest, directly over her odd heart. "With everything." Hiei felt heat come to his cheeks; now what? What does that mean? "My conflict does not come from my heart. I... I think I know what it wants; my conflict is in my head. Koenma came to me-" Hiei growled, his relaxed face falling into a mild scowl._

_What could Koenma possibly have wanted? How dare he go to Yuuki; how dare he think he had any right to be with in one hundred yards of her! He better not be there when Hiei wakes up. Or any were near Yuuki for that matter. No, thinks were not looking up for the spirit prince's health._

_"I do not trust that spirit brat; he believes himself entitled to do what ever he wants to and with whom ever he wishes."_

_"He is why I am conflicted. He came to me with a choice; one that he gave me only one week to make." Hiei's eyes narrowed, but his face had relaxed again. He pulled her against him, placing her head against and his arms wrapped around her protectively._

_"I will not allow him to mani-"  
_

_"Hiei, he offered me freedom. Freedom from being hunted for the rest of my life." Hiei tensed beneath her. __"He told me what I am. Told me about my parents death's. About how I was given to my human parents when I was only an infant." She snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth and protection he offered her."He told me that there was someone out there; someone who wanted to destroy me for my parent's love. He told me that he could make them go away."_

_"Then why hasn't he? I don't understand his strategy; he hasn't lifted so much as a finger in his so called search for a solution." Hiei said with a huff; he was angry. Angry at Koenma for putting all this on her shoulders. Angry at himself for leaving her vulnerable to the spirit prince. Yuuki griped at his torso; she was scared to go on. Scared of how Hiei would react. She didn't want to start a fight between Koenma and the boys._

_Hiei looked down at the woman in his arms; he could feel her tension rolling off her in waves. He was angry at Koenma for making her feel this way; the spirit prince had been acting strange sense Genkai had told him about the hybrid. He had even gone out of his way to touch the woman inappropriately (ok, so he hadn't been sexual about it... as far as Hiei could tell), even when in the presence of the others. Hiei ran his fingers through her hair; it felt like silk between his fingers. He felt her relax a little more against him, making him feel better as well. But something poked at the back of his mind. Something was still not settling right-_

_"He has a condition." Yuuki sat up and took his hand into her own. Hiei's brow furrowed; of course there was a catch. There always was with- "The only way he is willing to help me, is if I become his. Permanently." That son of a bitch._

* * *

Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his long hair_...Wednesday; we only have another three days before she is taken... she has to wake up before then; we have to warn her..._ Genkai looked over at him a scoffed before she stood and left the waiting room. "I need a smoke. Comming Shizuru?" Shizuru sighed and laid her cards down.

"Three runs, and I'm out." she said calmly making the other girls brows twitch.

"Every time... how does she do it every time?I mean, its bad enough that Yukina wins every other hand, but the fact that Shizuru will only win the last hand and still beat us all is just crazy!" Keiko said in exasperation. The other two girls shrugged as Botan started to shuffle the decks. Shizuru smirked as her and Genkei left.

As Botan delt out a new hand, Yukina let out a sigh. "I wish Nii-san and Yuuki-chan were here... Yuuki-chan would be able to beat Shizuru-chan at Liver Pool Jin Rummy..." Keiko placed an arm around Yukina's shoulders. Botan nodded as she started assembling her hand.

"We will have to make sure we play it with her soon; she will be jealous that we played it with out her!" Yukina giggled.

Yusuke leaned over to Kuwabara, "Doesn't she mean Liver Pool Rummy Jin?" he whispered.

"I thought it was called Jin Liver Rummy..."

"Ehem." Yusuke jumped and looked over his shoulder at Keiko's glaring face. He gulped. "Not that it matters of course..."

"That's right. Do not fear my love! Yuuki and the shrimp will wake up any day now. We just have to be patient and wait for them." Kuwabara said as he stood and walked over to kneel at her side. "And, lets not forget that Yuuki's birthday is tomorrow! When they wake up, we can throw a little party to celebrate their good health and her birthday!"

"Kuwabara-san is right Yukina-chan. We must all have patients Yuuki-chan and Hiei will awaken when they are ready. And when they do, we will all be there." Kurama said with a warm smile. Yukina held Kuwabara's hand and nodded with a smile_... I just hope Koenma knows what hes doing..._ Kurama thought as the room settled down again. "But a party does sound like a fantastic idea. I'm sure that after all this, Yuuki-chan would enjoy a day of unwinding."

The others nodded in agreement, their happy and excited chatter starting up as they discussed party ideas. Kurama sighed, feeling a tad bit guilty_... if she doesnt wake up soon, she wont be here to give a party to..._

* * *

wow! So what did you think of the Hiei/Yuuki coma interaction?! While I have talked to many people who have been in coma's, they all said the same thing. It's like a void of nothingness. But, I decided to bend the truth... a lot lol.


	15. Not So Good Morning

woo! Chapter 15! Thank you to all who reviewed :) I appreciate your input, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story. For those who read these little messages above/bellow the story, make sure that you read the message at the bottom of this chapter. There are a few things that I had to clear up, and also a couple warnings about future chapters.

Now, enjoy chapter 15!

* * *

_Yuuki sat staring into the serine spring. The sun was out now; though it was the first time she had seen it sense she had awoken god only knows how many days ago. It was hard for her to keep up a normal sleep schedule; there were no birds to give her good morning greetings, and no animals to tell her when the night was approaching It was to quiet for her. And she really wanted to get back in the water. It looked so relaxing, but Hiei had be adamant that she not enter it again. She knew that he was only looking out for her well being, but it looked sooooooo inviting-_

_She turned her head to see him standing right beside her, his hands shoved casually in his pants pockets. He too was staring into the water with a look of longing, but she knew he would never enter it again.__"Yuuki. The sun is here; we need to return to our bodies." He said in a calm tone._ She smiled softly; he had been using her name this whole time... it made her happy. But she was worried about going back; how would things change once they were out of this place? She knew she would have to confront Koenma (if Hiei didn't beat her to that particular 'punch'). She didn't think she could ever become his bride; not after being in limbo with Hiei. This place stripped everything from a person and forced them to live on their raw emotions; she herself has cried nearly five times. For no reason. And Hiei had been there to dry her tears with comforting words and an almost ridiculous amount of affection. Who knew Hiei knew how to coddle?

_Hiei gently pulled her head against his thigh, running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. He could already feel a new habit forming. Weather or not it was bad had yet to be determined; it would all ride on how this would effect her delicate situation with that damned spirit prince. _

_"But it's so nice here... do we have to go back?"_

_"Yes; we do not belong here." Hiei said as he moved away allowing Yuuki to fall over onto her side with a small squeak._

_"GAH! You could give a little warning!" she scolded as she stood and brushed herself off._

_"Wheres the fun in that," Hiei said with a smirk. Yuuki pouted and as she stood she caught a reflection of herself in the water. Her hair was still black, but at least that was the only difference in her physical appearance."Stop gawking at yourself, and lets get going. I'd hate to tell everyone that you jumped into a spring to try and save yourself from drowning." Yuuki stuck her tongue out at him with a giggle._

_"Come on Yuuki," She looked to see that Hiei had moved to the edge of the trees his body turned towards her slightly and his hand extended awaiting her own. She giggled and ran towards him taking his warm hand in her own. Despite tireless hours of training and living a life of kill or be killed, his hands were strangely soft. She felt that hers were like sandpaper in comparison._

_Hiei gently tugged her into the tree line, a place that Yuuki hadn't ventured to. Again, Hiei had kept her from entering the forest with the same tone that had kept her from entering the water. She wasn't sure why; it looked like a normal wood land to her, minus the animals. But as they walked on, moving randomly through the trees, the landscape started to change around them. Trees and shrubs started to morph into clouds so white and bright that Yuuki found her self covering her eyes with her free hand. What was going on? She didn't really feel any fear... that is until she felt Hiei's hold on her hand strengthen before it disappeared completely. Now she began to panic. Yuuki felt her heart rate speed up as she frantically searched for his hand, still blinded from the light shinning off the clouds that now surrounded her._

_"Hiei!? Wait up! I can't-!"_

A constant beep permeated the air around her. She wasn't sure were she was, or how she had come to get there, but she did know one thing... she wanted to smash what ever was making that sound. She shuddered; she hadn't felt negative emotions aside from muted worry when she was in limbo. It felt foreign to her now. And she felt like she weighed a hundred pounds. Her arms and legs felt like they were made of lead as she gently shifted them across the soft fabric beneath her.

"Docter, Mrs. Kuwabara is waking." Yuuki felt her self stiffen as the soft yet unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. What had she been expecting when she woke up from a coma?

"Very well, call Koenma-sama, and inform him." This second voice was a light hearted baritone that seemed to calm Yuuki's nerves. A moment of silence went by, in which time the nurse must have left the room leaving Yuuki alone with the mysterious doctor. "Mrs. Yuuki-san... can you hear me?"

Yuuki opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out_... How long have I been out for? My throat feels so dry..._

"It's ok, you don't have to speak. Your faience will be here soon." Yuuki's heart skipped a beat and the loud beeping sound alerted the still unknown docter of the occurrence. Her what? She wasn't engaged! What had Koenma been telling people? Was he not even going to give her a choice?! The sound went into over drive as her panic continued to rise..._I wont! I will not marry that damn prince!..._

"Mrs. Yuuki, calm down! Your in no condition for this... I'm not going to tell anyone. Koenma-sama told me everything," the doctor said as Yuuki tried to pry her eyes open. She cracked them open and was nearly blinded by the florescent lights above her. She had to get out of here! She had to find Hiei and the others; they wouldn't let Koenma get away with this!

" Alan, whats wrong? Why is her heart rate so erratic!? Your nurse said that she was fine-" Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat; how was he here already? Had he been waiting for her to wake up?

"She is in a panic. She started thrashing when I told her you were on your way," Alan said. Yuuki was blinking rapidly as she tried to force her eyes to adjust to the bright lighting. Damn lights. And fuck that beeping! She tried to reach up to pull her blanket off only to find that her arms and legs had been tied to the sides of the bed. She tugged at them weakly.

"Is she fit for travel? I would like to get this underway. While I hate to move her so soon, I cant risk being found out. If she stays in here much longer, my father will become suspicious." Koenma stated in a hushed tone. Yuuki's head swam with his words; what was he talking about? She groaned as Dr. Alan placed something cool against her skin; a stethoscope?

"Her vitals seem to be in good condition. She was healed days ago, but remained in a comma," the Dr. said as he removed the stethoscope. "But my Lord, what of the detectives? You had promised them till Saturday. Have plans changed?"

"I have to do whats best for her. The sooner she is out of here, the sooner she will be safe-"

"I refuse to allow you to move her in this condition." Koenma audibly gasped, and Yuuki could just picture the anger that must be washing across his face. "She would not survive the transport. I am sorry, Lord Koenma. Her release date, is Thursday the 16th of June. Not Wednesday the 15th of June."

"You dare-"

"I will not allow you to put her in a strange atmosphere while in this condition! It would kill her as she is now. Just give her another three days, that is all that I am asking. And then you can ship her off to were ever you want." The doctors voice was nothing but a hush, but Yuuki could hear the pleading under tone of his harsh words.

Koenma sucked in a breath. Yuuki wasn't sure what he had done while in the silence, but she didn't hear any form of agreement come from him. Was he still in the room? Was the doctor able to talk some sense into him? And what of Koenma's mentioning of his father; what did Enma have to do with any of this?

"And what of Hiei? Has he awoken yet?" Koenma's voice had dropped so low that Yuuki could hardly hear him.

"No." Yuuki's heart skipped a beat. Hiei was still unconscious? He had left before her. Shouldn't he have been back by now? "But he is no longer in danger for his life. He has only to wake up, and he can be released."_...but what if he cant find his way back?!_

"Good. If he were awake, I am sure he would have already discovered our plan-"

"Your plan." Dr. Alan's voice was crisp and exact; his distaste for Koenma's plan evident in each syllable. Yuuki held her breath; she wished she could talk. move. _Anything_.

"Beg your pardon?"

"It is your plan to remove her from the protection of the ex-spirit detectives; to rip her from the arms of those she loves for your own selfish reasons." Yuuki stilled, her eyes only cracked open, her ears straining on the whispered words. "From your point of view, I can understand your reasoning... but doing this, with out telling her, could earn you more pain the relief."

"I know." Koenma stated coldly. "But I would rather her be mine and bellow me, then to be found and placed above me. I can not risk my-"

"Lord Koenma. We are ready to set out." The new voice, speaking so loudly from the door way, made all three of them jump slightly _... Grrrr, what was he going to say?! I wish I could move-I'd beat it out of him..._ Yuuki thought. Words were exchanged in a low hush, so low that Yuuki couldn't pick up on them.

"Alan, if you please."A slight prick in her arm made her jump again. She looked down and through her blured vision she could see white clad arms moving away from her, with a needle in hand. Her eyes searched the room untill they landed on a form that she was positive belonged to Koenma_...don't do this... please..._ she wasn't sure what was happening, but her heart was slowly picking up speed.

"Stop..." Her voice was just a whisper. But Koenma had heard her.

"Do not worry Yuuki. I'm going to make everything better. You'll thank me. In time..."

_...nonoNoNoNoNoNoNONONONONONO**NO**!..._

Yuuki heard Koenma say something to the doctor that was at her elbow before they both left the room, leaving Yuuki to her own panicked thoughts_..._

* * *

Yukina's head snapped up, making everyone sitting around her jump. They had been sitting in the silent room for what felt like weeks, with no change in either of their two companions.

"Yukina, is everything ok?" Kuwabara asked as he rubbed the sleep form his eyes. Him and Yukina had fallen asleep curled up on the couch, while everyone else entertained themselves.

"No. Somethings wrong with Yuuki-chan," she said making everyone snap to attention. Yusuke and Kurama were on their feet in seconds, each scanning the medical wing for any strange energy's.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked coming over to sit next to the couple.

"I don't know. I just... I have this bad feeling that something is wrong." Kurama glanced at Kuwabara who kind of shrugged as he put an arm around Yukina's shoulders reassuringly.

"Yusuke, what should we do?" Keiko asked worriedly, her hand clutching at her skirt hem. Shizuru, who was sitting beside Genkai, gave the physic a questioning look which was returned with a small irritated huff; she hadn't sensed anything.

"Maybe we should talk to Doc?" Yusuke said as he scratched the back of his head. The others nodded and went to stand just as a nurse walked into the room. "Hey, were's Alan? We have a few questions to ask about our friends." Yusuke said rudly. Keiko elbowed his side; there was no reason t me so rude to the staff.

" Dr. Alan is seeing to Miss Yuuki; she only just awoke a few moments ago. I apologies, but Koenma-sama asked to see her before you were informed. Your team mate, Mr. Hiei, has regained consciousness If you would like, I can take you to see him now... although he seems to be very agitated " The nurse said as a wave of Hiei's familiar energy washed over them. Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously. What was Koenma up to now?

"Man. Kurama, why don't you go and check up on him. We will go talk to Doc." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded in agreement. "Make sure he doesn't destroy anything. Doc just finished fixing the place up from last time."

Kurama chuckled and headed down the hall, following the leak of Hiei's energy_... I wonder what could have gotten Hiei riled up this time... last time, Yukina and Kuwabara had mated while he was in the hospital, and his anger towards Kuwabara for 'soiling his sister' made him destroy half the emergency room with just his energy alone..._ As Kurama took a right turn into the hall that Hiei was being kept, he thought back to Yukina's claim from the waiting room_... Could it have something to do with Yukina's bad feeling regarding Yuuki?... Hiei hasn't mentioned anything unusual coming form Yuuki's thoughts as of late..._

"I do not like to repeat myself, so listen carefully; bring me that bastard of a prince!" A male nurse came flying out of the room just as Kurama made it to the door. He shook his head as the nurse ran down the hall in a panic. He entered the room and the glare he received from Hiei almost made him take a step back. Hiei looked tired, and unbelievably pissed off, but healthy.

"Really, there is no reason to start throwing the nurses." Kurama said in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"He plans to take her away!"

Kurama froze, his eyes widening for just a fraction of a second before before it fell flat, becoming completely devoid of emotion."I know; he is giving us until Saturday to say our good byes." Hiei hissed low through in his throat.

"That imbecile- last thing I heard from her was her begging the damn toddler to change his mind!" Hiei growled as he went to move and the IV in his arm pulled at him. He grabbed it and ripped it out making Kurama wince. But as Hiei stood, Kurama was happy to see that he still had on his black pants_... At least they remembered not to undress him this time..._ "If he even so much as looks at her, I'm going to kill him."

"Going to kill who?" Hiei and Kurama looked over Kurama's shoulder. Hiei let out a growl, his red eyes glaring daggers into Koenma's impassive face. Every fiber of his being told him to tear the man apart. But he was a rational demon. Maybe Yuuki had miss understood him. Maybe Koenma was just trying to do his job for once. And maybe Hiei really was losing his mind after all this time.

"You... what did you do?!"

* * *

Well there you go! Chapter 15; I would like to give all my readers a warning!

1) Any opinions, negative or not, placed in the story concerning a persons physical appearance, racial profile, religious views, sexual orientation, exc., are placed only as personal opinions of the characters in the story and do not reflect on me or my editors. While I can not speak for them on a personal level, I myself do not care what religion you practice, who you decide to take to your bed (or as your life mate), nor your physical appearance. I do not consider myself a racist', as I hate everyone equally. If you have any issues with the content of my story, feel free to let your insecurities be known to me, but understand that I will not be making any changes to the story as I would then have to rewrite the entire character(s) and/or story.

2) Soon, there will be a scene containing heavy sexual content. I will be posting this as it's own chapter that will be labeled "Lemonade". I will also post a warning at the beginning of the chapter prompting those who do not wish to read the chapter to skip to the next one. If you do read the chapter, I ask that your comments (if any are made) be tasteful. The first time I posted this chapter I was bum rushed by a bunch of perverts. Yeah. That happened. I will not take into consideration any messages and comments stating that my post does not meet the content limit for people under the age of 18. If they decide to read it, despite my warnings, I will not allow myself to be held accountable if they get caught by their parents.

There! now that I got all the adult mumbojumbo out of the way, be sure to stay in tune for the next installment.

P.S.-There will be a birthday chapter coming out soon. And there will be drinking involved. XD 21 bitches :P


	16. Take It In Stride

woo! Chapter 16 is here; and it couldn't have come sooner! To think, there was only 12 chapters in the original version of this lol well i hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it :D

* * *

Hiei looked around in surprise at the hospital room he was now entering. Koenma was still in his grasp, the collar of his robe clutched tightly in Hiei's hand forcing the teenage prince to bend uncomfortably at the waist. Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru were standing around a hospital bed, while the two idiots continued to poke fun at the agitated form that lay in the bed. Yuuki looked fine, her eyes were bright and her laughter was genuine but Hiei could see, and feel, her underlying caution. She was scared, and the man that struggled against his grasp was the cause of it.

"See? I told you she was fine, now let me go!" Hiei growled at Koenma and tossed him into the room catching the others by surprise. He stalked in after him, his body tense from the restraint he was using not to kill the slowly rising prince. Kurama watched the scene as it unfolded; what did Hiei know? Hiei probed into Koenma's mind**_...damn, I was hoping to have this__ finished..._**

"What are you planning? You think that taking her away from us will be better for her?" Hiei demanded. The silence that followed was so thick, that even if you dropped a pen it would never hit the floor and instead float on the surface.

"I have to do what's best for her!"

"Wait, what? Your sending Yuuki away? Why!? How could she be any safer then she is right now!?" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara reached down, grasping Koenma by the scruff of his shirt, his beady brown eyes glaring down at him. Koenma gulped; things were not going as he had planned.

"I don't care who you are, I will not allow you to take away my cousin!"

"I will do as I see fit! If this last mission was any indication of how safe she is with you four, then I would have to be an idiot not to take her away! Not only did you go behind my back to include her in a high ranked mission, but she came back in a state that would have killed her if not for her angelic blood! Yes, I can see that she is in very good hands!" Sarcasm dripped form his voice on his last statement. Hiei stormed over his teeth bared viciously.

"Ad what, you just thought at it was with _you_ that she-"

"Stop!" Yuuki shouted as she reached over the edge of the bed and tugged at Hiei's bleeding hand. Hiei wen't stark still, his heated gaze flicking over to her pleading one."Please! Don't fight anymore! If Koenma thinks that it would be safer for me to leave, then I will." Everyone gave her a startled look.

"What? Yuuki, you know what that-"

"Hiei please," she pulled him away from the trembling prince. Kuwabara kept a firm grip on the spirit prince, but gave Yusuke a look that clearly said 'what-the-fuck-is-happening' which was returned with a shrug of shoulders."Calm down," she said softly. "I don't want to go. You have to know that! But-" she stopped, fiddling with the hem of her sheets. His hand griped hers tightly; it was just as warm to her now as it had been in limbo. "If it will make things easier, on everyone, I will go. You guys have done such a wonderful job taking care of me, and I am thankful; I will do what ever I have to, to keep you guys safe."

"But-"

"He would have you all killed if he found me in your care! And not just you boys, but the girls as well. If my leaving will prevent that, then I will leave." The room was silent once again. Yukina was grasping Yuuki's other hand in her own, their fingers inter laced. Yuuki felt her heart clench; she didn't want to leave. This was her family now; sure, she has only been with them for a little over two months, but it was already hard to imagine life with out them_... but if i stay any longer... they would all be in jeopardy..._

"Yuuki-chan. I don't want you to go but... if its what you think is best, then I wont stop you." Everyone glanced at Yukina, who was smiling sadly at Yuuki. "We will all miss you greatly; you are like the sister I never had." Yuuki sniffled, using her free hand to wipe away a few stray tears.

"Jeeze, and to think I thought I could be tough and not cry..." she mumbled making the other girls give half hearted chuckles. By now, Kuwabara had relinquished his hold on Koenma. "I'm going to miss you all so much." She glanced up at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were looking less then pleased; were they really expected to just let her walk out of their lives? Yuuki gave them pleading looks, and both boys sighed reluctantly.

"Well, at least stick around long enough to celebrate your birthday squirt; you turn 21 tomorrow," Yusuke said with a small sad smile. Yuuki gave him a blank look.

"Really?" Yusuke and the others sweat dropped.

"How could you forget your own birthday!?" Yusuke exclaimed, making the others laugh. The negative cloud that had been hovering was starting to lift from everyone's shoulders as the excitement over Yuuki's birthday started to take it's place. Hiei stared down at his and Yuuki's interlocked hands; he could feel those butterflies inside his stomach again. But it wasn't unpleasant as it had been; this was more like what he had felt in his coma. He still wasn't sure that he liked it.

A small knock on the door grabbed everyone's attention. Alan stepped into the room, his eyes glancing at Koenma with contempt before the slid over to Hiei. "Hiei, I hear you've been throwing my nurses again." Yusuke snickered as Hiei grunted and threw his nose up in the air making Kurama shake his head. Only Hiei.

* * *

After being wrangled by Alan to get some final vital readings and a couple hours of sleep, Hiei found himself standing once again in the hospital room of his ward. He had been on edge sense he had been pulled from the room some six hours ago, but seeing her safe and sound asleep made him feel a little bit better. But he was still irritated about the situation. He knew that he couldn't convince her to change her mind. Once she was set on something, there was no going back on it_... I should kill that toddler for putting this thought in her head... she should stay here with me- them! With them..._ He growled under his breath; the time they had spent in the coma together had been strange for him. Her change in appearance made it hard for him to look at her for any extended period of time; his core would start to hurt if he caught her eyes with his own. Her butterfly attack would hit him, but unlike the first few times, it did not feel as unpleasant; it was more like a tension spring, and mild excitement. A deep, primal excitement.

And it had done something to this strange link his Jagan had forged three months before their meeting. He was now able to feel her emotions as easily as his own, and her's were on a never ending cycle of excitement (for her birthday) to Love (for her 'dysfunctional family') worry (for her 'dysfunctional family') and fear (for her now approaching departure and/or marriage . All of it was put together in a kind of slurry, with guilt as a thick cover. She felt guilty. Guilty for the trouble she has caused them. He could feel it all, and it made him angry. He hated being forced to face his own emotions (which he wished he didn't even have), let alone being forced to face someone else', especially someone as emotional as Yuuki. But he could admit, that it made him feel a little special. He would be the only one who would know when something was truly wrong; but what good was that to him now? He knew what Koenma was planning. And yet there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He could feel her fear of the prince, but he was unable to remove him from the equation with out putting her at risk. He felt trapped.

Hiei didn't know when he had moved from the door way, but he was now standing directly beside the bed his hand running absentmindedly through her hair. Even now, when back in his body, he felt soothed by the familiar texture. To bad it was blonde now. He actually liked her better with black hair. Looking down at her he suddenly felt the need to hold her again as he had in limbo. With gentle hands he shifted her sleeping form on the bed, giving him enough space to lay beside her. Was there a chance he could get caught? Yes. Did he care? Fuck no.

Yuuki groaned in her sleep and rolled a little, putting her back to him. Hiei waited for her to get comfortable again before he settled under the blanket behind her, spooning her against him. He tucked his right arm under her head and neck while wrapping his left arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He buried his face into her hair; her scent was a little diluted bu the smells that came from a hospital, but the smallest hint of vanilla and lavender wafted up from her neck and shoulders. He was addicted to her scent; it soothed him in a way he didn't quite understand. Come to think of it, there wasn't a lot of things that he understood when it came to the woman in his arms.

He knew that she ranked close to Kurama; but neither his natural sibling 'affections' or his friendship with the fox felt the same as what ever Yuuki was. It was like she was her own little sub-group; an unknown. And yet, she wasn't; hell he was sure that he knew more about her then her own family did. Like for instance that while she wore a lot of earthy colors, her favorite color was purple. Kuwabara, if asked that question would say that her favorite color was green. She loved chocolate, and her favorite thing to do back when she was bed ridden was to watch the same movie trilogy (some sequence called Jurassic Park) over and over again; she could practically recite them all from memory. She liked to listen to music and was fairly good at the piano, fingering along with any random piece of music that was stuck in her head. She adored Yukina; she adored everyone in the group. And she loved the feeling she got when Hiei would run his fingers through her hair.

But none of that mattered now; she was leaving. The thought made him uneasy; he had grown so used to her presence, that it was difficult to imagine not having her around. He was her body guard (even if he was sure that he might feel more then an obligation to her now), and so most of his time over the last two months had been spent at her side, or at a very short distance. He was never more then five hundred yards away from her. He didn't want to be. He became jittery and easily irritable when ever she was out of his reach, his sight, his protection.

Not to mention, the constant string of thoughts of hers that would filter across his mind. He actually found himself clinging to each one, or at least ones of importance. Likes and dislikes, her random thoughts that would make him smirk in amusement. But what would happen to their link after she was gone? Would it disappear with her? Would his mind become the dark void that it had been before their bond was formed? Did he want that?

He needed to stop over thinking it or he was going to lose his mind. She needed him to be strong for her now; to make her believe that everything was going to be ok, even if he didn't think it would be. He just wanted her to be safe and happy. Koenma could keep her safe, but Hiei knew damn well that he wouldn't make her happy. He'd probably lock her up in some tower room, only visiting her to relieve some of his tension and to acquire and heir. The thought made Hiei's blood boil, a dangerous snarl tearing from his throat before he could stop it.

Yuuki jumped in her sleep, her eyes flying open and her hands clutching tightly to the sheets and the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Hiei?"

"Hn." She physically relaxed, releasing a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. She turned onto her back, her worried blue eyes scanning over his face. "I did not mean to wake you." She reached up and caressed the side of his face.

"It's ok." She said with a warm sleepy smile. "I'm just glad that it was you." Hiei quirked a brow.

"Who else would it be?"

Yuuki frowned. "Koenma woke me up once-" Hiei sat up faster then Yuuki could react.

"What?! If he touched you I'll ki-"

"No no no, he didn't! I swear!" Yuuki pulled him back down beside her. She hadn't meant for him to react like that; maybe she should just keep her mouth closed about her encounter with the spirit prince.

"I wont let him have you Yuuki. Ever." Yuuki gave him a wide eyed stare. "He can marry you, or what ever it is he plans on doing, but he will never touch you in any way that isn't professorial, or so help me I will rip him apart limb for limb." He was growling by the end of his short speech, but despite his angry look and exposed fangs Yuuki couldn't help but feel cared for and extremely fortunate at that exact moment. She ran her fingers across his shoulders and chest, slowly making him relax against the mattress. She didn't really know what to say to him; she was unbelievably grateful towards him. For him. She couldn't imagine were she would be right now if not for his and the groups protection.

Hiei sighed, his eyes becoming heavy as her hands worked over his tensed muscles. She moved in random patterns, applying very little pressure just enough that her nails were noticeable against his skin sending small tremors up and down his spine. He felt the butterflies starting up in his stomach, bringing with them the primal energy that was present during his time with her in limbo. He bit back a groan as she did a particularly stronger pass over his chest, her nails digging in a bit harder. Did she even know what she was doing to him? Of course she didn't; despite her sharp tongue and bold approach to life, she was generally unaware of the dark side of the world. Or on the effects a woman can have on a man.

He grasped both of her hands in his. "Yuuki." His voice was a little more husky then he would have liked, but it couldn't be helped. There were only so many things a demon male, even of his rank, could control about their natural instincts. She stared up at him innocently. Like he thought, she didn't know what she had been doing. He sighed and pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin. "You should get some sleep; the idiots are going to be biting at the bit to get you discharged tomorrow." She nodded and snuggled into his neck, her arms wrapping around his waist like a life line.

"Hiei..."

"Hn?"

"Three more days."

* * *

Well there you have it! If you didn't read the information at the end of chapter 15, please go back and do so now! The sexually themed chapter is only two publishing away or so, and should be out in the next week! Please, please, please read the information so you know what to skip and what not to skip!


	17. 110 Degrees

Chapter 17! I apologize for this one being so long XD but as I read through it, I couldn't find a good place to split it up lol just think though, this one and the two before it were all one chapter at one point haha

So, enjoy chapter 17!

* * *

The next day, Yuuki was released to go back to the temple. It took a little convincing, but Koenma agreed to let them take Yuuki out to dinner for her birthday; not with out some precautions of course. Such as under no circumstance was Yuuki allowed to go any were on her own; not even the bath room. So, reluctantly, she agreed. At this moment, Yuuki and Yukina were in the restroom at the restaurant of choice; Olive Garden. Yuuki fiddled with the hem of her skirt; Botan and Keiko had forced her to dress up a little. She was wearing a mid thigh length black skirt, and a light purple polo. Black flats adorned her feet. Keiko had even done her make up a little, adding more of a mature look to her face_...this is almost to much... I hate make up..._

"Yuuki-chan? Are you ok?" Yuuki glanced at Yukina in the mirror, giving her a small reassuring smile. She shouldn't be complaining; letting the girls get her ready had been a good bonding moment. Who knows, maybe they can do it again for her... wedding.

"I'm fine Yukina-chan, I was just thinking that I should have worn a necklace is all; I love this shirt, but with the skirt being solid, I feel like I'm missing some texture," she said, waving her hand as if dismissing the thought. Yukina smiled and nodded.

"I suppose your right, it could use something..." she said as she reached into her coat pocket. Yuuki could help but think that Yukina looked adorable. It wasn't often that she would wear something other then her normal blue Kimono; she was dressed in a little white sun dress, with semi-dressy brown jacket over it and brown flats. While the brown jacket was a little odd against her hair, the dress was very flattering to Yukina's small figure. She pulled her hand out, a peice of what looked to be velvet hanging from between her fingers. With a flick of her little wrist, Yukina placed a rather nice looking choker around Yuuki's neck making her eyes widen.

The strap was about an inch wide, and made from black velvet, tying at the back of her neck in a cute little bow. Hanging from the front was a stone that resembled those that Yukina could produce_... a tear gem? But its red... and black?..._ "Y-Yukina-chan! I couldn't possibly borrow something this fancy! I-I mean, it's beautiful a-and-"

"Yuuki-chan, this isn't something that you could ever just borrow from someone; this stone is for you. To remember us by, while your gone," Yukina said as she clasped Yuuki's smaller hand in her own. Yuuki felt her eyes starting to fill with tears; why was Yukina always so giving?

"R-really?"

Yukina smiled, her head bobbing happily. "Oh Yukina-chan!" Yuuki hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! I love it! I promise, I will never take it off! But, I'm just curious," Yuuki said, fingering the stone gently. "Were did you find a hiruseki stone this color?"

"Kurama-san found them in the caves when you all went to save Hiei-ni. He found two, one that was already attached to a chain, and this one, just before he entered the portal taking him to spirit world hospital," Yukina said softly. Yuuki looked down, her eyes widening; she remembered trying to reach for a similar stone, right before the floor caved in, taking her to Gorou. "He showed them to me. I knew what they were the instant I saw them."

"Huh? What do you mean? Kurama didn't know?"

"No, and I didn't tell him either. I think that it should be kept between you and me Yuuki-chan. These stones are special; they are probably the rarest of their kind, due to their color, and also for their producer. You see, these stones are that of-"

"Hey! The boys sent me to get you two- wow Yuuki, pretty necklace!" Keiko entered the bath room, her eyes sparkling as she took in the rare stone sitting comfortably against the hollow of Yuuki's throat. Yuuki smiled, thanking her for her compliment. "Well, the boys were starting to worry that something might have happened; Yusuke was about to bust in here before I volunteered to come check on you." Her voice showed her irritation. Yuuki snickered; she could totally picture Yusuke doing that and getting his ass kicked by some random girl.

"Well, why don't we return to the party Yukina-chan?" Yukina gave her a questioning look, but Yuuki winked at her. "We can keep talking later, ok?" she whispered to her as they exited the bathroom. Yukina smiled and nodded as they made it back to the table. Yukina took her spot next to Kuwabara, and Keiko next to Yusuke, leaving the seat next to Kurama and across from Hiei (who came after much persuasion). Hiei glanced up at her, his eyes widening ever so slightly as he spied the gem tied around her neck_...How in the three worlds... were did she get that?_

"Woah there Yuuki! I see you are sporting some new bling! Looks kind of expensive to just find laying in the bath room," Yusuke said, making Yuuki blush lightly as everyone's eyes turned to her. She rolled her eyes, smirking slightly.

"Your such a smart ass Yusuke; Yukina-chan gave it to me as a birthday gift," she said making him snicker. "Besides I wouldn't trust anything that I find in a public bath room." Yuuki said making the others laugh as well.

"Soooooo," Yusuke said with a sly grin. "What else are we going to do tonight? You are officially of legal age now squirt!"

"What about-"

"A club!" Yuuki shouted, canceling out what ever Kuwabara was about to say. "I've always wanted to go to one, and god knows what those stuffy angels will have for entertainment!" Kuwabara scratched the bottom of of his chin.

"I don't know Yuuki..." He said. Yuuki pouted up at him, her bottom lip sticking out ridiculously far.

" Kazumaaaaaaa! I promise to be good and to stay next to you guys the whole time!" Hiei glanced over at her again and scoffed softly_... if that baka falls for that face, he's more pathetic then I thought..._

"Ok, ok! Jeeze, just stop with the face!" Kuwabara shouted making the others laugh heartily. "Why don't we go to that one that is just down the street? I heard it's pretty easy going as far as bars go." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Hiei who rolled his eyes_... great, more time with these idiots .._ he glanced at Yuuki again, only to find her with a genuinely happy smile plastered onto her face. He felt her butterfly attack hit him ever so lightly making him sigh _... I guess I could put up with it..._

* * *

After eating their fill of the unlimited Soup, Salad, and Bread stick special, they all quickly made their way towards the club. There was a slight line, mostly made up of human girls who kept shouting 'girl power'. They even got Yuuki, Yukina and Shizuru to scream it with them, much to the entertainment of the others. When it was their turn to show their ID's, Yuuki was surprised to find that the bounce, who was the size of a small elephant didn't even request one from Yukina, Hiei and Kurama. Hell, even Yusuke's was only glanced at. When Yuuki came up and presented her ID, he gave her a scrutinizing stare.

"What's your birthday girl? You look a little young to be going out with guys like them." Yuuki blinked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder at the four boys; they didn't look that much older then her did they? "Hey! I'm talking to _you__. _What's your birthday?"

"June 16th, 1991. Is there an issue with my ID?" She tried to look at the photo over his hand, but he pulled it away from her sight before she got a good look at it.

"Do you know those four-"

"Is there a problem here?" Hiei appeared on her left while Kurama stood to her right, each one giving off waves of irritation. Thank the fucking lord Jesus that they are here to save the day. "The date she gave you matches that on her ID, am I correct? You have no reason to hold her here any more." The man stared Kurama down with his beady black eyes. His gaze shifted down to Hiei who glared back at him in response. Seeing that he wasn't going to win, the bouncer grunted and handed Yuuki back her ID.

"You'r free to go." He said as Hiei guided her around the large bouncer. "I'll be keeping an eye on you; you can trust that."

"Hn, trust that I will kill you if you don't keep your eyes to yourself." Hiei growled out as he passed the others and entered the bar with Yuuki's wrist still held in his hands. The others filed in after them and Yusuke gave the bouncer and two finger wave before following the others into the darkened room. The bouncer watched them dissapear before he grunted, a small smirk playing over his lips as he drowned out the shrill complaints of the waiting customers.

"Seem's tonight is going to run pretty smooth."

* * *

It didn't take long for Kurama, Yuuki and Yukina to find a table that fit everyone's needs; it was close to the dance floor, while still being close to the bath rooms and the emergency exits, and had at least one chair that sat against a wall for those who didn't like their backs to be exposed to crowds *cough*Hiei*cough*. It only had four chairs, but the girls didn't plan on sitting a whole lot that night, so the lack of seating wasn't that big of a deal. Yuuki was to excited to sit anyways, and instead bounced on the balls of her feet between Kurama and Hiei, the first taking the seat by the exits and the other taking the one seat against the wall. Hiei glanced at Yuuki from the corner of his eye, watching as her hand fiddled with her new stone. He could already see a new nervous habit starting to take form_... I wonder were Yukina found that..._

"Relax Yuuki. It's only a bar," he said making her jump. She stared at him in surprise; it had been the first time he had spoken to her all day. He hadn't been in the hospital room with her when she woke up, which had made her kind of sad, but it didn't seem that he was truly irritated at her, so she tried not to read to much into it.

"I'm just so excited! It was a goal of mine, to go to a club."

"Hn. Seems like a pointless goal; what is so special about going to a bar and getting drunk?" Yuuki rubbed her arm lightly, giving him a contemplative look.

"Well, before I met you guys, I was given a time limit; the human doctors only gave me another year to live. So, I made a bucket list." Hiei was surprised, but didn't let it show on his face; he hadn't known that she was that bad off when they met. He has a vauge memory of them mentioning her impending death, but it hadn't sounded that serious to him at the time and had been quickly shoved into his 'garbage' bin in the back of his mind.

"Whats a bucket list?"

"Huh? You don't know?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "If I knew, would I be asking?" Yuuki laughed and shook her head.

"No, I guess not. A bucket list is a list of things that you want to do before you die. Going to a club was one of mine; you even helped me scratch one off when we first met." Hiei raised a brow as her cheeks became dusted with pink. What was she blushing for? And what the hell did he do to her with a bucket?

"And hows that?" He was truly curious; as he looked back on their meeting, he couldn't think of anything that anyone would have wanted to happen before they die. Unless being threatened by a demon was on her list_...she has asked for weirder things..._

"W-well... you um, youkissedme!" She said it so fast that Hiei didn't even catch what she had said. He sighed in exasperation.

"What?"

"Um, well, you see- when you jumped in through my window, you were really close, and-and-"

"Yuuki-chan come on! Keiko and Botan want to dance!" Yuuki sighed, her face as red as a tomato. Saved by Yukina!

"Coming!" She said as she turned and high tailed it away from the very confused fire demon**_... OMG! I cant believe I was about to tell him that kiss! He probably doesn't even know it happened... does it still count then? I guess I should have gotten that answer before crossing it off my list... oooooh, my head hurts just thinking about it..._**

Hiei nearly fell out of his chair; he did what? Did that really happen?_... No. There is no way in hell..._ he thought back really hard on that day. He remembered destroying the detectives tape player, or what ever it's called; then they went to the dip shits house, and the window to Yuuki's room was open... he jumped up to the window, and after that... it was blue. All he could remember for the next few minutes was the color blue. Not just any blue; forget-me-not blue. Yuuki's eyes. He remembers now, he couldn't stop staring at her eyes; it was like the were familiar, even then when they had only just met_...her screaming woke me up from what ever stooper I had fallen into... and she was calling me a pervert..._ Hiei's brow ticked as he remembered the humiliating beating she gave him.

_..."WAH! YOU IDIOT! YOU STOLE IT! I WAS SAVING THAT YOU CRAZY LITTLE TERD!"..._

Now that he did remember_... did I really kiss her? That doesn't sound like something I would do, at all! No. She must be mistaken..._

**_...Who must be mistaken?..._** Hiei visibly stiffened as Kurama's voice floated across his mind.

_...Not that it's any of your business, but it's no one of any importance fox..._

Kurama gave him a side long glance, a smirk of amusement playing across his lips **_...I find that hard to beleive Hiei; I'm sure Miss Yuuki would be offended..._**

Hiei growled at him mentally as a random bar waitress sauntered up to the table. "What can I do you for? We have everything, and anything you could want," she said loudly before leaning over the table. "Human made and then some." She whispered with a smirk. All four boys stiffened; this bar was demon owned? All their narrowed eyes darted over to the girls who were dancing in their own little circle only ten feet away. The waitress blinked a couple of times, before throwing her head back in laughter. "Relax there, oh valiant knights! We don't mean you or your intendeds, and or mates, any harm. This place is one of the only clubs in Human world that allows Humans and Demons to coexist. Our bouncer keeps tabs on energy levels, as well as does a mental scan before allowing people to enter. No-one above a High A class gets in, or anyone bellow a C-class. Although you," she said gesturing to the boys who were still keeping an eye fixated on the girls. "You must be a special case for Juno to let you in. Your energy levels are way above our standards."

"Hn." So that's what the bouncer was up to. He couldn't figure out what Yuuki was, and was concerned that she was with three high class demons. Smart man.

"Riiiiiiiight... well anyways, I wont question Juno on this one; he's never steered us wrong before. So back to my previous question; what can I do you for?" Yusuke chuckled, relaxing a bit into his chair.

"Well, my normal hourly rate is $150 an hour, but for you, I could shimmy it down to $75," he said sarcastically The waitress laughed loudly, as Kuwabara smacked Yusuke on the back of the head.

"Urameshi, what about Keiko?!"

"Don't worry carrot top, I could do way better then this guy; besides," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the bar tender who was watching the boys like a hawk. He didn't look like the kind of guy who could be pushed around, and they were sure he could give them a run for their money. Taller then Kuwabara and built like a professional body builder, he didn't look like one to tango with. "I don't think my mate would appreciate it; let me rephrase. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?"

"HA HA! Alright, I'll take a plain old picture of beer; Bud light if you got it."

"I'll have the same thing! Cant let Urameshi out drink me again..." Yusuke put and arm over Kuwabara's shoulders. Yusuke snickered and poked Kuwabara in the head.

"That's the spirit! Do that last brain cell a favor and kill it off!" The waitress rolled her eyes as they started getting into it and turned her attention to Kurama and Hiei.

"And you two?"

"Just some Sake would be nice."

"Jinsei Gun." Kurama gave Hiei a wide eyed look. The waitress nodded her head, and with a quick good bye, headed to her next table.

_...Hn, you should know better then to sit with your mouth open in a bar fox..._ Hiei's voice sounded irritated and strained.

**_...is everything alright Hiei? You don't normally drink, not even in the Mikai...and why do you have to drink that! You know what it does to you..._ **Hiei glared over at Kurama, the first time his eyes had left the dancing girls for more then a few seconds.

"Is it really that important?" Kurama sighed.

"No, just... unexpected. I would think that you would want to stay sober and keep an eye on Yukina."

"Hn."_...Even I need to unwind some times fox... don't you worry your pretty little head about it; it would take a lot more then Jinsei Gun to keep me from killing anyone who touches her..._ Kurama was about to comment when the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Here you go boys! Two pictures of Bud light for the brutes," she placed them in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara, who instantly released their choke holds and cheered each-other with loud shouts of appreciation. "Sake for you foxy! And for fire boy, a bottle of our finest Jinsei Gun. Its made from a rare and elusive Elf Tribe, the Isei. Guarantied to knock you on your ass!"

"Hn. We will see." The waitress smiled and said her good byes once again before taking her still heavily filled tray to another table. Kurama watched as she sauntered off, before checking on the girls once again. They were all doing crazy moves to a song he had never heard before. All he knew was that every couple of seconds it would say "i'm sexy and I know it"_... society really has gone crazy these days..._

_...You could say that again. How do the neigens listen to such nonsense?..._ Kurama chuckled as he took his first shot of Sake, Hiei following suit and taking a rather small, table spoon sized portion of his own blood red drink.

"I think it is more for the dancing then for people to actually listen to. Besides, the girls seem to like it," Kurama said as Shizuru came back over to their table, giving Yusuke and Kuwabara an unimpressed look as they tried to to see who could chug their beer the fastest.

"Those girls are a bunch of whack jobs; but they do know how to have a good time. Wish I was still that age, maybe then I could keep up with them." She said as she took a seat across from Kurama, her back to the dancing scene. She glanced at Hiei's drink as he took another shot, not even bothering to hide his grimace as the bitter taste hit the back of his tongue. "What the hell are you drinking Hiei? Looks like blood." Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped mid chug to take a look at the strange black bottle that sat in front of their fire demon friend.

"It is."

"What? EWWWWWW!" Kuwabara shouted making Hiei glare at him.

"Fool. It's Elven blood that's been refined and distilled into alcohol-"

"You mean that they bleed out one of Santa's elves and turned him into a cock tale!?" Yusuke smacked Kuwabara over the top of the head.

"Will you shut up? Your starting to make people stare idiot!"

"But Urameshi-"

"It wasn't taken by force you imbecile. The blood would be tainted by the taste of fear if it had been. The Elves are the ones making money off of it, and as such will fight tooth and nail to have their own blood be used. The one to donate gets over half of the profit that comes in off their products," Hiei growled out, making Kuwabara snap his mouth shut. Hiei took another shot, along with Kurama who was now on his fourth.

"So why are you taking such small drinks of it?" Shizuru asked as she examined the bottle a little further.

"Well, drinking another's blood when you don't actually need to in order to survive, can make you very sick. Not to mention, Elven blood is poisonous to most demons," Kurama said matter-of-factually. "If Hiei were to take more then a table spoons amount at a time, his body would reject it, and he would just throw it back up. Not to mention, taking such a small amount at a time, helps to prolong the symptoms of the poisoning."

"Wait, Hiei's poisoning himself? To get Drunk?" Yusuke asked incredibly.

"Hn. And what of it? It cant kill me, and even if it could, I'm not stupid enough to take it that far. Besides, your human drinks, while not nearly as potent, are poisons too. Idiots."

"He's right, it cant kill him, but it could get him killed. Jinsei Gun is renowned for making the drinker act with out reason, and to do things that they normally wouldn't do. Like actively pick a fight with a demon two times their size who is, unlike them, sober."

"Hn. Bastard had it coming to him..." Hiei grumbled as he took another shot. The fox was right though. This drink made him do some weird shit when he was under its influence, but he couldn't bring himself not to drink it... hence why he didn't drink to offten.

"I still don't think I like the idea of you poisoning yourself to get your rocks off, but to each his own I guess," Shizuru said as she set the bottle back down. "Did any of you fools think of asking the girls for their drink orders?" Kurama went to go answer when he was stopped by Yuuki, who appeared out of no were, holding a drink up under Hiei's nose. Hiei gagged and back away, glaring daggers at the poor little hybrid who merely jutted her bottom lip out in a small pout.

"What the hell Yuuki!"

"Sorry Hiei, but this random guy handed me a drink, and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't drugged or anything!" Hiei gave her an irritated look, but took the drink from her hand taking a few small sniffs of it. It was a rum and coke, a plain, weak human drink. He could feel the tingle of the carbonation in the back of his throat, smell the sweet undertones of the bitter coke, and the spices of the rum. But there was something else mixed in. A nasty, pungent oder, that was man made.

"Who gave this to you?" He growled out, handing the drink over to Kurama who took his turn investigating the drink. Yuuki pointed over to were the girls had been dancing, to a man with shaggy blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was human, but he was one of those few humans who were good looking, even by demon standards. He was tall, and well built, with a perfect smile and naturally tanned skin. He could have any human female that he wanted. But Hiei would be damned if that _human_thought he could have _his._ Hiei stood, taking the drink from Kurama's hand, stalking over to the male who was now chatting it up with Keiko, while Yukina hid slightly behind her. Kurama groaned; he had warned Hiei about the Jinsie Gun, yes? Yes.

**_...Hiei don't do anything to brash!..._**

_...Hn. Just gonna give him a taste of his own medicine. Tell Yuuki to stay there. **YOU** come with me..._

Kurama sighed, running his hand over his face. The Jinsei Gun has already started to affect him. "Miss Yuuki, stay here while me and Hiei handel this, ok? Kuwabara-" Kurama looked over only to find that Kuwabara and Yusuke were already gone, taking up flanks on either side of Hiei who was now only seconds from the unsuspecting male. "Oh dear. Shizuru-"

"Will you just go? I've got her. Send the other girls when you get there." Shizuru said as she sat Yuuki down in the chair that had been Hiei's. Yuuki gave them both a confused look as Kurama left to join the other boys. Hopefully they wouldn't get them all kicked out of the bar.

"You, human. What is this?" Kurama came up to see a rather sadistically amused Hiei holding the tainted drink up to the mans face. Keiko and Yukina were standing behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, the later of which was holding two other drinks identical to Yuuki's_... trying to drug all three of them? He must have a death wish..._

"Um, its a drink. Whats the matter short shit, your mommy never teach you about what big people drink?" Everyone gasped and tensed waiting for Hiei to make a move. Hiei chuckled, surprising them all. Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose; oh yes, the blood was already rushing to Hiei's head.

"No, as a matter of fact, she didn't. But she did tell me to never accept one from a stranger; you never know what kind of goodies you could find. Like in this drink for example, the one you gave to my sister and her friends," his eyes took a dangerous tint, making the man gulp. "Detective, ape; hold his arms." Kuwabara and Yusuke chuckled, handing Kurama the other two drinks before cracking their knuckles.

_...Oh boy..._ "Girls, why don't you go back to the table? Miss Shizuru should already be there, along with Miss Yuuki." Keiko and Yukina glanced at the other three guys, who were now descending on the powerless male, before nodding, quickly moving back to the table. By now, Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding the man down with ease; from any point of view, it looked as though they were just standing at his side, but Kurama knew better. There was no way that the man was getting away.

"Lets see how you like to be forced into a drugged state of mind," Hiei said casually as he grasped the mans mouth, forcing it open. He then proceeded to dump the contents of the drink down the mans throat. The man coughed and gagged, only taking about half of the contents into his stomach.

"S-stop! Please, no more!" Hiei smirked.

"Oh, to the contrary! You still have two more with your name on it! If you don't want to drown, I suggest you just take your punishment like a man," Hiei hissed as he placed a second glass against his mouth, smirking in triumph and the man swallowed the whole contents, gasping for air when the glass was empty. "That's more like it! How does it taste? I bet that drug gives it a horrible after taste; human drugs always do." Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as the man started to dry heave, his body protesting against the sudden invasion on his stomach. "Now now, there will be none of that. You still have one more."

"P-please! I'm sorry, I wont do it again, I prom-" his pleadings were cut short as the third and final drink was forced into his mouth.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to mess with my wife and cousin!" Kuwabara said boldly.

"And my girlfriend; maybe you should start paying attention to the people you try to take advantage of! Or better yet, just don't do it again," Yusuke said as they released his sputtering form. He coughed and gagged, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Hiei reached down, grasping him by the front of his shirt and pulling his up to his eye level.

"If I ever see you any were near them again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" The man continued to cough, nodding his head feverishly. "Hn. Good." Hiei threw him to the floor before turning and walking away. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared down at the man before stalking after Hiei. Kurama sighed, getting the attention of the waitress who had served them earlier, motioning her over. She gave him a warm smile after taking in the other threes handy work.

"Its about time someone caught this guy." She said making Kurama quirk a brow at her. "He's been coming here for the last three weeks, nearly every night. He only goes for females that have strange auras, or physical appearances, like your blonde friend and the blue haired girl. I'm sure that the brunet was only a polite gesture so as not to seem to suspicious." She picked the man up by his arm, shoving him towards the bartender who had come up behind her.

"If he's been doing this for the last three weeks, why wasn't he stopped before hand?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Because the cops could never find any evidence of his drugging. The woman would go missing for a few days, but when they would turn up they would have no memory of what happened. Physical exams showed signs of forced intercourse, but with out their testimony, they could never pin it on him. Your lucky that your girls were smart enough not to take a drink from a stranger." Kurama sighed and nodded; indeed, they were lucky. "You better get back to your table. The others are waiting for you." He nodded and headed back to the table. The girls had gotten new drinks that weren't tainted, but it seems that they were steering clear of dark ones; they each had a brightly colored mixed drink.

Kurama quirked a brow as Hiei removed his coat and hung it on the back of Yuuki's chair; he was just so hot! Seriously, why do humans have to keep their business' so damn hot all the time! He reached for the hem of his tank top pulling it half way up his torso before his hands were grabbed by Yuuki and Yukina.

"Hiei keep your cloths on! We don't have any ones!" Yusuke shouted boisterously making the others laugh loudly. Kuwabara wiggled his brows at Yusuke.

"Speak for yourself Urameshi! I bet Kurama's been doing pretty good at his part time job!" Kurama choked on his shot, his face turning beat red. Sense when was he involved with their joking?!

"Dude! Don'y be jealous of Kurama's mad skills!" Yuuki said making the fox demon sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Hiei snickered as Yuuki pulled his shirt back down. "You have to stay dressed Hiei, or they will kick you out." She said with a giggle. He smirked and shrugged reaching over her shoulder for his bottle. Yuuki blushed ten different shades of red when he placed a quick, open mouthed kiss to the back of her ear as he moved back. Hiei chuckled at her perplexed stare before he took a quick shot and settled at the table next to her.

_...whoa... I don't even know what to think about that... it didn't feel like that when he did it in limbo..._ Yuuki blinked rapidly and turned to join the conversation again._..Hiei is right... it is waaaaaay to hot in here..._

"-then he was all like 'no please' and Hiei was all like 'dont be a pussy'! It was awesome!" Yusuke said, recounting their punishment to the girls. Yuuki laughed as he attempted to do the actual voices of the man and Hiei, doing a horrible job at it.

_... It seems that Yuuki is already a little tipsy..._ Kurama eyed the three empty glasses that surrounded her and then he understood. She was not going slow by any means of the word.

"Oh, our valiant knights! Were would we be with out you big lugs," she said nudging Hiei's shoulder with her own teasingly. Hiei smirked as he took a small shot of his drink. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink and a soft cold sweat had broken out over his brow. The poison of the blood was starting to take its toll, but he didn't mind much. It wasn't painful, but man did it make him feel over heated. He really wished he could take off his shirt.

"You'd be held hostage by a human," Hiei said with a slightly teasing tone. Kurama couldn't help the chuckle that left his throat; while he didn't approve of most of Hiei's actions when he was drunk off of Elf blood, it did provide lots of entertainment... so long as it stayed innocent.

"Held hostage? Was that what that guy was trying to do?" Yuuki put a finger to her chin as if in thought.

"Yep! Hostage! Tied down! Blind folded!" Yusuke shouted as he tossed his hands in the air. Yukina giggled around her straw as Kuwabara scolded Yusuke for making it sound like a good thing.

"hmmm..." Yuuki said making the others look over to her. "You guys would save me right?"

"Hn. Of course."

"Even if I was tied down naked covered in chocolate sauce and whipped cream?" The table went silent, taking in what she had said. Yusuke threw his head back in laughter that the others joined in on, except for Kuwabara who was shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the mental image.

"I guess a little desert would be substantial payment for rescuing you," Hiei said with a smirk. Yuuki's face went abloom; god, it just kept getting hotter and hotter in that bar! And that sounded strangely suggestive**_...although not to bad of a thought... wait! BAD THOUGHTS! Is this what alcohol does to you?..._**

Hiei smirked, her thoughts going across his mind. She was right, it didn't sound like a bad idea. It sounded very, _very_ goo-He mentally slapped himself_... no! Bad Hiei, Bad!..._

**_...Hiei, are you ok? Why are you calling yourself bad?..._**

_...fox! Get out of my head! Sneaky foxes are not welcome in here right now, so be gone... or something..._

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Hiei. Your drunk."

"No shit fox! Care to tell me another thing that I already know?" Hiei said sarcastically. Kurama sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Hey, lets go dance again!" Keiko said, grabbing Yukina's hand. Yuuki giggled and went to go with them, but a hand grabbing the scruff of her shirt made her fall back into a rather firm chest. A bandaged hand brushed her hair away from her right shoulder, allowing warm breath to fan over her ear and neck.

"Do not go to far, Yuuki. Stay were I can see you, understand?" Hiei's voice was hushed and a little husky from his buzz, sending shivers down her spine, and goose bumps across her skin. Her mind went blank, and her heart felt like it was trying to burst from her chest, while her blood felt like molten lava. She couldn't seem to find her voice, so she just nodded her head a little. She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled into her ear, his hot breath sending another shot of electricity down her spine. "I want to hear you say it angel."

Yuuki gulped audibly, her head nodding once again. "I- I understand, Hiei. I wont go to far, I promise." She whispered, turning her head so that she was facing him, her glazed blue eyes staring into his molten ones. Hiei smirked, revealing a single elongated fang. She gulped once again, biting on her lower lip. It had to be nearly 110 degrees in there, right? She wasn't the only one feeling it, right?

"Yuuki, come on!" Keiko shouted from the dance floor making Yuuki jump.

"Ah! Coming!" She pulled away from Hiei, giving him a side long glance before hurrying off to join the other girls who were only a few feet away. They gave her sly smiles, and their laughter told her that her face really was as red as she thought it was. She glanced back over her shoulder to see that Hiei was no longer facing her. Instead he was sitting in the chair that she had been sitting in, and from the look on Kurama's face, he was getting quite the scolding.

"What did my brother say Yuuki-chan?" Yukina asked as she looked over Yuuki's shoulder, catching her brothers eyes with her own. Hiei smirked and went back to the conversation he was having with the fox. Yuuki went to speak, but she was interrupted.

"Yuuki, what the hell was that!? If I didn't know you two any better, I would have thought you guys were about to go like bunnies!" Yusuke shouted as he slung his arm over her shoulder from behind. Kuwabara glared at him and slammed his fist into the back of his head.

"Shut your mouth Urameshi! If that little punk even thinks of touching my Yuuki, I'll kill 'im!" He shouted as Yusuke stood up, laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

"YUSUKE WE WERE NOT! He was only telling me to stay were he could see us, nothing more!" Yuuki's face was beat red as she shouted at the taller man who continued to poke fun at her by making kissy faces. Kuwabara threw him into a head lock.

"Knock it off Urameshi!"

Yuuki covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment_... OMG! This is so not cool! Now the others think that something is going on between me and Hiei!... again not a bad thought... but no! NO! It isn't happening, and even if we wanted to, we couldn't Tonight is-_ "... My last night with them." She mumbled into her hands. She peeked through her fingers, taking in everyone's smiling faces as Yusuke poked fun at Kuwabara's over protective affections_... come this time tomorrow, I wont be here... so what does it matter if they think something is going on between Hiei and me? I know that there isn't... right?_ A small pang went through her chest, shocking her_... then what happened in limbo? Why would Hiei lay with me in my hospital bed?..._ she glanced over at the table through her fingers, her eyes locking with Hiei's who was watching her carefully_... have I really been that blind?..._

* * *

They had long sense left the bar (with Hiei 'acquiring' a few more bottles of liquor before they left) and they were now sitting around the kitchen table, drinks in hand, and stories abound. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find my once dead friend _standing_ in my _bedroom_! If you thought my reaction to _Hiei_ jumping through my window was bad, _Yusuke's_ lucky to be alive!" Everyone laughed as Yusuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What I don't understand, is how none of us even knew you existed before you came here. How were you able to keep her a secret for so long Kuwabara?" Kurama asked as he poured another shot of saki for the boys. They each took them together, their cups clinking as they set them on the table.

"Well, we didn't want to risk any of our enemies to accidently hear her name or tracking her through us, so we just didn't ever mention her. Its not that we didn't trust you guys, but we couldn't risk it coming to light," Kuwabara said while rubbing the back of his neck."Although, it seems to have leaked out anyway." Yuuki rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair.

"That's a big 'no duh'! He still told me a little bit about you guys. That's why I wasn't to surprised when you guys told me you were demons; I kind of already knew. He didn't use names, but he would tell me some stories about your adventures. The not so scary ones that is," she said with a giggle. Hiei chuckled, twirling the end of her hair between his fingers. Her hair was long enough that no one could see his actions, but Yuuki sure could feel the tug of his fingers every once in a while. A small blush would spread across her face every time his hand would move, combing through the ends of her hair to find a new piece to play with.

She yawned, her hand coming up to cover mouth making the others chuckle. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. It's nearly two in the morning," Yuuki said as she stood, forcing Hiei to remove his hold on her hair (at which he frowned), and stretched.

"I think it best that we all go to bed; I will be waking you all around ten for breakfast." Kurama said making Yusuke and Kuwabara groan. Yuuki giggled and left the dinning room, heading for her bed. She entered her room, not even bothering to close the door or turn on the light as she threw herself onto her bed, leaving her cloths as they were_...so this is really it... I'm leaving tomorrow..._ she felt her chest tighten; she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to never see her cousins, or her friends ever again. She didn't want to stop being woken up every day by the sound of Kuwabara and Yusuke fighting over who could have the last piece of bacon... she didn't want to never hear the sound of Yukina working hurriedly as she cleaned the entirety of the temple. But most of all, she didn't want to ever feel scared again; she was safe here. She knew she was.

She had Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma... Hiei. Especially Hiei. He was her body guard, and her first crush_...not that he would ever know about that part..._ Hiei was a constant companion, and was always there for her, even if just to lend a reluctant ear. She always felt protected, almost untouchable, when ever he was around. The thought of leaving the safety of his presence, scared her to near death.

She sat up, a feeling of unease settling into the pit of her stomach. Although she could hear the others stumbling to their own rooms, and she knew that she was well guarded, she couldn't shake this feeling_... It's like I'm being watched... like the day I was brought here... that demon hid its self before it tried to kill me..._ she shuddered, as if cold, quietly getting to her feet.

She looked around warily, the shadows of her room suddenly looking rather menacing. Rubbing her arm, she bit her lower lip as another wave of anxiety rushed through her_... what if he doesn't want to wait until tomorrow? What if Koenma try's to take me before the others wake up? That's a fight I am sure I would lose..._ a low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, making her jump...great, and there's a storm coming in...anyone who wanted to hide, could with ease now... "Maybe I could..."...no... don'e be silly, he would turn me away at the door... she sighed, shaking her head... it cant hurt to try... she headed for her door, popping her head into the hall and looking both ways. If the shadows in her room had been terrifying, the darkened doorways were portals to hell... figuratively speaking. She carefully inched her way into the hall, shutting her door quietly behind her. She stood there, her ears straining to hear anything abnormal. The sound of Kuwabara and Yusuke's snoring met her ears, making her sigh.

With stealth she didn't know she had, she tip toed down the hall, heading further away from the bed rooms of the others_...why does his room have to be so damn far from the rest of us..._ she thought irritably. After what felt like ages (and nearly having a heart attack when another spell of thunder shook the temple), she made it to her destination. The door looked like any other; just a simple, traditional sliding paper door. There was no light coming from the other side, much to her delight. She had a better chance at getting her way when he was half asleep.

Hesitantly, she slid the door open, slipping into the dark room. She glanced around, before her eyes landed on the lump of sleeping demon that occupied the bed. Unlike her, he had changed for bed, and was now in black pajama pants... just black pajama pants. She felt her face heat up, but she shook it off; its not like she's never seen him shirtless before_...if this is what drinking doe's to you... I should do it more often .._ Yuuki bit back a giggle as she slid the door closed behind her, wincing as it clicked shut. When he didn't move, she let out a nervous breath. As quickly and quietly as she could, she slunk'd over to his bedside, careful not to stumbled over his discarded clothing. She knelt at the bed side, unsure of her next move. How do you wake him up with out making him mad, or startling him and possibly ending up dead_...i guess I could just... talk to him? God this was a bad idea..._

"Um... Hiei? Can you hear me?" she whispered.

* * *

There you go! I really hope you liked the bar scene; when I first wrote it, it had been a human only bar... but I figured the Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara's actions would be better taken by demon host' :D

The next chapter will be Rated M (18 or older please) so if you don't want to read it, then please skip over it. Any important information will be posted at the beginning of chapter 19.


	18. Lemonade

This is it! 95% of this chapter is pure lemon! If you do not want to read it (or if you are under the age of 18) please skip! How ever! If you do read it, again let me know what you think, just keep it clean people! If you are under 18, AND ARE USEING A FALSIFIED ACCOUNT, I DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY IF YOUR PARENTS CATCH YOU READING THIS RATED **M** CHAPTER!

You have been warned :D

* * *

"Hiei?" He twitched and grumbled out a 'what'. She sighed; he didn't sound to irritated.

"I'm scared." He peeked one sleepy eye open at her, the affects of the Jinsei Gun still showing in his unfocused gaze. "I don't want to leave." He grunted, sitting up and moving over, only to plop back down, leaving a spot on the bed unoccupied. Yuuki dove into the bed, curling up under the super heated blanket. She snuggled into the pillow, clutching it tightly against her chest. Hiei watched her from the corner of his eye and chuckled; she was such a child at times. "Thank you Hiei." He grunted in response, rolling to face her, his hand coming up to play with the ends of her hair that fanned out over the pillow. Though she knew it was just the Jinsei Gun (she refuses to believe that his actions at the hospital were anything but a residual effect from the limbo), she still couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks_...stupid crush... doesn't he know what it does to me when he does that..._ Hiei tensed up for a brief moment, his hand stilling in is movements, before he relaxed again. Yuuki didn't pay the strange behavior any mind; he often paused, almost as if caught off guard by something that only he could hear, or see_...probably something only his demon sense's can pick up on..._

"I have rules." Hiei stated suddenly, making Yuuki jump. "For when your gone." She frowned, holding his pillow closer_...Gee, so much for coming here to forget about that... stupid, jerk ass..._

"What are those?" She asked innocently.

Hiei glanced at her, his brow quirked and a small smirk playing on his lips. He lifted himself, pulling the blankets from beneath him and crawling under them, making Yuuki's cheeks burn_...Relax old girl! For god's sake, did you expect him to not sleep under his own blankets?..._ "First; you cant cut your hair." She quirked her brow at him.

"Why is that? Seems like a pointless rule." Hiei went back to playing with her hair. He wasn't sure why he was so enamored with it. He just knew that he would hate to see it cut.

"Because, I said so." He stated, as if it was obvious. Yuuki rolled her eyes_...of course, why didn't I think of that? It's the answer to all conundrums...'because Hiei said so'..._

"Ok, you win; I'm sure you have a good reason. What are your other rules oh wise one?" Hiei tugged at her hair lightly, almost like a punishment for her sarcastic tone.

"Second, you are to wear pants to bed," his tone was a little darker, almost like a growl. "No more of this tee-shirt only crap; better add skirts that stop above your knees to that too. No bare legs."

"What? What kind of rule is that?" Yuuki quietly shouted (hey, we all do it from time to time) as she pushed herself up onto her elbows so that she could stare down at him in agitation.

"Shhhh... were in a small room. Not a train station. There's no need to yell," he said in a very un-Hiei like way as he pulled her back down onto the bed. "I don't like you wearing them; at least not in public. And anyone could come busting into your room, and at such a time, undergarments would be completely inappropriate." Yuuki frowned at him.

"You didn't say anything before we left for the restaurant. And whats wrong with showing off a little leg? I didn't think they were that fat- Ow!" She stared at him in surprise. He had pinched her; in the leg! "What was that for!?"

"Hn; you are not fat and I didn't say anything because I knew I could destroy anyone who got any funny ideas," he said, ignoring her heated glare.

"What do you mean funny ideas-Gah!" Hiei had moved faster then she thought was possible in his buzzed state, and before she could blink, he was knelt over her, her hands held fast above her head in his left hand, while his right hand sat precariously on her left knee. She could feel her cheeks burning up once again and she cursed her hormonal, virgin body for reacting so violently; there was nothing sexual about this!_... or at least not on his side of things..._

"This is what I mean," he said casually. He leaned down, bringing his face only inches from her own, making her heart speed up a few notches. "Skirts like this make men have thoughts that would make someone like you a stuttering mess," his hand that rested on her knee slid up her outer thigh, pushing the skirt that she was still wearing a little higher. "They leave little to the imagination, and offer easy access to what they _crave_." He growled out the last word, making her eyes widened slightly as his hand slid her skirt higher and higher up her leg, before settling on the edge of her shorts_... omgomgomgomg, gotta breath, omgomgomgomgomg..._ His middle finger slid under them, lightly rubbing the tender flesh of her upper thigh making her breath hitch. "Even with these shorts, it is a tease. A temptation; there are few who could resist such an invitation." _...What does that mean? What does he mean by that?..._ He chuckled and moved so that his face was pressed against he side of her neck, his lips brushing lightly over her collar bone. She shuddered as a chill spread across her body_...gah! What am I doing? Am I really going to just let him get away with this? I don't even know if he likes me!..._ Hiei's hand continued to message the entirety of her thigh, his thumb lightly brushing over her hip in random patterns. "You can be so dense at times Yuuki," he mumbled against her neck.

Her breath started to become more and more shallow as his hand slowly moved from her outer thigh, to her inner thigh, and continued its slow assent, moving ever higher. Her body was on fire, and every little touch just seemed to feed the flames. Everything seemed to be going at a painfully slow pace. A spring of heat was starting to pool inside of her. And she needed it to be tighter. She would do anything; give anything to bring that pool of tension to the point of breaking_...god I sound easy... but damn, this needs to speed up... I think I'm going to go crazy!..._ As if hearing her unspoken plea, Hiei's hand found her core through her spandex shorts, running a single finger along the moistened fabric from top to bottom and back again. She gasped, arching into his hand as he cupped the entirety of her, his hand moving against her in a way that made her head spin.

She started to wiggle trying to free her own hands. Hiei growled against her neck, nipping at her chin in warning, but lightly enough as to not draw any blood. She whimpered, her hips moving harshly against his now stationary hand. She could feel the tension building with each thrust, but it wasn't enough. Her thin purple shirt suddenly felt to thick, her skirt confining; and those shorts. Those fucking shorts. They had to go.

"Hiei." Her voice was breathy; needy; she hardly recognized her self. But it was like a switch had been flipped. His hand was suddenly gone, and anxiety flowed over Yuuki like a bucket of ice water_...damn it I shouldn't have-_ Yuuki's thoughts came to a screeching halt as Hiei slipped off her skirt, shorts and panties in one smooth motion. He sat back, his hold on her wrists falling as he removed her shirt and bra with equal swiftness, leaving her bare to his roving, hungry eyes. Hiei felt a deep grumble come from inside his chest; one so deep he was sure Yuuki couldn't hear him. She just looked so good writhing there beneath him, her pale skin and blonde hair contrasting greatly with his black sheets and her dark, glazed eyes. Her thoughts zoomed across his mind; every sensation he gave to her flashed through him, encouraging him to keep moving. And then he was curious; what kind of feeling would he get from her when she was pushed to the peak? He couldn't wait to find out. Hiei nuzzled the inside of her knee, slowly making his way up her inner thigh, leaving a smoldering trail of licks, kisses and small bites in his wake. He settled him self above her sex, his hot breath fanning over her causing her to gasp.

"Rule number three; you will never allow another to touch you in this way," he growled out before placing a light kiss to the hood of her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue against her nub gently. She let out a throaty moan as his tongue worked against her, thrusting into her depths every few strokes. She started to thrust against his mouth, but was soon stopped as he held her hips down with one hand, his free hand reaching down, quickly untying the strings that held his pajama pants on.

Yuuki felt the tension building in her lower belly, her hands coming to tangle into his hair, pulling it lightly as the bundle grew tighter, and tighter, and- boom. She threw her head back and her body shook; everything became encased in a brilliant white light as wave after wave pleasure surged through her, causing her to cry out. Hiei continued to work her hard clit over, drawing poorly repressed moans from her lips. It was becoming difficult for him to concentrate as the waves of her orgasm shot through his brain; he had come close to losing it himself and he hadn't even felt her inner folds or the soft caress of her hand. As she came down from her high, Hiei slowly kissed and licked his way up her body, pausing at her breast'. As he had expected, they looked bigger then they were, but they were still enough to fill his entire hand. Good. Any bigger would be a waste. He gently took one of her nipples into his mouth, laving his tongue across her stiff bud.

Yuuki arched against him, her nipples feeling hundreds of times more sensitive then she could ever remember He gently messaged her other breast, eliciting soft sighs and groans from her throat. The pool had started to gather again in her stomach, and despite having already pushed it to the brink once, Yuuki felt the need to feel that way again. Hiei switched breast's, playing teasingly with the little bud. With every lick he felt her shudder beneath him. He loved it. Her hands were suddenly burred in his hair, tugging at it gently and eliciting a soft moan of satisfaction from the male. She tugged again, this time dragging him up to her face, pressing his mouth tentatively against his in a heated open mouthed kiss. She lapped at his mouth with her tongue enticing his to wrestle with her own in a fight of dominance. Hiei, with out breaking the kiss, quickly rid himself of his pants, freeing his straining cock from the confining fabric.

A low groan fell from his lips as he pressed himself against her supple form. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a very dull, very soft warning bell was ringing. But as his lips met with hers hungrily, the warning bell was extinguished, smashed into pieces by the primal need that sizzled to his very core. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch; she tasted like fruity mixed drinks, and that mixed with the taste of her own natural nectar caused his head to spin. Her sweet scent, vanilla and lavender, wrapped around him like a blanket, only heightened by her aroused state. She gasped as he took her lower lip between his teeth, while slipping two fingers deftly into her. She moved her hips against his hand, her own hand reaching down, and shyly grasping his neglected cock. He grunted, unprepared for her forwardness, and tucked his face against the side of her neck. His breathing became heavy and erratic as she stroked his needy flesh, keeping time with every thrust of his hand.

He pulled his hand away from her depths, grabbing her wrist with a growl. She looked up at him with slight confusion, her face flushed and her lips parted as she panted beneath him. Hiei brought his lips down on hers gently as he rolled his hips against harshley. The difference between his soft caress and his harsh thrust's made the coil tighten all the more; she had never felt so torn before in her life. On one hand, she never wanted it to end, the constant pleasure that bubbled from the deepest pits of her soul, but on the other hand, she needed him. She wasn't sure what she needed from him, but she knew that she wanted it. She ran her dull nails down his chest making him hiss in pleasure."Your making it hard for me to stay in control, Yuuki," he whispered huskily.

"Then don't," she said pleadingly as she bit her lip lightly. Hiei groaned, his resolve starting to crumble around him as her hips pushed up against his own, her hot, wet core sliding along his length wantonly. "Hiei." Her tone was pleading, her breath fanning over his ear. She ran her teeth along the side of his neck, making him growl fiercely. He pulled away from her, angling himself, the head of his cock pressed against her opening. He slammed his mouth against her own, and immersed himself with one swift thrust into her tight heat, swallowing her yelp of brief pain. He waited for only a few seconds, before pulling all but his head from her only to slam back into her, causing her to gasp out and wriggle around beneath him. He repeated his movements, head thrown back and teeth bared showing fully elongated fangs; she was so damn tight it was almost, _almost_, painful, her greedy little box was squeezing him ruthlessly. Yuuki cried out with every harsh movement, her hands grasping at the sheets beneath her. She tried to move her hips; to increase the movement, only to growl softly; his hands were still holding her hips down. She griped his arms, her nails digging into his skin ever so lightly.

"Hiei," she hissed out, clutching the back of his head in her free hand. Her grip was hard, pulling at his scalp drawing another fierce growl from his chest. "Go faster, before you drive me mad." She slammed her mouth against his, gnashing their teeth together. Any thoughts of taking it slow flew out the window; he moved her legs to rest over his shoulders, his lips never leaving her as his grip became bruising against her hips. A menacing growl tore from his throat as he began pumping in and out of her slick depths at a progressively faster rate. She pulled away from their heated kiss with a shout of pleasure, her head thrashing to the side exposing the expanse of her throat to his greedy mouth. He latched on, running his fangs against her throbbing pulse. He could already feel the tingles of an orgasm hovering behind his eyes; he knew that he wouldn't last very much longer. He lapped and sucked at the base of her throat. He was so close. So close.

Yuuki cried out with each impact of his hips with hers. She tangled her hands in his hair, holding him against her. He shuddered against her, his chest pressed firmly to hers, and her hips tilted in a way that forced him to penetrate her deeper then ever. Every movement of his caused stars to erupt behind her eyes; she could feel the tension start to build with in her at a violent rate. Her grip grew tighter, her head seemed to grow lighter, and her breathing became more erratic. A sudden pain in her shoulder pushed her over the edge. It hit her more violently then the first. Her body tensed up, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her inner most muscles clamped down around Hiei's straining member, throwing him over the edge; he grunted and growled deep in his chest as he pumped load after load into her convulsing core. She gasped and shuddered as they rode out their orgasms together, her hands fluttering from pulling at his hair and clutching at the sheets beneath her.

As they both came down from their high Hiei pulled out with a satisfied growl, his fangs retracting enough to allow him to pull away and roll off to the side. He pulled Yuuki with him crushing her against his chest as he licked the blood from her shoulder. She sighed, nuzzling her head against his collar bone_... totally worth it..._ she started to giggle, earning a quirked brow from the spent fire demon.

"Any other rules?" She asked with a sleepy smile. Hiei smirked nuzzling the top of her head.

"Hn."

"K; just checking before I pass out," she looked over her shoulder, catching sight of the small clock on his side table. It blinked back at her, making her frown. "The power must have gone out." As if answering her, a bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud roll of thunder_...how much longer before they come to get me..._

"Hn. Don't worry about the time; just get some sleep." Hiei said pulling her head against his chest, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair behind her back. Yuuki sighed, cuddling up to the sleepy demon. Even as the soothing motion of his hands running through her hair, she couldn't fully shake the feeling of anxiety that seemed to be growing from no were. She had felt the safest she had ever felt in her life just seconds ago, and now she was rot with worry; worry that they would come for her in the middle of the night. "Shhhh... go to sleep koi..." Hiei whispered in her ear. She nodded, forcing her mind to be blank. After what felt like hours, she fell into a very restless sleep.

Hiei watched her as her breathing leveled out. Like he had expected, her hair was slowly beginning to turn black at the roots. By the time she awoke, her hair would be blacker then his own. He looked at the mark on her collar bone. He had marked her; she was his. Koenma could marry her all he wanted. He could claim her all he wanted. But her mind, body and soul now belonged to Hiei. He was the only one that would know the secrets that her body hid; the only one that will ever enjoy the feeling of being brought to the edge of oblivion by her velvet sheath. He was her first and her last. And there was nothing Koenma could do about it.

She would be safe. Forever.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 18- for those of you who read it (and I am drawing this from previous reviews from the last time I was able to post a sex scene), please know that I do not believe in half assing anything, not even the hot and heavy scenes. If you feel that the scene is to graffic, then I simply ask that you not read it again.

For those who for some reason skipped to the bottom of the page, any missing information (Hiei's three rules) will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter.

Thank you for reading 3


	19. Stealing From A Dragon

Ok, so here is chapter 19! For those of you who didn't tune in for the last chapter (and I am not judging you if you on if you did/didn't) here are a few tidbits of what you missed by skipping the chapter.

Hiei gave Yuuki a specific set of rules for her to follow after Koenma take's her away the next day.

Rule #1!- She is not allowed to cut her hair. Why? "..._It's the answer to all conundrums...'because Hiei said so'..."_

Rule #2!- She is not allowed to wear skirts, or anything that goes above the knees. And she has to start wearing Pajama Pants to bed; no more plain T-shirts! Why? Because short legged bottoms give men... shady ideas (You can guess what that rule lead to)

Rule #3!- She was not allowed to have any other person (male or female) touch her the way that he was (use your imagination people; I'm not going into hot and heavy details).

Hiei then marks her as his mate, with the intention of showing Koenma that he could claim her meteorically, but that her mind, body and soul belonged to Hiei. After their mating, like her mother before her, Yuuki's hair begins to turn black at the root.

And that is all that I am telling you! If you still have questions after reading this chapter (chapter 19), please message me and I will give you more details. I just don't wanna offend anyone by getting to in depth with what happened last chapter :3

So, enjoy the chapter!

P.S.- you will all probably hate me when this chapter is done XD Just remember that I love you 3

* * *

Yuuki tossed in her sleep, her hands clutching at the silken sheets beneath her as strange images dashed across her minds eye; **_A snow covered land... a woman's anguished screams...a band of thieves; blue eyes... A man with strange piercings... Shigure... Yukina... Kurama... Keiko... Yusuke... Botan... Koenma... Kazuma... Genkia...Makuro... Yuuki...Yuuki...Yuuki,YuukiYuuki-_**

Yuuki sat up with a gasp, her body covered in a cold sweat. She looked around with startled eyes; why wasn't she in her bed?! Were- she felt a dull pain echo from her hips as she moved to exit the bed. A sudden heat lit up her cheeks_...oh yeah... I came to Hiei's room last night and we..._ she couldn't barely even finish the thought! Had that really happened?! It couldn't have. She moved again, groaning in discomfort as her hips and nether region's protested her every move. She pulled back the blanket only to squeal as the cold air of the room hit her naked body. She quickly pulled the blanket back over the top of her; what if he walked in right now?! Does he even remember any of it-

**_...fox..._**Yuuki jumped, her head spinning around; she could have sworn that she had just heard Hiei. She always knew that he was in her head, like all the fucking time, but he had never talked to her much. He only observed. And did he call her fox?_... maybe he got their minds mixed up... can that happen?..._

.**_..she will be...or worse..._ **Yuuki jumped again; and now Kurama was in her head! When did Kurama learn how to do that?! And why could she only hear part of the conversation? Maybe it's because they were in the kitchenandwhydidsh**eknowthattheywerethere**?!

**_Shut up!_**

Yuuki jumped as Hiei's voice floated across her mind once again. This time it was louder, almost as if it was directed towards her_...hey, your the one broadcasting your conversation to me di- ass whole!..._ she face palmed herself_... great, now I cant even curse with out blushing like a mad man... damn fire demons..._

**_Hn... fox... know... fix it...I don't... fix... don't...to know..._ **Yuuki huffed; he was ignoring her. Well fine; two can play at that game_! ... although I was kind of hoping... no! Don't think that way! I knew that it didn't mean anything, and god damn it, I refuse to regret my first time..._ she nodded, as if trying to assure herself. She moved out of the bed and walked stiffly to the bath room, her pelvis complaining the entire way. Refusing to close the door behind her (if he get's uncomfortable he can go fuck himself) she glanced at her reflection in the small mirror hanging over her sink as she passed it. A few feet later, she stopped, her eyes wide in shock. She stumbled back to the mirror, clasping at a large chunk of her hair... her black hair. "What the fuck..." A large red mark caught her attention next. It was placed on her collar bone... and it appeared to have puncture marks?! "WHAT DID HE DO?!" She turned to run out of the bath room, intent on giving Hiei a thrashing for leaving such a noticeable hickey on her, but came to a crashing halt as she ran head first into a very tall, very well built form.

She stumbles back, glaring up at the form irritably; she expected to be met with Kurama's brilliant green eyes, but when her own blue ones locked with dull muddy brown, she froze. These eyes were narrowed and scrutinizing. They were not familiar. Their owner was a tall man with long dark green hair, wearing a white toga that fell to his knees_...A stranger...in the temple..._"KAZ-" the man moved with such swiftness, that Yuuki was unable to finish her cry for help; his hand came up, his fist slamming into her temple. She flew to the side, the other side of her head hitting the hard tile of the bath room wall.  
Two strong arms grab her up in an instant. Quick foot steps move through Hiei's room, making their way towards the window_...so that's how he got in..._ her head swam; she was starting to lose consciousness. She could feel her own blood dripping down the fingers of her right hand; when had she touched her wound? As the man stepped up onto the window sill, she reached out in a last ditch effort to slow the strangers exit. Her fingers merely grazed the wooded window frame_... fuck me sideways..._ she wiggled, doing everything in her power to force the man to drop her.

An intense, burning pain erupted from the bite left from Hiei, making her cry out. Her mind registered shock as instead of a scream, a strange high pitched chirping sound exploded from her vocal cords, echoing off the sides of the temple. She could only hope that someone in the temple could hear her. Her hopes were soon dashed. Pain exploded in the back of her head over and over again as the man attempted to knock her unconscious. On the third blow, Yuuki's vision began to dim, her brain forcing her into the safety of unconsciousness_...Hiei...I need you..._

* * *

Hiei paced in the kitchen, while Kurama washed the many dishes from the night before. It was a little before nine thirty in the morning, and much earlier then either man wished it to be. But Hiei had a problem. And not just a minor one at that. "Hiei, will you please just tell me what is wrong before you walk a hole in the floor." Hiei nearly jumped; he had been stuck in his own thoughts for so long that the sound of another voice but his own echoing off the walls of his head caught him off guard.

Hiei glanced between Kurama, who was by now turned and staring at him expectantly, and the open window; he could just escape. Leave, and let the fox find out on his own. After all, her physical appearance would be enough to tell him what had happened. Hell, even her scent. And the Kurama would _really_ kill him. He knew he couldn't do that. He had decided on this strange and loop hole filled plan, and damn it all he was going to see it through! "Fox, what I am about to tell you will both infuriate and disturb you. But I need you to look at it with a rational mind."

"Hiei if you are going to confess your undying love for the woman, you had better do it quickly before it is to late-"

"I-" Hiei paused in his rejection; did he love her? He didn't really know. He loved his sister. That he knew; but it felt different from Yuuki. Yuuki was more of a... hot emotion? That didn't really make a lot of sense, but he couldn't really describe it any other way. He had been willing to bed her, but he had bedded many women before her. But unlike all those other women, he had felt the pull to mark her. To make her _his_. He had felt the pull during their time in limbo together, and again at the club and then yet again last night when he sealed the deal. "I- I think I already did..."

Kurama quirked a brow at him**_...oh yeah... I came to Hiei's room last night and__ we..._**"You think? How could you do that with out telling her? Surly you didn't say it last night?"

"She came to my room last night. Said she was scared by her departure today; said she doesn't want to go through with it Kurama." Hiei glared at the floor. "I couldn't let her go with him. The thought of that bratty prince having her as his made me- _makes_ me so angry." Kurama's eyes widened the glass bowel he had been washing falling back into the soapy sink with a loud splash. "I helped her the only way I could. The only way I could think of to. Keep. Her. Here." Hiei locked his fiery eyes with the fox demon, making Kurama gasp in surprise**_... maybe he got their minds mixed up... can that happen?..._**

"Hiei; tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" Kurama's voice was soft and evenly controlled in comparison to the panic that rose in his eyes. Hiei sighed, running his left hand through his hair.

"I marked her, Kurama. At the time, it seemed like the only-"

"Do you know what you have done?! You have practically sentenced her to death! Hiei, her mother wasn't killed simply because she had Yuuki, it was because she slept with someone! Female angels are forbidden from laying with a anyone; to do so means death!"

"I know that! I wasn't in my right mind- we have to come up with a ploy. A story about rape, something other then consensual sex! What ever we do, we can't let them kill her." Hiei sighed, running his hand through his hair again. Kurama looked at the male before him. Hiei's eyes darted around frantically, as if expecting an answer to grow from thin air. His hands couldn't sit still, clenching into fists, and going in and out of his pockets. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his brows were furrowed. His skin was paler then what was normal, showing how deep his anxiety ran. Hiei was scared. But not for himself. He was scared for the young woman sleeping soundly down the hall.

Hiei was racking his brain for ideas_**...Its official. I have lost my mind...**_like normal, Yuuki's thoughts mixed in with his own. He was so used to it by now, that it didn't even faze him anymore. Kurama went back to his dishes, his own mind going through one idea after another.

"We have to come up with a plan; she will be imprisoned, and tortured, or worse. We can't-" _**...**__**knowthattheywerethere?!**_ Hieiflinched; did she have to scream?

_Shut up!_

He felt her flinch in return, and couldn't help the triumphant smirk that pulled at his lips_...Good. She deserved it**...hey, your the one broadcasting your conversation to me di- ass whole!...**_

_Hn..._ "Hn, it would seem that our link has gotten stronger. She can hear parts of our conversation." Hiei said with a huff. Great, now he had to hear her nagging about his every whim. "Fix it. The last thing I need is for her to be meddling in my thoughts."

"Hiei, I am afraid that there isn't anything I can do about that. If you didn't want her in your head, then you should have kept it in your pants. I'm sure that the mating didn't help it much either." Kurama nagged. Hiei twitched**_... although I was kind of hoping... no! Don't think that way! I knew that it didn't mean anything, and god damn it, I refuse to regret my first time..._ **Hiei flinched ever so lightly. He had wanted to be there when she woke up; to explain what he had done. But he needed to talk to Kurama; he would need to be even more cautious with her now then he had thought he would.

"-WHAT DID HE DO?!"

Yuuki's voice floated down the hall making the two men look up in surprise. "She must have seen her hair in the bath room..." Kurama said warily. Hiei sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Yep, he was in trouble now.

"I suppose I should go-!"Hiei stiffened as a sudden scene flashed across his mind; a man, with dark green hair and muddy brown eyes. Following this mans image was an unrestrained title wave of anxiety and fear the likes of which Hiei had never felt before.

"Hiei-" **_...A strange man... in the temple..._** Hiei grabbed the side of his head as a sudden pain erupted through his skull. A loud thud echoed down the hall, followed by a shout of distress_...that's how he got in..._ Hiei let out a feral snarl that made the hair on Kuramas neck stand on end. Before Kurama could react a ear splitting ringing sound echoed through the temple making him step back into the counter. He recognized the sound instantly, but before he could get it's exact location, it was gone.

Hiei snarled, the edges of his vision turning red-**_Hiei...I need you..._**

"Hiei, it's Y-"

Hiei disappeared down the hall, slamming into his room with enough force to splinter the wood of the door. "Yuu-!" It was empty. The bed was unmade, but nothing else seemed to be out of place aside from the window; he didn't remember leaving it open when he had left her in the room earlier that morning. His head snapped to the side, eyes zeroing in on the only other door in the room that lay next to the dresser and vanity. He stormed over to the bath room, flinging the half closed door open only to hiss in rage at it's disheveled state. The white rug was rumpled, folded over on it's self, and the black and white stripped shower curtain was half torn from its rings. A small smear of blood ran down the white tiled wall, pooling on the black floor. Half a hand print distorted the otherwise perfect puddle.

Hiei let out a dark growl, punching the door frame as he exited the room. "Kurama!" The black curtain's billowed as a soft breeze came through the open window. Hiei stalked over, his eyes raking over every inch, every detail; the curtains were perfect, their pleats as straight as an arrow, and their sheer chiffon fabric unstained and light as a feather. The window pane was damage free as well, and polished to a shine.

"Dude, whats up with all the shouting? Do the words _hang over_ mean anything to you?" Yusuke asked irritably as he followed Kurama and Kuwabara into the room.

"Hey, wheres Yuuki?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei ignored them as he inspected the wood work and the ledge of the window...there. A smear of blood, the swirls of a finger print still impeded in it's drying surface. They had left through the window. The print's themselves were tiny, and smeared beyond salvaging_...Yuuki!? I know you can you hear me! ANSWER ME!..._ silence. For the first time in almost six months, his mind was empty of her voice. And he hated it. He hated himself; he had sworn to protect her. And he had failed. He placed his head in his hands, unable to stop the torrent of anger and anguish that pulsed through him.

"Hiei," Hiei glared over his shoulder at Kuwabara, who was giving him the most serious look Hiei had ever seen on the mans face. And he had seen him many times in a battle for his life. "Were is my cousin?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! Holey hell! Shit just got real... again. But this time there is more at stake then just Yuuki's life; what will become of Hiei now that Yuuki has been ripped away from him just hours after their mating?

Tune in next time to find out :D


	20. Hell Is For Children

Chapter 20! I really kind of liked chapter 19; but I will most likely rewrite it a few more times lol.

So the next few chapters will be jumping from POV to POV (Mostly it will be in Yuuki's POV )

And sorry, but it is true XD Yuuki has been taken

Muwahahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Is this her? Disgraceful! Why did you bring this monstrosity into my hall?" A man with wildly curly blond hair and blue eyes glared at me from his thrown, his hands folded under his chin as if in thought. He was dressed in a long white tunic, a dark blue sash tied around his waist. A large variety of gold rings adorned his fingers, making him look like some pimp wanna be. His thin lips were set in a stern line, and his brow was creased with distaste._

_"We are not sure what to do with her sir. She is of royal decent, but her impurity is reason for the death penalty; how ever, killing an Angel of royal blood could cause another uprising, similar to that which was caused by the execution of Lady Yuuga so many years ago." It was the man who spoke. The one with the muddy brown eyes; the one who had knocked me unconscious. A woman, with hair the color of fire, flanked my other side with the chains binding my hands held tightly in her grasp._

_"She also claims to have been raped by a care giver while in a coma; while it does not change her current situation, we should take it into consideration that she was not willingly tainted." I felt a bit of gratitude towards the woman who held me hostage; at least she seemed to have some kind of a heart. Not like myself. It flew from my mouth like water, the lie about my deflowering. If that was rape, then I don't know what people complain about. But it wasn't rape, and now not only was I being ogled and awed at (note that I am still naked), I have to deal with the guilt of slandering Hiei's good name._

_"We can not allow for another uprising; we had far to many unnecessary deaths. Her rape will serve as the reason she is to live. We will keep her royal blood a secret for how; don't want any of the other slaves to get the wrong idea. Send her to the dungeons," I gazed up at him through my lashes; great. I was kind of hopeing for a quick death. After all it was only a mater of time before Koenma got wind of this and came for me. "Gretchen," I felt the woman beside me stiffen**...so...her name is Gretchen huh...** "You will be in charge of her... treatment." I could almost feel the woman's glee. I inwardly groaned; something told me that the type of 'treatment' he spoke of wasn't going to be as tingly and warm as Yukina's. The woman grabbed my chained hands and turned me around, pushing me towards a set of large double doors._

_"Lets go, whore." That feeling of gratitude I had felt earlier? Yeah, it was gone now._

_I glared at her over my shoulder; who was she to judge me? "Fuck off witch." I hissed out making her glare down at me with smoldering green eyes. She retracted her hand, bringing it down across my cheek. Did it sting? Like hell. Was it worth it? Hell yeah._

_"Gretchen." The tone used by the man on his thrown sounded through the room, silencing any words that the fiery red head was about to hiss at me. "You will have two weeks to break that whore. We can not have her running her mouth to any of the other lords." Gretchen chuckled lowly, before turning and bowing at the waist._

_"Of course, Lord Jin-Co."..._

* * *

I sat in my cell, my arms chained above my head in a crazily uncomfortable position. The first thing they did to me when I got to the dungeons, was to strip me down and give me a physical. They all grimaced and insulted me as they took in the bruises on my hips, courtesy of Hiei, and the hickeys on my throat, also thanks to Hiei. The one on my collar bone seemed to disgust them the most. Something about being mated to a 'monster'. You would think that I had contracted some horrible disease! I guess I should just count myself lucky that no one had asked who had given them to me. How embarrassing would that be? Bad enough they think I'm a 'poor woman' who was 'raped' (yet they still called me whore) then to know that I really was a whore.

Next, I had been scrubbed down, rather thoroughly, by a bunch of woman and men (who I learned were eunuch's) until i was literally squeaky clean. Then, they dressed me in a grungy, mid-thigh length dark blue tee-shirt looking thing with a hood. It wasn't until they were done cutting my hair up to my shoulders to make it more manageable that I realized that I had broken all three of Hiei's rules in less then a day. The thought had made me laugh. Apparently I was bound to start breaking all kinds of rules now.

I was then tossed in this cell, chained to the ceiling and was now bored out of my mind. My stomach growled as the smell of the nightly jerky, bread and water meal wafted through my cell doors; seems it was feeding time for the other inmates. I however, have not been given a scrap of food or water. Not that it mattered much... ok so it mattered a lot. But I was not about to beg for food from these people.

The lack of food and water, while irritating I could deal with (I honestly didn't feel very hungry or thirsty), but the sheer loneliness was what was killing me. One of the first things that became painfully obvious was this; what ever strange bond I had had with Hiei the morning I was taken had died out some time after arriving here. I couldn't even feel his familiar energy nuzzled into the back of my head. Not having his constant prescience was proving to be a challenge; while it had freaked me out a little at first, I was now starting to wish that I had had more time to work with the connection before being torn away from my family; my home_... I wonder if anyone knows I'm gone yet... I'm sure they do... Hiei would have known that something was wrong... he felt that weird connection thingy too..._

"Hope your hungry whore." I had to stop the groan of irritation. Gretchen, in all her bitchy glory, opened my cell door, a triumphant smirk playing over her plump lips. "I have decided to let you eat today; cant have you wasting away to nothing. Hina!" She called out the name in a commanding tone. I saw something move from behind her and barely held in the gasp that rose in my throat. A little girl, no older then two, maybe three years of age stepped out from behind the red head. Her hair was white blonde, and cut off up to her chin, falling in chunky layers around her round face. She was wearing rags similar to mine, but hers looked like they had at one time been light pink, or possibly even white in color. I could see light bouncing off of a very thin silver chain that hung around her neck; how had she gotten to keep that?_...well they did let me keep my tear gem... maybe jewelry didn't matter to them..._ She stared up at me with the most innocent red eyes I had ever seen before in my life; they even put Yukina's to shame. "Hina, you are to feed her. After, you two are to report to the arena, is that understood?" The little girl gave her a vigorous nod before scampering over to my side. It was only then that I noticed the small plate of meager scraps that she carried. Gretchen glared over at me. "Try not to give her to much trouble whore. If you two are not at the arena in a half hours time, it is she that will be punished for the both of you."

With that, she turned and left the cell, locking it behind her in one fluid motion. I sighed, my brow furrowing in thought; she couldn't be serious. I glanced down at Hina who stood looking terrified at the cell door and sighed; her look told me everything. I cleared my throat, making her jump and look up at me in surprise. "We should probably get started to the arena if we want to make it in time." I said. She looked down at the food in her small hands, confusion floating across her big beautiful eyes_... she reminds me of Yukina so much..._

"But, what about your food?" Her voice sounded strange; almost rehearsed, and a bit low for a girl, but I shrugged, or at least tried to, and gave her a small smile.

"I can always eat it on the way. But, how do I get down from here?" I asked looking up at the silver chains that held me up. I grimaced at the tender red flesh that I could see at the top; my hands were gonna be so sore. Hina skipped away, back towards the door. I watched curiously as she touched a particular stone next to the bottom most hinge. Suddenly, my wrist were released, and I fell into a normal standing position. I wobbled, my feet already unused to carrying my weight, even after only a couple days_...really...that was it? That was way to easy..._ I stared down at my wrists and sighed; the shackles were still there. Glancing at Hina, I saw a small pair of silver shackles resting on her small wrists. I was instantly filled with anger; who would chain up a child? She stepped back, a small flash of fear dancing across her eyes as she stared up into my angered face. I sighed, shaking my head; I didn't want her to be scared of me. "Sorry Hina-chan. I was just thinking of something that upset me. Shall we be going?"

"Yes Miss, um..."

"You can just call me Yuuki if you like." She placed her finger to her chin, as if thinking really hard on the matter, before her face split into a heart breaking smile.

"Ok Yuuki-ni! Oh, here!" She held up the plate to me, and I hurriedly grabbed the small piece of bread and the cup of water, forgetting the jerky for now; I don't think my stomach could handle something so tough after two days of nothing. "Come on Yuuki-ni, its about a twenty minute walk to the arena from here!" she grabbed the hem of my shirt...dress...thing. I'm just gonna call it a dress. Any way, she grabbed the hem of my dress and started heading in some random direction, pulling me along with her as I all but inhaled my bread and water.

"Ummm, Hina-chan... what is this arena used for?" I was standing with Hina perched on my hip in a large crowed of what appeared to be slaves. Some looked old; like running on fumes, basically reduced to dust old, while others looked to be around ten years of age. Hina was the youngest in the crowed space, her small hand clutching at the front of my dress as we were slowly pushed to the front of the crowed and towards the arena doors.

"I don't know Yuuki-ni. Lady Gretchen is always sending people here, but they almost never come back," she said, her little mouth slipping into a frown. I frowned with her; an arena were people would just disappear?

"You have never been here Hina? Then how do you know were it is?" She looked up at me sadly.

"Lady Gretchen brings me here to serve the nobles; she told me that if I did as they said, that my mommy would never have to come here. I don't know what they do here; I'm- to busy to watch," I glanced at her, catching her pause. She fiddled with a stray strand of hair as she continued her tale. "One day, I got sick, and I couldn't work. Lady Gretchen sent my mommy to the Arena, because I didn't listen when she told me to get to work," she buried her head into my collar bone. "Mommy never came back." I pet the back of her head; it didn't take a genius to know that her mother had been slaughtered. But what did that mean for us now? Gretchen summoned us to the arena; did she mean to kill us off?_...Over my dead body... no pun intended..._

We were now at the front of the crowed, and were standing at the mouth of a large gate. The crowed was slowly spilling into the stands of the arena, filling it to the point of bursting and then some. I felt myself subconsciously hold Hina closer to me as we passed by a couple of armed guards, who glowered and bared their teeth at all who passed before them.

"Whore." I stiffened, turning towards origins of the ever irritating voice. Gretchen stood, standing to the side of the crowed, her arms folded over her chest. Despite wanting to turn and walk away, I headed in her direction, desperate to get out of the crowd. When we reached her, she gave me a cold glance before motioning to a small set of steps to her left. "Hina, take those stares. Master Jared will be waiting for you in his usual box. Whore; come with me. I've gotten us front row seats." She said the last bit with a smirk making me glare at her. I reluctantly set Hina down on her feet, grasping her hand in my own for a second more before releasing her. I watched her ascend the stairs, her little hands fiddling with the hem of her pink dress, and eyes suddenly full of tears. Everything in me screamed to go after her; something didn't feel right.

"Whore, come with me." Gretchen said again, gaining my attention just as Hina disappeared up the stares. I didn't miss as she glanced back at the stares, almost as if in disgust; at a closer glance, I realized that it wasn't Hina she was disgusted with, but that her eyes were locked on a specific window. Standing there, watching with barely suppressed excitement, stood one of the ugliest men I had ever seen. He was fat, and greasy looking; oily purple skin, thinning, stringy black hair that was slicked back, all rolled into a suit that looked like it cost more then a pretty penny. Or an arm or two. I watched with worried eyes as Hina's tiny form entered the room through a nearly invisible door. Gretchen seemed just as disturbed as I was, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Were is she from? She's cute." I said casually. Her gaze hardened, her eyes catching mine in a dead stare.

"You should not speak to me as if we are equals, whore. And if you must know, she is from the same situation as you are, only her mother was smart enough to turn her self over shortly after giving birth. It saved her life, for a while," Gretchen said catching me by surprise. Hina was like me? "Do not lag behind whore, or I will leave you to the crowd." Gretchen bit out over her shoulder. I glared at the back of her head as I followed after her_...guess that's all I am getting from the witch..._

We walked for what felt like forever, weaving our way through the crowded bleachers. I glanced out at the arena floor; it was just as packed as the stands were. Hundreds of slaves were lined up, and every two people were chained to each other at the neck. The oldest looked to be in their late 90s while the youngest was around 3 years of age. I felt my stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot; why were there children? Their large, innocent eyes stared around them, fear evident in their little shaking forms as they clutched at the hems of the woman they were chained to_...the children...they all have black hair..._ All the women that were chained to the children looked the same; shoulder length black hair and tall with light colored eyes. They all wore the same outfits as well, and the sight made my stomach tighten. Dark blue, short sleeved dresses, adorned with hoods, that stopped at mid thigh_...they are dressed like me...they look as I do but taller..._

Gretchen stopped suddenly, nearly making me bump into her. She glared over her shoulder, her eyes flicking between me and the women on the arena floor. A devious smirk flitted across her face as she took a seat, motioning for me to sit at her left side. I hesitated, but slowly sank into the uncomfortable looking chair. "I see that you have noticed the other whores that are in our custody. Today is the day that they pay their debts. Them and the evil that was spawned from their sins." I looked down at the crowed of slaves. So the children they were chained to, were their own? I gave off a dark laugh, making Gretchen eye me suspiciously.

"Whats so funny whore? It doesn't seem like you to be so amused by the aspect of your impending death," Gretchen growled out. I gave her a cold stare.

"I was laughing at you, and these silly people who call themselves angels. When I found out that I was an angel, I felt so proud. I was brought up believing that Angels were soft, compassionate beings, who pitied the sinner and offered a chance of redemption," she glared at me.

"What are you preaching, whore?"

I turned to face her, meeting her glare with my own." I have never been so disgusted with myself in all my life. To think that I am in any way related to a race who kill off their own family and offspring for sick amusement, makes me wish I had never been born. Those women down there," I glanced down at the women who were being tugged and pulled on by a group of armed guards. "Those 'sins'; those children; are prof that each one of them is more of an Angel then you could ever hope to be." My head suddenly snapped to the side; the stinging in my cheek let me know that a bright red hand print would be there for a while.

"You will watch your tongue, whore! You seem to forget that for the time being, you are under my care, and should my hand 'slip', your life is as good as forfeit." She hissed out as I tenderly rubbed my cheek. "Now shut your mouth and enjoy the show, or next time it will be you and Hina chained together in that arena." I snapped my eyes back to hers, my heart nearly stopping. She wouldn't really do that, would she? To Hina? If she wanted her dead, she would have died with her mother, in the arena, right? Her gaze was set in stone, as if carved from the finest of piece of crystallized glass. I gulped; she was serious_...how can they be so cold..._

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN! WELCOME TO OUR WEEKLY RALLY!" The voice boomed out of no were, filling the entirety of the arena with its shrill, high pitch. The crowed erupted in shouts and cries of excitement. Many were screaming in a language that I didn't understand, while others were shouting in English, ordering them to 'spill the blood already'. I felt sick to my stomach_...how could dad ever come to love someone from such a horrible race..._ "LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

The arena began to shake beneath my feet, making me tense up; something was about to happen. Something bad. It took me a second to realize that the arena floor was shifting, hidden doors sliding open. A multitude of humanoid creatures started poring out of the ground, swarming the captive women and their children. A chorus of snarling, and blood curdling screams filled the air, mingled with the smell of blood and the sound of breaking bones and tearing flesh. I sat, rooted the spot, my eyes wide in horror as I watched those women and children be torn to shreds, their blood soaking into the sandy floor of the arena. As if that wasn't enough to cause nightmares for even the strongest of minds, the demons were slowly being eaten alive by the sand it's self. Their skin and other soft tissues sizzled and eroded, leaving nothing but bone. As the bodies started to pile up, the crowed grew more and more enthralled, their cries of joy soon out weighing the slowly fading screams of terror.  
"Magnificent, wouldn't you say? The sand has been instilled with blood from every pur angel ever born! It offers a grand stage for the reaping of the sinners and even cleans up for us after all is said and done." I held back the biol that had risen in my throat; Gretchen sounded so proud, so sinfully excited by the blood shed and mayhem.

_...so, this is hell..._

* * *

*time jump*

Two weeks. That's how long I have been here. Every day was the same; wake up, eat bread, wash Hina (who was starting to worry over that necklace like it would break at any moment), clean the fortress, be beaten, eat bread, be healed, go to bed (aka be chained to the ceiling to sleep). Every. Single. Day.

I spent every moment I could with Hina; she was stuck to my hip, often following me and helping out with my chores when she could. Every once in a while though, Jared would come calling, whisking her away to god knows were. It was after she came back to me sporting a fresh cut on her cheek that I started to worry about Jared. Sure, he was a creepy looking guy, but he never spoke badly to me, and he seemed to adore Hina; turned out he adored her a little to much. Just another reason why I hated being what I was. I have no doubt that the only reason why she was still pure, was because he knew she would be killed. And he wouldn't want to lose his little 'toy'.

But other then that one incident with the small cut, Hina never spoke of her encounters with Jared. That didn't stop me from trying to avoid him like the plague. Unfortunately today was one of those days were I had no choice in mine and Hina's interactions. Gretchen had summoned us to the Arena again.

"You are to be there in a half hours time, Hina. Master Jared will be waiting on the arena floor; he will be participating in today's spectacles. Whore, you are to report to the arena floor, after you have bathed. Another slave will help to dress you; Lord Jin-Co has decided your fate, and today it will be carried out." I felt myself pale; they were going to have me killed_...but it makes no sense; the executions were only a day ago-why wait until today to kill me off?..._

* * *

Please don't hate me! I do not like time jumps; really, I kind of loath them. But even after nearly a year of thought I couldn't think of anything to put in there about her stay with the angels with out it getting repetitive!

So R&R -_-' I may update this chapter at a future time (or ad in chapters if I can rip anything from the deepest darkest part of my brain)

And now, my warning; there _is_ a single rape scene in this story. I thought about taking it out, but after reading through the chapters leading up to/after the scene, I just cant find a way to do it without rewriting the next ten chapters.

Again, the chapter will be labeled "Lemonade". I also ask that any past suggestions and/or rules concerning lemons be followed for this scene. If you do not wish to read it, any important information will be posted at the beginning of the chapter after the Scene.


	21. Dangers of A Nap

Daaaaaaamn... chapter 21. I kind of like this one :) at least, I like the hints it drops. If you think you know what I'm talking about at the end of this chapter, feel free to message me with your thoughts :)

* * *

After being scrubbed down (again; seriously, it's like the people here were the biggest hypochondriac's ever), I was dressed in a new dark blue dress...if you could call it that. This one was actually clean, but was even shorter then the last (falling about two inches above mid thigh; just enough to cover what was necessary) and had a rather revealing slit that went up the side. Guess you could say it was more of a poncho then a dress. It covered my back side and my front, but it was open on the sides, with a small string at the hip level holding the two sides loosely together.

So I was basically naked...again. What was it about these people and making me naked? They left my shackle's on, adding a few more pieces much to my dismay. A new set of shackles adorned my ankles and a new collar was around my neck, over lapsing my choker. As I was lead into the arena, I had never felt so degraded. My bare feet sank into the blood stained sand of the arena floor, causing me to stumbled as the chain connecting my ankles pulled at me with each step. My hands were chained behind my back, with another chain running from my wrists to the back of my neck. A fourth chain ran from just bellow my chin into the hand of the armed guard that was leading me.

I looked around, noticing that I was the only slave in the arena_...do they plan on killing me off? Why would the kill me separately from the others..._ I must have slowed down in my thoughts, as the armed guard gave my chain a hard tug, making me stumble forwards a couple feet. I nearly fell, but managed to catch myself. I glared up at him, which he returned ten fold, his yellow reptilian eyes sending a chill down my spine; I hate all reptiles.

"Keep moving, whore," he hissed out. I growled lowly, but bit my tongue; the last thing I wanted was to have this scaly bruit to touch me. He yanked my chains again, pulling me towards the center of the grounds. It was only then that I noticed a small stage, barely showing above the sand. A wooden post rose from the center of the stage, multiple metal hoops screwed in at various levels.

The guard pulled me up onto the stage with a harsh tug. He roughly pushed me against the post, attaching my many chains to the metal hoops, positioning my hands above my head_...why above the head? Do I have to be nearly flashing my everything to these people? I think not..._

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen; I know that we all have other business to attend to, so lets make this brief," I look up, expecting to see a large crowd of people in the stands, but I was instead greeted by a small group of people, slowly making their way towards the stage. There were about ten of them, and all were richly dressed_...pretty fancy cloths for an execution..._ As they drew closer I realized that I recognized a couple of them. Jared was among their ranks, looking as greasy as ever. Hina followed after him as quick as her little legs could carry her across the deep sand. Another familiar face was the man who brought me here... that bastard. There he was, in all his stony glory, practically floating across the sand. I wanted to knock him over...with a boot to the face.

The others were all strangers to me; a woman wearing what looked like a fighting Yukata, with short black hair and green eyes, and what looked to be a pair of cat ears atop her head; a group of four men who all looked the same... brothers maybe? They all had the same blue hair and blue eyes, and wore blue robes_...to much blue!..._ ; a tall woman with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a tight floor length red dress and red heels. You know, the classic knock out; an old, wrinkled man with a pipe wedged between his toothless jaws, wearing a black tux and bow tie; and finally, at the back of the pack, a person (who's height lead me to believe they were male) in a cloak. Like, hood over the head, cant see anything other then their hands and shoes kind of cloak... and this person even wore finger-less gloves, hiding most of their dark skin from view_... look kiddies, the circus is in town...please note the sign that says don't feed the animals..._

"The bidding will start at 2,000 yen!"

_...BIDDING?_

"50,000." Cat woman.

"55,000." Old man.

"65,000!" The brothers... in chorus...creepy...

"80,000." The blonde.

"100,000." Mr. Cloak.

"250,000." The shouts stopped. Jared smiled triumphantly, while I held back a wad of bile that had collected in the back of my throat. I waited, praying that another bid would come through; if I was going to be sold off, I'd go with anyone, anyone, but Jared. Everything about this man rubbed me the wrong way.

"300,000." The man with the muddy eyes (whose name I had yet to learn) spoke up, making Jared growl lowly.

"What kind of price is that for some common whore? You have lost your mind Jin-Po-" The blonde was interrupted by Jared's putrid voice.

"400,000!" Everyone, even me, balked at him.

"550,000." It was cloak, but was that amusement I heard in his voice? And an African accent_...not something you hear every day..._ Jared looked a little frazzled, a small bead of seat falling down his forehead.

"800,000! That is my final offer!" The cloaked figure chuckled darkly, but didn't make another bid. Neither did the green haired man now known as Jin-Po...I wonder if he is related to that blonde guy who was in the thrown when I got here... Jin-Co...

"The highest bid at this moment is 800,000 Yen! Do I have any other-"

"60,000,000 Yen." Jared sputtered, his slimy hands clenching at his side. I was busy looking over everyone's shoulders at the figure that had spoken, and my jaw dropped. Standing there, smiling gleefully, was a face I would recognize any were, if only for the fact that I wished to grind it into the ground with the heel of my deadliest boot.

"Who the hell are you? This is a closed auction, no public bids!" The cat eared woman hissed. The man laughed heartily, throwing his head back in an over dramatic kind of way. He waved his hand in a dismissively.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I was in the neighborhood, and when I heard the pitiful bids being placed for this beautiful creature, I couldn't help but to raise the stakes, if only a little." He flashed me a goofy grin, and I didn't know weather to feel relieved or fearful; I mean, this man _did_ try to kill me!

"Gorou, you no god thief! I thought they had locked you up years ago! You have no business here-" Gorou's red eyes hardened, landing on Jared's shaking form.

"You of all people should know of the 'business' that I have here, Jared. Now will you over rule my bid, or can I just take her now?" Jared's face paled, as much as purple skin can, and he stumbled back, nearly knocking Hina over in the process. Gorou's eyes fell onto her small form, eyes widening minutely, before they returned to stare down Jared who gulped.

"80,000,000 Y-yen." Gorou sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Damn! Sorry Miss Yuuki, I didn't bring anymore with me; never thought this cheap bastard would really keep going." He said in a nonchalant way. I must have looked like a deer stuck in head lights because he laughed again, flashing me another fanged smile. "Don't look at me that way, I tried right? Gotta get some kind of credit for that... guess I'll be leaving then! Lets go Feiku!" The cloaked figure stepped forward, pulling his hood off revealing a dark skinned man with black hair and golden eyes.

"Of course Master Gorou. You do know that I would spot you the difference, right?" As I had thought, his accent was distinctly African, but I feel that any other accent would have taken away from his beauty. I have never seen such a beautiful black man before, and I had seen Sam from Gray's Anatomy* half naked. Hot damn.

"Yeah, but that is such a burden..." Gorou glanced over at me. I stared back in what must have been confusion, because he gave me a reassuring smile. He turned, waving over his shoulder cheerfully. "I will see you soon Miss Yuuki!"_...thanks for nothing dumb ass..._ Feiku gave me a side long glance that clearly said 'sorry' before following after said dumb ass. Everyone watched in silence as they exited the arena, and with every step they took, an unexplained heaviness settled over my heart.

"Well, now that that lunatic is gone, can we get back to the bidding? The last bid was set at 80,000,000 Yen. Do we have any other bets?" The guard looked over the crowed, waiting for some sign of another bid_...come on... anyone! Blue Man group, Blondie anyone but that purple skinned grease ball-_ "Going once! Going Twice! Sold to Master Jared for the sum of 80,000,000 Yen!"_ ...no! Anyone but him! Gorou, you useless lump of a demon! I'd rather you kill me then let me be sold off to this... monster..._

* * *

*With the others*

It had been only two weeks sense Yuuki had been taken, and everyone was finding it nearly impossible to adjust. Yukina and Kurama would spend hours in the rose garden, tending to the many flowers, but not really seeing what they were doing. Their eyes were strained on two bushes; one of bruised purple tipped, blue roses and the other of wilting black.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't be in the same room with each other with out fighting. It was always over little things; who had the remote, the time. Keiko and Yusuke haven't been to the temple in five days. Genkai... well no one could really tell how she was. She was always staring off into space, a small frown on her face. Kuwabara and Shizuru were inconsolable. They moved around like ghost', only speaking when spoken too, and getting angry at the slightest things. Koenma hadn't contacted any of them, except to give them a rather stern scolding. It was almost like he had fallen off the face of the living world, and he had taken Botan with him.

But out of everyone, Hiei suffered the worst.

_"...I can't even tell her that I'm in her head Kurama... all I can do is listen to her thoughts, and live out her nightmares for her..."_ _Hiei turned from the window to stare blankly at the fox demon on the couch. Kurama closed his book, not even bothering to put in a book mark. He hadn't really been reading it anyways._

_"You don't have to do this to yourself Hiei. She wouldn't want you to suffer-" Kurama stopped talking; Hiei's eyes had glazed over, his body becoming slack against the window frame.__  
_

_"I couldn't protect them... I've hurt them..." Hiei's voice was slurred and barely audible. He had fallen into one of his small naps again. Kurama didn't understand; when ever Hiei would fall into one of these naps, he would talk about Yuuki (as he would expect) and another person. This person had no name, no description and when questioned about it after Hiei's cognitive laps', there is no recollection or memories for Hiei to draw off of._

_"Who Hiei? Who couldn't you protect?"_

_Kurama received no answer._

Even with Hiei's room being nearly six doors away from everyone else, he could still hear Hiei's muffled shouts as he was forced awake by a slew of nightmares. Hiei never told Kurama what they were about, and Kurama never asked. As the days went on, Hiei's lack of sleep was becoming dangerous, for everyone. He would fall into micro naps* more frequently, and began blindly attacking anyone who was with in his reach.

After another night of restless sleep, Hiei fell into a micro nap. Yukina, while leaving the room, had tripped over her own kimono, dropping an empty tea pot on the floor and shattering it into a million pieces. The sudden loud noise caused him to react violently, moving so fast that Yukina had no time to move as he dashed towards her, eyes glazed over and katana drawn. He awoke just in time to move his aim, but the blade still nicked her cheek. Hiei left only four days after Yuuki. Kurama wasn't surprised.

Kurama sighed as he wiped at his forehead with his sleeve. It was an annoyingly hot day, and the physical labor of carrying fifty pound bags of mulch was not helping. He looked around at all the work he had done on the garden, and sighed when he saw that his to do list was nearly completed_...I will have to find something else to occupy my time with soon..._ He tore open the plastic bag, dumping it into the rose garden, being careful not to hit any of the delicate flowers with the treated wood. He got onto his knees, softly spreading the moist dark brown wood chips across the soft dirt, packing it lightly against the base of each bush. As his hand passed between Yuuki and Hiei's bushes, a small pain hit his palm. He gently pulled his hand back, to see a small scratch. He glanced down at the ground, his eyes catching the bright green leaves of a newly sprouted plant.

"Were did this come from?" He asked as he moved the mulch from atop the small plant. "It's a rose bush..." He gently touched the tiny leaves, and followed them down to the stem. He moved the mulch away from its base, and was surprised to see that it didn't make it to the ground. Instead, it was suspended about an inch in the air by two separate branches. One that grew from Yuuki's bush and another from Hiei's. Kurama touched the junction of the two branches and couldn't help but notice that Yuuki's branch was nearly five times the size of Hiei's which looked like it could snap off at any second_...could this be the roses way to symbolize what happened on her last night here? If so, the thickness of Yuuki's branch troubles me... if Hiei only took a small emotional bond, and was suffering as badly as he has been, then I can only imagine what Yuuki was be going through..._

"Hello? Kurama? Is any one home?" A hand waved in front of his face, making his jump in surprise. He looked up to see a rather nervous Yusuke standing beside him.

"Yusuke; forgive me, I was lost in thought," Kurama said as he gently placed a small amount of mulch around the newly formed bush.

"Bah, don't worry about it; I just wanted to let someone know that me and Keiko will be gone for a little while." Kurama stood, brushing his hands off, a curious gleam in his eye.

"May I inquire as to why? It isn't like you and Keiko to just take off out of the blue." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, a half assed smile playing over his lips.

"Keiko hasn't been feeling the best as of late; some kind of stomach flu or something. The only doctor that is covered by our insurance is in the neighboring city."

"Why not just take her to Dr. Alan? I am sure he would be willing to take a look at her." Yusuke shrugged, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I don't want to bother binky breath with something as trivial as a stomach flu. Could you let Kuwabara and Shizuru know? And tell them not to worry; I just didn't want you guys to come looking for us only to find an empty house." Yusuke's voice was nonchalant, but Kurama could see his own worry in his eyes; was Keiko really that sick? And in such a short time?_... she looked perfectly healthy only days ago..._

"Of course Yusuke. If there is anything you need, we will all be here to offer our help." Kurama gave him a kind smile which Yusuke returned with a goofy grin.

"Thanks, I know I can trust you guys to take care of us when I can't." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, enough of this serious shit; our train leaves in about an hour." He turned, waving over his shoulder. "Thanks again Kurama!" Kurama waved after him, a heavy sigh escaping him as Yusuke disappeared into the temple walls_...it seems that a break in the string of bad luck was to much to ask for..._

* * *

Ok, so I'm sure you noticed the * above the term "Micro Naps". The following is pasted from .

"Micro-Naps or Micro-Sleeping are brief periods of time were your body shuts itself down as if you were sleeping. These usually last under a minute and can occur anytime, without warning. These are usually happen when the subject has had little to no sleep for an extended time. During the brief time of the micro nap one can be dreaming often confusing their dreams with reality. Fallowing a micro nap the subject can have the feeling of dread and fear."

So yeah; I'm not pulling this out of my ass XD

I hope you liked it!

PS: Don't forget to message me if you catch the foreshadow I dropped in the middle(ish) of the chapter.


	22. Chemical Bliss

Ok, So this one is really short... but I think it's good to have a purely Hiei chapter. Gives good insight to exactly what Hiei has been going through.

Enjoy

* * *

~~~Northern Demon World~~~

_...screaming. Ear shattering, unrelenting screaming echoed in the dark... words, muddled and foreboding, drawing forth wave after wave of desperate fear... **NO!** ... the agonizing screams became more insistent, more pleading...**STOP! Please, no more! PLEASE!... please...stop...stop...stopstopstopstopst-**_

"-OP!" Hiei shot forward, his breathing ragged, and a cold sweat breaking out over his body. He clutched at his chest, willing the anxiety that swelled there to disperse, but he knew he was fighting an internal battle that he was sure to lose; it had been raging in him for three weeks, and it had been that long sense he had had a single nights rest. Even powerful S-Class demons need to sleep. His eyes darted around the dark cave, searching for something, for someone that they would never find; someone that he was sure he would never see again. But he could hear her; even now, in his half conscious state, he could still hear her screams of anguish, blending hellishly with the new, weak voice that accompanied her. He could still smell the distinct scent of her blood as if it stained the cave floor beneath him.

**_... help..._ **Hiei growled, his fist slamming painfully against the wall behind him. It was that voice again; different from Yuuki's but still just as pleading. A voice that only barely reached him through her. He didn't recognize it, but something about it tore him apart from the inside out. This link was tiny, minuscule compared to the link he shared with Yuuki, which was stretched so thin that Hiei feared that if he were to move a mile in any direction away from this cave that it would snap at the strain.

His Jagan throbbed, bringing to light another issue stemmed from his lack of sleep; the Jugan seemed to be working on over time, with the distinct goal of causing him as much pain and irritation as it could. It constantly sent image after image across his brain; mostly of a specific person, and specifically of that person being dead. The images always flickered, flashing between Yuuki's lifeless form and the dead body of a woman that Hiei did not completely recognize. Was this the source of the second link? No. It cant be. If he knew anything about this new link, it was that it came from a girl. A really, really young girl. So then who was this woman? She looked similar to Yuuki; they both had black hair, and they both had blue eyes, but her face was different. Younger. More round. She was more petite in her build as well; while Yuuki had the obvious curves of a woman, this new onna had a softer, nearly nonexistent shape_...who is this woman? Why is the Jugan showing me this? I don't care about some stranger-_ the Jugan throbbed once again, this time drawing out a low hiss of pain from the fire demon.

_...I have to do something... before I lose my mind...again..._ Hiei stood on shaky legs, his hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out his old, barely used communicator. He flipped it open, pressing a series of buttons; surely one of them would connect him with someone. As the sound of the ringing phone permeated the air, he paused, suddenly unsure of his actions; leaving the demon plane could sever his link with Yuuki. Could he live with that? She was his mate now; _his mate__..._ he had little time to think it over as the screen suddenly lit up, and the image of his sister came onto the screen; that was not his intention. Of everyone he didn't want to face right now, she was at the very top of his list.

"Oniisan! Were are you? We've all been so worried-" He hessitated; did he just close off the call? find someone eles to assist him?_...no... that will only hurt her again..._

"Yukina; I need- I need a portal, or something; I need to get... there. Somewhere, just not here." He winced at the sound of his own voice; he sounded so weak, so desperate. How degrading. Yukina turned, speaking quickly to someone that he couldn't see; he could hear the worry in her voice and it made his stomach churn_... I don't deserve her worry..._

"Oniisan, Kurama-kun is contacting Koenma-sama-" _...no, not Koenma... I don't want to see that bastards face..._ "-we are sending a portal to you. It will take you directly to Alan-san." Hiei sighed. At least they weren't going to just beam him to their location; god only knows how far his mind could slip in just those few seconds of transportation. But would it be worth it, if it meant a chance to rip Koenma limb for limb and use his crumbling mind a-

"Thank you, Yukina..."

"Oniisan... it's going to be okay. Alan-san is going to help." Hiei winced; he hated that she cared. How could she still? He had attacked her; his own sister! But he couldn't find the energy to try and convince her to change her opinion. He simply nodded, the groggy sensation of sleep over taking him, even as his eyes never strayed from her face. He felt the small amount of heat coming from the portal before he registered its glow. With out a second thought, he practically threw himself into it, rushing to get to the other side.

* * *

He stumbled out of the portal, and would have fallen to the floor if Kurama hadn't been there to catch his sleep deprived body.

"Hiei! Are you still awake? Can you hear me?" It was that doctor... Dan? Blaine? He couldn't remember; he could have sworn Yukina had just told him his name...

"He's severely dehydrated and seems to be suffering from sleep deprivation; how long has he been like this?" Kurama helped the nurses and Dr. Alan lift Hiei's limp body onto one of the many hospital beds.

"Sense the night after Yuuki-san was taken. He was having nightmares, constantly waking in the middle of the night; I didn't know how much it effected him until he attacked Yukina-san-"

"He attacked Yukina-san? Was it provoked-"

"No. He almost seemed to have been asleep, but his eyes were still open. He kept falling in and out of micro-naps, and she dropped a tea pot. It startled him, and he attacked the origins of the sound. He woke up just before his blade hit her, and turned what would have been a death blow into a small nick. He left immediately after that." Hiei started thrashing on the table, his eyes half hooded and cloudy; another micro-nap. He fought against the nurses, but his body was so weak from lack of food, water and sleep that they were able to hold him down easily as they strapped his arms, legs, torso and head down to the hospital bed. They then started to work on an IV.

Dr. Alan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We will have to put him under. It's been almost three weeks sense Miss Yuuki was taken; we are lucky he decided to return." He instructed one of the nurses to grab him the needed instruments. As the small nurse shuffled off, Kurama shoved his nervous hands deep into his pockets.

"How much longer do you think he would have lasted if he hadn't come back?"

Dr. Alan glanced up at Kurama as he leaned over Hiei's now still form. He was fully conscious again, but he didn't have the will power to do anything. Even as his Jugan throbbed at being confined by the head strap, he couldn't bring himself to care. "I would say another two days. The brain is a strange and wondrous thing, Kurama. It performs tasks that are so complicated, that even after years of study, we still don't know how it's done. But it is not limitless in its power. If he were a normal human, he would have died after only about ten days, if not from the sleep deprivation its self, then from losing concentration and walking in front of a fast moving buss during a micro-nap. It's because he is a demon that he is still alive. He was still lucid enough to keep him self out of harms way. He must have hidden himself, or else he would have been picked off by a rouge demon. Hiei is very lucky to be alive." The nurse came back, carrying a tray that held many bottles and a few needles. Kurama eye'd them wearily. He trusted Doc, but he didn't know much about artificial medicines, as most of his own creations were derived from plants. But he relaxed as Doc read over each bottle carefully, making sure the nurse brought the right things that he needed.

"What do you plan to do?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"I am going to put him into a medically induced coma. It wont be as effective as natural sleep, and it will take a little longer for him to recover this way, but he will be in tip top shape when he wakes up. Maybe we can then try to discover the reason behind his nightmares. If we can get to the bottom of them, then we can try to rectify the irregularity, and he will be able to sleep on his own. He may have to be here for a while though; I'm going to need your help to keep him here until we can fix what ever is wrong with him." Dr. Alan gave Kurama a glance, before starting to fill one of the syringes with multiple fluids. Kurama sighed, but nodded.

"I will do my best, but you know how he can be. I doubt he will listen to me."

"Then it is your job to do what ever you have to in order to keep him here. Hold him down if you have to, but he if he leaves and his nightmares persist, he will only return in the same condition that he is now." Dr. Alan put the first syringe into the IV, gently pushing the cocktail of drugs into Hiei's system. Hiei let out a low hiss of irritation; it burned, and while normally it would have felt like a pin prick, to his depleted body it was like being bathed in the darkness flame. But it didn't last very long. The pain in his Jugan began to fade, and he felt his muscles began to relax even before Doc started to administer the second syringe. This one left him feeling cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was more soothing. He could already feel his body starting to lull it's self into sleeps loving embrace, and before Doc even placed the last syringe into his IV, he fell over the edge, head first into the dark abyss that only a chemical high can offer you.

* * *

Bam! Coma Number two, but this one wont be nearly as warm an fuzzy; chemical Coma's don't offer cooling springs lol

The rape will be in the next chapter. It may take me a while to get it posted; I have good news and bad news.

The good news is that a friend of mine is at this very moment in labor with her first born :D I can't wait!

The bad news, another Aunt of mine has been admitted into the ICU with fluid on her heart. It is shaky right now, and I do not know any details, but I am preparing myself for the worst. If you would please keep her in your prayers I would truly appreciate it.


	23. Lemonade2

Ok, so here is the rape chapter; again, it is a read at your own risk chapter. The same rules as the last Lemonade chapter apply to all readers, including those intended for readers who are "18".

Any information that is needed from this chapter (for those who chose not to read this chapter) will be posted at the beginning of chapter 24.

This chapter has been rated as R-18 for violence, language, rape, sexual situations, sexual references, and inhuman torture. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Time moved in a blur; I didn't even have time to register what had happened. No sooner had Gorou vanished then had Jared gave up his 'hard earned' cash to Gretchen. It was over. Jared had won. Before I could even begin to protest, I was hauled off. A couple of the armed guards shoved me and Hina roughly into the back of a wagon, hooking us both up to the inner walls of the wagon with chains to ensure that we didn't try to run.

"Hey!" I shouted through the slats of the wall. "Hey! Hina's in here!" I saw a glimpse of Gretchen's vibrant red hair pass the side. "Gretchen, you bitch! What about Hina?! You can't give her to Jared!" A rather loud rumble shook the wagon as Gretchen's fist hit it's side.

"Do not try to dictate to me whore!" I peeked out between the slats, only to see Gretchen's lived green eyes starring back at me. I held my breath; her gaze was a little intimidating. It wasn't until then that I realized she had never looked be square in the eye. "The decision is made. Besides; I can't stand to look at her anymore. She should have never been brought here." Her voice dropped a few octaves making me strain to hear her. She tore her eyes away from me in order to glare at the ground. "If not for me, her and my sister would have been slaughtered before Hinak- Hina took her first breath."

I felt my eyes widen in shock."Wha-"

"Shut up!" Her voice was low and intense, her eyes snapping back to mine. They burned intensely, the edges wet with expertly restrained tears. "If you value her life, you will stop talking. You will do what is expected of you; as I have." She turned from me then, leaving me sitting there in mute shock. "I know you do not owe me anything. I'm pretty sure you want to kill me right now. But I have to ask something of you; think of it as a a request from Hina's mother. Don't let him take her necklace." I looked down at the small thin liver chain that lay over Hina's chest. "It is the only think keeping her alive." Gretchen moved away then, leaving me with a little (and I men microscopic) shred of respect for the woman.

The wagon lurched and if not for the chains holding me up, I would have fallen over top of little Hina. This was it. I was on my way to god only knows were, purchased by a man who will do god only knows what to me. I didn't have to think to hard to know what his intentions were. He couldn't have his way with Hina. If she become soiled she would be taken from him and executed. He had to get his rocks off at some point, so why not buy a woman that was already tainted?

I was broken from my thoughts as Hina nuzzled herself into my side in an attempt to seek the small amount of comfort I could offer with my hands held above my head. I curled around her as best I could and thought over my final conversation with my 'warden'. Hina's aunt. It was a little hard for me to grasp. I didn't know much about proper parents; both of mine were either dead or in a drug induced stupor. But I always had my Aunt and Uncle to fall back on. Hell, they practically raised me. Kazuma and Shizuru were more like my older siblings then my cousins. The only good thing my Aunt ever said about her sister, was if she ever needed help with anything in school (aka, if anyone was giving her a hard time), my mom always had her back. They never got along, until someone started to fuck with the other. Then it was on.

So I couldn't understand how Gretchen could just stand by and watch her sister be slaughtered. I couldn't understand how she could allow Hina, who was obviously a full blooded angel, to live in the conditions that she did. And above all else, I couldn't understand how Gretchen could allow Jared to get away with what he has. Even though I have only known Hina for a short time, if ever I would be left alone with Jared, knowing what I know, I would kill him. Dead. He would be dead.

Gretchen should have his head on a spike; he should have been dead long before I showed up. But she didn't do anything. She didn't even try to pawn another person onto Jared to spare Hina the emotional trauma. Like a pig to slaughter Gretchen _sent_ Hina to Jared. And for that, I could never forgive her.

* * *

I hadn't realized that I had nodded off until the back of the wagon was thrown open and the glaring sunlight hit my face. I hissed lightly and tried to turn away from it, but Hina's small huddled form kept me held firm. Before my eyes could adjust Hina's chains were removed and she was tugged viciously away from my side. She cried out in fear and thrashed against the hold of what looked to be an over grown lizard man. He was big and bulky, his one hand so large that it dwarfed Hina's frail arm.

"Hey! Stop, your hurting her!" I pulled at my restraints furiously, my teeth bared and a low hiss creeping between my teeth. The demon merely laughed and disappeared around the side of the wagon, taking a wailing Hina along with him. His large form was soon replaced with another man, this one a little thinner but just as ugly. He roughly removed my chains and dragged me out by the back of my neck. He practically threw me from the back of the wagon, and with my hands still bound by my auction chains, I was forced to land hard on my right side.

"Get up whore; you have to be changed and then put away before my guest' arrive." I glared up at Jared as he came to stand beside my head. He smirked down at me, his rotting razor like teeth apparent behind his thin lips. "I suggest you do as you are told; being new to this game will only work as an excuse for so long. And lets not forget about my little sparrow," he looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze, catching a fleeting glimpse of Hina's familiar blonde head disappearing through a set of large double doors. "It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her. Especially if I tell her that _you_ are the cause of her pain." I felt my eyes widen before they narrowed into small slits. Rage poured through me, the likes of which I had never felt before.

"Don't you dare touch her!" He smirked down at me. "I will kill you." I growled out. "For everything you have ever done to her; I will rip you apart." He scoffed and turned on his heel to walk away.

"Big talk will get you no were; now be a good girl and let my slaves take you to your room. I'll be back to tuck you in once I'm done with my business." The way he said 'tuck you in' made my skin crawl.

* * *

I would just like to say, that I feel like I have taken more _baths_ in this plane, which ever that might be (though i think its demon world due to the red sky), then any were else in my _life_. I was bathed. Again. And then (after putting up quite the fight) I was dressed in the most worish outfit I had ever seen. And I had been brought to the angels fortress _nude_. Now I was in leather bra and leather crotch-less panties. Yeah. Jared was a fucked up man.

I was passed from guard to guard at every corner of the huge stone mansion. It was like Jared had a guard on every floor; was he expecting something to go down? It sure seemed that way. After being passed to no less then ten guards (and there are only three floors... do the math), I was shoved into the arms of one last, skinny, debilitated demon.

"Hmmmmmm... another whore. How predictable of masssssster." He raked his disgusting eyes over me with unrestrained hunger. "At leassst he picked a decccent one thissss time. Letssss hope he hasssss learned hisss lesssson on taking care of hisssss petsssss." He roughly pushed me further into the room, forcing my thighs to bang against the edge of a metal bed frame. The mattress on the bed looked moldy and it's surface was lumpy and uneven. Blood stains in the center of the bed made me shiver. It seemed that I wasn't the first one to be placed into Jared's 'care'.

The demon suddenly grasped the back of my neck making me cry out. He wrapped one of his scaly arms around my bare waste and lifted me up off the ground before slamming me down onto the bed. Be flailed my arms and kicked at him with my legs. He didn't fight me back, but instead began restraining my arms and legs to their corresponding corners of the bed. I fought against the restraints, pulling against them so hard that my wrist's and ankles began to bleed. The demon let out a hissing laugh, his hand tangling in my short locks, forcing my head to sit still against the bed.

"Yesssssss! Keep up your fighting ssssssspirit and masssster will think twiccce about damaging you!" He leaned down, running his slimy tongue along my cheek. " Yessss, masssster is sssure to love breaking your sssspirit!"

The demon left after that, leaving me chained to the bed panting. When had I started breathing so hard? I felt overwhelmed. I was helplessly tied down, my everything exposed to anyone who passed by the cell door. Goose bumps raised on my skin as the small ray of red sunlight that came through a very small window began to fade; when would Jared come? Was he only saying those things to rile me up? I could only hope so.

As time went by, with no evidence of Jared's arrival, I allowed my mind to wander back to my home. My family. For the first time sense I had been taken I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes. I missed them all so much. I just wanted to hear their voices again; to listen to Kazuma and Yusuke arguing over the last strip of bacon in the morning, to hear Kurama and Yukina chatting as they tended to the garden together. But most of all, I just wanted to disappear into the warmth of her guardian. _My_ fire demon.

I paused in my thoughts; sense when was he _my_ fire demon? Our night together was a one time thing; I knew this. I had accepted it. But I guess in a way, a part of him would always be mine. He was my first, in everything physical, and emotional. First kiss. First crush. First time with a man; he would always hold those places in my heart.

The sound of my cell door slamming open ripped me from my thoughts. I tried to lift my head, but was stopped by a short chain that connected to my lovely collar. When had that demon hooked that up? The door shut silently and the sound of heavy foot falls echoed off the cell walls. Jared's ugly face loomed over me then, his rancid breath fanning over my face.

"My my; you look good enough to eat my dear." He ran one of his long talons down the side of my face, along the expanse of my throat and then down my chest and stomach, coming to rest at the very edge of the scanty leather panties. Bile rose into the back of my throat. He pulled his hand away, reaching somewhere that i couldn't see thanks to my restraints. When he brought his hand back into view, a small, jagged knife rested in his fingers, then edges gleaming in the dim light. "But I think I'll tenderize you first. Did you know that some people are against," he placed the tip of the blade against my left shoulder. "_Stabing _their meat?" He dug the tip in making me hiss out at the stinging pain. "They say that letting the blood out ruins the flavor."

He dug the tip in a little deeper before pulling it away roughly making me cry out. With a smirk he licked my blood from the blade, his eyes dilating as the blood coated his lips. "But I think they are all idiots." He reached back into his secret place, pulling out a thick lighter. He flicked it on and held the blade against it, heating the metal until it started to turn red. "If you do it just right," he removed the fire from the knife, a sickening smirk pulling at his lips. Before I could react, he placed the red hot knife against the fresh wound. I screamed so loud I was sure that every demon in the building could hear me. The pain was unbearable but no matter how hard I tried to pull away from the burning knife my restraints would only allow me to move a few inches from side to side."If you do it right, the heat will close the laceration, keeping to much blood from escaping!" He pulled the knife away.

I gasped and panted, my arm twitching violently as it registered the damage done to it. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout, and curse. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. My throat felt tight and raw from my screaming. Jared chuckled and fiddled with the knife.

"You have a beautiful scream, my dear." He bent down, putting his grotesque face mere inches from my own. I felt the tip of the now cooled knife push against my inner thigh. I grunted as the blade slid across the tender flesh there, allowing blood to spill onto the already soiled mattress beneath me. He repeated this motion over and over again, moving the blade a few centimeters at a time to avoid cutting in the same place. I hissed and groaned with each new cut, the waves of pain growing in intensity with each new laceration. When the knife was removed, I nearly sighed in relief. That is until I felt the tip of the knife resting against my entrance. Ice cold fear tore through me. He wasn't that fucked up was he? "I've never been brave enough to do this to a woman." He put a small amount of pressure against the blade. I cried out as the knifes sharp edges cute ever so lightly into the soft folds of flesh. "But your screams are so stimulating," he put a little more pressure. I screamed again, tears falling down my cheeks and my legs flailing in an attempt to move away from the slow, penetrating blade.

He moved then, positioning himself over my writhing form. He removed the knife, stabbing it into my other, uninjured thigh. He fiddled with his belt and pant's button, retrieving his swollen man hood from between his legs. He yanked the knife out of my leg as he stroked himself to my shout of pain. The knife was replaced against my woman hood, pushing the blade once again past my opening. I screamed and thrashed about as he moved the knife in and out of me, slicing and cutting my outer and inner folds with each stroke. Jared stopped working himself and reached down, coating his hand in my blood before beginning to rigorously beat his meat. The thrust's of the knife got stronger and less precise as he worked himself over, grunting and growling in pleasure as he rocked above me.

"Yeeeessss! Your screams are like music to my ears!" He twisted the knife, making a fountain of blood pour from my abused flower. I could hardly bring myself to scream anymore as my throat felt as though I had swallowed shards of glass. Jared suddenly jerked above me, a menacing snarl tearing from his throat as he emptied his putrid load onto my stomach and breast's. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat as the thick cum dribbled down my sides. The knife was removed from my box with a wicked tug, My mouth opening in a silent scream as the pain ripped through me. My throat was torn to shreds. Jared brought the knife up to his mouth, laving his tongue against it as he sucked the blood from it's surface.

"You, my dear, are to delicious for your own good."

* * *

_... one week... I've been with this freak for one week..._I shifted a little in an attempt to alleviate the pain caused by the uneven and lumpy mattress that held me. I fought back a hiss of pain as the movement pulled at the crude stitches that held the many gashes that covered my body together; Jared was a cruel fucker. Every time he came for one of his 'visits' he would leave a new wound... and one open old one. And poor Hina.

She was forced to clean me up after each encounter, wounds and all. She never complained, at least not to Jared's face, but she was always crying as she worked. It hurt my heart to see her in such distress; and there was nothing that I could do. My arms and legs are chained to the opposite ends of the bed, and my head is held down by metal collar that was attached to the floor via a chain, so I cant even try to bite him.

I shivered as a cold breeze came through the small barred window the lay just above my bed_...it's starting to get a little late; I wonder if he's going to give it a break tonight..._

"Whore," I didn't even jump at the sudden noise. I growled low instead, a habit that I had picked up from being around so many growling demons. The demon snickered, and I could just picture the toothy grin that was spread over his scaly face. "Glad to see you still have a little fight in you! Makes the spectacles that much more enjoyable to watch." I barely suppressed the feeling of nausea that hit me; I had had suspicions but hearing that it was true made me feel filthy! It made me feel like some kind of side show freak! "Jared is away for the day, but he gave me specific instructions; it's time for your treatment my dear." I heard the cell door unlock and then open, making my blood run cold; Jared was always careful with our encounters. He has never allowed genital to genital touching; it was some unspoken rule that he had put into effect_... no, the only thing to penetrate me was the sharp edges of his double sided knife..._ "But unlike Jared, I see no reason for as to why I should use a knife to make you scream. I have plenty of my own personal tools that can do the job for me..."

I felt my self gulp, but it did little to settle the lump that had grown in my throat; knives and filthy words were easy to get over. It was only pain; easy to fix... so long as I was able to stay in my happy place. Sometimes the pain would come through, but it would eventually stop hurting. But to be physically touched; that was another matter. The demon stepped up beside my cot, and I got a good look at him for the first time. He was tall and skinny, and his bony arms and face were covered in army green scales, much like your common garden lizard. His jaw was slightly elongated, and rounded off, with sharp teeth overlaying his thin, leathery lips. His eyes were a sickly yellow, his pupils slit like an alligators. He wore only a dark brown loin cloth around his skinny hips_...not wearing real cloths must be a thing for slaves or something..._ A long reptilian like tail swung behind him as he brought his hand up, running one of his sharp, browned claws down my cheek, leaving a small cut in its wake. I tried to pull back, but a small tug at my stitches made me hiss.

The demon chuckled darkly as he crawled onto the cot, settling himself over my prone form. He leaned down, his long forked tongue flicking out across my cheek, bathing the fresh cut. I gagged as his putrid breath hit my face; it smelled like rotting flesh. The saliva left by his tongue felt gooey and thick against my skin. " Do not worry my dear; just enjoy yourself. I know I'm going to." I felt myself shudder; it was like the first night here all over again. But I had come to expect Jareds methods. But now... I was so terrified not knowing what was going to happen.

The demon ran his rough hands down my sides, jolting me out of my thoughts as he pressed his claws in the tender flesh of my hips. I bit back my yelp of pain, my teeth sinking into my lower lip_...why does this hurt so much more? Its like his claws are burning my skin...come to think of if my cheek is burning a little too..._ the demon pulled his talons from my flesh, moving his head down to lap at the wounds. I felt bile raise into the back of my throat again; his tongue felt horrible against my skin, like it oozed petroleum jelly, leaving chunks of solid saliva in its wake. It only made the puncture wounds burn more.  
I hissed in pain, my hips dipping into the cot in a futile attempt to escape. "I can see that you are discovering why a knife would be no fun for me; my claws and saliva are poisonous; it wont kill you, but in only a few moments, you will wish you were dead." As he spoke, I could feel the pain start to spread across my body, pulsing in time with my frantic heart rate. The venom seemed to make every little thing, every twitch of my muscles hurt.

I bit my lip, trying to stem off any and all noise that threatened to tumble out of my mouth. The lizard man growled, thrusting his clawed fingers into my collar-bone forcing a yelp of pain from my lips. "That's more like it; scream. I want to hear your pained howls bouncing of the wall." He growled out as he ripped his fingers from me, tearing the flesh open. I couldn't help the shout of pain that flew from me; I knew that it wasn't nearly as bad some of the pain Jared had inflicted on me, but that venom... it seemed to make everything hurt. Even breathing. He tore into me again, this time with his teeth, sinking them deep into my shoulder. I screamed, my eyes slamming shut as I felt the bones cracking under the pressure, and felt the tainted blood as it flowed from the torn skin, adding a new stain to the mattress_...I just need to go to my happy place... just go there, come on you stupid brain... happy place ... happyplace... happyplacehappyplace-_ I was torn from my mind as a pain that rivaled that of Jared's penetrating blade slammed into my core with enough force that I felt the air leave my lungs. I didn't know what was going on; I had never experienced anything so painful; but as I felt him move over top of me, I knew that he had entered me.

Every time he slid out, it felt as if thousands of tiny blades were tearing into the soft flesh of my inner walls, causing my own blood to act as a kind of lubricant as he continued to thrust widely against me. I refused to open my eyes, but I couldn't stop the flow of tears and the ear shattering screams that he pulled from me with each increase in his tempo. "That's right you little whore! KEEP SCREAMING! I'm so close I can TASTE it!" He grasped my left leg, and before I knew what he was doing, he snapped my femur, giving him easier access. My eyes slammed open, my mouth agape in a silent scream as my body arched off the cot in agony. He growled, my sudden jerking putting more pressure against his shaft. Only seconds later, he gave half a shout, his body going rigged as he pumped his nauseatingly thick load into my box; I sobbed openly, my body to racked with pain to care. I took a glance at the demon through my blurred vision; he hadn't moved, but his shoulders looked relaxed, and his body oddly still for someone who had just had an orgasm_...he isn't breathing..._ as if my thought's had physically struck him he shuddered and his head slid from his shoulders, releasing a dark fountain of blood that sprayed the ceiling above him.

I gasped in horror as his arms fell, cleanly separated from his torso, which also slipped off his hips, releasing another heavy flow of blood to spill over our still conjoined pelvises. I felt a scream building up in my chest, my breaths coming in painful gasps, but before I could utter a sound, a glove clad hand flew over my mouth. I snapped my eyes over to my side, and felt them widen as I was met with a painfully familiar pair of dark red eyes. I felt hope; they had come for me! My family, they were here to save me-

"Y-you...h-how-"

"Shhhh... it's ok now Miss Yuuki. You'r safe." I snapped my head to the front again, only now catching the pair of glowing golden eyes that were in the corner, cleaning off a rather bloody katana.

"Yeah, sorry it took me so long to get here; Jared had the place covered with security." Gorou said as he gently tinkered with the collar around my neck. I couldn't bring myself to answer him, but inside I was reeling_... why would **Gorou**, of all people, save me?... didn't he, only a month ago, try to kill me?..._

"Miss Yuuki," the heavy African accent from before regained my attention, snapping me out of my thoughts. "I have to remove this filth from you; it is going to hurt." The dark skinned man was standing at the end of the bed, his hand gripping the now cold tail of what as left of the male demon who had only seconds ago been alive and raping me. I shuddered, sending a small jolt of pain through my body. His venom must already be wearing off; I was starting to feel numb. I nodded slowly, while attempting to prepare myself for the onslaught of pain. Gorou grasped my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. He shoved his thumb into my mouth, and I gave him a surprised look.

"Your going to want something to bite-" I screamed and bit down on his poor thumb as a sudden, yet sickeningly familiar pain tore through me as the dark man yanked the half hard dick of the dead demon out. I heard a loud thud as the remainder of the body was tossed aside, into the far corner. After what felt like ages the pain ebbed into an annoying throb, and I released Gorou's thumb from my teeth's vice like grip. I panted, my vision becoming blurrier by the second as my body started to shut it's self down.

"We have to get her out of here; she's losing a lot of blood-"

_...what about Hina-chan..._ "Hina-chan... we have to get Hina-chan. Th-the little girl; w-we cant leave her with that man..." I fought to stay conscious; I refused to leave with out her. I felt Gorou make quick work of my chains, being mindful of my injuries.

"Don't worry Miss Yuuki; the child is waiting for us in the hall." The dark man said soothingly as he placed what felt like a heavy coat across my body. I shivered, suddenly aware of how cold it truly was in the cell. I felt my self being lifted off the cot, but my mind was such a blur that I couldn't register who it was, only that they were unusually warm. I wasn't going to complain. Who ever had me spoke, but it was all muddled up, indiscernible to my foggy mind. I tried to open my eyes, which I couldn't remember closing, but it was to no avail. And so, I gave in, and allowed my body to fall into a much needed sleep as who ever carried me began to move to some unknown destination.

* * *

Oh yeah. It's a little sick, and all twisted. I wrote this during a very dark time in my life (no I wasn't raped, but I did feel like I was being torn apart from the inside).

If you have any questions about this scene (other then what inspired it) feel free to message me.


	24. And The Pieces Fall

OMG! So I only have another ...1...2...3... 7! 7 chapters until I have reached the end of pre-written chapters for this story! So after the next 7, it may take a while to get the last few chapters up, as I have yet to read over and edit them to fit this version of the story.

If your looking for a little repreive from the drama... you looking in the wrong place lol

I do have some good news though; I plan on re-posting another story that I had been working on along side this one on my old profile!

I won't be changing the name, so for those who have read it before, don't be alarmed! lol

It will be called Crazy Girl (yes, it is based off of the Zach Brown Band's song Crazy Girl), and it is a story that follows the Yu Yu gang through all their adventures (including the second movie) with a slight alteration; the addition of my own original character, Cora Dahlia. It will be an eventual Hiei/OC, that dabbles with the ins and outs of demon relationship developments and the dance or demon courting. There will be four different books (installments/stories) each one covering the four different seasons of Yu Yu Hakusho (I will combine the first season and the second season to make one book, and then the second movie will be installed between Chapter Black and The Three Kings) and then a possible 5th book that is an original story/epilogue.

Over the last few chapters, I will put in excerpts from Crazy girl to give you a sneak peek ;)

* * *

Yukina sighed, her hand holding limply to her brothers as he lay in a less the peaceful sleep. Even in this heavily sedated state, he would still sometimes scream in terror, his body jerking and twisting as if trying to escape a threat that no one but he could see. She felt so helpless; he had always been there to protect her. And now that he needed protection, she was useless. How could she protect him from his own mind? She couldn't. All she could do was sit by his side and watch him waste away.

His energy suddenly sparked; Yukina felt her chest clench as his breathing became more ragged. It was the first sign of an oncoming attack. She stood, relinquishing her hold on his hand and pressing a large red button above his head. It was all she could do for him as his body began to jerk violently on the bed. In seconds, a whole parade of nurses and orderly's came in, surrounding the bed. They circled him, two to each appendage as one readied a syringe for his IV. Yukina stood back, tears filling her eyes as Hiei suddenly came alive, his eyes wide and blood shot, screaming as if in excruciating pain. The Jagan was glowing brightly under the sutra placed there to keep its energy contained. Even the bandages and seals placed on his right arm were smoldering as the dragon fought to be released.

Yukina staggered back, her hand coming up to her mouth as she stifled a sob_...this one is the worst so far... brother, what is happening-_

"Yukina! You shouldn't be in here right now," Kuwabara came rushing into the room, gently taking her arm in his hand and leading her for the door just as Hiei's left arm broke lose, sending the two nurses holding him down flying back. They exited just as another barrage of nurses went running through the door, followed closely by Dr. Alan who looked a little frazzled. Yukina clung to Kuwabara's arm, her small frame shaking with every sob that escaped her lips.

"Oh Kazuma, I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless!" Kuwabara sighed, wrapping his arms around his mate, softly stoking her hair.

"I know it's hard my love, but you have to stay strong. Hiei would throw a fit if he saw you crying over him." Yukina nodded, wiping away her tears, collecting the gems that had yet to fall as she did so.

"It's just so hard, knowing that there is nothing I can do to help him; if only we knew why this was happening!" She said sadly. Kuwabara frowned; he too was worried, but for another reason. Sure, Hiei's sudden lack of mental stability was the main worry swirling through his head, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his head that there was more to it then Hiei simply falling off his rocker. There was something they were all missing, a fine detail that had gone unseen_... but what could it be..._ Kuwabara paled, his form suddenly going rigid. Yukina, sensing the change in her mate, looked up at him in worry. "Kazuma? Is everything alright?" Kuwabara looked down at her, and gave her a small reassuring smile.

"Everything is find my love; I was just thinking about Yuuki..." Yukina's eyes went from worried to sad, and Kuwabara instantly regretted bringing up his cousin_...damn, way to go block head!..._ "Don't be sad Yukina! I'm sure she is doing just fine!" Yukina sighed, but gave him a soft smile.

"Your right; Koenma-sama would have brought her back if she was in any sort of trouble." Kuwabara nodded and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping her protectively in his arms.

"Yukina-san; he is stable now, if you wish to go back in." Yukina and Kuwabara turned to see a rather worn out looking Dr. Alan standing a few feet from them. His normally well maintained hair was a little disheveled from wrestling with the fire demon, and a few scorch marks lay on his hands, but it was nothing that he couldn't heal in a minute or two. "I think we may have hit the milestone on this thing. His brain waves have slowed down dramatically, and he is actually entering the second state of sleep as we speak." Yukina sighed, placing her hand over her heart; her brother was going to be ok. She looked up at Kuwabara questioningly.

"You go ahead my love; I have some questions for Doc." She nodded and bowed to Dr. Alan in thanks. As she disappeared into the room, Kuwabara allowed his face to fall into one of confusion and worry. "Hey Doc... you said that his brain is starting to rest, right?" Alan nodded, his hand running through his hair as he tried to fix it.

"There are five stages of sleep that the brain goes through; they repeat themselves periodically in the same order; stage 1, stage 2, stage 3, stage 4, stage 3, stage 2, and REM, or Rapid Eye Movement. During stage 1 & 2, you are not yet asleep, but your brain starts to slow down and prepare it's self for stages 3& 4, were you are in a deep sleep with no dreams. After, you slip into a second stage 2, and then into REM sleep, which is the portion in which you dream." Alan said as he put his hair right, and fixed his lab coat. Kuwabara curled his finger under his lower lip in thought.

"But if shorty's brain hasn't been getting past the first or second stage of sleep, how is it that he has been able to have nightmares?" He asked, making Alan pause.

"That... is a very good question. Why didn't I see that before?!" He exclaimed as he pulled a clip board from inside of his lab coat and flipping through some of his notes. "I must have been so preoccupied with trying to get him to sleep that I looked over it in my haste! Kuwabara-san, you are a genius!" Kuwabara sweatdroped as the young doctor went bustling down the hall shouting things about delta waves and what not, leaving him to his own devices_...maybe I should go talk to Kurama and Koenma about this... it might help us figure out what the hell is going on..._

* * *

Kurama sat at a small mahogany desk in the corner of Koenma's office, his head burred in one of the thousands of files he had looked at sense Hiei had returned. He was looking for information, clues as to why Hiei's Jagan was suddenly attacking him and keeping him from getting the rest that his brain desperately needed_...the only thing these transcripts might contain is memory transfers; it may be possible that Hiei's jagan is transporting images from the minds around him, but with Hiei being the only demon to survive the transplant, it is all inconclusive... and it would most likely happen in the form of dreams, which also fits... but something feels off about it..._

"Yo! Kurama, I think I might have a clue!" Kurama jumped as Kuwabara's voice sliced through the unusually quite room. He rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling exasperated and sleep deprived. Between Kuwabara and the ogres, he would never get any work done.

"What do you have Kuwabara?" He asked calmly, closing the file that he had been reading.

"Well, it may not be of any importance, but Doc told me that Hiei's brain waves were finally slowing." Kurama jumped up in worry.

"What do you mean? Is he-"

"No! No, no,no, he's fine! More then fine! Doc said that your brain waves slow down when you enter some stage in the sleep process; Hiei's actually sleeping, as in for real. Doc says that when he has those weird dreams that he's not even asleep-"

"Then how can they be dreams?" Kurama asked his shoulders slumping as relief flowed through him. Kuwabara sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"That's just it, I don't think they are dreams at all. You said so yourself that this all started shortly after those bastards came and took Yuuki." Kurama paled, falling back into his seat_..of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?..._

"Oh my god..." he moaned, burring his face into his hands.

"Hey, Kurama? Are you ok? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Kuwabara, I need you to go get Yusuke. Tell him its urgent-"

"But what about Keiko? We haven't heard from Yusuke about her condition." Kurama sighed; that's right. Yusuke hadn't contacted any of them sense taking Keiko to the neighboring town to see a specialist. How long have they been gone? Kurama couldn't even remember.

"Your right, forgive me, my mind was else were; gather the girls would you? We will all meet at Genkie's temple in an hour for a meeting-"

"Kurama. Do you know what's wrong with the shrimp?" Kurama glanced up at him with calculating eyes. Kuwabara sighed, before nodding and turning to leave the room. "I'll get the girls to the temple with in the hour. I'll see you then."

As the door shut gently behind the tall man Kurama slumped into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb_...how could I be so blind... the answer was there, right in front of me!..._ Kurama glanced up as the office door opened, revealing a rather haggard looking Koenma. He too had been having a hard time sleeping, as the dark circles under his eyes showed. He had been hounding the SDF to find leads on Yuuki's whereabouts Kurama couldn't help but feel smug that the spirit prince has gotten no were with his search.

"I saw Kuwabara leaving; he seemed to be in quite the hurry. Have you found something Kurama?" He asked softly. Kurama sighed, nodding his head in conformation.

"I have; I have set up a meeting to take place at Genkie's temple. Might I suggest that you attend; I would like to tell everyone at one time, to avoid any confusion." Koenma gave him a speculative look, before he nodded, his mouth settling into a grim line. "I think you will be most interested in what I have to say."

"Very well; allow me to finish up a bit more paper work and then we will make our way to Genkie's for this meeting." Kurama nodded and went about cleaning up the many files on his desk. As he moved the hundreds of papers around, placing them back in their respective files, a single page caught his eye. It was one page from Hiei's records, the ones kept by spirit world on all living being, human and demon alike. The paragraph was small, barley taking up a fourth of the page. It mentioned a girl, who had no name, being murdered just a few months before Hiei had received his Jugan eye. It mentioned her, as if in passing, describing her as having black hair and blue eyes. She was human. She was just under five foot tall. She lived with the thieves. She was murdered at the camp by an unknown person at the age of 30, and she had been 5 months pregnant by- Hiei? What?!

"Well, this is an interesting development." He glanced at Koenma before folding the page and tucking it into his back pocket. "I think I will go pay Hiei a visit; Kuwabara told me that he is doing better." Koenma nodded, his eyes cast down onto the blank surface of his desk. Kurama stood, taking his leave rather quickly; he would go to see Hiei. And then he would look into this mystery woman.

* * *

Well, there you go :D

Thank you to all who messaged me :)

Now for the information that was in the previous chapter.

Yuuki and Hina are rescued by Gorou (Hiei's half brother that tried to kill her) and Hiei returns to the spirit world.


	25. 20 Weeks

Ok, so here's chapter 25! I hope you really like it; if you read the orriginal, then I am sure you noticed some confusion with the next few chapters. I have edited them and added in some information that will hopefully make it easier to understand lol.

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"Is Yuuki going to be ok?" _...a small child?... a little boy?...__Doe's Jared have more children here besides Hina?..._

"She will be just find Hinako; give her time to heal. It has only been a couple days." _...who is that?... he sounds familiar... Hiei's brother!... did he really come for me?..._

A sigh met my ears, soft and impatient; that of a small child's. A small hand enveloped mine, squeezing it softly. Hina! She was here; I would recognize her hand anywhere. I wanted so badly to squeeze back; to let her know that I was some what awake. But my body wouldn't follow my brains commands. I was still to heavily medicated. So I opted to listen; if my eyes refused to open, and my hand refused to obey my commands, and my throat was to dry to even ask for water, then I had little choice.

"Come Hinako; you need to bathe and change. While a dress was appropriate for you as a girl, I think it's time for you to start dressing as a boy." If I had had any control over my body I would have quirked a brow in confusion; a cross dressing little boy?_ ...leave it up to Gorou to have such a strange child..._

"But, Yuuki-"

"Will be fine child; I won't allow her to slip away from us that easily."_... it's that African man... the one who killed that snake demon..._ At the thought of the snake demon, I felt a sharp pang of fear shoot through me; I had been raped. By a lizard. I suddenly felt disgusting; like I hadn't bathed in years, and had spent my whole life living in a sewer. I felt bile raise in my throat, and tears sting at the back of my still closed eyes _...I wan't to go home... I wan't my Kazuma... I wan't to feel Hiei snuggle into the back of my mind... I wan't to see Yukina... I just wan't to go back to my family..._

* * *

Kuwabara felt a cold chill run down his spine as he sat with the others in the main room of Genkie's temple_...Yuuki... I wish you were here... nothing makes sense anymore..._

"Kazuma? Are you ok?" Kuwabara glanced down at his mate, who had her hand resting gently against his arm, worry evident in her soft crimson eyes. He sighed, placing his hand over top of hers, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm fine my love; just a little tired." She sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"I hope that what Kurama has to say is good news; I don't think we can handle any more negative," she looked around the room, taking in the solemn faces the surrounded them. Everyone had shown up for the meeting, aside from Yusuke and Keiko who were still in the next town over. Shizuru, like the others, looked worn out and sleep deprived. She constantly had a cigarette in her hand, puffing away like an old steam engine. She rarely left her room, instead opting to sit in the window and look out at the interior gardens.

Genkie looked relatively normal, but she was silent, speaking only when spoken to, and often in short, clipped sentences. She too seemed to be smoking more, but even more troubling was the blank stupors she would fall into while staring off at seemingly nothing. Her teeth would clench, and her eyes would become half lidded and cloudy, as if in a sleep like state. The others were worried that she was suffering similarly to Hiei, but she would stay in this state for hours at a time, and when she would pull from them, she seemed dissatisfied with what ever it is she had found.

Yukina allowed her gaze to shift to the spirit prince. Her brows furrowed in confusion; he looks irritated and a little impatient. He didn't seem to want to be there. He had been a little stand offish sense Yuuki had gone missing; Yukina had heard from Kurama that he was busy trying to track their little hybrid down. But Koenma had never informed them of any kind of lead on her location. He kept any and all information (as little as it seemed to be) to himself, and got defensive if anyone inquired to him about it.

"Grrr... were is Kurama? He said an hour, and it's already been an hour and a half!" Kuwabara said irritably pulling Yukina from her thoughts. She nuzzled his shoulder, forcing him to relax again.

"Kazuma, please me patient; I'm sure Kurama will be here soon- oh, Kurama!" Speak of the devil and he will come; Kurama entered the main room, a small folder tucked under his arm. He looked grim, his shoulders held straight and his eyes tight and intense.

"I'm sorry that I am late; I had to wait for Dr. Alan to compile all of his notes into one folder." Kurama said as he took a seat on one of the open cushions that lay across the floor. "I'm sure you are all wondering why I have called you all together with such short notice."

"Is it something that can help Oniisan?" Yukina asked, her hands grasping at the skirt of her blue kimono. Kuwabara wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders, willing her to relax; she was practically shaking with anxiety. Kurama sighed and placed the folder onto the floor. It had no title, and the manila folder looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"I am sorry Yukina, but I do not know if this information will help Hiei; but it might explain why Hiei is so ill, and help us to find a way to help him." Kurama said as he opened the file, taking out a single piece of paper with many squiggly lines covering it, each with a different label. "This here is a copy of Hiei's recent brain wave activity. This shows that while his eyes are closed, he is not actually sleeping."

"What do you mean? If he isn't sleeping, then how is it that he can have these nightmares?" Yukina asked.

"That is what I have come to tell you. If my theory is correct, then Hiei isn't suffering from nightmares. There is something that I have been keeping from you all; something that Hiei made me swear to never tell to anyone."He saw Koenma lean forward on his mat, his interest suddenly evident. Kurama sighed, placing the brain scan back into the folder. "It all started about three months before the incident that brought Yuuki into our lives; Hiei had started to hear thoughts. Thoughts that weren't his own. They were female, and scattered, never whole. He told me about this voice only a month before we met Yuuki. After meeting her, the voice in his head changed. It was more solid, more persistent. Whole thought's and a few emotions started to filter through."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Hiei had some strange, mental connection with my cousin?" Kuwabara asked in confusion; Yuuki never mentioned hearing a strange voice in her head, or having strange fluctuations of anger.

"Not _had_ Kuwabara, but _has;_ the connection is still there, and after recent events, I believe that the connection has mutated into something even stronger." Kurama gave them all a pointed look, looking for any sign that they weren't following him. "As to how the connection started, I believe that this little folder holds that answer." He reached into the file again and pulled out a small packet of paper, no more then two pages long. A photo of a human woman was paper clipped to it. He passed the packet to Yukina who gasped as she looked down at the photo. Kuwabara was shell shocked, his fingers coming up to run across the photo. It looked to be a picture of Yuuki, only she was much older in this photo then she was now. And her hair was black. The woman in the photo looked to be in her late thirties with long, long black hair that nearly reached the ground. She was noticeably taller then Yuuki, as the foliage around her would suggest, with a slim figure and a prominent jaw. The more Kuwabara looked the photo over, the more he realized that the woman really didn't look anything like Yuuki; that is until you looked into her eyes. The same color, shape, and feisty spark smiled up at him making his heart ache. She wasn't Yuuki; but she sure made him miss her all the more.

"Who is this woman Kurama? I know it's been a while sense we've seen her; but this isn't Yuuki." Kuwabara passed the packet to his sister who looked it over intently.

"No, she is not Yuuki; at least not entirely. Her name is Michi. She lived almost 105 years ago. She was the third born daughter to a royal family, and was given to a band of thieves when she was 13 to ensure that her land wouldn't be pillaged." Yukina's eyes widened. She was handed over, just like that, to a band of blood thirsty thieves? She could only imagine the young princess' terror. "The demons put her to work; she was to young to bed, so she was put in charge of cooking and cleaning for twenty or so men, and one teenage demon. She created a sort of bond with the teenage demon, and he did his best to keep her protected from the other demons in the group. As she grew, the two got close, and the now of age demon had decided to take her as his life mate, not caring that she was only a human. Before the mating occurred, she was murdered at the thieves camp by an unknown demon. The young male, distraught by her death, went on a killing spree and was cast out of the thieves. Three months later, he disappeared, but only after surviving a very experimental implantation of the legendary Jugan Eye." Yukina gasped, her eyes brimming with tears. Kuwabara was speechless; he didn't even know how to feel. What to say. Hell, he wasn't sure there was anything to say. Yukina sniffled and wiped her eyes of tears.

"My poor brother; he must have been heart broken. All this time, and he never said anything." She hugged herself around the middle. "I've been told that the pain of losing a mate, even if they are only your intended, is devastating to most demons." Kurama nodded; it was true. Especially for the males. Their mate, weather male (the more dominant one will be the 'alfa' between the two) or female, is the center of their universe. They become their everything. Every move, every thought, every breath is for that person. When they lose them, they lose their reason for living.

"I believe that his need to protect you, Yukina, is all that kept him alive. Hiei has never mentioned this woman to me; it is my belief that he does not remember their time together." Koenma huffed.

"What does any of this have to do with Yuuki? While I will admit that this has been rather informing, I do not see why a meeting has been called to discuss a dead woman's tragic love life." Kurama narrowed his eyes at the spirit prince before he sighed.

"I was able to get information concerning this woman's soul; she was reincarnated. Into Yuuki." Kuwabara felt his heart stop; or maybe the wind had been knocked out of him due to the shock. "With Michi's soul being inside of Yuuki, the Jugan was able to connect to her using the familiar rhythm of her energy to locate her. As to what triggered the Jugan sudden interest after all this time, I have yet to deduce it."

"But again," said Koenma who looked less then pleased. "What does this have to do with what is happening right now; while I am disappointed that I was not informed of this strange and volatile connection, it does not give any lead on her whereabouts."

"Hiei is not dreaming. It is impossible for him to do so in the sleep stages he had, up until recently, been going into before waking up in a panic attack. I think he may be suffering from premonitions-"

"Premonitions?" Shizuru said, making the others jump. It had been the first time in days that the woman had spoken to any of them. Kurama nodded slowly, his eyes growing solemn.

"Think of it as watching a movie, only unlike with a TV you cant turn them off, or stop watching. You are frozen in place, you own mind forcing you to watch until the end. In Hiei's case, I believe that this is what is happening. He's Jagan is filtering images, like a film, into his mind-"

"Oh!" Yukina exclaimed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, her eyes wide in horror. " Do You think he is seeing Yuuki?" Kurama sighed, folding his hands into his lap.

"Yes."

"Hold on!" Kuwabara said, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. "If he's seeming Yuuki in these so called premonitions, then why does he wake up screaming like someone is trying to kill-" he stopped, his eyes going wide with shock.

"Kurama." Shizuru said making his head snap around to look at her. "What happened to make their connection grow so strong? From what you said, he was only receiving words and a few emotions; if he is now seeing what she is seeing, then their connection has mutated." Kurama gulped ...Hiei is going to kill me...

"You all have to understand what being inside someone else' mind can do; he knows everything. If he were ever willing, he could tell you anything you wanted to know about Yuuki. He knows her from the inside out. And when you know someone to that depth, you may begin to develop emotions for that person that you normally wouldn't. Despite his hardened ways, Hiei is still a living, breathing, and feeling person." Kurama ran his hand through his hair. "Yuuki was scared to leave; scared to be away from us. From what Hiei told me before she was taken, she didn't want to be taken. She looked for the one person who was assigned to protect her. Hiei, his mind clouded by alcohol, allowed himself to do what he thought was the best way to ensure her constant protection. Even if he couldn't always be there to do it first hand."

"They slept together..." Koenma said, his eyes wide in horror. Kurama gave him a pointed look making Koenma shout out in anger. "He marked her?!"

"Yes. In order to protect her, he marked her and took her as his mate the night before she was taken." Koenma jumped to his feet, his face red with furry.

"That bastard; does he know what he has done?!" Kurama glared up at the spirit prince. "He deserves everything he is enduring; every shred of horror is owed to him for what he has sentenced her to! If he dies from this, I will hold not an ounce of remorse for him!" Everyone's eyes widened at the spirit princes' outburst.

"Koenma-!"

"Yuuki's mother wasn't executed because she had a child," he said shakily. "It was because she had slept with a man! Of everything to warrant an arrest by the royal court, sleeping with a man is the only instance in which a female angel _will_ be executed!" Koenma placed a harsh glare towards Kurama who returned it with a blank stare of his own. "You should have told me of their connection from the beginning! I would have sent Hiei back to Mukuro, and this would have never happened! Yuuki might be dead now-"

"She's not." Yukina said softly, her hands clenching at her skirt with such force that her knuckles were turning white. "Yuuki isn't dead! If she were, then Hiei wouldn't still be suffering, right? He would have never gotten this bad if she had been instantly executed." The room fell into a deafening silence, each person mulling over their own thoughts.

"Yukina is right." Genkie said, making the others glance over to see her staring off again. "If Yuuki was indeed deceased, Hiei would not have even had a problem. At most, he would have had one episode, and that would have been a vision of her death. But it has been continuous; she was obviously allowed to live, for what ever reason."

Koenma growled, his eyes zeroing in on Kurama once again. "When he awakens, Hiei will be escorted to my office. This wild goose chase will end, and Yuuki will be found and brought back." Kurama kept his stare evenly, his lips tilting in a slight frown. "I will see to it that his mark is removed, and then he _will_ return to Mukuro! Even if I have to have him transported as a prisoner."

* * *

I groaned as a bright light shined into my eyes. I could feel a couple different pairs of hands poking and prodding me with latex covered fingers. A small delicate hand pushed against my lower abdomen. I shocked myself into consciousness as a feral growl tore from my throat. The hand retracted immediately a small chuckle coming from above me.

"I told you not to push around to much down there; she isn't even aware of her condition. To push to much could push her instincts to the brink." I furrowed my brows in confusion; what was he talking about? Was that what that growl had been? My instincts? I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to force the sleep from them so that I could see were I was. There were three people standing around me, two woman and one man, each one wearing a white coat over blue scrubs and latex gloves. "Good morning Lady Yuuki; my name is Dr. Cino," the man spoke, the corners of his mouth turning up in a freindly smile. He was handsome, though clearly not human with his blue hair and green eyes. "These are my assistants Beca (the nurse to my left with black hair and black eyes) and Rosa (the nurse to my lower right with white hair and pale blue eyes). I apologize for Rosa; she was simply trying to find out how far you are." I felt my brow quirk.

"How far am I in what?"

Rosa smiled and went back to palpitating my lower abdomen. I watched her work, my eyes following her hands intently as they worked around and around my abdomen stopping only every few seconds over the same spot; a spot that seemed to be a bit firmer then the rest. She pulled away then, scribbling something onto a clip board that lay next to me on the bed.

"Lady Yuuki, I have some good news for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a black and white photo. It was mostly black, with a few blotches of white. One was circled with a white marker and labeled 'Head'. My head snapped up to stare at the doctor, my eyes wide with fear and disbelief.

"Your joking, right?" He patted my shoulder reassuringly. "This isn't right; your lying to me! I can't be-"

"Oh, but you are. A little over a month along now I believe, but I could be wrong-" I blocked out the rest of his cheerful rant; only a month? But, this looked like it was taken at- I read the top of the ultrasound. The name of the hospital was recognizable; it was the same one that mom had been admitted to. I had been taken to the human world to have this done. I had been so close to them; and I hadn't even realized it! I felt my heart clench; I had been so close! Why didn't they just take me home?! I read on, looking at the time line. It read 20 weeks. According to this ultrasound, I was just under half way through. But that is impossible!

"I don't believe you!" I shouted stopping the doctors rant. "This ultrasound says that I am at 20 weeks; I hadn't even had my first kiss at that time, let alone been intimate with a man-"

"You are at 20 weeks in _human_ terms." The new voice made me sigh; Hiei's brother walked through the door followed by his affican partner.

"Oh, Lord Gorou! I did not know you would be paying us a visit today." Gorou smiled and shook the doctors hand.

"I wanted to see how things were going; I was starting to worry that she would never wake up."

"Gorou- what is going on? Tell these people that they are wrong!" Gorou gave me a searching look. He then sighed and nodded to the doctor who took it as a signal to give them some time along with me. I was a little nervous as the two nurses and Dr. Cino left the room. The last time I had been alone with Gorou, he had nearly killed me. I sat up as he shut the door; even his side kick had left the room.

"Yuuki; you _are_ pregnant."

"No."

"Please; the sooner you accept it the better. You are a little over a month pregnant." He sat on the edge of my bed, his hand resting reassuringly against my leg. I couldn't believe it! It was to hard to fathom that a tiny, little baby was able to live through all the harsh treatment my body has gone through over the last month or so.

"How?"

"You've never heard of 'the birds and bees'?" Gorou quirked a brow at me. I huffed.

"Not that, but how could it have survived?! And why am I so far along? Does this mean I'll give birth sooner? What-" He placed his hand against my mouth, silencing my ever growing panic.

"Your child is a demon, or at least mostly demon; even when in the womb they are not as easily killed off as a human fetus." He pulled his hand away. "That's also why your ultrasound shows that you are so far along; a demon child grows faster then a human one. Your pregnancy, if it goes right, will only last three to four months." My eye's widened; I hadn't expected to give birth that soon. I had less the two months to prepare! And what of Hiei, he- he doesn't know. Oh my god, he _doesn't_ know. "I have not told Hiei; I saw your mark." I groaned.

"Well I'm glad you saw it; everyone seems to be drawn to it! I don't even know what it is-"

"He didn't tell you?" Gorou's eyes were wide with surprise. I tentatively shook my head no making his sigh.

"My brother is a fool..." he said with a dark chuckle. "The mark on your collar bone is one given to a mate-"

"A what?"

"You really know nothing of your kind do you?" I didn't know what to say; did he just call me a demon? "Yes, you are a demon. Or at least, your isides are. We ran some test's while you were out; the composition of your blood has changed. Your sleeping with Hiei-" Que my red face."- changed you as it does all angel women who lay with a man. You are no longer 'pure' and such had reverted back to your standard demon form. It's why your hair is now black; its why you should have been executed by the so called 'angels'."

I swallowed; was I really a demon now? How many times would I change species?! "So what is a mate?" I wasn't going to touch on the angel subject just yet. I didn't really want to think of that place at the moment.

"A mate is the demon equivalent of a husband or wife; I myself am mated to Feiku." I quirked a brow; I didn't know who that was, but it was odd to me to think of Gorou being intimate with someone. "Hiei marked you as his mate; as his wife. You are his now; his to protect and care for, for the rest of your life." I blushed; I hadn't expected that. I knew that I had a crush on Hiei. But I would have never thought that the feelings were carried by the fire demon as well (or at least not something greater than a mutual physical attraction). "Why he allows you to be here unprotected is beyond me; it is not normal for a dominant male to leave his mates side for any extended period of time."

"If what you said about the 'angels' is true, then he probably thinks I am dead." I hadn't meant to sound so sad, but I couldn't help it. Here I was, battered and bruised, the equivalent of 20 weeks or more pregnant, and my 'husband' thought I was dead. Which meant that he wasn't looking for me. Gorou pet the top of my head.

"He may; once you are stable we will see about locating him and getting him here." I nodded; I suddenly wanted nothing more. While I had gone through the first part of this pregnancy on my own and come out alive, I hadn't known that I was carrying another life with in me. I needed Hiei to be here. Gorou stood then, a silly grin lighting up his face. "To pass the time you should start thinking about what you are going to call her."

My hand flew to my lower abdomen in surprise; a girl. I was going to have a girl. In a little under two months, I would be a mother. For the first time in what felt like ages, I felt my heart swell with tender love and excitement. It seemed that things were starting to get better for me. Who knew that running into a past assailant could bring such good luck.

* * *

Boom. So shit hit the proverbial fan XP how do you feel about this chapter? Does the pregnancy make sense to you? Or the progression of the pregnancy? I hope so lol

R&R


	26. A Day Of Silver Linning

Chapter 26! I cant believe how quickly this is all going!

I have tome wonderful news! I just found out that my sister is approx 9-10 weeks pregnant! How fitting that it should happen while I am writing out this particular portion of Yuuki's life!

The following chapters will be back in the normal POV (her instead of I). So don't be confuseded lol

* * *

In a lavishly decorated bed room, Yuuki stood before a floor length mirror examining her nude self from every angle. Yep. She was definitely rounder then before she was abducted. She traced Hiei's bite mark that was nestled into her collar bone; it had been so long sense she had seen herself in a mirror that she hadn't noticed the tattoo like marking; it was that of a translucent snowflake that shined with the colors of a roaring fire as she moved in the light. It was beautiful. A small flutter came from her barly distended abdomen, making her cheeks flush. This was just to much to take in at one time. She was married, by demon terms any ways, and she was almost half way through her second trimester! And Hiei wasn't here! As far as she knew, he didn't even know she was pregnant. What if her did? What if he knew this whole time; did that mean he was looking for her? Was he turning the three living planes upside down and inside out to get to her? Or was it the opposite..._ I mean, shouldn't he have found me by now if he was looking?... _doubt filled her heart as she examined herself again with a frown.

Her hand danced across her other collar bone; a large, disgusting scar lay there. A permanent testimony of what the foul lizard had done to her. Another larger scare lay on her right hip; it wasn't until now that she realized of uncomfortably close it had come to piercing her abdomen. Her hand caressed her belly subconsciously she had come so close to losing a baby she didn't even know that she had; she was to weak. She couldn't even protect herself from that demon, let alone her baby.

She hated how weak she was. She was always being saved. According to Feiku and Gorou, she was supposedly half demon. Shouldn't she have some kind of instincts?! She was sure that she wouldn't even survive a fist fight, let alone a demon attack. How was she suposed to defend her poor, defencless baby if she herself was defenselessness?

"Yuuki-chan!" Yuuki jumped and spun on her heals as a young voice echoed through the room. He breath caught in her throat as a small boy, with bright red eyes and black, spiky hair ran into the room that Gorou had given her. It was like looking at a miniature version of Hiei, only this boy did not have any white in his hair and his face did not hold the stony expression that came from years of bathing in the blood of his enemies He was dressed in black pants and a dark blue tank top, his bare feet padding gently against the floor as he hurried to her side_...must be another of Hiei's unknown siblings... but he looks so young..._

Yuuki grabbed the bath robe given to her and tied it loosely around her waist."I'm sorry little boy... but do I know you?" she asked gently, the corners of her mouth pulling into a small smile; the child was absolutely adorable. And his eyes-while they were the same color as Hiei and Gorou's, they were familiar in another way_...Hina! Oh my gosh, I cant beleive I forgot about her-_

"Oh yeah; sorry Yuuki-chan, I forgot," the little boy reached into his pocket, pulling out a familiar silver chain; Hina's necklace. Yuuki's breath caught in her throat; had Hina not made it? He placed it around his neck, and as his hands fell to his side, his hair began to lighten, and his face began to change, taking on a more delicate appearance Before Yuuki could utter a single word, she was staring into the face of Hina, only instead of her normal little dress, she was dressed in the pants and top that the boy had been wearing just seconds before. "Gorou-ni told me that I had to wear this when I see you... so that you wont be to upset and hurt the baby..."

Yuuki stared down at him with a blank look; this small girl, was actually a boy_... that explains why she- I mean, he was always wearing that necklace... it hid the fact that she was a he... it saved his life..._ Yuuki smiled softly and reached over, cupping the little boys face in her hands. "What is your real name, Hina?"

"My real name is Hinako."

Yuuki moved her hands down his neck, unclasping the necklace and pulling it away from him. He stared up at her in confusion as his true form melted into existence "Well Hinako, I think I would prefer you to just be you." She placed the necklace back into his hands. He looked form the necklace to her face a few times before smiling wide, throwing his little arms around around her.

"I have missed you Yuuki!" Yuuki wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her head into his hair_... cinnimon and candy... much better then dirt and blood..._

"I have missed you too Hinako..."

"Yuuki... your ok now, right? Gorou-ni said that you were sick..." Yuuki nuzzled his head, her hand running through is short, messy hair. She wished she could just stay like this forever. Maybe she could? Gorou never said anything about her having to leave; and he was sure to need help raising Hinako. But then what about Hiei? How would she get to him? That is, if he even wanted anything to do with her now.

"I'm ok Hinako. I promise." He nodded, pulling back a little to look up at her.

"Can I brush your hair Yuuki? Feiku-ni said that he was going to cut some of it off sense the angels made it so uneven." Yuuki gave him a slightly surprised look; she had thought that _Hina's_ love for her hair was because she was a girl. But apparently, _Hinako_ really had enjoyed playing with her black tresses, even if her hair was to short to do anything with it.

"Of course Hinako-kun. Let me move to the floor so you can reach, ok?" He nodded vigerously, releasing his hold on her and scuttling to the center of the floor, sitting down. Yuuki smiled, getting carefuly to her feet. She gently placed herself on the floor, her arms and legs weak from the nearly two months (counting her time with Hina at the Angel Fortress) of malnutrition_...ok, so now that I'm down here, how the hell am I going to get up..._

Feiku came to the open door way of the room that had been given to Yuuki; it was lavish, with light blue curtains, rugs and furniture. The walls, while made of the same dark stone as the rest of the castle, were painted white, with light blue trimming. It had two large windows, and between them a small, glass door leading out onto a small personal balcony. But it wasn't the light colors of the room that made his eyes widen in amusement and slight humor; it was the sight of Yuuki, sitting Indian style as little Hinako ran a comb through her hair. The two chatted idly while Yuuki stroked her abdomen through her robe.

"Yuuki-chan, your hair is so choppy I cant even grab it all in my hand! It keeps falling out!" Yuuki chuckled, wincing as the comb hit a particularly tender spot on her head.

"That's why I am having Feiku cut it for me; this look is just a little to edgy for me." she said. "And besides, with a baby on the way, it will be growing faster then normal, so I want the ends to be even before that starts to happen." Hinako's eyes lit up.

"Hinako, didn't Lord Gorou tell you to wear you necklace when you are in Mi-Yuuki's presence." Hinako jumped, his eyes wide with surprise, before they fell to the floor, his feet shuffling sheepishly against the stone surface.

"It's ok Feiku; I would prefer that Hinako not be forced to be someone that he is not just for my sake." Feiku smirked, but nodded..._ point 1,756,234 for me... 0 for Gorou..._

"As you wish Mi-Yuuki. Hinako, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get to cutting Mi-Yuuki's hair," Hinako smiled sheepishly, hurrying to the dark mans side, slipping the comb into his waiting hand. " Gorou has asked for you to meet him in the library; it is time for your lessons." Hinako groaned, his face contorting into one of complete annoyance. Yuuki giggled from her spot on the floor; Hinako, despite his dark looks, was just like any other child.

"Hinako," she said, gaining his attention. "If you are a good boy and do your work, I will play with you after, ok?" Hinako put a finger to his chin, his brows furrowed in thought. Then he nodded, a satisfied smile lighting up his face.

"Ok Yuuki; but only if you promise!" Yuuki smiled at him and nodded. It was enough for him, as he scuttled out of the room with a wave of good bye over his shoulder. Feiku watched him go, and waited for his small, but quick form to vanish around the corner at the end of the hall before his eyes slid back to the floor ridden Yuuki.

"You do know that when he made you promise, it means that every day you will have to do this, right?" He said as he walked further into the room, the comb still clasped in his hand. Yuuki stared up at him, her forget-me-not eyes giving him a soft smile.

"And so I will; for as long as I am able anyways." she said gently, her eyes falling to the floor, and a small frown forming on her face...at least until my time here is up... she glanced back up at him, forcing her lips into a small smile. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to help a lady up? I should not have sat on the floor." She said with humor laced in her voice; Feiku sighed. Her happiness was not genuine. Something was troubling their new princess. He would have to talk to Gorou about it.

* * *

Ha! Boom baby!

R&R


	27. Wonderful News

Ok, so this chapter starts off with a little bit of a time jump :/ I don't particularly like them, but I wrote and rewrote this chapter hundreds of times and I could't come up with any ideas to keep the time shorter, but my brain was dead!

So, I hope you don't track me down and murder me in my sleep.

Enjoy!

* * *

Yukina stood at the foot of the porch steps, watching the doggy foot work of her brother as he attempted to force himself back into shape. He woke up about a week ago, and despite everyone's hopes, he had immanently refused to disclosed any information he had received from Yuuki. Not even Yukina herself could get him to crack. Instead, he threw himself into his training, working tirelessly to bring himself back to his former glory. He had lost a lot of muscle mass in his legs, torso and arms leaving him with little endurance and unable to wield his own energy. Yukina was at a loss of what she could do for him, so she just stood aside and allowed him to struggle on, intent on being there at the end of every day to help drag his exhausted form to bed.

"Onii-san..."

"Yukina," she jumped slightly pulling her self from her thoughts as she turned to face the red head beside her. Kurama smiled kindly, his hand resting gently atop her head. "Genkie has requested your company in the kitchen. She needs your help planning this weeks meals."

"Ah, if course! I'm sorry Kurama; I was lost in thought and lost track of time." She said with a small bow. Kurama shook his head with a small chuckle.

"There is no need to apologize Yukina; we all get lost in thought from time to time." Yukina blushed, but nodded with a smile. She took one last glance towards her winded brother, who by now had fallen to one knee, panting and covered in sweat...

"Please watch Hiei-ni for me; his behavior has me worried. He really should be resting," she said worriedly. Kurama sighed and nodded.

"Don't worry Yukina; I will keep an eye on him and stop him if he over taxes himself." Yukina smiled, giving him a quick hug in thanks, before shuffling into the temple, sliding the door closed behind her. Kurama sighed, his eyes shifting from the closed door, to the exhausted form of Hiei.

He hadn't moved from his knelt position, and his breathing was still labored, but had improved a bit, and his body was still covered in sweat; he had only been training for about half an hour. That was normally the time Hiei took to warm up before going on a three hour regiment. Kurama could see the anger flashing through Hiei's eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his short friend.

In a short two month period, he had gone from being one of the strongest in their group, to damn near dead last. There was no way Hiei would be able to beat Kurama or Yusuke in a fight, and he might win against Kuwabara if he takes him out quick enough. Over the two months that Hiei was suffering, he had done very little training; his body just couldn't function correctly. He still had his speed, but he didn't have the endurance to use it. He still had his dark flames, but he didn't have the physical strength to handle them; his dragon, if released now, would surely kill him on the spot.

Kurama walked towards the fallen fire demon, just as he allowed his body to collapse Hiei rolled onto his back, glaring hatefully up at the blue sky above him. Kurama came to a stop a few feet away from him. Hiei didn't even spare him a glance. He knew what the fox wanted, and he would be damned if he would give it to him. He wouldn't even let himself dwell on it; he didn't want to know.

"Hiei," Kurama said curtly. "We need to know what you saw." Hiei's glare intensified, his muscles going rigged; he didn't even want to remember what he had seen, let alone talk about it. "Hiei please; it is imperative that we know what you saw. It could help us find Yuuki." Hiei growled, pushing himself up into a seated position.

"Why? Why find her? That idiot of a toddler will only take her away!" Hiei hissed out, making Kurama jump; he was not expecting Hiei to raise his voice." I will only tell you this; she is safe were she is-"

"And were is that? Hiei, you have to see what this is doing to everyone, her being gone. If we don't find her first, Koenma could."

"No; that wont happen." Hiei said as he forced himself to stand. " If he so much as thinks of moving in on her, I will kill him. This whole mess is his fault anyways; if it wasn't for him, she would still be here, safe with m-us, an no harm would have ever befallen her!" He growled out. Kurama sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As for were she is, don't worry about it. I do not plan on letting her stay there for long." Kurama gave him an stern look.

"You can't possibly be thinking of going after her by yourself? That is suicide! What on earth do you think you could accomplish right now as you are?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at the fox, his mind working on over drive for an answer to the foxes annoying questions_...he's right; I cant do anything as I am now... should I tell them?...they would leave, and get her from my brother...then she would be here..._ just the thought of her returning seemed to lift a heavy weight from his shoulders, but he quickly smashed the idea_...no, she is mine to protect... but what would bringing her back here do for her?... he can protect her; offer her a forever home... I can only offer a temporary haven until the idiot toddler tucks her away from me...besides, the link seems to finally be weakening; I can't even see her any more... just short clips here and there... no... it is better that she stay were she is; for both of us..._

"Hn. I don't need to explain myself to you fox," Hiei growled out. "The girl is safe; if that is good enough for me-"

"Which it's not." Kurama's crisp words made Hiei's glare intensify.

"Then it should be good enough for you." He hissed out before disappearing in a blur of black before Kurama could come up with a witty remark.

Kurama stayed were Hiei had left him, his mouth turned down in a frown; he had not expected Hiei to still be so adamant about his refusal to give what knowledge he held about Yuuki's location_...were ever you are Yuuki-san... I hope you return soon...we all need you..._

"Yo!" Kurama turned in a flurry of red and pink to stare at the top of the temple steps. Yusuke waved goofily, his arm draped over Keiko's smaller frame. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yusuke, Keiko! We were starting to worry; we hadn't heard from either of you sense you left for the neighboring town." Kurama said as he hurried over to their sides. Keiko smiled brightly, her arms wrapped tightly around Yusuke's waist. Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, chuckling lightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that; we had to get some stuff worked out. Took us longer then I thought it would!" He said giving Keiko a small squeeze.

"Judging by the way you look Kieko, I am assuming that you have been healed of your illness?" Keiko opened her mouth to reply, but was stopped by multiple shouts of her's and Yusuke's name.

Yukina, Genkai, Kuwabara and Shizuru came trotting down the stairs (Well Genkai and Shizuru walked calmly while Kuwabara and Yukina ran to their friends sides). Yukina drew Keiko into a soft hug, her face aglow with happiness that had been missing for quite some time.

"Oh Keiko! I am so relieved to see you in good health! Please, what happened? Are you ok now?" Keiko laughed, hugging her ice maiden friend back.

"I'm fine now Yukina! Better then fine! I have some wonderful news!" She said as she pulled back, wrapping her arms around Yusuke's arm in a hug. "Me and Yusuke are going to have a baby!" Everyone stared in shocked silence before they erupted in congratulatory shouts.

"Keiko, that is great! I am so happy for you; for the both of you!" Yukina said, hugging her friend once more.

"Congratulations dip shit; its about time you give me a great grand-student Hopefully this one isn't as pig headed as you are." Genkie said with a small smile. Yusuke huffed, turning his head away.

"Gee, thanks grandma!" Everyone laughed, each one soaking in the merriment that only came from the thought of the new little life that was on it's way into their family. All but one that is.

Hiei stood in a tree, listening in on the happy chatter that continued on, even as they all herded into the temple for tea (water for Keiko) and a light lunch. His face was impassive, and his body was leaning lazily against the rough bark of the tree_...great... children... such irritating little creatures... good luck detective..._

* * *

__There you have it! So, were you surprised? Now unfortunately there wont be a lot of Keiko and the baby... in this story lol.

R&R


	28. Fucking Cross Dressers

Woo! So here's chapter 28! I have to give you some warning; the shits gonna hit the fan again.

Love you guys!

* * *

Yuuki paused, her hand stilling over Hinako's partially lathered hair_...something is coming..._

"Yuuki? Are you ok?" Yuuki jumped, looking down at the small, swim short clad boy that sat in the water before her.

"Ah, sorry Hinako; I just got lost in thought. You can rinse your head now," she said as she washed her hands off in the water. Hinako quickly ducked his head under that water, rubbing his hands vigorously against his hair, washing all the suds from his ebony locks. He came up, gasping for breath making Yuuki giggle as she helped him to sit up on the slippery edge.

"Why do we have to take a bath today, Yuuki?" He grumbled. Yuuki shook her head, picking up a comb and starting to work through the many knots that Hinako's rubbing had created.

"Gorou has company coming over; we have to look presentable for them." She said as she gently picked at a particularly nasty knot. "Feiku says that they will not be here for more then a few days; we owe it to Gorou to behave ourselves, right?" Hinako huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am always well behaved." Yuuki snorted in laughter; Hinako was far from 'well behaved'. Or at least he would be in the eyes of the nobles that were coming to visit. To Yuuki, he was a great kid; full of mischief and laughter.

"Well, lets try to be extra good, ok? If you can promise not to pull any pranks while the noble's are here, then I will let you sleep in my bed every night they are here, ok?" Hinako smiled, nodding his head feverishly. Yuuki laughed as the comb stayed embedded in his hair_...this is going to take a while..._ she thought as she gently held his head still. "Calm down crazy! I have to get your hair combed out!"

* * *

Yuuki tugged at the sleeve of the dress that Gorou had given her to wear. It was beautiful, but she felt severely over dressed; she had never worn anything so fancy in all her life. It was white chiffon style dress, hugging her bust, and falling in multiple flowing layers that hid her rapidly growing belly from sight... that is until she turned sideways. She examined her side view, her hand laying gently atop her slightly bulging stomach. She had gained nearly ten pounds, and looked and felt like she was entering her third trimester. The baby moved quite a bit now as she tried to get comfortable in her small space_... I wonder how much longer I have..._

She sighed, turning to face forward once again. She ran a comb through her hair for what seemed to be the hundredth time, not that it needed much work; Feiku had apparently never cut hair before in his life. By the time he decided to go and find a stylist, he had cut her hair up to just above her shoulders... on one side. The other side, was cut up to her chin. After it had been fixed, it had stopped just bellow her ears (gag) but it was now back to her shoulders, thank god_...one good thing about being pregnant... your hair grows crazy fast... but apparently so does your belly... everything seems to be stuck in fast forward for demons..._

"Yuuki," she turned, her large blue eyes clashing against a set of unusually stony garnet ones; it had become clear to Yuuki that Gorou, while making the best effort to make sure that everything with in the castle was spotless and nothing short of perfect, did not care much for the visiting lord who was to arrive with in the next few short hours. "You look lovely; I am glad that you found the gown to your liking."

"Thank you Gorou; I would bow to show my gratitude, but I don't think I could stand up again if I did." Yuuki's voice was teasing; he had had a meeting with the whole castle about having to use proper etiquette (Hinako had voiced his displeasure of the idea rather loudly) such as honorifics and the like. Gorou smirked, the closest thing to a smile that Yuuki had seen all week; it made her feel a little less nervous about this visiting lord_...funny how just a few months ago I would have rather seen him withering in agony... having your life saved by your enemy can make your view of that person shift so suddenly..._

"It wont be necessary; just your smiling face will do." He said sarcastically making Yuuki giggle. "I have come to escort you to the main hall; you, along with Hinako, will sit beside me to welcome our guest." Yuuki blinked at him in surprise. "I will need you to keep Hinako in line during the introductions and the boring bits. You know how he tends to lose focus." She sighed, but nodded a small smile coming to her face; Hinako, like his brothers, had this strange urge to move... constantly. She had even noticed it in Hiei who often shifted his arms and legs as if restless, even if it was his own stubbornness that held him there. At the thought of Hiei, the small life inside of her fluttered, displaying its own displeasure at her sedentary state_... honestly, I think the only thing that would keep this kid happy would be if I ran a never ending marathon..._

"Yuuki?" Gorou's voice brought her from her thoughts with a jump.

"Sorry Gorou-san; I was lost in thought." Gorou gave her a knowing smile, one that made her sweat-drop; he was always giving her these 'knowing' smiles, but as to what he knew, she had no idea.

"Shall we be going then? Hinako is awaiting your arrival." Yuuki took one last look at herself in the mirror, a sudden sense of uncertainty flooding her heart. The small life inside her did another flutter, but this one felt more comforting compared to the other restless movements_...come on Yuuki, like an unborn baby could know anything about comforting their mother..._ but either way, it made her feel better, and gave her the courage to accept Gorou's crooked arm.

* * *

Hiei's eyes fluttered open, quickly adjusted to the steadily increasing light that came with dawn_...so... the idiot is having some guest to his fortress...I wonder what Yuuki mean't about not being able to stand... is she still injured?..._ a strange feeling of dread flitted through his chest, but as with any other minute emotion that came through the ever shrinking link, he smashed it before it could obtain a hold on his mind; he was fighting hard with himself to allow the link to break. He didn't want to have it anymore; it could be used against him in his weakened state. And besides, HE had nothing to fear; he was in the human world, and up until a few minutes ago, he had been sleeping soundly in the protective branches of his favorite tree_...the last time I sat in this tree was the day the my idiot brother got the better of me... that sneaky little bitch..._

"Hiei?" Hiei glanced down, catching a glimpse of sea foam hair; Yukina, like himself, was an early riser. It was one of the few things that they actually had in common. "You look well rested today; I'm glad to see that your sleeping has improved. Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Hiei gave a barely noticeable nod before flitting to her side. He noticed that she was dressed abnormally today; instead of her normal light blue Kimono, she was actually dressed in what the human onna's called a 'sun dress'.

It was white, with a thin red ribbon tied around the waist that was adorned with four or five alternating white and yellow daisies. The neck line was square and the straps about two inches wide, leaving her her arms, neck, and clavicle's exposed. It fell in large pleats to just above her knee, but he was sure that most human dresses that she owned were calf length, if not longer, as Yukina wasn't one to show so much skin.

She fiddled with her hands, a small blush coming to her cheeks as he gave her an appraising look. "I-I borrowed it from Yuuki's dresser; my Kimono was covered in dirt from working in the garden the other day and it wasn't quite dry." He gave her a blank look_...so that's why it is so short... it belongs to that tiny woman... I-I had forgotten how small she really was..._ He wasn't comfortable with that; how could he forget how small she was? Had it really been so long sense he had seen her? "Does it look that bad? It was kind of a small fit, but everyone else is so much taller then I am-"

"It looks fine." Hiei said, quickly removing any anxiety he may have caused her with his curiosity. "You should wear white more often; it suits you."_...I wonder how Yuuki looks in white... she wore a lot of greens and browns while she was here... except for that one time... that black baby doll looking dress..._ he shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts; what did it matter now? She wasn't here.

"Do you miss her?" Hiei, who's eyes had gone out of focus as his thoughts wondered, snapped back to attention, a brief look of confusion flitting across his face. He mulled over her question as she stood there, her innocent ruby red eyes staring at him expectantly_...do I miss her...hn...as her mate I know I do... but do I really miss **her**... damn it, I do.._.

"No. It would do me, nor anybody else, any good to 'miss' someone who is better off gone." Yukina sighed, her eyes falling down cast towards the ground making Hiei instantly wish he had just kept his mouth shut.

"I know that she is safe; I have no reason to question you on that. But-" she shook her head, a small worry line etching it way across her brow. "I can't shake the feeling that something isn't right. I don't know if its anything to be scared over, but I know that something is different." She placed her hand over her slow beating core, as if willing it to relax from its constant apprehensive clench. "I can feel it in here; before she left, I knew something was wrong. I knew that something about her leaving wasn't right. I thought that once she was gone, and safe, that the feeling would go away, but when you were sick, it only got worse. And now it's like a vice is squeezing my very core. Ni-san; is Yuuki truly safe were she is? Is she really out of harms way?"

Hiei stared at her, his face blank of any emotion as per-normal; but inside he was torn. Had he not suffered from horrific nightmares; visions of torture that nearly a month ago had hospitalized him with sleep deprivation, dehydration and malnutrition? Had he not felt apprehension pass through the rapidly depleting link only a few days ago? But it had been insignificant, not nearly as strong as the emotions or the images that had forced his own Jagan to attack him; but was that because the emotion he felt only days ago was truly less threatening, or was it just the weakness in the link that diluted them. Was it happening again_-no! I refuse to think on this any more; so long as her emotions do not effect me, I will not dwell upon them...she is alive; that is all that matters..._

"She is in good health, and is well protected; do not worry over her. There is no need to make yourself sick over nothing." Yukina sighed, a barely noticeable smile settling on her lips.

"Ok Ni-san; I believe you." She said softly. Hiei sighed, happy that he was able to quell her fears, if only for this brief moment. "We should head inside. If I start now I will have breakfast ready before the others awaken." Hiei had to bite back a low growl; sense learning of Keiko's condition, Yusuke had moved himself and her into the temple to better protect his growing family. Not that Hiei could say much about this; it was demon nature to hoard your mate from the world during such a delicate time.  
If Yuuki were to have become pregnant, he would not have even delayed for a second. She would have been taken from the angels by force and then hidden away from the world for the next year or so. Not because he didn't want others, such as his sister, to be included, but because female demons become increasingly weaker and weaker as the pregnancy and breast feeding go on. The infant draws energy from the female through the birthing cord during pregnancy and then again when it feeds from her breast. The energy is stored in the infants body, and acts as a kind of primitive shield against physical attacks . The mother how ever, is left defenseless.

No, Yusuke's behavior was expected of him; but his woman had put up quite the fight about it. And her emotional imbalance was a force to be reckoned with. More then once Hiei had witnessed Yusuke being literally knocked off his feet by the force of Keiko's palm. And if she wasn't angry with him, she was crying.

The once peaceful aura of the temple was now shrouded in a thick fog of suspense and anxiety; and it was all that detectives fault.

* * *

(Yuuki POV)

I sat at Gorou's right side, a spot normally reserved for the honored guest that was supposed to have been there nearly two hours ago. Hinako sat on the floor, his head leaned against my thigh as he snoozed lightly, having grown so bored with the lack of stimulation that he had actually taken to counting the stones that made up the floor of the great hall. I would have stayed standing as a lady was supposed to; the last thing I wanted was to make Gorou look bad in front of this visiting lord. But after an hour of standing, my back and feet couldn't take any more (could have sworn that I actually heard them screaming at me) and I was forced to retire to the floor, at which time I was scolded (sitting on the floor is not only un-lady-like but it also gave no support to my lower back which was bad for the baby and blah blah blah...) and forcibly moved by Feiku into the only other chair in the room.

I leaned back into the cushion, grateful for the small pillow that rested against my lower back; I could feel my baby flutter happily as the weight of my body was transferred into the pillow, giving it more room to stretch out. It was as a rather large yawn left my mouth (Another un-lady-like act) that the door flew open and a flurry of demons entered the room. The sound of the wooden doors slamming against the stone walls woke Hinako, making him jump nearly a foot off the ground. His eyes were wide, first with fright, but then melting into curiosity as the demons filed in, two by two, each one barring a spear that sat firmly against their right shoulders. They moved in nearly perfect unison, some stepping differently as their different leg shapes required them to(or lack there of for a few demons who had nothing but large snake tails for the lower half of their body).

Soon, the room was full to capacity, the number of demons ranging in the 5-600 area, if not more. They occupied either side of the room, leaving a perfectly straight path that was four feet wide and demon free leading from the door to were Gorou, Hinako and I sat.  
A hand fell before my face, and I looked up to see Feiku standing beside me, ready to help me to my feet. I took it eagerly, wanting to suddenly blend in with the stone wall behind the chair; it was hard to stay calm when the room was filled with the same species of demon that left my only set of scars on my body.

Before I could be moved completely (It's hard to move with a watermelon strapped to your waist) the sound of slow, yet firm foot falls echoed from the hall. Just as I made it to my feel a lone form entered the hall, head held high, and arms folded over their chest. The aura was massive, and while I couldn't see the energy its self, I could feel the weight of it on my shoulders. I gripped Feiku's hand tightly, my hand unconsciously falling across my swollen belly. The baby wiggled around inside of me, pushing it's self up and under my ribs on my left side, the side that was currently turned away from the new comer.

This was the visiting lord.

"Lord Mukuro; fashionably late as always I see." Gorou said as he stood to greet the lord as they ascended the stairs that lead to the thrones. It was then that I noticed the distinctive curve of their face, the tilt of the one eye (The other was covered by a cloth) and the clean even shape of the one visible brow surprised me, but not as much as the shiny, well maintained hair and the small swell that was hidden under their folded arms. This lord, was a lady_...then why do they call her lord?... i feel like it would be rude to just ask... maybe Gorou would be willing to tell me..._

"Lord Gorou. I trust that even you can understand the difficulties of traveling in the demon world." The Lord Mukuro stated blandly. Her voice was every bit as strong as her aura let on, but it still had a note to it that was purely feminine. If I wasn't so nervous, I would have even called it delicate, but as her aura bared down on me, my only thought was to remove myself, to be as far away from this woman as humanly possible. As if sensing my unease, her one visible eye, a startling shade of blue, landed on my still form. At that moment I was glad that Feiku still had a firm grip on my hand as I had to use him to stay standing as the fetus inside me pushed harshly into what must have been my spine as a sudden wave of dizziness struck me. "And who is this? It seems unlike you to take a mate, let alone an angel hybrid who bares another's child."

I stiffened, my eyes widening a fraction of an inch_...does she know who I am? Would she turn me in to Koenma?... is this why Gorou kept me alive all this time, to hand me over to this woman..._ my panicked gaze caught Gorou's attention and he was quick to the plate with an explanation.

"She is a guest in my home; I have done her a great wrong, and in hopes of redemption have been caring for her during this difficult time in her life." He smirked lightly as Mukuro gave him a scrutinizing glare. "I found her in the possession of a man I was owed a debt from who liked to spend money that he didn't have. When I stormed his hiding place, I saved her from the dungeons. The pup she carries was already growing when she came into my home, but she was unaware of it until she was examined." Mukuro's eye cut back and studied me closely, racking up and down my body until it (her eye) landed on my swelled abdomen, which I subconsciously tried to hide from her view with my hand, and then to my exposed collar bones, zeroing in on the translucent snowflake that lay there. In a flash of movement, the sensation of cold steel clad fingers clutched my jaw, turning my head from side to side as she examined me further.

"Hn." She released my face, her blue eye still narrowed dangerously as she stared me down. "And who, pray tell, is the father girl? Surely you know that much, or do you take after your 'angel' of a mother in more then just looks?" My eyes narrowed in contempt; who was this woman to judge me so harshly? So what if she is a lord, or a lady, or what ever she wishes to be called?

"I am nothing like those savages; and I am no whore." I ground out, a sudden wave of bravery and defiance ripping through me with a vengeance. "The situation that caused my condition are of no concern to you, Lord-Lady-What ever you are, and neither is the identity of my mate!" The whole room was deathly silent; if a fly had burped I am sure that you would have heard it say excuse me. Mukuro stared down at me, her cold blue eye boring a hole into my face, my abdomen, and my mating mark.

" Gorou, you are a fool to allow this whore to mar the halls of your castle." Makuro said as she took the seat that I had just be occupying. I went to retort, my patients tugging at it's last restraint as I tried to reel in my anger_...what is wrong with me? Her aura alone is evidence that she could kill me with a flick of her wrist..._

"Yuuki, I think it would be wise of you to go rest now. I will send Feiku to retrieve you before dinner." I glanced at Gorou who was giving me a pointed look; I sighed, but nodded. I wanted to get away from this infuriating female. "Hinako, go with Yuuki." I looked down to see Hinako huddled into my side, his hands clutched tightly into the folds of my dress. His knuckles were white, and he was shaking with fear, but his eyes glared heatedly up at Makuro who only stared blankly back at him, obviously not impressed with his attempt to look intimidating.

"Hinako, come on." I whispered to him. He glanced up at me before taking my hand from Feiku and leading me past the two demon lords and down the stairs. As we walked (or in my case waddled) past the mass of demons, I could hear as Mukuro and Gorou struck up a conversation about the nights festivities. I cared little for what the details were. So long as I didn't have to have anymore one on one time with _Lord_ Mukuro, I was happy.

* * *

Bam; and so enters Mukuro. Bet you were all kind of wondering what I was going to do with her. Despite me not really digging her character, I can't just eliminate her... yet O.o

lol R&R


	29. Fading Beats

Chapter 29! God, I actually really like this chapter :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiei growled as he paced along the floor of his room; something was wrong. There was a threat somewhere, but no matter how far he searched with his Jagan, he couldn't pick up on any unusual energies that would hint at an attack. But something tugged at his senses putting him on high alert. Every muscle in his body was coiled tight, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"YUSUKE URAMESHI GET BACK HERE!" The banshee shout was the only warning Hiei had before his bed room door was slammed open. Yusuke rushed into the room shutting said door softly behind him just as the sound of angry foot steps was heard coming around the corner of the hall.

"Detective-"

"Shh!" Hiei glared at him; how dare this ideot hush him in his own room? Yusuke pushed his ear against the door letting out a sigh of releif as the angry foot falls passed by and eventually died out. He leaned back from the door, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Phew! I thought I was dead for sure- remind me to get some flowers from Kurama's garden before I go looking for her again."

"Detective, you have five seconds to get out of my room before I remove that which makes you a man." Yusuke looked over his shoulder curiously. It was then that he noticed Hiei's tense state.

"Who pissed in your corn flakes? You normally save the neutering threats for special occasions." Yusuke's voice was casual as he practically threw himself on the bed were he tucked his arms under his head. Hiei felt a tick start to develop on his brow; why did the detective have to hide in _his_ room?

"Hn. I dont see how your genitals are of any use to you any more; running from a woman, a pregnant woman at that, is just pethetic." Hiei bit back. Yusuke scrowled at him, but didn't bother comming up with a come-back.

"Don't bash until you've experienced the wrath of a pregnant mate! But I'm trying to be serious here- you look like your ready to murder someone and Kuwabara's not here."

"And? What's your point detective?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"My point is, what's got your panties in a buch? You've been on edge sense Yuuki left-" Hiei glared at him heatedly. "- and honestly I'm getting a little tired of it." Yusuke glanced over at him. "I'm not trying to pry-"

"Then don't."

"-but I can't allow you to keep punishing yourself either, or what ever the hell it is your doing. What ever is bothering you, it's my job as the 'leader' to try and fix it." Yusuke sighed as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Damn, I'm not very good at this... Look Hiei. We are all worried about you. You can pretend as much as you want, but we all know that something isn't right."

"Hn. You are all worried over nothing-"

"Bull shit." Hiei growled; why didn't anybody understand that he didn't want to talk about this? There was nothing wrong; he was fine. Another wave of anxiety rolled through the link but he once again pushed it asside. "Don't growl at me Hiei, your just mad because you can't hide as much from us as you used to. We can all see it; even Keiko, and she knows you least of all." Hiei's glare did not falter making Yusuke sigh once again. "Look, I'm not here to lecture you; your a big boy now, I know that you can handle anything and anyone you might go up against. But I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to do it alone; we are all here for you." Hiei scoffed and threw his head to the side arrogantly. "Sorry Hiei, but your going to be worried over. Like it or not your a member of this family, and no matter how hard you try we will never leave you alone."

"Hn, how _comforting_."

* * *

Yuuki sighed as she sipped at the goblet of water in her right hand. A soft music filled the great hall accompanied by the not so soft hum of voices as the demons socialized; even the servants were allowed to mingle as they went about filling drinks and offering h'orderves most of which Yuuki turned down. She still wasn't used to the strange food of the mikai and was wary of anything containing meat.

She was sitting at a table near the back of the room near the doors. Feiku passed out drinks and food along with the other servants, but he stayed with in her line of sight keeping a watchful eye on her. On more then one occasion he had redirected the wayward male that would stumble over for a friendly chat.

Hinako stayed close to her side as well, un-trusting of the strange demons in the room. At this moment he was seated on the ground beneath the table with his back pressed against her legs. Yuuki ran her free hand through his hair as he picked at the hem of her skirt; they were both bored senseless.

The dull music did little to lift their boredom. Even her unborn child fluttered restlessly, but Yuuki knew that that was caused by something other then the dull evening. Every few minutes the demon Lord Makuro would pass by casting a dark look in Yuuki's general direction; her baby did not like this demon at all. It was now to the point were Yuuki didn't even have to look to know that the demon lord was glaring at her; her baby's frantic movements was enough warning.

"'Ello love!" Yuuki sighed as yet another demon came sauntering up to her table. He sat down in the chair beside her, setting two goblets down before him. "I have taken the liberty of bringin' ya another drink!"

"Thanks, but I am not able to drink in my current condition-" The demon threw his head back with a laugh.

"Now now Love, ya don' think tha' I'd bring ya a drink tha' would harm the lit'le one do ya? Tis nothin' but wa'er love." Yuuki gave him a blank stare; did he think she was stupid? She had learned her lesson about taking drinks from strangers the night of her birthday_... like I would fall for that again..._ The demon laughed again and took up the goblet of 'water'. "Ya still don' believe me, huh? H'er, how 'bout this; I'll take a drink, jus' ta prove to ya tha' I'm not tryin' to pull anythin' funny." The demon tiped the glass against his lips and took in a large drink making his adam's apple bob as he swallowed the supposed 'water'. He smiled and licked his lips after he pulled the drink away and placed in into her reluctant hand. "There ya go! Now if I had truly been tryin' to drug ya up I'll be druged as wel-gah!"

Yuuki let out a startled shout as the demon suddenly lurched forward his hand wrapping around his abdomen as he doubled over in pain. Hinako rushed out from under the table as the male fell to his knees shouting in agony as blood started to oze from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. Feiku was at Yuuki's side in an instant knocking the poisoned drink from her hand. When the liquid hit the stone floor in started to smoke and the stone started to erode; acid.

"Feiku." Yuuki jumped as Gorou's voice cut through the startled shouts that had filled the room. "Take Yuuki to her room and guard the door; do not let anyone in for any reason." Feiku nodded and in seconds he scooped Yuuki up into his arms and pushed his way through the crowed and out of the room with Hinako hot on his trail. Gorou turned from their retreating forms and looked down at the now dead body that lay on his floor_...great, and I just had them re-mortared..._

"Lord Makuro." He didn't turn as the demon Lord came to stand beside him, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked over the body of her dead subordinate. "I recommend that we call it a night. We will discuss these happenings in the morning. I will have my staff prepare his body for the trek home." Mukuro narrowed her good eye.

"I do not see what there is to discuss. It is obvious that your whore slipped him something; she holds no mercy towards those who have done her no wrong. How you can trust her to watch over your family is a mystery to me."Gorou gave her a side ways glance before he motioned for his servants to clear away the body.

"It will still need to be discussed; a man of yours died in my land. I will give you a compensation offer in the morning." With that he turned away from the grizzly scene and made his way through the crowed as he addressed them. "The nights festivities are over; please retire to your quarters. Any demon found wondering the halls tonight will be apprehended and held in the dungeons until morning. Is that understood?" Many grumbles and grunts of acknowledgement answered him.

Mukuro watched his back as he exited the room, her one blue eye narrowed dangerously_...things are not going as I had planned..._

* * *

Yuuki sighed as she paced the length of her room anxiously. She suddenly didn't feel safe anymore. This castle had become somewhat of a home; a place that was untouchable by those who sought to harm her. But she had been naive. She should have known that she wasn't safe no matter were she was_... that's not true... I was safe with the others... with my family..._ at the thought of her dysfunctional family she felt her heart clench; she hadn't thought much about them in a while (she was preoccupied with Hinako) but now she missed them more then ever_ ...I just want to go home..._

She sniffled as she wiped away the stray tears that had escaped from her eyes. Her child fluttered with in her, but unlike before it did not bring her comfort. It only made the need to cry stronger_... but what would they say if they saw me now... would they see me as a lost cause?... would I be turned away at the door... and what of Hiei?... every rule, broken and thrown aside... he would never forgive me..._

"Pathetic. What he see's in a girl such as you is a mystery to me." Yuuki jumped, her head snapping to the side with such speed that she actually made herself dizzy. Her startled blue eyes widened even further as they took in the form of the demon lord that leaned against her balcony door_...how did she... I thought I locked it..._ "You've caused me a lot of head aches; you and that strange connection you have with my second." Yuuki's brow furrowed in confusion; was this demon as crazy as she looked? "Because of you the fatality of my charges has nearly doubled; my other subordinates can't find the wayward humans like Hiei could."

"I don't understand what you mean by connection. I-I do not know anyone by that name." Yuuki mentally patted herself on the back; she had actually managed to sound convincing with her confusion_... but that could be because I really am confused... nobody ever mentioned any kind of connection between Hiei and I other then me being his charge... does she mean that weird thought exchange thing that happened the day I was taken from them?..._

Mukuro narrowed her eye in a scrutinizing way. "Hn. I show no mercy to those who lie to me, girl. You may not have known about the connection forged by the Jagan, but you can not hide that you don't know my heir. His scent and energy, while diluted by the stench of that retched lizard, still radiate from you." Mukuro stepped away from the door, her slow foot falls echoing off the walls softly as she stalked ever closer to Yuuki's prone form. "You have been a thorn in my side sense the day you two met."

Yuuki gulped as she stepped back only to bump into the edge of the bed. She went to move around it, hoping to put some space between her and the rapidly advancing demon lord. But no sooner had the thought crossed her mind then did Mukuro suddenly appear only a few inches from her face, her blue eye narrowed angrily.

"I can not allow for you to distract him any longer; as heir to my throne he has an obligation to my forces. One that he has neglected for far to long in order to protect your useless hide." Yuuki scrambled up onto the bed in a last attempt to put some distance between her and the crazed lord. Mukuro growled and launched herself at the other female, knocking her back onto the bed. She pinned Yuuki's arms above her head with her human arm while her michanical hand grasped the smaller girls throat threateningly. "And now look what he has done," Mukuro moved her metallic finger tips from Yuuki's throat, trailing it down between her breast' and along the curve of her abdomen were it came to rest.  
A smoking trail was left in its wake. Yuuki squirmed as the skin were the lords fingers had touched started to burn; it was as if Mukuro had coated her hand in acid_...the same acid that killed that demon... she gave that water to him to give me... she was trying to kill me..._Mukuro put pressure against Yuuki's sensitive stomach making her gasp in pain. "My second might be an adult by demon standards but he still acts with the nievety of a hormonal teenager."

Mukuro removed her hand from Yuuki's stomach pulling it back over her shoulder, her fingers flexing. Yuuki was sure that if there had been bones in her hand she would have heard them cracking. "I have let a lot of his blunders slide. But this one is to great a shame for me to turn a blind eye to." Yuuki began to tremble as the adrenalin started to build with in her."I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RUIN HIS FUTURE!" Mukuros metal hand shot out quick as lightning.

Yuuki gasped, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared down at the mechanical hand that was now buried up to the wrist in her womb. "While a blood heir from him is the ultimate goal, a whore, an angel with dirty blood, is not an acceptable vessel." Blood gushed out around the limb staining the white linnin of her evening gown. Yuuki could feel Mukuro flexing her wrist as she swirled it around, mixing the blood and other fluids into a kind of soup. "You will come to thank me for this one day; if not for me, your life, and the life of your child, would have ended with two swift strikes from Hiei's blood thirsty blade." And then she was gone, her hand removed from the now gaping wound. Yuuki saw the smoke before she felt the burn. It billowed out as the acid reacted with the proteins in her blood...no... But she only had seconds to speculate as an excruciating pain erupted within her_...no...nononoNoNoNoNONONONONONONONO **NONONON-**_

She felt her mouth open in a scream, could feel as the tissue of her throat became raw as she carried on in agony, but she couldn't hear its piercing tone. She couldn't hear the sound of the balcony window shattering as Mukuro made her escape leaving her men to their fate, couldn't hear the shouts from the other side of the door as Feiku and Gorou pounded at its surface having lost their patients with the keys. She couldn't hear the orders that were being shouted as she was rushed out of the room. No. All she could hear was the slowly fading heart beat of her unborn child.

* * *

Ooooooooo... damn. R&R


	30. In The Nick-Of-Time

I'M SO SORRY! I know, you all hate me right now. But I wont be changing it lol

Enjoy chapter 30!

* * *

The rose garden shuttered gently as a crisp wind blew across the well manicured lawn. A lone figure stood among them, his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his cloak. His red eyes traced the stems and leaves of a particular bush, its rose's big and vibrant in the moon light. The flowers, blue with dark purple tips, swayed in the breeze warily...Family...want...home...

Hiei huffed; the thoughts were choppy, and the emotion the clung to them was weak. He hadn't slept sense the previous night. The feeling of dread that had filled his core this morning was still there, burrowing it's self ever deeper into his flesh**_...but what...saw me now...lost cause...turned away...Hiei...broken...forgive me..._**  
He glared down at the rose bush_... I thought that maybe standing next to this thing would clear up these muddle-_  
**_...how did she... I thought I locked it..._ **Hiei froze; the pattern of thought that just passed over his mind was whole_... is this plant actually helping?...I wonder if physical touch would amplify it even more..._ he tentatively removed his left hand from his pocket but as he reached for the rose bush he paused_... what am I doing?... Do I really want to restrengthen this bond?... wasn't the point of keeping her whereabouts secret to extinguish these insufferable emotions?..._  
**_... nobody ever mentioned any kind of connection between Hiei and I other then me being his charge... does she mean that weird thought exchange thing that happened the day I was taken from them?..._ **These thoughts were clouded in confusion and the context put Hiei even further on edge; there was someone there who knew about his Jagan's strange connection to Yuuki?  
"Who-!" Hiei clutched at his head as his Jagan pulsed with energy sending a torent of pain shooting down his spine. "W-what's happening?"_...the last time the Jagan reacted this way was when Yuuki was being attacked by that filthy lizzard...is it happening again-_ **_...the same acid that killed that demon... she gave that water to him to give me... she was trying to kill me..._**  
Hiei growled as the pain in his head increased ten fold; someone was with her; wanted to kill her. His Jagan pulsed again, sending electricity through his whole body_...this is different... from last time..._ his right hand started to smoke, the bandages and the sutras that bound the dragon slowly burning away at the edges. "Damn..."**_...no..._** Hiei hissed_...what the hell is going on!_  
The Jagan's energy suddenly exploded from his body, blowing away the garden, the trees and the side of the temple in one fiery blast. Hiei shouted as the flames of hell lashed out at him, burning away at his clothing and flesh**_...no..._ **another burst of energy flew from him, taking out hundreds of trees and setting fire to the temple**_...nononoNoNoNoNONONONONONONONO _**_NONONON-_  
"-OOO!"

* * *

A large explosion at the back of the temple made Yukina sit bolt up in bed, a small yelp of alarm leaving her lips. Kuwabara sat up next to her, his head spinning this way and that as he searched for the source of the loud sound that had jerked him awake. He could hear the panicked shouts of the others as they too were shaken awake by a second explosion. Suddenly a spike in a familiar energy made Yukina gasp.

"NI-SAN!" She bolted out of the room, heading for the location of the energy spike. Kuwabara shouted for her to wait but Yukina couldn't hear him as every nerve in her body screamed for her to find her brother. "Ni-san!" She entered the last hall and was met by a wall of smoke. She placed the collar of her sleeping kimono over her nose as she coughed. "Ni-san! Were are you?!" She could hear the other boys heading towards her, but a sudden pulse in Hiei's energy told her that he was still with in the blanket of smoke...did he get traped? Is he out side? What if he's die- a third, smaller explosion shook the walls around her and a burst of black and blue flames shot out of the darkness, missing her my mere inches... he caused the fire! "NI-San!"

Just as the others rounded the corner they saw Yukina disappearing down the smoke filled hall. "Yukina! Stop!" Kuwabara shouted as he too ran with little hesitation after his mate.

"Oh damn! Kurama what the hell is going on?" Yusuke shouted as they too ran into the smokey hall. A loud shout of pain was heard followed by another blast of energy and black flames. Yusuke and Kurama managed to dodge the flames by ducking into an empty room. Yusuke placed his hand over his mouth as a large cloud of smoke rolled into the room after them.

"It seems that Hiei's Jagan is attacking him." Kurama said as he checked the hall for any other jets of flames.

"AGAIN? What is with that thing and trying to kill it's owner? Doesn't it know that if Hiei dies then it does too?" Kurama motioned that the coast was clear and the two took off down the hall again_... at least the blasts are getting weaker... the Jagan should run out of energy soon..._

"I don't think it is to worried over Hiei's life or even it's own right now; something must have happened with Yuuki to trigger the attack." They ran in silence for a few moments each one speculating on what could have triggered such a violent reaction from the Jagan.

"You don't think she's..." Yusuke couldn't even finish the sentence as they neared the epicenter of the energy spikes. The whole back half of the temple was gone aside from a few burning pillars and pieces of rubble.

"I don't know Yusuke." They came to an abrupt halt as another pulse of energy flew past them. Thankfully there was no fire that accompanied this blast else they would have surely been destroyed.

"Damn." It was all Yusuke could think of to say as he took in the devastation around him. The forest behind the temple was chard beyond recognition, and were it had at one time sat only ten meters away now lay nearly half a mile down the hill. The blast zone looked to be almost a perfect circle and in its center Hiei, the skin on his legs and arms singed and in some places chard black from the intensity of the flames that flickered haphazardly around him. He clutched anxiously at his forehead, his fingers digging into his flesh with so much force that a river of blood flowed down his cheeks and onto the ground, sizzling as it came into contact with the flames of hell.

Kuwabara's shouts of panic forced Yusuke and Kurama to avert their eyes to the other side of the distraught apparition. Kuwabara stood at the edge of the burning forest, his sword beating against the side of what looked to be a barrier. Beyond Kuwabara's reach, Yukina struggled against a man that pulled her with little effort towards a strange vortex. He was tall, with dark skin and long black hair that fell to his lower back. His eyes were slanted ever so slightly at the corners and his irises were such a brilliant gold that they seemed to glitter in the hell fires light.

"Feiku..." Kurama gasped. Yusuke balled his fists, realization falling on him like a tone of bricks.

"Gorou. That sick twisted bastard."

"Please, let me go!" Yukina pushed at the hand that held her wrist; it was the color of dark chocolate and the contrast it gave to her own porcelain skin was frightening; she had never seen a humanoid demon of such color. His silence was what scared her the most; he moved with such urgency, and with such panic in his eyes that she had to wonder just what his motives were. "Please, I-"

Before she could finish, she was all but thrown into the portal followed closely by the strange man. As the portal closed behind them, she could hear the sound of Kuwabara's Dimensional sword slicing through the barriers tough exterior_... oh Kazuma... Ni-san..._

"Is this her?" Yukina turned to address the low hurried voice. It was another man, this one of light skin and of tall stature; he must have been over six feet tall. His hair was black like her captors, but with small bits of red in his bangs that matched his eyes; they looked like blood. They looked familiar His hands were what caught her attention next; he wore leather gloves that covered all but his fingers which looked scared; almost as if the flesh and soft tissue had been burned away. And they were covered in blood.

"Yes, she is-"

"Please, what is it that you want?" She pleaded as she clasped her hands before her breast'. "I will do anything that you ask of me, but I beg of you, stop what ever you are doing to my Onni-San! He does not deserve-" The new mans red eyes eyes cut to the golden orbs of her captor.

"You have not told her what is happening?" The dark man shook his head.

"I hadn't the time; weather he knows or not, Hiei is not taking this well. I had to make my escape with her quickly or we would have both been disintegrated." The man with the red eyes sighed, but nodded; he could understand the urgency.

"Miss Yukina, I can assure you that I have nothing to do with our brothers current state," Yukina furrowed her brow in confusion; what did he mean by 'our' brother? Surely he has miss spoken. "But if you would follow me, I am afraid that time is of the essence. If we do not act fast we will lose all three of them."

* * *

Yukina gasped as the two men showed her into a room at the center of what must have been a massive castle. Laying on a gurney in the center of the room was a woman with long raven black hair and dark, glassy blue eyes. She looked to be in unimaginable pain, her small frame withering in a pool of her own blood. Her clothing had been removed, revealing ragged scares from past wounds, as well as a fresh gaping hole in her lower abdomen The remains of what must have been a dress lay in a heap of melted nylon and shreds of stained linnin at the foot of the bed. A bloody head, capped with bloody blonde hair, peeked out from the mound of soiled cloth.

Yukina rushed to the woman's side, checking her vitals as best she could with the woman's constant, yet weak thrashings. "Yuuki! Oh, what has happened to her!" She examined the gaping wound in her deflated abdomen. The edges of the owned looked clean cut, almost as if performed by a scalpel but she could see no signs of cutting; Yuuki had been eaten from the inside out. Small whips of smoke curled from within her_... acid; oh Yuuki, what has this man done to-_

"She was attacked by a visiting Lord; the Lord looked to terminate her and her unborn child." Yukina jumped and looked over her shoulder. The man with the red eyes was standing only feet to her left, his hand stroking the small, unmoving head of the infant. "If you wan't our brother to survive this, you have to heal her; to save her."

"Our brother..." Yukina mumbled as she fixated her gaze on the unresponsive child. She could feel a small amount of energy coming from it; the child was indeed alive. But only barely. It's breathing was so shallow that she couldn't even see any movement that normally accompanied a breath of life, and neither did he react when the mans scared hands ran over his bloody scalp.

"Heal her." The man said, his eyes pinning her with a pleading stare. "If you will do this, I will explain everything. But she does not have much time left-"

"You don't have to ask." Yukina said with determination "Yuuki is like a sister; I could never leave her to die." With out a seconds hesitation she pushed every ounce of her energy into Yuuki's broken body. The man watched as her hands danced intricately over the wound, extracting the poison and repairing the tissue. Blood vessels and nerve endings grew back before his very eye, and he couldn't help but to stare in awe of the spectacle that was Yukina's power.

"Feiku," he had no sooner spoken then was the dark man at his side. "Take the babe to our nurse; make sure that she is healed and clean for when her mother awakens." Yukina felt her heart clench; the last memeory she had to Yuuki was from the night of her birthday. She had looked so happy, so full of life. And now, Yukina found herself buried up to her elbows in her best friends intestines as she tried to save her_... if I don't save her, Ni-san will die... but who is the father of Yuuki's babe?... is that why Hiei-ni wouldn't tell us were she was?..._

The dark man nodded as her gingerly picked up the small bundle. The babe let off a small, airy shout as he was moved; a soundless cry. Yukina glanced at the small bundle before returning to her task; she had to concentrate. She _had_ to save her sister.

* * *

Yukina to the rescue!


	31. A Fathers Redemption

This is it. The chapter before the last chapter. What a journey we have been on! I would like to take the time to thank all of my fans, both from the time this chapter is posted, and those fan's that have yet to discover my story.

Before anyone asks there will be a sequel. As to what it will be called, I have no idea, as it hasn't been written yet lol but don't worry, It wont take me five years to write it lol

So, I hope you enjoy the next couple capters :) I know I enjoyed writing them

* * *

_"What is the meaning of this?!"...Koenma... that bastard..._

_"It's his jugan; it's attacked him again-"_

_"This is unacceptable! I can not allow him to remain on a living plane if he can't get this under control!"_

_"Hey binky breath gives us a break-_

_"No! I have had it up to here with this whole situation- ogre!"... what's going on?... grrrrr... why can't I move?!... I don't have time for this; she needs me!... I have to get to her..._

_"Yes Koenma sir?"_

_"Contact my warden; Hiei is to be kept in solitary confinement until he-"_

_"You can't do that!"_

_"Shut up Kuwabara. I will do as I see fit! Hiei is a danger to all of human kind as he is now! I can't allow for him to threaten them anymore!"...that bastard! He can't lock me up- I have to get to her-no! Put me down!... Koenma you fucking bastard! I'm going to kill you!..._

_"Koenma; Yukina's been returned-"_

* * *

It was cold, were ever he was. Cold, empty, and silent. He could handle the cold; he was a fire demon. Snow melted around his feet and water had only mere seconds before it would evaporate from his skin. He could handle empty. His core had been empty for most of his life; unfeeling; un-beating. Until her. And that brings us to the silence. He hated this silence. Back before his light came into his life, his mind had been as dark and empty as this pseudo space he now occupied. But before he had even met her, the sound of her voice (as monotone as it had been at the time) had already started to chase the shadows out of his thoughts, shinning light into areas in his subconscious that had lay dormant for years. Bringing a reason for living back into his life.

But now, her voice was gone. And he felt like he was drowning in the rush of shadows that moved in to take her place. What did this mean? Was she dead? And what happened to that smaller presence...? For the first time in almost seven months he was alone in his thoughts. And he hated it.

_...get your ass out of there boy..._ he jumped, unprepared for the sudden loud and demanding voice to echo through this darkness. Was he not alone in here?

"W-what?" His voice cracked, his throat still sore from... burning?... screaming... hell, he didn't remember.

_... You heard me! Get your ass out of your own mind before you get stuck in there..._

"No... there's no reason...no poi-"

_...I can take you to her... Yuuki, I know were she is..._

"You...?"

_...Yes! But you have to wake up, and soon, before someone comes in and catches me..._

He closes his eyes... or were they ever open? It's so dark in here he cant quite be sure... His head feels like its spinning, going faster with each rotation until he cant stand it any more and forces his eyes to open. But instead of meeting a never ending sea of black, he finds himself staring up at the stark grey ceiling of a dungeon styled room. The straps he is now all to familiar with are no longer around his limbs, waist or head, and his destroyed clothing has been replaced with new garments that include one of his few pairs of black jeans and a to large dark red sweater. His feet were bare_... were are my bo-_

His boots were thrust into his face by a tall cloaked individual that he hadn't noticed until that very moment. He mentally kicked himself as his whole body froze up; he hadn't sensed this person at all. Were his senses that messed up?

"Hurry up and put on your shoes boy; we have a days run ahead of us." Hiei glared at the boots and then up into the shadowed face of this mystery man. His voice sounded familiar, yet not at the same time. Like he should know who this man was, but didn't have any actual memories of him. Either way, he didn't trust him.

"Who are you?" Hiei sat up, taking the offered shoes while keeping his eyes locked on the cloaked figure.

"I would suggest that you keep your questions for later; she needs you. _They_ need you." Hiei's eyes narrowed. How did this many know of Yuuki? Was he a spy? Was his goal to have Hiei lead him to Yuuki so he could in turn lead Koenma to her?! But hadn't he said that _he_ was going to take Hiei to her? And why did he speek in plural? Had he miss heard one of Koenma ogre's announcing Yukina's return? Were had she gone anyways? Hiei growled; this man brought up to many questions and offered far to few answers.

"How do you know about her? If I find that this is some kind of ploy to cause her any more harm I will personally kill you-"

"Do you want to see them or not? You have two minutes before the nurse finishes with the patient next door and makes her next stop in her rounds in this room; if we are not gone before then, she will smell me in mere seconds and security will become to tight for me to come back again." Hiei ground his teeth together; could he really trust this person? He knows about Yuuki; worse yet, he knows about the strange circumstances that surround the two of them. He could be holding her hostage. He could be planning to use her as leverage to get something; and Hiei couldn't be sure that he wouldn't be willing to give his very life right now. "Your time has dropped to thirty seconds; please Hiei. I am only trying to help; she needs you to come to her now."

Hiei grunted and quickly put on his boots. "You have until tomorrow. If she is less then healthy I will kill you." The hood of the cloak moved ever so slightly. Hiei took it a nod of understanding.

"Quickly; out the window. The nurse is coming." Hiei quirked a brow and looked over his shoulder only to see that the bars on the window had already been cut and discarded. He grunted jumped from the window after the cloaked man just as the sound of foot falls came through the crack under the door. He could feel his legs protest at the sudden speed at which he was forcing them to move. But he couldn't stop. He could hear the sirens signaling a security breach already starting to echo through the air. And then it dawned on him; they were in spirit world. How on earth could they get to the demon plain with out one of Koenma's portals? As if answering his unspoken question the man reached into his cloak and took out a rather small trinket. It was round and gold with an intricate carving of what looked to be the different phases of the moon on its surface. The man held the trinket up to his mouth and mumbled some words that Hiei couldn't understand. Seconds later a portal appeared, and with little hesitation the two males threw themselves through said portal. Seconds later they were on the other side, the bring red moons of the Mikai shinning down on them.

"How the hell did you do that? I thought only Koenma could open portals between the three worlds?" Hiei couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that the man was smirking rather smugly. He tossed the trinket to Hiei who caught it as they took to the trees and examined it.

"I took this from the vault a few minutes before I came to your room; it allows its current owner to open portals between the three worlds with the use of a special and rather old spell. Unfortunately, you cant travel through a portal who's exit is in the same world; only between worlds. Its a useful little thing to have." Hiei nodded and tossed it back to him; he had no use for such a stupid thing when all he had to do was ask (demand) and he was allowed free transport between the worlds. Usually.

"You going to tell me who you are?" The man chuckled and appeared to have shaken his head. Hiei growled; he was already growing tired of this mans games.

"No; that is a conversation for a different time. Focus on our goal. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can come up with a plan." Hiei narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"A plan for what?"

"Like I said, focus on our goal. You won't be kept in the dark for much longer." Hiei growled, but he didn't push the conversation any further. While he hated to admit it, he needed this demon to show him the way to her. While he knew she was with his brother, he did not know exactly were his brother _was_. And with the link severed, he couldn't track her, even though he was in the same living plane as her. His Jugan vibrated contently; he was so close, he could hardly stand it.

* * *

Hiei was slowly but surely losing his patients. Nearly twenty hours of running. And nothing has changed. He can feel his legs about to give up on him. His core is pounding in his chest at a beat a minute (extremely elevated for a demon who normally has no heart beat) and sweat trickled down his neck and face.

"How much longer before we get there? Need I remind you that you only have another four hours-"

"Then be glad that we only have to travel another thirty minutes; once there you will bathe and then you will be escorted to your intended." Hiei growled and would have stopped dead in his tracks if he wasn't afraid that to do so would cause him to collapse.

"That was not our deal-"

"Do you really want to go to her smelling and looking like your half dead?" Hiei snarled. "You will bathe. And you will be provided with a change of cloths and food."

"Why?" The man chuckled, but the laugh seemed more sad then amused.

"I am sorry that you were forced to grow up knowing only suspicion and distrust for those around you." Hiei narrowed his eyes, an action he had been doing quite a bit in this mans presence. "But you can trust me; my only goal in all of this is to make up for my own short comings and to help those that matter live better lives then I ever did."

Hiei huffed and pulled himself out of the conversation by moving a few feet away while keeping the demon in his sights. He couldn't handle this demon's emotional roller coaster. He seemed to jump from being serious to sad to amused in milliseconds, and every time he shifted Hiei felt on edge. But once again, despite the demons unstable personality, Hiei knew he was right. He _should_ bathe and eat. He just didn't _want_ to.

* * *

"Aaaaaa, my dearest little brother! So good to see you again-!" Gorou grunted as he was kicked across the room by a rather irritated Hiei. Hiei smirked in mild triumph as the taller man rubbed the side of his face with a pout.  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" Hiei growled out as Gorou picked himself up with a chuckle.  
"Dad, Hiei is being mean-"  
"You shouldn't have kidnapped him or attempted to murder his intended." The cloaked man removed his hood and Hiei took a step back in surprise. There, standing before him, was a older version of himself. Same eyes, same hair, same face; the only difference was the mans height, being closer to Gorou's own six foot stature.  
"Speaking of which," Gorou suddenly bowed, bending at the waist to the point were his forehead nearly touch the floor. "Please forgive me little brother- I was acting out of anger and spite when I injured Yuuki-"  
"Were is she?"

Hiei's taller twin placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder making him go riddged. "Ahah Hiei- you remember our deal. I kept up my end; I got you here in less the 24 hours." Hiei glared at him; he didn't care about any such deal. He could smell her as soon as he had stepped foot in the main entrance. Could feel her energy coming from somewhere in this strange, gothic styled castle. He didn't care about his smell or if he needed to eat.

"Lord Hiei, if you would follow me-"

"Feiku you are not obligated to act as a servant when I am around; please save that for when strangers are here," the man said.  
"Yes Lo- Haru." His double, now known as Haru, motioned for Hiei to follow him. Hiei made no move to do so.

"If you do not follow me boy I will see to it that you are returned to the spirit world alone." Hiei scoffed, but to his own surprise followed after the older male; a bath sounded relaxing. But he still didn't want to take one; he wanted to find her. She was right under his nose. LITERALLY! "We will be making a small stop on the way to the bath house."

"I do not like to waste time-"

"Trust me Hiei; you will want to see what I have to show you." Hiei scoffed. He doubted it. They stopped at a large door labeled 'infirmary'. Hiei quirked a brow as Haru lead the way through the door. Why were they stopping here? Yuuki wasn't behind these doors. She was upstairs somewhere. Haru lead the way past many empty rooms before coming to stop at the only closed door in the hall. With no hesitation he opened the door, leaving Hiei in the hall. "Come in, Hiei."

Hiei hesitated; why was it necessary for him to come in- what was that smell? It was sweet, and a little smokey. He was drawn to it, his feet moving him forward subconsciously into the room. He found Haru standing over a gurney. A large pile of blankets and pillows lined the bed, like a small barrier. Hiei crept forward, unsure of what he was about to see; he couldn't feel any energy aside from Haru's in the room. But as he got closer to the bed, the sweet alluring scent got stronger.

Haru steeped away from the bed side, allowing Hiei to come stand directly beside it. Hiei cautiously peered into the blankets. He froze. A ripple of goose bumps grew on his skin, his core thumped once against his rib cage. His eyes widened a fraction of an inch before falling to be half closed, a small smirk coming to his lips. He reached into the mound of blankets, his calloused fingers grazing against soft skin as he removed the small demon from it's warm and protective cocoon of blankets.

She was beautiful. Short, thick and unruly blonde hair that stuck up at strange angles sat atop a tiny round head. Her arms and legs curled instinctively into her chest as she was pulled from the warmth of the blankets, her small hands balling into fist's. Her eyes began to flutter as the movement pulled her into consciousness Before long Hiei was staring into a pair of bright, garnet eyes; so close to his own in color, but with a warmth that he had lacked for as long as he could remember.

"She was born only two days ago." Hiei nodded, unable to bring himself to speak just yet. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. And she was his. He wasn't sure why he was so certain of it; it was more like instinct. The same instinct that told him that the man standing beside him was his father. And that the strange man who had at one time been an enemy was his brother. She was of his blood. His daughter. It sounded foreign in his mind; he never would have believed that he would ever be a father. "She is due for a bath. Yuuki has yet to see her; I am sure she would like for you to be there when she does."

Hiei glanced at Haru before he nodded in agreement. Yuuki must be worried senseless for the small babe. Hiei pulled the child to his chest, resting her head against his right breast. Her small hand instantly wrapped it's self into the fabric of his cloak. Hiei smirked; he could get used to this.

* * *

Hiei sat in the hot springs of the castle, his small daughter held tenderly in his bandaged hand. He gently scooped water onto her, washing her thoroughly. It was strange to him that this small being was a part of him. As he gently washed her head, he expected himself to awaken from this dream. That's how it would normally work; the nightmares he couldn't escape, but the soft, happy dreams that rarely graced his mind always seemed to end all to soon. The child began to fuss, unhappy with her bath. Hiei frowned slightly. While he opened her mouth in what should have been a wale of distress, nothing but the sound of air came from her small form.

**_...its to cold_**_ **daddy...** _Hiei froze; he recognized that voice. He had heard it many times during his recent psychotic break. Unbelievable guilt washed through him; she had been calling out to him before she was born. Begging him to save her and her mother. And he had ignored her cries of distress, convincing himself that nothing was wrong. He had been mistaken; Yuuki had almost died, twice, and he had come with in seconds of losing a child he never knew existed**_...__ mommy__..._**Hiei nuzzled the side of the little ones face, a deep purr rumbling through his chest. The child relaxed and stopped her fussing_...be patient... we will see her soon..._

"Hiei," Hiei gave Haru and irritated glare making the him chuckle lightly. He had changed from his black cloak into a pair of human blue jeans and a green sweater. "I have brought you some food."

"Hn. You do not have to care for me like a child; I was and still am perfectly capable of fending for myself." Hiei bit out. Haru sighed as Hiei emerged from the water, cradling his new born in his left arm. He did not bother to grab a towel; while Haru had been around his daughter and mate for some extended period of time, he did not trust to set the child down in order to dress.

"I was hoping to talk to you. About what happened between your mothe-"

"I do not wish to know. I have lived this long in the dark; whats another few hundred years going to change?" Hiei chided as he eyed the food on the tray. He recognized most of the items as being from the human world, but most of the meat was traditional for the demon plane. He grabbed a few peices of the demon meat and a slice of human cheese and places it against his lips.

"You must know that I did not abandon you and your mother; she did not tell me she was pregnant, or I never would have let her return to those terrible women." Hiei froze, giving the man a side long glance. "It wasn't until I received her letter that I knew of what had happened. I searched for you for years; just when I thought I was getting close, I would hit a dead end." Haru ran his left hand through his hair, an act Hiei had caught himself doing during times of great stress. "I was attacked by a warlock demon. He stripped my energy down to nothing and I was forced to hide in the human world."

Haru ran the back of his finger down the side of the infants face. Hiei was surprised when he didn't tense up; he couldn't help the natural instinct that came when confronted with your biological parents. It was in the demon nature to trust them fully, with everything. He was more angry that he couldn't be angry.

"I do not expect you to forgive me; I only ask for a chance to redeem myself." Hiei gave him a calculating stare; could he ever forgive the man? When he thought it over, he knew that he could. He had been faced with a similar experience. He had been separated from his mate, whom he hadn't known was with child, and had nearly arrived to late to save either of them. He could understand Haru's need for redemption; he too felt that he had so much to do in order to do right by his mate and daughter. He would never be able to forgive himself.

"Hn." Hiei popped the meat and cheese into his mouth. Haru smiled faintly; he would take that little grunt as a yes.

"Thank you son."

* * *

Yuuki awoke to the sound of her bed room door being pushed open. She snuggled deeper into her blankets; she did not want to talk today. She didn't want to be bothered. She wanted to lay there, and waste away. She hadn't heard anything about her baby, which wasn't a good sign. She hadn't seen Hinako and feared the worst had happened. Feiku rarely visited, and when he did she feigned sleeping, not wanting to confront him or anyone else for that matter. And this time would be no different.

The door shut and was followed by several minutes of silence. Yuuki let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. She liked the silence. But it didn't last long. Soft, slow foot falls echoed through the empty room, slowly making their way to the edge of the bed. She felt the bed dip behind her as her unwelcome visitor crawled onto the bed. Still she did not move. They leaned over her, hoovering mere inches from her left side. She felt them shift on the bed before something small and soft was laid against her abdomen. She froze. The item wiggled and moved. Her eyes shot open, darting down to the moving object at her waist. Soft, sleepy garnet eyes met hers, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

She reached down, instantly enveloping her baby in her arms as she fought back tears of relief; she was alive. Her baby had made it. She was safe and happy and more beautiful the Yuuki had ever dreamed she would be. Yuuki sat up, ignoring the dull pain from her still healing abdomen as she examined the child in her arms. She counted fingers and toes. Yep, twenty. Even if she had had an extra toe or a missing finger, she would have been perfect in Yuuki's eyes. She was pulled from her musing's when a hand that was not her own moved a stray strand of her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She snapped her head to the side her eyes locking with a pair of familiar, stony garnet ones.

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widening in disbelief. She couldn't breath; she was scared that if she moved he would disappear. She had had so many dreams just like this. Every time she would move to touch him, he would dissolve away, leaving her grasping desperately at the air.

"Yuuki..."

She broke, gasping for air as the past two months slammed into her at full force, sending her into near hysterics. She fell against him, burying her face into the crook of his neck her free arm clutching desperately to his waist in an attempt to pull her self as close to him as possible. Hiei's eyes widened as she threw herself at him, clutching at him with enough force he was sure he would bruise. With no hesitation he returned her embrace, pulling her into his lap with his left arm and threading his bandaged hand through her shoulder blade length hair, clutching her to him as tight as he could with out smothering the pup. He placed tender kisses to her head and shoulder, attempting to sooth her heart wrenching sobs.

He forced her away from him by the shoulders, cupping her face in his hands as he looked her over. She was mostly nude aside from a large band of bandages around her abdomen. He could see the mark he had left on her; it was glowing a dull purple as it absorbed his energy, repairing the damage their separation had caused to their link. He caught sight of the scare on her opposite collar bone; he knew who that was from. He felt anger rise inside of him; that demon was lucky it had been his brother that had gotten to his useless hide first.

Yuuki nuzzled into his palm pulling him from his angry thoughts; there was nothing he could do about it now. All her could do was console her, and be there to ensure that _nothing_ like that happened again. He brought her face to his, placing a gentle kiss to her lips before moving all about her cheeks, kissing away her tears.

Yes, he would worry about seeking his revenge on her tormentors later. Right now he just wanted to drink all of her in and enjoy this moment of piece with his mate and child.

* * *

There you big babies :P lol jk So what do you think of me introducing Hiei's dad? And why cant the baby make any sound?! Find out in the next, and final chapter of Taking Me Over


	32. Faking Freedom

Here it is- the last chapter! Woo-Hoo! You have no idea how happy I am to finally finish this story! Granted, it will never be completely finished; no great piece of work is lol

I hope you have all enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"Let me make myself very clear; I have brought you here because I have reason to beleive that you have information that could be a great value to me." Koenma folded his hands under his chin, his eyes starring pointedly across the table. "If you tell me what it is that I wish to know, I will leave you and the others alone from now on. No missions. No more interference with your lives."

Yukina sat silently, her eyes down cast. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour waiting for the spirit prince to show up. He had been questioning each of them, one by one, about her brothers disappearance. She was the last to be questioned. She didn't like this; she didn't like the way Koenma was acting. It was like Koenma was on a mission, one that didn't involve bringing Hiei, Yuuki and the baby home. The more he spoke, the more she feared for her brother and sister-in-laws livelihood. And what would he do if he learned of their child?

"Or, you can continue to stay silent." Yukina looked up at the spirit prince with surprise. "And I will be forced to exile Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and yourself from the human world permanently." She gasped. He wouldn't do that, would he? He couldn't truly be that desperate.

"Koenma, you cant! What about Keiko and the baby? And Kazuma-"

"If you do not cooperate I will do as I please!" Koenma said as he slammed his hand against the table top making Yukina jump. "Now tell me were she is! I am threw playing games; I will not allow you, or anyone else stand in the way of my plan! Now either tell me were she is, or I will send the SDF to remove Kurama and Yusuke from the human world by force!"

* * *

Hiei's eyes fluttered open as the sound of wet suckling echoed through the room. He sat up, taking a moment to remember were he was; the room was rather large and lavish with dark purple walls and dark wood furniture. His eyes drifted to the side of the room closest to the door. A small sitting area, complete with a rocking chair, took up the corner. Yuuki rocked gently in the chair, her body still bare of any clothing as she cooed into a small bundle of blankets. A small hand grasped her index finger tightly as the child suckled greedily at her breast. She smiled lovingly down at the small child.

Hiei couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips; he never would have thought that such a sight could elicit such feelings of contentment and pride. That was _his_ family. He removed himself from the bed just as Yuuki stood and placed the infant in a small bassinet next to the rocking chair. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle being mindful of her tender wound. He stared down at the child, in awe at how perfect she was, even when she was crying. She didn't make any noise when she cried; she never made any noise at all now that he thought about it. She was unusually quiet for a new born.

"Gorou told me that her vocal cords were severed," Hiei's eyes widened in surprise_... can she hear my thoughts now..._ "Yeah- I can hear you know. It started up again last night a little after we fell asleep." Hiei sighed and nuzzled the side of her face.

"How were her vocal cords severed? She is only four days old-"

"It happened during- during the attack." Hiei stiffened; so she had been attacked. The bandages around her abdomen were from this attack; she had been pregnant when it happened. Hiei couldn't help the snarl that left his lips. Someone had attacked his pregnant mate and he had not been there to protect her. Because of his own blatant pride and bad judgment, his daughter had been permanently scared and handicapped; she would never be able to talk.

She turned in his hold, cupping his face in her hands. She was unsure on how to sooth him; they hadn't spent anytime together in such intimate proximity aside from their one night together. She thought back to the night before, how he had tried to calm her fears and nerves. She shyly leaned into him, her cheeks flushing ever so lightly as her bare chest pressed against his own. She nuzzled the side of his neck, placing light kisses along his pulse. She moved her hands to his back, pushing tenderly on his tense muscles.

Hiei sighed, the tension melting off of him as she continued to gently message his back. He leaned against her, running his fingers through her hair. He never would have thought that he could ever enjoy this kind of attention, let alone allow himself to give it in return. He grasped her face gently with his hands, placing a tender kiss against her lips. Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise before falling closed, pressing her lips more firmly against Hiei's with a soft purr. Hiei wrapped his left arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him, and used his right hand to tilt her head, deepening the kiss. He moved from her mouth leaving hot open mouthed kisses along her jaw and throat.

"Uhem."

Hiei huffed and pulled away from his new found mate, his eyes narrowing with agitation at the man, Haru, who stood smiling sheepishly in the door way with his eyes averted to the floor. Yuuki blushed and hid herself as best she could behind Hiei while also keeping the bassinet behind her.

"My apologies; I simply came to give you a warning on time; we have scheduled the meeting to take place in an hou-"

"Yuuki!" A small black blur darted into the room. Hiei grabbed the back of a blue tank top, bringing what looked to be yet another carbon copy of himself to a stop in mid air. "Hey, no fair Hiei-ni! I want to see Yuuki and the baby too!" Hiei quirked a brow; so another sibling? He went from having hardly any biological family to having and additional two brothers and had been tracked down by a man he thought long dead.

"Hinako you have to be careful with Yuuki for a while." Haru said as Hiei lowered the boy to the floor. "She isn't fully healed." Hinako huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Yuuki smiled and knelt down, drawing him into a hug.

"Don't pout Hinako; you can keep me company today while the boys take care of all the boring stuff." Hiei's brow furrowed.

"I'm not leaving you alone-"

"Yuuki, Hinako and the babe will all be in a smaller conference room attached to the one we will be using. The only way in is through the room we will be occupying." Hiei stiffened; he wasn't crazy about the idea. He had just found her; he didn't want to be separated from her again. Even if it is only by a wall. Yuuki stood, nuzzling his right shoulder.

"Don't worry Hiei, we will be only a few feet away." _...I will call you if we need you..._ Hiei sighed. He didn't like it. But he would have to put up with it for the time being.

* * *

Kuwabara paced back and forth across the hard wood floor of the temple. He was feeling uneasy. Yukina had been summoned by Koenma nearly three hours ago. Yusuke sat beside Keiko on the coach, his arms draped around her securely. Genkai and Shizuru were outside at the moment, enjoying their smoke.

"Calm down Kuwabara; Koenma wouldn't do anything to Yukina. I'm sure he's just having her give him details on what happened after she was taken. She didn't tell any of us anything." Kuwabara sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I just have a bad feeling that we are all missing something."

"I know what you mean," Keiko said as she grasped Yusuke's arms. " I have this terrible feeling. It's hard to explain, but I feel like I'm on edge; like I'm just waiting for the world around me to crumble."

* * *

"So," Gorou said as he propped his feet up on a large, oak round table. Haru sat in the chair to his left and Feiku sat to his right. Hiei stared out the window, his hand tucked gently into the pockets of his pants. "Tell me everything."

"Hn."

Haru smirked, folding his hands beneath his chin. "Come on son; we can't help you if we don't know the details." Hiei glanced at him over his shoulder. "Tell us about your mate, and we will surrender the name of the person who made a play on her life." Hiei narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I expected to hear that her attacker was already brought to justice. Are you saying that you allowed them to escape?" He was suddenly angry with them; he had, for some reason, trust Gorou to have at least taken care of the matter while he was indisposed.

"By the time we knew something had happened they were already gone-"

"Who was it?" Gorou smiled.

"Ah, ah, ah little brother; you have to answer our questions first. What is Yuuki's story. How did she come to be here." Hiei growled; he didn't like being bribed. But if he wanted to extract revenge on this mystery person, he would have to play nice.

"She is a woman that was placed under my care by my team. Koenma had already contacted Mukuro and given her the details of the mission, and had secured an extended leave of absence for me. We spent most of our waking time together; being in charge of her safety I kept her close."

"And she grew on you." Haru said with a smile. Hiei felt his cheeks heat up, and he forced himself to look back out the window. "It is understandable; I'm sure I can speak for everyone in this room when I say she has grown on all of us. We've become quite fond of her ourselves. In a family sense that is. Am I correct in assuming that she came to be here as a result of your mating."

Hiei sighed and nodded. "I did not think she was being monitored by the angels; they had made no effort to contact her, even before she came to be in our care. She was taken the morning after we mated; the morning after our daughter was conceived. I- I did not know she was with child."

"You could not have known; a females scent doesn't change until they are at least five days along. You should not blame yourself."

"It is hard not to."

Feiku crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "It is strange to me that Yuuki came to us not knowing that she was mated." Hiei stiffened. "You marked her with out telling her; while it is unusual, these things happen. Particularly if a males judgment is skewed in some way."

"I did not force myself onto her." Hiei snarled. "I marked her to protect her. Koenma was going to take her away; said that she wasn't safe enough with our group. He planned to 'marry' her."

"And you couldn't stand the thought of her belonging to another male, demon or not."

"Hn."

* * *

"So you understand your orders?" Koenma stared at the four SDF members before him. He had done it. Yukina had cracked, and while he felt a little remorse for being so verbaly harsh with the sweet maiden, he felt a sudden shift in his luck as he handed a sheet of paper with specific coordinates written onto it.

"Yes sir. Find the girl and return her to the spirit world." Koenma nodded stiffly as he walked around his desk. "And of the forbidden child? You know he wont give her up with out a fight."

Koenma stared down at the files on his desk. A photo of the entire team stared back at him, their smiling faces beaming at the end of the last tournament to decide demon worlds king. It was the last tournament the boys were to participate. He glanced over everyone's faces, his eyes landing on the forbidden child in question. He look uncomfortable, but happy as his sister hugged onto his arm. He had just told her who he was a few days before. He had certainly changed over the years they had known him. He wen't from being a blood thirsty killer with a bad temper to being a naturalist with a bad attitude.

"Do what is necessary to bring him back, dead or alive."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Kuwabara jumped when the sliding door to the temples living room slid open, revealing an emotionally distraught Yukina. He was at her side in an instant, doing his best to sooth her frayed nerves.

"Yukina my love; what's wrong? What has happened?" Yusuke got up from his spot and hurried to the ice maidens side, helping Kuwabara guide the small woman to the coach. Keiko wrapped her arms around Yukina's shoulders, smoothing her hair away from her damp forehead. "Yukina, what happened?"

"Oh Kazuma; I didn't have a choice! He was going to send us all away!" Keiko gave Yusuke a worried look over Yukina's head which he returned with a look of confusion and irritation. Someone was messing with their family.

"Who?!"

"Koenma," Shizuru and Genkai rushed into the room, having been alerted by the fluctuating energy of the distraught ice maiden. "He said he would banish Yusuke, Kurama and myself if I didn't tell him were Yuuki was. I didn't want to tell him, you must believe me!" Keiko gasped, her eyes filling with panicked tears.

"Yusuke-"

"Yukina, what did you tell Koenma?" Genkai said urgently. "We have to know; we may be able to stop this nonsense." Yukina shook her head, her hands clasping tightly together against her chest.

"We can not; Koenma has already sent a squad of SDF members to Gorou's fortress." Kuwabara and Shizuru shared panicked glances. Yusuke ran his right hand down his face, letting out a long breath.

"God damn it."

* * *

A loud knocking echoed from the other room, making Yuuki jump slightly. She had been sitting with Hinako sleeping against her side and her own babe resting peacefully against her shoulder. The other room, which housed her mate and his family, had been quite this entire time, giving her no idea of what they were discussing. She had tried many times to listen in through her link with Hiei, but he had managed to put what felt like a small wall between their minds.

She could hear elevated voices through the door; what had changed? A bit of panic leaked through Hiei's end of the link making her stomach churn. She wasn't sure how often it was that Hiei actually felt emotion; the link was to fresh for her to have picked up on a pattern. The door to their room flew open, jolting Hinako from his sleep. Hiei walked briskly in, his face hard an impassive as he came to her side and lifted her from the floor.

"Hinko, come. We have to go." Hinako nodded slightly while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hie, what-"

"Koenma has sent the SDF for us. One of Gorou's border patrol saw them cross into the demon world and called in the suspicious activity." Yuuki's eyes widdened in fear; Koenma had found them. This fast? How could he have gotten their location so soon? Unless-

"Oh my god. Yukina." Hiei paused, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Wha-"

"Hiei, you must make haste; they are already entering this territory. You have to get them out of here." Hiei looked up to see Haru standing in the door way, his eyes steady with determination and mild anger. "Go to the north-"

"I will take them to my fortress; they will be safe there-"

"No. You can not take them to Lord Mukuro's fortress." Hiei snarled but was cut off by the small whimper that left his mate. "Your mate and child would be killed on sight; if what I have heard is true, Mukuro does not take failure lightly. She will be angry to see that they survived her attack."

"Your lieing-"

"Hey, as much as I would love to go into deep details about how to kill the crazy bitch from Torren, we have a limited window of time to get Hiei, Yuuki and the kids out of here before shit hits the fan." Gorou said from the other room. Haru sighed; he was going to be separated from his sons, again.

"Hiei I am asking you as your father to please trust me. You _cant_ take them to the northwest territories." Hiei growled. He didn't want to trust this man; there was no way Mukuro would have done such a thing. Right?

* * *

The door to the main entrance of Gorou's stone fortress slammed open, allowing the entry of four individuals, each dressed in the same blue uniforms that came with their title. The four SDF members looked around the room, their awareness levels raised and scanning every inch of the fortress in search of any energy signals. They found nothing. The only woman in the group growled, his dark blue eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Has Koenma given us the wrong coordinates? This place is deserted."

The tallest male stepped further into the fortress, his brown eyes looking the room over carefully. It was practically empty, with nothing but two large stone staircases taking up its enormous space. But then, something caught his eye. A small, folded piece of paper lay on the bottom step of the left staircase. He walked over and picked the paper up, examining it closely.

"What have you found?" The female came up to his side, looking at the paper suspiciously. It was labeled 'to my esteemed guest's'. The man shrugged and unfolded the paper, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch. The woman gasped, turning to look at their other two team mates. "GET OUT!"

* * *

Gorou paused as the ground beneath their feet shook, and the sound of crumbling rock echoed through the mikai forest. Feiku came to his side as the male turned, looking out over a cliffs edge at the fortress they used to call home. A series of explosions erupted from the bottom floor, each one placed in just the right place to ensure that nothing would remain of the mighty home. Gorou placed an arm around Feiku's shoulders, offering his mate what little comfort he could. Haru came to stand on his son's other side, watching as the last tower of the fortress tumbled down.

"Do you think it will be enough to throw them off the trail?" Feiku asked as he returned Gorou's embrace with an arm around the taller mans waist.

"It is hard to know." Haru said sadly. "All we can do now, is pray that Hiei listened to us."

"He did." Gorou said reassuringly. "Hiei is many things, but he is not stupid. He won't take them anywhere that might appear to be even the slightest bit dangerous. He cares for his mate and child to much to risk it." Haru sighed. He couldn't argue with Gorou about that.

"And Hinako?"

"He is family; weather Hiei wishes it or not, he will protect Hinako as he will protect his own babe." They stood there in the silence, taking in the now leveled fortress. Feiku's brow furrowed as a thought hit him like a brick to the face.

"They have yet to name the babe." Gorou snorted in amusement.

* * *

"What do you mean they weren't there?!" Koenma shouted as he stared down the four dirty SDF member that now stood in his office, empty handed, and sheepishly fidgeting with their feet and hands.

"Their scents were strong, so they hadn't been gone for long. They must have gotten wind of our mission and left." Koenma sighed in agitation as he collapsed into his chair. "They left a trap, and destroyed the fortress along with any evidence that might have given us a clue as to were they were going."

"And of Gorou? It was his fortress, was there no sign of him?" The woman shook her head.

"We couldn't even pick up on his scent. As far as we can tell, he was never there, or if he was he wasn't there for long." Koenma rubbed his face.

"You are dismissed " He said. The four members nodded and bowed, quickly making the exit from the office. Koenma sighed, and looked down at the surface of his desk. How could this have happened? How could he have let them slip through his fingers? He didn't know. All he did know, was that they wouldn't make it far. He would find them. And he would finally have what was rightfully his.

* * *

And scene! Bam! I hope you enjoyed yourselves, but this is were the train ends! I would like to thank all of my loyal fans, and I hope you tune in for my squeal, My Immortal (yes, based off of another Evanescence song lol) It might take some time to get the first few chapters up, but don't lose patients with me!

I will also be posting my new story Crazy Girl Book One: The Dark Tournament . So keep your eyes peeled :D

Ja-Ni!


End file.
